Past and Present Collide
by MichB
Summary: Michelle got the one thing every fan could ever want, Kevin Jonas. With their growing relationship nothing could get better. But what happens when someone from her past appeared again and he isn't as willing to let things remain in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

The wind sent a shiver down her spine and for a moment she glanced up. The moon should have been shinning brightly above her, but instead the street light blocked its glow. Glancing to the side a smile grew on her face as a giggle escaped her lips. Wrapping her blanket around her tightly, Michelle let her giggle turn into a squeak as her best friend joined her. Only 15 more hours of waiting and then they would both see the small acoustic show they had been waiting for since three months ago.

This is what had to be done if they wanted to see the Jonas Brothers. Three brothers whose fame had appeared out of nowhere and now an obsession was sweeping the nation. It didn't matter that she was 20 years old, or that it was one in the morning and the show wasn't until 4 o'clock. She had missed her chance before and there was no way she would miss it again. Even if it meant sleeping outside, after all, she had her best friend with her; it was bound to be an eventful night.

Michelle had given up on checking the clock on her phone after only 30 minutes. It was moving too slowly for her and she was tired of waiting for a minute to pass. Instead she grabbed her bag and began to pull things out of it. First came a blue CD case clearly stuffed more than it should be, then came the laptop which was wrapped in its own case for protection, and finally came the two rockstar energy drinks. With the essentials out, Michelle opened her laptop and handed the case to her friend.

"Pick the movie. I've seen them far too many times to be able to decide."

As her friend search through the oversized case, the rockstar was finally opened and she took a large gulp. A sigh escaped her lips; the drink was already working its magic. There was no way she was going to fall asleep on the sidewalk and the energy drink would be sure of that. After what seemed like ages, Tracy spoke up, pulling out a disk from the CD case.

"Let's just stick with a classic…and watch Harry Potter."

With a smirk and a nod Michelle placed the DVD into the laptop and clicked away until the movie appeared. For the next five hours, that was all the girls did. Watch Harry Potter movies and drink rockstars, all in hopes of making it through the night without falling asleep.

As the night slowly came to end and the sun started to rise, Michelle closed her laptop and glanced around. The street light above her flickered for a moment before finally turning off for the day. Glancing down the street the girl could see the sun slowly rising from behind the buildings and houses in the distance. The sight itself was beautiful, but that wasn't even a thought in the girl's mind.

"Only ten more hours! Can you believe it? Finally I get to see them perform. God I'm such an obsessed fan."

Laughing, Tracy made no attempted to deny the fact. Michelle had loved the band for a few years, but before made no attempt to see them. Now she hated the fact she had missed so many chances to meet the boys at smaller shows. Today was her last chance, with their new popularity she had no idea when she could see them again. It wasn't like she would be able to wait for hours for a show under normal circumstances, she was lucky enough this show was during her winter break.

As the day continued on the line behind her and her best friend grew quickly, soon enough the parking lot was filled with the countless girls giggling and singing aloud, and countless parents holding onto their coffees wondering how in the world they were dragged into bring their kids to a show so early in the morning. With the increasing crowd security from the Verizon store trickled in more quickly, making sure no fans got too crazy. For a Disney channel band, Michelle loved the fact things were getting crazy, it just showed how great of a band these guys really were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next several hours seemed like a blur to Michelle; fans were franticly trying to win passes to the meet and greet after the acoustic show or reading the latest news from the newest teen magazines that had come out for January, talking animatedly about what Nick, Joe, and Kevin just said about their dream girl. Sitting back, Michelle just grinned watching and joking around with Tracy, they already had their meet and greet passes, having picked them up before the Verizon store closed the day before.

They had the entire day planned since Michelle first heard that the Jonas Brothers were going to do a show in Sacramento. Since she had a place in Davis, only 30 minutes away from where the show was going to be, the girls would drive up to the store on new years day, pick up meet and greet passes, head back to Michelle's place and take a nap before getting ready for the show. The plan was to then enjoy the show and wait to be the very end of the meet and greet line so they could actually talk to the band a little longer…and they try to make them fall madly in love with the both of them. While the last half of the plan was a little outrageous, Michelle was more than ecstatic if the first part of the plan worked out, and so far it had been.

Soon enough the crowed formed around the stage and security went around telling everyone they had to move their blankets and chairs back into the cars. While Tracy took the backpack and supplies back to the car, Michelle made her way to the front of the crowd trying to get as close to the stage as possible, and of course on the right side, after all, she had to see her favorite Jonas Brother Kevin perfectly. And that was where she stood, for the next hour and half, waiting rather impatiently for the brothers to show up and perform.

The wait took only minutes it seemed, rather than the hours it took to get to this moment. The crowd chanted, screamed, and even tried to get the stage crew to move Kevin's mic so it was more in the center of the stage. After several false alarms, shrieks filled the parking lot, as two curly haired boys and one with straight walked up the stairs and onto the stage. Michelle didn't even attempt to suppress her scream as the Jonas Brothers waved hello to everyone and started their set. With her camera raised high above her head, she continued to snap countless pictures of Kevin (and a few of Nick for Tracy) trying to take it all in, the boys were amazing live, even better then other bands she had seen in the past.

As Goodnight and Goodbye began, Michelle lowered her camera so she could just watch and sing along. It was her favorite song after all. As she jumped around, completely positive she looked like a complete idiot, she swore she saw Kevin look her way. But before she could even check out what she might have seen, something caught her eye and Michelle quickly turned her head just in time to see the girl standing next to her begin to faint.

Michelle and a few other fans worked together to push the crowd back a bit as one person helped the fainter to the ground to be sure she didn't hurt herself. Michelle flagged down the security guard on the other side of the gate and she helped him lift the fainter up to safety. With the fainter now out of the crowd, Michelle looked back up at the stage to see Kevin giving out his usual kiss, a small frown grew on her face, part of her wished the blown kiss could have been sent her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the set continued on, and finished all too quickly for her. With several thank yous and goodbyes, the brothers waved and made their way back into the Verizon store, while a stage manager came onstage.

"Everyone with a meet and greet pass, line up along the gate, and everyone is welcome to a free Jonas Brothers' poster available at the Verizon Wireless tent. Thank you all for coming!"

Turning around Michelle began her rather pointless search for Tracy. Fans were running around, trying to find parents, rushing to the meet and greet line, and rushing to the Verizon tent. Laughing, she waited by the front of the stage for Tracy, it seemed easier than searching through the crowd. After a few minutes a familiar voice came through the now clearing crowd.

"So are you like, in heaven now?" Walking up to her friend, Michelle wrapped her arms around Tracy tightly, grinning. "Heaven and beyond. I mean did you I _see_ him? Gorgeous, absolutely amazing!"

With their arms wrapped around each others waists, the girls walked lazily to the back of the meet and greet line. Leaning against the gate Tracy shook her head.

"You are more obsessed with them than before aren't you? I'll never hear the end of it. _Kevin is amazing, I totally in love with him_." Tracy spoke with a mocking tone, but it was all in fun. With a grin Michelle nodded in complete agreement, as far as she was concerned there was no point in denying the clearly obvious.

Rather than being overcome with nervousness about seeing the Jonas Brothers up close in personal, Michelle went on explaining what had happened at the front of the crowd. After her overly elaborate story, Tracy brought the conversation back to the potential eye contact with Kevin that had happened just before the fainter.

"You realize he is probably totally in love with you now. Saw you in the crowd and thinks you are so hot he just has to have you."  
"Well duh! I mean I am pretty damn aweso…"  
Before Michelle could finish her joking comment, the security guard spoke up, "Alright you two are last."

Glancing at Tracy for a moment, Michelle made her way to the table where the boys stood. The set up was Kevin, Joe and then Nick, even with everything planned out on what to say, her mind went blank. Except for the one thought, _why did Kevin have to be first in line_? Standing right in front of her celebrity crush, she did her best not to sound like a complete idiot.

"Hey." She thought it came out clear enough. Smiling Michelle bit her lip nervously as Kevin just stared at her for a minute before turning to his brothers.

"This is the girl!" He turned back to Michelle. "You're that girl that helped the girl that fainted out of the crowd. That was really cool of you." He smiled at her and all Michelle could do was stare at him, blankly. "We really wanted to thank you for that. I tried to have the security find you, but I guess I just need you in front of me to recognize you."

The blank stare seemed to continue for forever in Michelle's mind. He _had_ noticed her from the stage. She didn't even think that was possible. Finally a poke in the shoulder brought her back to life. Glaring for a moment at Tracy, she turned her attention back to Kevin and nodded, then spoke a little hesitantly.

"Um…yea...that was me I guess. I mean I wasn't the only person that helped though." It took another poke from Tracy before Michelle finally took a moment to mentally step back from herself. This was not her at all, after running her fingers through her hair, she shook her head slightly and let her hair fall back into place (at least a bit of a disheveled place). With a new more confident smile, she spoke again.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. Famous people and all." She grinned. "It wasn't anything really. I'd hope someone would help me out if I was fainting in a crowd. There was a group of us though, and you can't forget the guy that actually carried her out."

"Yea, we tried to find everyone, but you were the one I remembered. It's good to know our fans take care of each other."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well of course we take care of each other." She shrugged. "And for me, you get in enough mosh pits and what nots, you get use to helping people out of the crowd. It's not the best place to be when you're faint or claustrophobic."

Joe glanced over her quickly and Michelle could hear Tracy next to her letting out a snicker. "_You_ go into mosh pits?"

Michelle glanced down at her clothes for a moment. Okay, she realized she didn't really look like the type of person that went into mosh pits. With her blonde hair, blue eyes, not to mention her dark blue jeans, light blue long sleeved shirt with a white tank top underneath. All clearly from some store like American Eagle. A smirk appeared on her face followed quickly by a pout.

"Can't you tell? I'm a total punk rocker chick." Michelle lifted up her right leg and showed off her converse shoes. "See, totally rocker chick."

Michelle quickly found herself laugh, and soon enough Tracy began to laugh too. The girls were slowly starting to fall silent when finally the boys cracked a smile too. Kevin finally grabbed a poster from the rather small pile and let his sharpie linger for a moment.  
"So who should I make this out to, besides To Punk Rocker Chick."

"Oh yea! Sorry, I'm Michelle and this is Tracy." With a grinned, she held out her hand for Kevin to shake. This was all a little too surreal for her, here she was just chatting away with Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas as if they were just some regular old guys she meet somewhere.

"Well it's great to meet you Michelle." Kevin spoke while shaking her hand. After signing her poster he grabbed another one for Tracy and sent that one onto Joe. Michelle's poster however stayed with her, right in front of Kevin. "You didn't try to give me a hug. Most fans pull the whole, "hugs are not overrated" thing and get a hug."

"Well I was thinking about doing that, but then I figured I should try to be original and go with the 'hugs are totally overrated, in fact all physical contact is overrated don't touch me' thing. But I guess I kinda let that bit slide, I mean I did let you shake my hand."

Kevin eyed her for a moment before laughing. Michelle's heart started racing at that very second. He just laughed because of something she said. How in the world was she able to pull that off? Trying her best to resist all fidgeting, she ended up rocking on the sides of her feet; at least it was better than twirling her hair.

"You know, I like that, physical contact is overrated don't touch me. I might try to get that line into one of our new songs."  
"Well only if I get credit for the suggestion. I wanna see my name in the thank yous at the end of the album cover."  
"I'm sure I could have that arranged."

Her eyes widened slightly as Kevin smiled at her. He wasn't flirting, obviously he wasn't flirting. Michelle was more than positive there was no way he could be flirting, with her of all people. Clearly there was something in the air that was making her hallucinate. Once again she felt a poke, this time is was from her other side, since Tracy had moved along with her poster to say hello to Joe and Nick. Eyeing Tracy for a moment Michelle quickly closed her mouth, which had apparently been open for a second or two. Turning her head slowly back to Kevin, she smiled shyly.

"Good. I'd hate to have to hunt you down for using my lyrics without acknowledgement." _Yea, great cover_. Michelle mentally slapped herself, there she was being all good and not like an obsessive fan and she had to ruin it and be all awkward. _At least it was fun while it lasted_.

"I'd try to make excuses for my friend here, but really, she is like this all the time..."

"TRACY!" Michelle glared at her best friend but smiled still. Awkward and embarrassing moments were her strong suit; it just took her a little reminder to bring her back to reality. "Since I now feel sufficiently embarrassed about my existence. I do believe this is the perfect time to say good bye. It was great meeting y'all."

Grabbing the poster from Kevin, Michelle did her best to 'accidentally' brush her hand against his. While she was fully aware it was a lame move, it wasn't like she was going to ever see him again. With a smile and a wave to the brothers Michelle linked arms with Tracy and turned to the door just as Kevin turned to his brothers.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod," Michelle whispered into Tracy's ear before the two of them broke into fits of laughter. "I just meet Kevin and he is like the perfect man. I will die a happy gal now." Just as the girls reached the door a voice called out to them.

"Michelle, Tracy…what are you two up to right now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michelle locked eyes with Tracy for a moment before she turned her head over her shoulder just as Kevin stepped out from behind the signing table. Behind him Nick and Joe were grinning. Turning completely around to face him, she glanced at Tracy then back at Kevin.

"We were just gonna get some food before heading back to my place to pick up our things. Why?"

The why was dragged out, part of her knew exactly what she wanted him to say but the larger majority of her brain knew that was all wishful thinking. That didn't change the fact that one little bit of her was holding out for something.

"Do you two want to join us for dinner then? I mean we have some time before the show and it's really close. So…I mean it's just if you want to."

Kevin was speaking directly at Michelle, even though it was both of the girls that were invited. Her mouth gapped open again and this time a poke from Tracy didn't do a thing. So instead, Tracy just spoke for her.

"What my currently brain dead friend is trying hopelessly to say, is that we'd love to." Tracy wrapped her arm around Michelle's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, finally snapping her out of her current state of shock. She bit her lip nervously again and nodded.

"It's a definite we'd love to. My stuff is in my car though. So I gotta go get that…" While her voice wasn't filled with the nervousness she felt, Michelle's hand clearly showed she was by shaking slightly as she pointed out the Verizon store doors in the general direction of her car.

It was at this moment that Kevin smiled. He walked back to the table and nodded his head for the girls to follow. He called over Big Rob and the two chatted for a second. Big Rob went off for a moment and once he returned he handed some pieces of paper to Kevin. Who in turn handed them to Michelle. Glancing down at them she realized they were a parking pass and a piece of paper with some directions on them.

"I'd go with you, but with the fans and all, not the best idea. We need to stop by the venue real quick, just to check in and everything. But you two can follow us, the car pass will get you in to where we'll be parking and the directions are incase we get slip up. Big Rob is going to add your names to the VIP list so there shouldn't be any problems getting back there. And after that we can go get something to eat."

Michelle nodded and took the pass and directions, still in a world of shock at the moment. She wanted to say something witty or at least mostly lucid; unfortunately nothing was really coming to mind. Finally moving her eyes off of the pass she held in her hand, she looked up at Kevin and smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Now if other fans try to follow me, should I try to shake em off, get em all lost and confused before we meet up with y'all." Just as the words left her mouth, Michelle closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay that was one of the most idiotic things I could have said at this exact moment in time. I swear I thought I had decided against saying that."

As she opened her eyes, she expected to see everyone eyeing her strangely, and half expected the dinner offer to leave the table. What she saw instead was Tracy, the boys, and even Big Rob laughing at her comment. _That's a bonus; they don't realize I'm completely mental. Sweet_!

With the exchange of a bit more information Michelle and Tracy waved goodbye finally headed back to the car. The crowd of fans had slightly decreased, but most of them were moving their way to the back of the store in hopes of seeing the Jonas Brothers walked out and into their vehicle. A few girls eyed Michelle and Tracy, clearing wondering why it had taken the last two meet and greeters so long to leave the store. A smirk grew on Michelle's face; she was going to have dinner with the Jonas Brothers.

Reaching her blue civic, Michelle unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. She just stared out the front window for a few moments in complete silence until Tracy spoke up.

"You realize since we are now sufficiently far enough away from the boys you can in fact scream like I am sure you want to."

Michelle turned slightly and shook her head before grinning brightly. "You know perfectly well I can't do that. The only way they wouldn't hear my scream is if I was in the South Pole under several miles of thickly packed snow and ice…and even then I'm sure the vibrations from the avalanching snow would cause tidal waves across the world and that just wouldn't end very well."

The grin on her face seemed like a permanent appearance now, Michelle wasn't even sure she would be able to do anything else for the next several hours (or years, she couldn't decide). Turning on the car, That's Just the Way We Roll began to blast through the car's sound system. Glancing at each other for a mere second, Michelle and Tracy started singing at the top of their lungs.

"AND I KNOW WE GET A LITTLE CRAZY, AND I KNOW WE GET A LITTLE **LOUD**. AND I KNOW WE'RE NEVER GONNA FAKE IT. WE ARE WILD WE ARE FREE WE ARE MORE THAN YOU THINK SO CALL US FREAKS BUT THAT JUST THE WAY WE ROLL."

As the girls drove to the back of the Verizon store, they turned down the volume of the stereo and changed the CD to something other than the Jonas Brothers. It was under Michelle's strict orders. The boys already knew she was a fan; she didn't want them to realize just how much of an obsessed fan she really was.

Showing the car pass to the security around the back entrance, the guards let the little civic drive up behind the black SUV. The security had been told a blue Honda Civic would be following the boys to their next venue, which was a bonus, since Michelle had no idea what to say to security if she had to explain why she was driving that way. Within minutes the boys walked out the back of the Verizon store and Kevin turned and waved at Michelle, only to cause her to fidget around with her hair. The girls watched the boy hop into the SUV and heard the engine start. With a quick glance at each other, Michelle put on her sunglasses and began following the black vehicle in front of her.

"Let the adventure begin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The start of the drive seemed to take ages; in fact it took twice as long to get to the freeway as it did to get to the Crest Theatre in downtown Sacramento. Tracy watched in aw as Michelle easily maneuvered around all of the fans trying to get to the Jonas Brothers' SUV, glancing at her friend Michelle just smirked.

"You try driving around downtown Davis with all the bikers riding around."

Given the events that had occurred, she didn't know how she was able to stay calm. Here she was, driving behind the Jonas Brothers because Kevin asked her (and Tracy of course) to join them for dinner, and her hands weren't shaking anymore, nor was she fidgeting around in the driver's chair or shrieking in a volume only dogs could hear. Apparently Tracy was thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't know how you're doing it Mich. I mean seriously, I'm not even as obsessed with them as you are and I'm freakin' out over here. Did you see Nick's arms in that shirt? Even in a long sleeved button down…DAMN. That just isn't allowed in a 15 year old! Oh what I wouldn't give to even just be two years younger, at least then it wouldn't be as wrong."

Michelle watched Tracy in the corner of her eye before laughing. It was because of her Tracy even knew anything about the Jonas Brothers. And Michelle was happy to help with the obsession - by sharing countless pictures of Nick in his tank tops and tight shirts. It only made sense, if Michelle was going to be obsessed, she had to take her best friend with her.

"I think I'm too shocked to be nervous anymore. I'm just waiting until I wake up and realize I'm still at Hilary's house from New Years Eve. Kevin couldn't have really asked me of all people to have dinner with him. I know it isn't like a date or anything, but just the fact we got invited. It's too unbelievable to even be considered reality. But I'll take it, that's for sure."

"Well hun…it's reality alright." Tracy pointed and right in front of them was the Crest Theatre. Michelle had been so preoccupied making sure she didn't lose the SUV she hadn't had a chance to look around at all. In only ten minutes on the freeway they had already made it. Driving to the back for the venue, the SUV stopped for a moment at the security marker and drove past. The security simply waved the civic through, not even asking it to stop; apparently the boys let security know the civic was with them. Michelle and Tracy glanced at one another yet again, no turning back now.

Pulling up next to the SUV, Michelle pulled off her sunglasses and took just a moment to glance into her rear view mirror. Running her fingers over her eye lids lightly she smoothed out her smoky eye shadow before ruffling her hair slightly. It had to be enough; the boys were already getting out of their car. Stepping out of her own car, she was quickly meet by the smiling face of the one and only Kevin Jonas.

"So, I'm really sorry, but we actually have to do sound check really quick. They want to get it out of the way so they can adjust everything else while we're out at dinner. You guys are more than welcome to watch, a pre-show before the show tonight."

"Definitely no need to be sorry about that. I'd love to watch the sound check. We actually don't have tickets to the show tonight, so it'll be a nice little bonus."

As Michelle spoke they made their way into the back of the Crest Theatre, glancing back at her over his shoulder Kevin grinned. "I'm sure we can figure out a way for you two to stay for the show. If you guy's don't have plans I mean."

With her mouth gapped open Michelle nodded. First just talking to them, then dinner and watching the sound check, and now getting to see the concert, this day was turning out better than she could ever imagine. A soft smacking noise filled her ears just seconds before she felt a slight sting in the small of her back.

"Ow…" It wasn't really painful but it was enough to cause Michelle to turn back and see what happened. What she met was the eyes of her best friend staring rather intently at her, but Tracy's eye line edged to the side and Michelle followed with her own eyes. It was then that she noticed Nick and Joe were standing right behind her. Stopping short she turned around completely and bit her lower lip (her obvious nervous habit).

"Um…Hi" She smiled and held out her hand for the two younger brothers. "I'm so sorry, I haven't actually introduced myself to you guys and here I am about to barge in on your sound check. I'm Michelle."

Joe shook her hand first and accompanied it with a rather silly but sweet smile. Next was Nick who simply nodded politely. She felt horrible, she had completely ignored them back at the signing, not even getting their autographs on her poster, and now here she was ignoring them again while talking to Kevin. It was Joe who spoke.

"Eh don't worry about it. True me and Nick get all the attention and it does feel a little weird being ignored for our older brother, but as long as it's just one girl I think my ego will be okay."

Joe winked causing Michelle to turn her head sharply back around searching for Kevin. That was not something she wanted him to hear. Realizing he was clearly out of ear shot she turned her head back slowly, her checks clearly starting to pinken. Nick shook his head and smiled.

"Way to embarrass her Joe, next time try to be a little more subtle" He continued through the backstage and shouted back at Michelle. "You aren't barging in, promise."

Joe gave Michelle another wink before joining his brothers through the backstage. Rubbing the small of her back, she just stood there for a moment before Tracy finally grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Please protect me from saying anything too stupid. I don't think I could live with myself if I screw this is." Pausing for a moment Michelle grinned. "Nick's smile totally made you melted didn't it?"

"First of all, I have never been able to prevent you from saying something stupid, that isn't gonna change now. And secondly, of course! Melted into a giant pile of pedophilia!" Tracy laughed and shook her head. "I don't care how hot that boy is, I will not go to jail for the guy…well probably not."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hesitantly the girls walked out from the backstage and onto the stage itself. Looking out at the rest of the hall both girls couldn't suppress their gasps. The place was absolutely amazing. Instantly the girls let out a happy mini scream as they walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down to the floor. Turning around to face the stage they took a seat in the front row and tried their best to stay out of the way.

On the stage the crew began to adjust the guitars and making sure all the equipment was in the right place. The boys were standing on side of the stage together, talking to someone clearly important in the sound check department. Michelle had no idea what was going on really, she was just trying to observe everything at once. Her eyes were starting to hurt from all the quick darting around they were doing. It was almost too much to be able to watch them getting ready.

"How exactly did this all come to be Trace?" Tilting her head to the side, Michelle rested her head on Tracy's shoulder. Her eyes had finally found a resting spot on Kevin as he adjusted his guitar strap and started tuning it. Luckily for her, he was facing the back of the stage instead of clearly seeing her watching him.

" Isn't it obvious. Kevin fell madly in love with you as we planned and now he wants you to have his children." With a smirk Tracy started to laugh.

"Hey now, we must keep the awkward talk to a minimum here! He is a good boy and will not appreciate inappropriate comments such as that…we have to get married before he wants me to have his children."

The two girls busted up, their heads thrown back against the seats as they laughed loudly. With her eyes closed, Michelle attempted to take deep breaths slowing turning her laughter into a mere snicker. On the stage someone cleared his throat quietly, then rather loudly. Opening her eyes, Michelle looked up to see Joe standing right in front of them.

"I just figured I should let you know, I saw that earlier Michelle. And we're gonna be starting now, if you want to continue."

Joe winked yet again. Turning to Tracy, Michelle let her voice drop, making sure no one else hear. That middle brother was out to get her. Or at least embarrass her into oblivion. She never took Joe as the observing type, but he did seem to notice a lot of little things, specifically the things Michelle wished to keep a little more on the personal side.

"Now he is talking about the laughing or the staring at Kevin? Cause I'm thinking the staring, but I'd love it if that wasn't it."

"Sorry Mich, but you've been caught. I know you tried really hard to keep it a secret, but I'm afraid it's out. You my dear…have a thing for Kevin."

Sticking out her tongue at her best friend, Michelle sat back in her chair to watch as the boys started practicing for sound check. True she was right in front of them for the Verizon show earlier today, but there was something different about watching them in this venue, being the only real audience. She tried her best not to watch him specifically, but without fail, her eyes always fell back onto Kevin. She smiled brightly as he caught her eye, but as the eye contact stayed longer she finally broke it, blushing slightly. It was then Michelle started to realize, this might be a bit more than just a celebrity crush.

The sound check went on without a hitch. Since most things were already worked out, the boys didn't have to play completely through any of their songs. Even after the bits though the girls clapped loudly and cheered as if it was a real concert, played just for them. The boys and the rest of the band got into the habit of bowing jokingly after Michelle and Tracy had finished clapping. Everyone was laughing; it made Michelle feel like they weren't just fan girls that got in, but people the boys actually wanted to hang out.

Once they got the okay from sound check, Kevin took off his guitar and rested it against his amp. While one of the stage crew grabbed it, he walked to the front of the stage and took a seat on the edge, just before slipping down to the floor. Michelle sat up straight and pulled her legs up into Indian style on the seat. Placing her hands in her lap she smiled up at Kevin once he stood in front of her.

"Thanks for making sound check extra special this time." He smiled placing his hands in his front pockets. "How do burgers sound? There is this small place, looks like a hole in the wall, but the foods really good. We ate there last time we were here."

Nodding in agreement, Michelle let her legs slip out from under her and she stood up. From sitting down she hadn't noticed how close Kevin was really standing. But now that she was standing too, there bodies were barely a foot away. He was a good 7 inches taller than her. Michelle, at barely 5'2'', titled her head up to meet his eyes. They hadn't stood this close before; it was a little unnerving for her.

"Oops, sorry," Kevin took a step or two back, and smiled.

"No problem," Smiling, she glanced down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Burgers sound good. Do they have like BBQ cheeseburgers there?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Um, I think so why? Favorite type of burger?"

"Kinda, but I was asking for a slightly different reason. But don't worry about it, nevermind." Michelle pushed her hair behind her ears again, even though no hair had fallen in her face. The two just stared at each other, switching between eye contact and Michelle awkwardly starting at the floor. She couldn't stop biting her lower lip and soon enough she started to smile shyly. Finally someone cleared his throat and the two snapped out of it. Glancing to the side, Michelle saw Nick standing right next to Kevin. _I swear he sounded farther away than that_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Frankie still isn't feeling too good, so mom and dad are gonna stay back with him. But they said we can still go, the five of us with Big Rob. So…um…if you two are done, we're gonna head out."

Nick smiled before walking back toward the stage and started whispering with Joe and Tracy. There was something about Nick's smile that seemed a little off, it reminded Michelle a little too much of Joe. Now she had the younger brother out to get her too? Grabbing her purse from the floor next to her seat it dawned on her that Tracy as standing by the stage too, when what she thought was seconds ago Tracy was sitting right next to her. As Michelle and Kevin headed to the group she glanced up at him questionably.

"Do you know when Tracy left her seat?" Kevin glanced up at his two brothers and Tracy, as if just now noticing she was with them. "Um…no idea. Must not have noticed her leave I guess." With a shrugged, he glanced down at Michelle and smiled.

"Bout time you two! Let's go I'm starving right now." Clapping his hands loudly, Joe turned on his heel and started walking toward the door that led to the back where the cars were parked. He wrapped an arm around Tracy's shoulder and then did the same to Nick. The three of them started walking quicker to the door, leaving Michelle and Kevin a few steps behind.

"Yea, I seriously need a diet coke right now." Tracy glanced around Joe and grinned at Nick. "Oh no! Low blood sugar, don't die on me now Nick." The three started laughing and pushed open the door to the outside, the sun was already starting to set.

"They seem to be getting along great." Kevin spoke as he held the door open for Michelle to walk by. She mumbled quietly under her breath, _at my expense I'm sure_.

Reaching the car, the two realized everyone was already in waiting for them. Big Rob was in the front seat with the driver, while Joe, Nick, and Tracy were in the back seat. The middle row seat that was closest to the door was pulled down, leaving only two seats in the middle row for Kevin and Michelle. Joe smirked at the two as Kevin then Michelle stepped into the SUV.

"Hope you two don't mind being a little squashed together. We back here didn't want to climb over the seats just to get out."

Michelle eyed the three in the back seats; oblivious to the fact Kevin was going the same thing. She didn't think they could make things any more awkward for her if they tried. But as soon as she thought that she wished she hadn't, there were countless ways make this more awkward, and she was sure they would try. Unknown to her though, Kevin was thinking the exact same thing.

Once seated, Michelle began trying to buckle herself up, only dilemma was the fact the part the buckle went into had slipped between the seats and she was having a bit of trouble trying to get it out. As she groaned in frustration, Kevin started to laugh and grabbed the seatbelt from her.

"How about I do that?" She lifted her hands up and within a second she was all buckled up. She shook her head and smiled at Kevin.

"Well I'm just glad my time at college has prepared me so well for the real world. Ask me to do advanced calculus, I can do it. Ask me to buckle myself in a car…that is where the problems arise."

"I guess that's what I'm here for then. Making sure you remain safely secured in motor vehicles." With a wink Kevin grinned and the backseaters started laughing loudly. Turning her head to the left, Michelle glared at the three and stuck out her tongue. As she turned back around she locked eyes with Kevin, who had also turned to see the three behind them. Without thinking she busted up into laughter just as the SUV head out of the parking lot.

In no time at all, the group reached the restaurant. Kevin wasn't lying when he said it was a hole in the wall. The place was small and run down, it couldn't hold more than 40 people, and the light for the open sign kept flickering. As Kevin opened the door for everyone it creaked. Walking in Michelle glanced around for just a moment before a smile grew on her face, it reminded her of this place downtown in her hometown. Tracy walked up to her and grinned.

"Feels kinda like we're back home doesn't it?" Tracy had recognized the same thing as Michelle. The walls were covered in a light brown paint with dark boarders on the top and bottom of the walls. The tables were covered with those old red and white checkered tablecloths and atop the tablecloths were glass to protect them. A waitress came up the group in front of Michelle and asked how many. Glancing back, she was about to say 7 when Joe cut in.

"5 at one table and 2 at another, if that's not to hard to do." He flashed the waitress a smile and the girl blushed before taking the five to their table first. The waitress stared directly at Joe. "If you need anything just let me know. I'm Amber, and I'll be your waitress for the evening."

The table was a small round one, actually set for five. Sitting down first Michelle watched as Kevin sat next to her, then Nick next to him, Tracy next, then Joe in between the two girls. Amber walked back over with glasses of water for everyone and menus, sneaking a glance at Joe yet again, before heading back to check on the other customers in the restaurant. The girls glanced at each other and tried their best to hold back their laughs.

"Geez Joe, do you get this all the time?"

Leaning back into his chair, Joe smirked and nodded, looking very sure of himself. Kevin and Nick just started cracking up right before he started to talk.

"Pretty much, I'm a stud what can I say? Beside at least my ego is no longer hurting like earlier today." He winked at Michelle causing her to cheeks to start to pinken.

Nick shook his head. The kid had been quiet most of the day, but it seemed like he was slowly getting use to having Michelle and Tracy around. Which was great because he was finally starting to act like himself around them. With his menu he reached back around Tracy and slapped his brother in the head.

"What did I say about being subtle? I'm just glad this fame thing hasn't gone to your heard."

Just as Nick spoke the waitress Amber came back to take everyone's order. She apparently heard what he said because at that moment you could see it in her eyes; she realized who these boys really were. The brothers glanced at each other for a moment before they let out a groan, just as Amber let out a shriek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Within 15 minutes everyone was back in the SUV, with their food in to-go boxes. After making Kevin help her buckle in again, Michelle glanced back to see Joe, Nick and Tracy eating away, chatting with one another. Turning her head to face Kevin she grinned while opening her own container with her burger.

"It must get pretty annoying after a while; do you even get any time to yourself?" Picking up half of her burger Michelle tried to think how she could avoid getting BBQ sauce all over herself…and the car. She shouldn't have mentioned it was her favorite type of burger, or Kevin wouldn't have ordered it from the back when they hurried out of the place.

After Amber shrieked, Kevin tried his best to get her to be quiet. But it didn't work very well. There were only three other families getting dinner, but the problem was one had a young daughter about 12. Once Amber started to calm down, in the distance the 12 year old was having a rather loud conversation on her cell phone.

"OMJ! You have got to get here right now! The JONAS BROTHERS are at that burger place. You know the really little one. No I'm dead serious! Kevin, Joe, and NICK! Big Rob is even here! If you don't get here soon, you're gonna miss em! You gotta hurry and call EVERYONE! I'm gonna go talk to them!"

As the girl headed over to them, Kevin frowned. It was clear this wasn't want he wanted from this little dinner trip. He smiled softly at Michelle before speaking. "Well we'll be leaving soon. The usual guys?"

Without waiting for a reply from his brothers, he asked Tracy want she had wanted and headed toward the kitchen. The young girl had finally reached the group and she immediately asked for autographs and a picture with Nick and Joe. Quickly obliging the two signed a napkin for the girl and Tracy took a picture of them with the girl. Both brothers were extremely sweet to their fan, giving her a hug and talking briefly with her. It was obvious they knew how to handle the situation. Nick finally politely told the girl they were just heading out and the four of them quickly headed to the SUV. Dealing with one fan was easy enough for them, but that didn't mean they wanted to spend forever signing autographs once the young girl's friends arrived. A few minutes later Kevin arrived with Big Rob carrying their food. And that brought them all to this very moment.

"Sometimes it does. It gets hard to have a nice quiet dinner or anything really. It's kinda funny though, back in LA you can walk around more easily without being attacked. I think its cause everyone sees celebrities all over the place, the novelty of it all wears off. You figure out ways to have private time though. Gotta be sneaky about it, but it can be done. I'm really sorry we had to hurry out of there though."

Kevin smiled and there was just something about his voice and that smile of his that sent a shiver down Michelle's spine. She felt her right ear start to burn and she quickly pulled her hair out from behind her ear trying to cover the slowly reddening ear. It was the one thing she could never control. Whenever she got really nervous her right ear got hot and red, she always thought it was worse than any other nervous tick, because at least those could be covered up. She grabbed a fry and dipped it in some BBQ sauce that had already spilled out of her burger, trying to pretend she didn't do anything strange. Either Kevin didn't notice, or he was politely following along with her act.

"You really don't need to be sorry. It's an experience I'm pretty sure I will never forget. Actually I won't forget this entire day. I don't think it would be even possible if I tried." She glanced up at Kevin and smiled. "Not that I'd want to. And thanks for ordering me my favorite burger."

The rest of the trip back to the venue was pretty uneventful, except for Kevin constantly laughing at Michelle as she attempted to eat. The BBQ sauce was getting everywhere and she had to constantly try to hide her face as she ate. It proved to be a bit of a problem since they were sitting next to each other in a car.

Reaching the venue, Michelle and Kevin got out first, followed shortly by the others. Once backstage, everyone took a seat on whatever they could find, while the stage crew started getting together the wireless mics and guitars. Joe started rocking back and forth on his chair clearly impatient.

"So you two are gonna be staying for the show right? Since you're already here…I don't see why you have to leave." Joe grinned, "I'd say watch from back stage, it's a lot of fun promise!"

It was Tracy's turn to be shocked, apparently she hadn't heard Kevin making the offer to Michelle earlier. Michelle laughed at the look on her best friends face and patted her leg lightly. She glanced between Nick and Joe grinning.

"At least I'm not the only one that's getting shell-shocked today. I feel much better about myself." Michelle nodded, "we are definitely staying. I mean if we leave now, we can't say we spent the entire day with THE Jonas Brothers."

"More life half the day, but close enough." Everyone glanced at Nick as he spoke with a smile on his face.

"He's got a point there. Maybe next time it can be the _entire_ day." Smiling direct at Michelle, all Kevin got in response was a rather happy nod. She didn't want to risk opening her month and saying something stupid to ruin the moment. Just the idea of being able to spend another day with Kevin sent her heart into shock. But it was the best kind of shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The time came for the boys to enter their usual lock down. Waving goodbye, the two girls were left to their own devices. There was so much for them to talk about and the problem was with all these people backstage, it was impossible to say anything without people connected to the Jonas Brothers to over hear. Instead they watched through the curtains as the fans started to file in.

The girls laughed as the shrieks and chants started again just like earlier today. It seemed like ages ago that they were waiting for the Jonas Brothers concert at the Verizon store. So much had happened since that moment, it didn't seem possible it could have all happened in the same day. Unlike earlier today though, the wait for this show passed quickly. Soon enough one of the Crest Theatre employees walked onstage and began the Jonas – Brothers chant, the clear sign the boys would be appearing soon to perform.

Obviously the crowed new it too because as soon as the employee left the stage the crowd screamed louder than ever. The boys ran toward the stage right past Michelle and Tracy. Kevin turned around quickly, so for a moment he was running backwards, and smiled brightly at Michelle. Smiling back, she gave him the thumbs up followed by a mini wave. The boys reached their usual mics and smiled out to the crowd.

"Hey guys! I'm Nick!" "Hey, I'm Joe." "And I'm Kevin! We just wanted to thank you all so much form coming, specially those who also came to the Verizon show earlier today." He glanced at Michelle quickly then returned his attention to the crowd in front of him. "Now who is ready to ROCK!?"

Following the glass shattering screams, the three boys started into their first song, year 3000, and the concert began. From backstage Michelle and Tracy danced around to the music and sang (only slightly quietly), just enjoying one of the most memorable moments of their lives. Every once in awhile during their performance, Kevin looked offstage at Michelle making eye contact and grinned at her. There was a twinkle in his eye as he performed, clearly showing how much he really loved what he was doing. Every time he glanced her way, Michelle stopped moving and just smiled back.

The boys performed flawlessly, as everyone expected them to. They joked around with the audience and shared little stories about their past few days touring. It was everything that anyone could have asked for from a Jonas Brothers show. As the show came to an end they thanked their fans one last time. There was such sincerity in their voices, Michelle knew that was one of the reasons they had such a following. They actually cared. Running off stage, Kevin gave one last wave looking to the audience.

"Umph!" In an instant Kevin and Michelle tumbled to the ground. With his eyes on the crowd, Kevin wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into Michelle, taking them both down. Pushing himself up with one arm, he looked down to see he was lying atop Michelle. As the others began to laugh, Michelle didn't even have a change to feel embarrassed or awkward about the current position she was in. Instead she just let out a laugh of her own as Kevin grinned above her.

"Good thing I took my guitar off already. Just think how uncomfortable _that_ would have been!" He laughed.

"Yea cause having a guy tackling me to the ground isn't uncomfortable enough."

Realizing he was still lying on her, Kevin rolled off of her and the two sat up slowly. Michelle whipped the tears in her eyes that had fallen from laughing too much. The fact she wasn't embarrassed surprised her, but she wasn't going to think too much into it. If she could act normal in front of Kevin, she was going to just let things be. Holding out his hands for the two, Nick helped them both up, snickering.

"I expect this type of thing out of Joe, not you Kev."

"HEY! Hello, I'm right here!" Joe slapped his younger brother upside the head, but still smiled.

"Yea, and your point is?" Everyone broke into fits of laughter as Nick teased his older brother. As the five started to calm down, they began to reminisce about the concert that had just occurred. They had time to waste while the fans slowly filtered their way out of the venue.

"Did you see the 'Get Naked Joe' sign again?" The girls' ears perked up as Kevin asked about the sign to his brothers. Michelle and Tracy had seen the same sign at the Verizon show.

"That girl brought the sign in here too? I'm surprise security let that in." Joe laughed at Tracy's astonishment and just shrugged.

"It's not like that is the worst sign we've ever had. They try to scan the posters, but security can't get all of them. There was this one for Nick once that said…."

Michelle held up her hands quickly to make Joe stop talking. She did her best to speak through the laughs. "Just stop right there! I do not want to hear about a sexually suggestive sign to little Nick!"

"You and me both! Our parents see those signs." Nick laughed. "We have some perverted fans, but it does lead to some pretty interesting conversations afterwards."

After the laughs subsided the group headed to the back of the venue to their cars. While Michelle wished she could stay, it was getting late and everyone need to head out. Tracy and she had to be home in the morning, and the boys had to hit the road to reach the next city on their stop. Nick and Joe got into the SUV and Tracy into the civic, leaving Michelle and Kevin alone outside the cars. Michelle started rocking on her feet, finally getting nervous again.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you…guys." Michelle bushed slightly from her slip up. She was sure Kevin what she meant, but she didn't want to openly admit it. When it came to these types of things, she was always a little shy.

"Well thank you for agreeing to join me for dinner, even though we had to eat in the SUV." Smiling, Kevin pulled out his phone and started to type away for a moment. Michelle just started at his phone until he spoke again.

"Would it be okay if I got your number? To call you sometime? Maybe when I'm in town again or something?"

The hesitance in his voice made her smile brightly; he was actually worried she might say no. The fact he was nervous just made Michelle find him more attractive than before – if that was even possible. With a nod, she rambled off her number, watching as he typed it in.

"I stay up pretty late nearly every night, so you can call me whenever you want." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Bye Kevin."

As her goodbye escaped her lips, Kevin took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her for a hug. He held her tightly for what seemed like an eternity. It was one of those warm, comforting, never let go kind of hugs that made every girl melt. When the hug finally broke, Michelle wanted nothing more than to hug him again. Knowing that wasn't an option, she took a step back and bit her lower lip, placing her hand on the door handle to her car.

"Hope you hear from you soon."

Grinning, she opened her car and slipped into the driver's seat. With a final (the real final) wave to Kevin, Michelle slowly backed up and left the parking lot. In the corner of her eye she saw Tracy just staring at her. Tracy was watching her closely with a strange grin on her face.

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next several days seemed to fly by, with little word from Kevin, except one text the day after they meet. The text was short, _I just wanted to say hi :)_. Michelle responded with a hi back and a smiley face as well, but there was no reply. It was now three days later and Michelle was sitting at her desk staring blankly at her computer screen. Classes for her started the following day, Monday, and she would give anything to have a distraction from the fact she had signed herself up for 9am classes. The only distraction she did have was on AIM with Tracy. And the topic wasn't as up lifting as she had hoped it would be.

**TraceFace**: any news on the Kevin front?  
**MichB:** nah, nothing since the text on thursday, I doubt ill hear from him again :(  
**TraceFace:** HELLO!? u should call him or txt him, you got his number use it!!  
**MichB:** yea like I have the guts to do that  
**MichB: **u know I can never call a crush first, add famous to that scenario and im a lost cause  
**TraceFace:** your gonna hate yourself if you don't call him  
**Michb:** id end up messing everything up. Id rather it just stay an amazing memory than letting it all turn to hell  
**TraceFace:** how do you know anything bad will happen, it seemed like you and him were really hitting it off  
**MichB:** I doubt we were hitting it off as well as I though, I mean all I got was a short little txt, he's probably found some other fan he asked out to dinner  
**TraceFace:** oh please, like he is even like that!  
**MichB:** im not sayin anything bad about Kevin, im lucky enough I even got to hang out with him. That's more than enough for me  
**TraceFace:** give him some time, he is on tour and all, probably doesn't have the most free time in the world  
**MichB:** I don't even care anymore. It was one great day and im fine having it stay that way

Michelle was trying her best to make herself feel better about the entire situation. To act as though the fact all she had heard from Kevin in the past four days was one lousy text that didn't say anything at all didn't even bother her. True it had only been four days since she last saw him, and she had gone that long between seeing friends sometimes, she just hoped that wouldn't be the cause this time. She was just getting herself ready early, so when more time passed, she wouldn't be as heart broken. The thing with having a best friend though, they understand a person, even through internet chatting.

**TraceFace:** don't do this Mich. It is a once in a life time chance, you don't run into Jonas Brothers all the time, let alone get to hang out with them and have an amazing night.  
**TraceFace:** you've already prepared yourself for the downfall, you have nothing to lose by calling him  
**MichB:** but what about my self dignity? I can't be that obsessive girl that calls the guy all the time, and besides he already knows im a fan, I don't want him to remember me as an obsessive fan and regret ever asking to hang out

As Tracy started typing her reply, Michelle's phone began to vibrate on her desk. Looking at the flashing screen her eyes widened and she thanked the lord Tracy was over an hour away and not sitting right next to her. There was no way she would be able to answer this call if Tracy was looking over her shoulder.

**MichB:** gotta go ttyl

Michelle quickly signed offline and started blankly at her phone as it vibrated closer to the edge of her desk. She didn't know if she could go through with it, actually answering her phone, actually hearing his voice on the other line. This wasn't a text, this was an actually phone call. The phone was now half way off the desk, just about to fall, when she realized she had to answer before her voice mall kicked in. He might not leave a message, and he might not call back. Quickly grabbing the phone, Michelle took a deep breath and flipped it open. Placing the phone to her hear she spoke softly.

"Hello…."

The voice on the other line filled her ear and her heart started to beat faster. It was really him. He was really on the other line speaking to her. All the air in her body seemed to escape at once and she wasn't sure if she would even be able to speak.

"Hey Michelle? It's Kevin." "Hi."

"Hi again." Kevin's laugh seemed to echo around her. She was starting to act like she had the first time she meet him. Actually she was more nervous than that day, how that was possible she didn't know, but it had happened. _Snap out of it! It's not like he can see you, or your bright red ear. It's just a conversation on the phone. Deep breath and talk, simple, easy thing to do. All humans do it and you can too._ Michelle's brain was trying to calm the rest of her body down, and it seemed to be slowly working. She pushed her rolling chair back and as she did it swiveled causing her knee to ram right into the desk.

"OW! Darn it!" Rubbing her knee she completely forgot for a moment she was on the phone with Kevin, until she heard his voice tainted with the sound of concern.

"Everything okay over there? You aren't doing anything dangerous while talking to me are you?"

"If you by dangerous you mean sitting at my desk, then I'm afraid I am." Michelle grinned even though she knew Kevin couldn't see her. "I ran my knee into my desk accidentally. You know that one spot where if you hit it, your whole lower leg gets all tingly and numb like and you can't really move it? Well that's what I did."

"Aw really? I hate that! But in a few minutes it should be alright. Let me know when it feels better."

As the conversation continued, Michelle moved from her desk chair to her bed to get comfortable. With her back against the wall, she chatted rather energetically with Kevin. The two weren't talking about anything in particular, but they had gotten on the topic of injuries and the two shared stories about the various scrapes and bruises they each had gotten in their lives. After about an hour, there was a lull in the conversation, Michelle tried to think of something to say, but it was Kevin who spoke up.

"So there was a specific reason I called. Besides just to hear your voice." She blushed. While she wished they were talking in person, she was definitely glad he couldn't see her right now. "I was kinda wondering what you were doing next weekend?"

The shock from him asking her what her plans were caused a momentary silence on Michelle's part. She held out her cell phone in front of her and just stared at it blankly. She wasn't sure how long she held her phone there, but eventually she heard Kevin's voice coming through her phone.

"Michelle? Hello? Are you still there?" Shaking herself out of her zone, Michelle held the phone back up and quickly came up with a reasonable excuse for her silence.

"Yea I'm here. That was weird; I thought my phone dropped the call for a moment. Anyways, I don't have any plans. It's only Sunday. I don't usually think that far ahead."

"Would you mind changing that for once? We have next weekend off, well actually Thursday until Monday, and I was thinking…if you had the time that is, that you might want to do something?"

"What?! Of course, I'd love to. But you're gonna be in LA right? That's kinda far away from Davis." Her excitement from possibly seeing Kevin slowly vanished at the realization. "I don't think I'd have the time to drive down there."

"Oh no, I wasn't planning on asking you to drive here! I was thinking I would fly up there." Michelle's heart started to race again. "It's completely fine if you have plans for the weekend or something, but, I thought I would ask."

"Kevin, I think I can fix my schedule to fit in a visit from you."

"Perfect"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following week was the longest week Michelle had even encountered in her life. After Kevin asked about visiting, the two talked about times and all the other annoying details that had to be figured out. In the end, Kevin was going to be arriving Friday night –so he could spend some of his break with his family – and he was leaving Sunday afternoon. His plan was to rent a car and a hotel room in downtown Davis and drive over after his plane landed. Kevin continued to call when he got a chance at night, but the conversations didn't last too long, he had a lot of things to cramp into the week before he could take his break from the tour.

When Friday arrived, the only thought on Michelle's mind was the fact she would be seeing Kevin Jonas in a matter of hours. Her last class for the day was Organic Chemistry, the subject matter itself was enough cause her to zone out completely, and the fact it was the last thing standing in between her and Kevin, the zoning was going full swing. Finally 2 o'clock came around and the class was dismissed.

She spend the next several hours cleaning up her room, trying to make it look less like the unorganized clutter she usually left her room in. Glancing at her clock she saw it was already 6, Kevin's plan was set to land at 7 meaning he would be at Michelle's place around 8 if not earlier. It all depended on how quickly he could get a car from the rentals. Giving her room one last check over, Michelle went to the living room of her house. As she began to clean the living room and kitchen, her two roommates walked back in from shopping.

"Hey Michelle! You gonna join us for the party tonight?" Alyssa asked and right behind her came Caitlin. While Michelle was short, Alyssa was as average height as one could get, and Caitlin was tall, with her short curly brown hair typically pushed back with a headband. Michelle shook her head.

"My friend is coming tonight remember? We're gonna grab a late dinner when he gets in."

Alyssa and Caitlin smirked and began unloading the food they just bought. The two had been bugging Michelle all week about who was coming to visit. They were even more interested on why, whoever the mystery friend was, he wasn't going to be staying with them.

"You know, you should totally bring him to the party. It's gonna be a lot of fun." Caitlin made the suggestion as she opened a container of cookies and plopped on in her mouth.

"I really don't think he'd be into going to a fraternity party to be honest."

"Are we gonna be meeting this boy of yours tonight? Or do we have to wait until tomorrow?" Michelle shrugged before responding to Alyssa. "What time are y'all leaving for the party?" "Probably 10:30 or 11." "Then you'll see him before you guys leave."

Michelle was nervous enough about having Kevin visit; she was becoming slightly mental wondering what would happen when her roommates realized who this mystery guy was. The two of them knew she really liked the Jonas Brothers, though they didn't know how much of a fan she was. They wouldn't be star struck from him, at least she didn't expect them to, even if they recognized who he was, but that didn't change the fact it would be an interesting conversation. _"Oh you know that band I really like from Disney Channel? Well I hung out with them after that show I went to over break. And Kevin, the oldest, is coming to visit me. So you know…woo for that."_ A grin appeared on her face as she thought of how the conversation would go. Shaking her head clear of the though, she nodded to Caitlin and Alyssa as they once again left to go shopping, only this time it was get things to wear for the party tonight.

With the house to herself again, Michelle went back to her room and began to rummage through her clothes, clearly messing up the once organized drawers. She had to find the right thing to wear before Kevin got here. Davis didn't have any fancy places which made picking something to wear a little easier. And to be honest, she wasn't really into getting overly dressed up for a dinner, when the laid back places were just as good. It took her longer than she cared to admit to find what to wear, but finally on her bed her outfit was laid out. It was just a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue quarter length sweater. The sweater was thin and she wore a white tank top underneath, so that a hint of white showed through. It was her basic outfit that she often wore, but that didn't mean she didn't take the time to piece it all together.

Glancing at the clock, Michelle's eyes widened as the 7:30 time glowed in front of her. How it got that late, she had no idea, but she knew any minute now Kevin would be knocking at her door. The airport was only 25 minutes away which meant if he was able to get a car quickly he could already be on her street. She quickly changed and glanced at the mirror to make sure she looked perfect.

Panic started to kick in at the realization this weekend was actually going to happen. Kevin Jonas, her celebrity crush was actually coming all the way from LA to visit her while on a break from his sold out arena tour. It was unbelievable. Michelle began to just pace around the living room. She tried her best not to constantly check the time, but in reality she checked her phone at least once every minute for 15 minutes. When she checked the time on her phone at 7:45 she groaned and threw it on the couch. It was driving her insane not to know when he was going to be arriving. She wished she had asked him to give her a call or at least a text when he landed. She just didn't think it would drive her this crazy just waiting.

As if on cue her phone started to vibrate on the couch and then the instrumental version of SOS started to play. Stopping her pacing instantly she stared at the phone as it vibrated and flashed on the couch. She walked over calmly to the couch and slowly picked up the phone. It was as if she thought Kevin could see her as she answered the phone. In reality all she wanted to do was dive onto the couch and pick up the call instantly to hear his voice. Luckily calmly was the option her body decided to take.

"Hey!" A grin snuck onto Michelle's face once she answered the call. This was it, this was what every fan wishes would happen, what every fan dreams will happen. A Jonas Brother showing up on your front porch.

"Are you gonna open the door? Or am I not allowed to come in?"

Walking to the door, Michelle pulled it open to see Kevin standing there in his black skinny jeans, blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and a vest (and his boots of course). The smiled on her face became even brighter as he walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She just hugged him back for a moment without saying anything, just enjoying the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her. Without breaking the hug she glanced up at Kevin.

"You know you could have rung the doorbell. That is what it's there for."

"I suppose, but where is the fun in that?" Releasing her from his hug, Kevin took a step back and just smiled down at her. She saw the same twinkle in his eyes she had seen when he performed. "You opened the door…but how about that coming in part?" He grinned.

"Um…yea about that. You see I don't like having boys over at my place, so I'm afraid you're just gonna have to stay outside for the entire weekend."

"Really? PERFECT! That's what I was hoping for." With a laugh Michelle walked to the side and let Kevin walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to my humble college house, shall I give you the tour?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The tour of Michelle's house started in the living room, the place wasn't huge but it was perfect for the price and location. The living room was bright and open and led straight into the dining area which held a large dark oak table with 8 chairs. Why the girls needed a table that large was unclear, but it fit the house perfectly so they kept it that way. The Living room had two couches, one angled with its back toward the wall creating a mini hall from the door to the dinning area. The other couch was on the edge of the carpet right were the tile began for the dinning area, with the help of the couches the living room was basically blocked off instead of just a straight flow to the dinning area. The TV was in the corner of the room and a glass table was placed in front of the couches. Walking into the dinning area a very small island separated the dinning area from the kitchen. While the kitchen was small, it was perfect for a house where only three people lived. Michelle glanced at Kevin as the headed down the small hall way that led to the bedrooms.

"I know it isn't much but, I really like it. The first door on the left is Alyssa's, across from her room is the bathroom we both share, and straight ahead is Caitlin's. I'm sure you'll be meeting them later tonight." As she spoke she walked down past the cabinet lined hall and turned to the left as she reached the end of the hall to the last bedroom. She opened the door slowly. "And this is my room."

Instantly she realized the one thing that she had forgotten to take down from her room. The Jonas Brother's poster Tracy had given her from some teen magazine. She blushed and didn't look Kevin in the eye as he stepped in and glanced around. With the exception of the Jonas Brothers poster, the room was a typical college student room. From the door looking straight there were two book cases, one filled with her own personal books and movies, and the other filled with over sized science books and other supplies for her classes. If you looked right you could see the window with sheer purple curtains. Left of the window sat Michelle's full sized bed, with her black comforter and purpled blanket folded on the edge. Right of the window against the other wall sat Michelle's desk wit her laptop and printer. Her dresser draws with the TV on top was next to her desk bringing Kevin right back to the door. Her walls were filled with posters of her favorite bands and pictures of her friends and family in various frames. Biting her lip Michelle turned to Kevin, who had made his way into the center of the room.

"So what do you think?"

"I really like it. Love the posters and pictures…well except for that one." Her eyes darted to follow where his finger was pointing, right at the poster of him and his two brothers. Her pulse quickened. "I mean who are those guys? I've never heard of them before."

Shaking her head Michelle let out a mini sigh of relief. Grinning she just shrugged and walked over to the poster.

"They are just this band I like. Nothing special really. But this one," she pointed at Kevin's picture, "he's pretty cool. I meet him once."

"Ooo, you're hanging out with rockstars? That's pretty cool. Makes you feel pretty cool doesn't it?"

"Yea I guess." With a wink, the two started to laugh and Michelle went to her closest and pulled out a pair of shoes. Taking a seat on her bed, she slipped on a pair of black slip-on converses that had a silver decoy on the toe of each shoe. Standing back up she turned to Kevin.

"Okay, so I know you like sushi, and I do too, so I was thinking about going to this sushi place for dinner. It's just two blocked away. It's pretty good. Okay and this is gonna sound a little strange but…do we have to do any um…precautionary things for you to go out? I know you usually go out with Big Rob and stuff and I don't want you to get attacked by fans while you're here."

Kevin just laughed and Michelle started at him blankly. She knew it was a silly question, but she was sure it was at least a semi-good one. Who wants to be attacked by various fans while out to dinner. Walking over to her, Kevin put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of her room and back to the living room.

"You really are a fan aren't you?" She blushed. "Sushi sounds amazing and don't worry about the fans. They really aren't that bad when it's just one of us. A lot of them are actually really respectful and the craziest fans usually follow Nick or Joe really. Ready to go?"

There was no resentment or even care in his eyes when he said the craziest fans followed Nick or Joe. The way he said it sounded as though when he was by himself fans didn't really care about just meeting him. Michelle always hated the fact Kevin never got as much attention as his brothers, but seeing him just then, Kevin didn't care. It was as if he had no problems at all being in the back, he was just enjoying what he was doing.

"All ready, I'll drive." Grabbing her purse and turning off the TV, Michelle walked through the open door as Kevin held it for her. After locking the door she unlocked her little blue civic and slid into the driver's seat at Kevin slipped into the passenger seat. Once she turned on the car the Jonas Brothers started blasting through the sound system. She quickly turned off the CD and smiled sheepishly at Kevin. She had completely forgotten that was the last CD she was listening to.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I pretty much never listen to our music unless I'm playing it." With a smile, he turned the CD back on, and turned the volume down a bit so the Jonas Brothers was playing in the background. It was so strange having Kevin in her car and listening to him play through the speakers. "I remember when we recorded this song…Joe was going crazy while singing. Nick and I couldn't stop laugh, it took forever to get it recorded."

Kevin went into telling her the full story about how the recording went while she backed up the car and headed toward the main street. It took barely 2 minutes to pull up to the sushi place, when Michelle said it was close she wasn't lying. He hadn't even gotten through telling the entire story when Kevin realized they were already parked.

"Wow, I wish I lived this close to a sushi place!" As she turned off the engine, he hurried out of his side of the car and walked to the driver's side. Michelle just watched him as he reached her door and started confusedly at him. It wasn't until he pulled open the door that she realized he was just trying to be a gentleman. _God he is perfect._ Stepping out from her car they walked over to the restaurant and once again, being the gentleman, Kevin opened the door for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The hostess was a girl about 17, and as the two walked in she eyed Kevin questionable. She clearly thought she recognized him, but she wasn't completely sure. After grabbing two menus she took the two to a table in the back corner upon their request. After wishing them a nice dinner she returned to her station near the door shaking her head. Michelle glanced up at Kevin from her menu and grinned.

"By the time dinner is over, that girl is going to ask for your autograph."

"Oh really now? Is this a bet I hear coming on?" A smirk grew on Kevin's face as he placed is menu down for a moment. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his hands. Michelle nodded and leaned forward just like Kevin.

"I'm glad to know you're hearing things correctly then. If I win, we will do _whatever_ I want tomorrow. And if you win you get to decide. Sounds like a deal?" Holding out her hand Michelle watched as he contemplated the bet. After a moment he shook her hand.

"Deal. You know, it's going to be a lot of fun planning the entire day tomorrow. Doing everything I like, not having to listen to any input…I'm really going to enjoy it." Kevin smirked.

"Oh yea right dude! I understand a fan's mind much better than you do. You are SO going down."

Sticking out her tongue at him, the two started to laugh loudly. They soon realized they were getting rather odd looks and then they quickly stopped. Michelle and Kevin locked eyes for a moment and smiled sheepishly at one another before finally glancing at the menus. By the time their waiter appeared, they had decided on a handful of rolls to share, in addition to soup and salad.

As they waited for their food to arrive they chatted away, well Kevin did mostly. Michelle had of course read how he said he liked to talk, but she wasn't completely sure how realistic the comment was. After all during their time hanging out after the Verizon show he didn't talk extensively as far as she knew, but tonight, he was. A smile grew on her face as Kevin went on talking about the Band in a Bus project. Apparently the smile caught his attention and he stopped talking abruptly and questioned her.

"Did I say something funny? Your smile seems…different."

Shaking her head, Michelle bit her lower lip for a moment before speaking. "Nothing funny, I was just enjoying hearing you talk. You really love all of this stuff don't you? The fame, performing, all of it."

"I don't care about the fame; I mean it's amazing and all. But yea, I love the performing, and hearing how much the fans love our music. And the fact our songs have meant something to someone. It's a great feeling."

There was that twinkle in his eyes again, his tell that he really felt strongly about something, that he had such passion for whatever it was that he was talking about or doing. Michelle loved the fact she already knew this after only spending time with him twice. She never completely noticed it in their music videos or videos from their concerts; it was something she had to see in person to really get it. Knowing that twinkle made her feel special, like she was in some selective group.

"I'll be honest, if I could find something I loved doing half as much as you love music, I'd be happy."

As their soup and salad arrived Michelle started down at it as she began to eat. Every once in a while she glanced up only to see Kevin looking directly at her. She hated trying to talk while eating, but the way he was looking at her made her blush. Finally after what seemed like the 10th time she caught him staring she placed her hand over her mouth so she could talk.

"What is it? Quite staring! You're freaking me out." Swallowing she lowered her hand and grinned, making it know she was kidding. Partly kidding at least.

"It's nothing. I'm just really glad I was able to come to visit and see you again. It's weird but seeing you open the door earlier today just made me really happy. I can't help but stare."

Michelle's mouth gapped open for a moment before she quickly shut it. He was happy to see her. Kevin Jonas of all people was happy to see her. Her cheeks started to pinken and she smiled back at him. It was a shy smile but a happy one none the less.

"Since that's the reason, I guess I can forgive you." She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to say seeing him standing there, having his arms wrapped around her made her happy, but she was too shy to say anything like that. Michelle could joke around and have fun, but when it came to admitting real feelings, she was always too scared to say anything.

A silence had fallen on the conversation after Kevin's little confession. Michelle was excited from hearing it, she didn't know what to say and she was starting to get worried he thought she was weird-ed out by it. Though that was the farthest thing from the truth. Luckily their food arrived and eating took over, causing the silence to be forgotten. The two were eating happily and soon enough there was only one left of Michelle's favorite roll. It had avocado, tempura shrimp, cucumbers and a special sauce all wrapped up in rice with eel on top and more of the special sauce. She reached for it with her chopsticks on to bump into Kevin's as they reached for the roll as well. She locked eyes with Kevin shaking her head slowly.

"Oh I don't think so buddy! That one is SO mine! I was the one convince you we should order it.

"But I'm your guest here." He smirked. "Shouldn't I get the special treatment? You're _suppose_ to be making me feel welcome and at home."

A smirk grew on Michelle's face as the hostess from earlier started to walk closer to their table. The girl started glancing at Kevin again trying to figure out who it was and the idea had just popper into Michelle's head.

"I don't think so Kevin Jonas. You get enough special treatment from your other adoring fans. I want that last roll." Kevin's eyebrow went up in questioning when he heard her say his last name. She didn't say it loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear it, just the hostess, but that was the plan after all. It soon dawned on him what she had done, when he noticed in the corner of his eye the hostess making her way to their table with a pad of paper and pen in hand. Kevin shook his head.

"Oh you're a big fat cheater!" Michelle smiled innocently as the hostess asked for Kevin's autograph. While he was signing it she grabbed the last roll and placed it on her mini plate. After saying a goodbye to the hostess he turned back to Michelle, also realizing she took the last roll.

"AND you took the last roll? That is just not fair! You know you so didn't win the bet. You cheater." Shaking his head he still smiled brightly at her.

"All is fair in sushi and war. I told you you were going. And I did so win the bet. We just bet she would ask for your autograph, it was never agreed that I wouldn't be able to interfere."

It was Kevin's turn to have his jaw drop. He pouted and for a second Michelle just wanted to kiss him right then. Luckily she forced the thought out of her head before he could read the look in her eyes. They were just hanging out right now; there was no way she wanted to ruin that. His eyes narrowed in on her and he smiled.

"You sneaky little girl."

Michelle just shrugged and smirked in reply causing Kevin to break into laughter. With the food all gone the waiter brought over the bill. While she pulled out her credit card from her purse, Kevin grabbed the bill. Glancing up she saw him place some cash in the check holder and she eyed him questionably.

"Hey, I was gonna pay for dinner. You're my guest."

"Well I want to treat you to dinner…so deal with it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Within second it seemed the two were back at Michelle's place. Kevin continued to be the gentleman opening all the doors for her and she couldn't suppress her grin as he did. She already knew this weekend was going to be amazing, and dinner was just proof of it. Unlocking the front door to her house she called out to her roommates as she and Kevin stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind them.

"Hey guys I'm back." Leading Kevin into the dinning area, Michelle watched as Alyssa stepped out of her room first. She had obvious just taken a shower because her red hair was damp lying flat against her head. Ruffling her hair she eyed Kevin before speak.

"Hey I'm Alyssa. I'm sorry but you look _just_ like this guy, but I can't think of who it is…"

As she continued to stare Caitlin walked out of her room and down the hall to meet with the others. Her eyes widened and a smirk grew on Michelle's face. Caitlin was a bit of a fan of Aly and AJ, which meant she had heard of the Jonas Brothers enough to recognize them if one was standing right in front of her. As her mouth gapped, Michelle began the introductions.

"Alyssa, Caitlin, this is Kevin Jonas. And Kevin these are my roommates." Rising on her toes slightly she leaned in to Kevin and whispered in his ear. "It'll just take a moment for the shock to wear off for Caitlin."

Right on cue, Caitlin put on her largest smile and held out her hand for Kevin to shake and Alyssa followed suit. Neither of them were Jonas Brothers fans but the poster on Michelle's wall was the first thing anyone saw when they walked in, and they had heard about them either through Michelle or the occasional Disney Channel viewing. Glancing at Kevin, she watched as he smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Well it's nice meeting you both. And I hope it's okay that I'm gonna be hanging out here. I don't want to get in anyone's way."

Alyssa and Caitlin eyed him for a moment. Only this time it was not because they were shocked he was a celebrity, but because they couldn't be believe he was actually double checking that it was okay with them just to be in the house. As far as they were concerned it didn't matter, they just weren't use to that sort of thing. Alyssa nodded.

"Oh it's totally okay. Hell, we told Michelle you could stay here the night if you wanted, but she said you already got a hotel room. You won't be getting in anyone's way."

"And seriously, a celebrity is always welcome at our place! I'm making the executive decision right now." Caitlin chimed in.

Michelle automatically stared laughing at Caitlin who was grinning brightly. Alyssa on the other hand seemed nervous that Kevin might not appreciate the comment, but as soon as he stared laughing too, Alyssa broke into a smile. With the introduction done, Caitlin and Alyssa went back to their rooms to continue getting ready. Kevin on the other hand walked right past Michelle and straight into her room.

"Hey! Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Um…to look for embarrassing pictures from your childhood." He glanced over he should at Michelle and smirked. Her eyes widened and she hurried after him. "I'm assuming you've seen some of my baby pictures that have been in the magazines and what not. I think it's only fair."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I have no embarrassing pictures from my childhood," Kevin eyed her questionable once he positioned himself in front of the frames that held her family photos. "I burned them all."

Laughing he started to ask about the pictures and she happily explained who everyone was. Most of her family pictures were of her mom, dad, older sister, and her aunt and uncle on her mom's side. There were however a handful of photos with an entire different family. She explained that they were close family friends she had known her entire life, more family than friends. She took a seat on her bed as Kevin moved along to look at the pictures of her friends.

"I'm supposed to ask if you want to go to a party tonight. Caitlin will end up bring it up and I don't want you to be all confused when she does."

"I don't really want to. If you do we can go, but I was hoping we could do something a little less like a party." With a smile Michelle nodded in agreement. "I don't want to go, but I wanted to at least double check."

As Kevin glanced back at the pictures he started to ask about all of her friends. Basically he was asking her about her whole life story, the high school portion of it at least. Soon enough 10:30 rolled around and outside her door Michelle heard Caitlin asking once last time if they wanted to go to the party. After glancing at Kevin as he shook his head no, she called back saying they were just going to stay in. With the questioning about her life taking a break, he took a seat next to Michelle on her bed. Glancing at him she smiled.

"Movie?" "With popcorn?" "Of course!"

Grinning, Michelle grabbed her DVD case and handed it to Kevin as they walked back into the kitchen. After telling him to pick something, she popped a bag of popcorn into the microwave. With the snack underway, she walked over to him and leaned her head over his shoulder as he looked through the movies.

"See anything you want to watch?"

Kevin held up a DVD and a smile grew on her face. He had picked on of her all time favorites. In her eyes, it was a true classic. Grabbing the DVD from his fingers, she set up the TV and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. After dumping it in a bowl, she joined Kevin on the couch that was closest to the wall. She sat next to him, but on her own square of the couch, and placed the bowl between them. A snicker escaped her lips as she read the slowly decreasing sized font that was scrolling on the screen.

"You know they totally lie. When I first saw this I could read the bottom font perfectly. I do however need glasses." Michelle glanced over at Kevin and grinned.

"I'll be sure to pass the information on to the writers of Spaceballs. But how close exactly were you sitting to the TV when you watched?"

"Less than a foot away," Kevin laughed and she just shrugged. "It isn't my fault, I had really bad eye sight, how else was I suppose to read it?"

"Once again…cheater"

Kevin stuck he tongue out at her, and she did the same in return. Glancing back at the TV, she reached into the bowl only to grab onto his hand instead of a handful of popcorn. Turning her head, she smiled shyly at him and lifted her hand out of the bowl. Sitting up Kevin took the bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table then leaned forward toward Michelle. Her heart started to race as his face came closer to hers…

"Umph!"

She didn't even see it coming. As Kevin leaned forward he grabbed onto her arm and quickly leaned back toward the arm of the couch. She fell to her side apparently using his chest to cushion her fall. She glared up to see the smirk on his face. Shaking her head she laughed. Pushing off of his chest, she sat up and the two rearranged themselves on the couch to get comfortable. Kevin was now sitting with his back resting against the arm of the couch and his legs stretched out and Michelle lying out with her head resting on his chest. A bright smile appeared on her face as she felt his arm rest comfortably across her stomach while the movie continued to play, she was so comfortable.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mumbling sleepily, Michelle could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and the instrumental version of Smells Like Teen Spirit began to play. Grumbling she squirmed around trying to pull her phone out of her pocket unfortunately she couldn't move as easily as she thought she should have. Glancing down at her waist she saw an arm holding her closely. Her eyes widened. _I feel asleep with Kevin_.

She pushed herself up by lightly pressing on Kevin's chest as he continued to sleep. Though her phone continued to ring she couldn't bring herself to look away from Kevin as he laid there sleeping. His eyes started to open and a smile appeared on his face. He sat up slowly but left his arm loosely around her waist.

"You gonna get that?"

"What?" She stared blankly at him for a moment until the sound of her phone ringing came back to her. "Oh! Yea that." Finally pulling her phone out of her pocket Michelle flipped it open and held it up to her right ear, hoping it would cover her slowly glowing red ear.

"Hey Al…what?...of course I'll pick you up…no it's no problem, I don't want you two walking home from there…I'll be there in a couple min…yes…what no!...nothing happened...Oh shut it, I'll see you in a few."

Closing the phone Michelle glanced back over at Kevin. He had been trying politely not to listen, but considering they were so close, it wasn't completely likely. She just hoped he didn't hear some of the things Alyssa had been saying on the other end.

"I've gotta go pick up Alyssa and Caitlin from the party. You're more than welcome to come with me if you want. But a fair warning, they are pretty drunk soo…they might say some awkward things."

Kevin glanced at the clock above the TV and ran his fingers through his curly locks. It was already reading 2:00am. Michelle had no idea how long they slept, they had started the move at about 10:30ish, but she had no idea where in the movie she fell asleep.

"I know, I heard some of them." She blushed, at least they weren't anything too bad. But Alyssa was pretty interested in what the two had done while she and Caitlin were away. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to head back to the hotel room. I'll meet you here in the morning for that planned day you won."

"Oh yea, I have to plan tomorrow – well today I guess – don't I? Darn," she frowned jokingly. "Hey…since I cheated you can figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

"Nope. You won, you have to plan the day. It is the rules after all."

He smirked and Michelle pouted in return. Rubbing her eyes for a moment she fell backwards onto Kevin. As he let out a mini groan she laughed. His arm was still around her and she didn't want to leave this position if she could help it. But she couldn't exactly admit that to him. This was the second time they ever hung out, he barely knew anything about her, and she probably knew more than he wanted her to. It wasn't quite the right time to say _I want you to hold me forever_ or anything else like that, and she knew that.

After letting out a sigh, she sat back up and grabbed Kevin's arm finally removing it from around her waist. Standing up Michelle ran her hand down her jeans straightening out the wrinkles then held her hand out to help him up. She pulled him up harder than expected and lost her balance slightly. As she stumbled backward, she pulled Kevin closer to her so their bodies were touching. Once she regained her balance she smiled sheepishly.

"At least we didn't fall over this time."

"Good, I'm glad our standing ability has improved."

With a laugh Michelle took a step back from Kevin, being that close to him was killing her. Telling him she'll be back in a second she walked back to her room and grabbed her purse and keys. When she returned to the living room she found Kevin standing by the door smiling at her. _That smile is going to be the death of me._ Walking over to him, he closed the gap between them quickly and pulled her into a hug. She felt a little press and then quickly realized Kevin had just given her a light kiss on the top of her forehead. She was in heaven. She hugged him tightly while she spoke, waiting for him to be the one that broke the hug first.

"What time do you want to come over tomorrow?" Pulling back slightly he looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm gonna surprise you," he smirked.

Michelle didn't try to argue or ask for a specific time. She knew she wouldn't get it out of him. But that was okay, she actually didn't care this time. They walked outside and Michelle locked the door. As they reached her car Kevin gave her one last tight hug before opening the door for her.

"Let me know when you get back. I want to make sure you're got back okay." She nodded. "Good night Michelle."

"Night Kevin."

Kevin took a step back as Michelle pulled away and waved. She didn't think she could get any luckier than this very moment in time, and she still had an entire day with him tomorrow. If she had known the Verizon show would had lead her to this, she would have been spazing out the entire months before she even went to the show. Now all she wanted to do was go to bed so she could wake up in the morning and see Kevin again. Unfortunately she had to pick up her roommates first.

Arriving at the fraternity house, Michelle waited outside as her roommates stumbled to the door. Shaking her head she laughed as the two attempted to buckle themselves up. After they gave up, she pulled away from the curb and headed home. In the back seat Alyssa and Caitlin were blabbering on about the fact Kevin Jonas was hanging out with Michelle. It got to the point she had no idea who was actually talking, but the conversation was amusing enough.

"Oh my god, you totally made out with him din you?" "Pssssssh, duh she did." "The poster was sooooooooooooo wrong, he is waaaaaaaaay hotter in person." "Oh totally!" "Ohmygodohmygod, our roommate is so _getting it on_ with a celeb!"

On the entire short ride back, Michelle didn't contribute to the conversation her two roommates were having. She didn't care that they were chatting way in the car about him, but she was a little worried they said something at the party. True not too many college students were overly into the Jonas Brothers, but there was bound to be someone that remembered the bit of information and started passing it along. The last thing Michelle wanted rumors to fly (no matter how truthful they were) that Kevin Jonas was in Davis. Things could get crazy.

Pulling into to the driveway, she turned off the engine and headed to the front door. Holding the door open for her roommates she laughed as the stumbled in and each proceeded to fall onto a couch. After a moment Caitlin stared to look around before her eyes fell on Michelle.

"Where's the oldest Jonas?"

"Kevin went to his hotel room. Now you two I'm gonna get some sleep, let me know if you need anything."

With a nodded and a mini wave Michelle headed back to her room. As she closed the door she could hear Alyssa suggest Kevin was waiting in her bedroom. Shaking her head, Michelle snickered and got ready for bed. Slipping into her bed she set her alarm for 8, thinking it would be clearly enough time to get ready before he showed up. She sent Kevin a text and in an instant she got a reply _Thanks for letting me know. Sweet dreams._ As she drifted into sleep, she smirked while her mind began to imagine what could have happened when Kevin pulled her toward him on the couch earlier that evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Some beep began to fill her ears and Michelle assumed it was her alarm clock. Reaching her hand out from its comfortable warmth beneath her comforter, she slapped her alarm clock and rolled over grumbling. The beep continued and it dawn on Michelle there was an actual rhythm to the beep rather than just the usual mono-toned beeping of her alarm.

Rolling back over her eyes squinted to see the vibration and flashing of her phone. It wasn't her alarm that was going off, but rather her phone. And it wasn't just any ring she heard, it was the one she had picked specifically for Kevin. Stretching for her phone she answered groggily. Michelle had never been a morning person, and she couldn't fake being awake even for Kevin.

"Mornin' when are ya planning on coming over?"

"I was thinking now." It was clear from his voice that Kevin was wide awake. Michelle bolted straight up in her bed. She was about to speak when she realized he had already hung up. Rushing out of her bed she put on her black rimmed glasses and quickly glanced in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and she used her fingers to comb it out. Pushing her hair behind her ears a few strands fell out framing her face slightly. It was the best she could do. Finally reaching the front door she undid the chain and opened the door. Standing in front of her Kevin held a small box with two Starbucks' cups balancing on it. She stepped aside to let him in.

"Have you even seen the time? It isn't even 8 yet!" As she spoke in the distance she could hear her alarm going off. "Okay _now_ it's 8."

Running to her room she turned off her alarm and lazily headed back to the kitchen. Glancing down at her wardrobe for a moment she realized how happy she was with what she had chosen to sleep in. She was just wearing a white spaghetti strapped top with green, blue, and black stripped thin pj bottoms. While she could have preferred Kevin to see her in normal clothes it was better than what she almost slipped on. _That would have been fun to try and explain why I have play boy bunny boxers._ Shaking her head she reached the kitchen to see Kevin standing by the island grinning.

"I brought coffee and donuts. I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I just got chocolate frosted and glazed."

"Thanks…where did you find a donut shop?" Before he responded Michelle shook her head and took the grande coffee from his hands. "Never mind, it's near the Starbucks."

"And my Starbucks radar helped me locate that."

She returned the smile that had appeared on his face. Taking a sip a sigh escaped her lips, _a mocha, perfect_. She realized then why during one of their small chats he asked what she ordered at Starbucks. She eyed him questionably while taking yet another slip.

"You had this planned didn't you?" A smirk appeared on his face. "It is very possible."

"But…" she pouted, "I'm not a morning person! You work me up early."

Kevin laughed as Michelle let her head fall onto the counter. He rubbed her back slightly as she half laid on the counter.

"You were gonna be up in five minutes anyways."

Michelle talked into the counter. "Yea, but I was gonna get ready before you got here." Lifting her head slightly she saw Kevin taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I don't know, you look pretty ready to me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're right this is what I planned on wearing today…So lets go!"

The two laughed and then fell silent as they heard rustling in someone's room. Once the noise stopped Michelle grabbed her coffee and a chocolate frosted donut and rounded the island. She took a seat on the couch and tucked her feet under her as Kevin sat down next to her.

"See you're waking up already. The sarcasm has begun to surface again."

"Ah but of course, and it is all thanks to," she put a deliberate pause in her sentence, "this wondrous thing called caffeine!"

"Aw, I was hoping you'd thank me. I did after all bring the caffeine to you." Kevin pouted jokingly.

"Oh alright, I guess I have to thank you too. So thank you for waking me up early…and for making it up to me by bring me donuts and a mocha." She grinned.

"Not quite what I wanted, but I'll take it. You're welcome."

The two sat in silence for a few while Michelle continued to slowly wake up. She should have realized that Kevin would be a morning person. After all he did have to wake up pretty early on their tour, it only made sense that he would get use to waking up early. As the caffeine began to work its magic she looked over at Kevin.

"I'm not sure what you want to do. Davis is pretty boring, but I was thinking we could go to the farmers' market, grab some lunch and then I could show you around campus. After that…I'm kinda drawing a blank."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. We'll see what time that takes us to and then go from there."

"Alright," she smiled. "Now before all of that, I must go get dressed and what not.

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do that?" Michelle paused for a moment before speaking. "Yup pretty darn positive."

With a grin she turned on the TV for Kevin and handed him the remote. At least that way he could be semi-entertained while she got dressed. After taking a quick stop at the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and put in her contacts, she went back to her room to quickly find something to wear. It didn't take her long to pull on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved button down with a black tank top underneath. After brushing her hair she ran her fingers through it to add a bit of volume. With a touch of eyeliner, a bit of mascara, and a dab of lip glass she was done. Returning to the living room she saw MTV2 on with there music videos playing.

"I see you've kept up with your morning routine."

Turning his head Kevin glanced over Michelle quickly with a smile on his face. She always worried she might say something that lead him to believe she knew more about him than he wanted. Luckily that has yet to be the case. Standing up from the couch he turned off the TV and nodded.

"Habits are kinda hard to break. At least it isn't a really awkward habit. I'd hate to have you walk in and I'm watching some soap opera." Michelle snickered

"If it was General Hospital I wouldn't mind. I'd finally be able to catch up with everything."

After grabbing her purse and keys they left the house and she locked the door. Turning she saw Kevin walking over to his rented Jeep and open the passenger door for her. She eyed him questionably but followed him to the jeep. Her mouth opened but before she could speak Kevin spoke.

"I'm not going to make you drive me around everywhere. The whole reason I rented a car was so _I_ could take you out. Now get it!"

Michelle snickered and nodded. Slipping into the seat, Kevin grinned and closed the door, making his way to the driver's side. As the engine revved, he glanced at Michelle and smiled. It was a sweet, simple and all too perfect smile. Kevin pulled away from the curb and started on the short drive to downtown. Through she was looking straight ahead, she watched Kevin in the corner of her eye. She knew this was real, that this was all happening, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be shocked and amazed with everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once they pulled into the parking lot of Kevin's hotel, Michelle stepped out of the car before he had a chance to open the door for her. She met him on the driver's side of the deep and smiled at his pouting lips. Placing her hands in her back pockets she snickered as he spoke.

"You didn't let me open the door for you!" She smiled slyly.

"Your gentleman ways are absolutely amazing, but I can open my own door on occasion."

"Only on occasion.' He spoke it as a statement, not a question. It was clear he enjoyed opening her doors for her. A bright smile appeared on her face, _he is too sweet for his own good_. She nodded.

"Fine, _only_ on occasion." "Good."

Letting out a laugh, Michelle grabbed Kevin's wrist and pulled him toward of the open area of downtown Davis where the farmers' market was held. The scene in front of them was what anyone would expect from a farmers' market. The booths were lined together underneath the over hanging. Crowds of college students and adults walked in groups as they checked out all the booths, sampling and buying all the different foods available. Children ran across the open grassy area playing various forms of tag or just running around for pure enjoyment. It was one of the reasons Michelle loved Davis, while the campus had a large population of students, Davis still had the small town feel.

As the two reached an end of the row of booths, Michelle let go of Kevin's wrist and just started to walk next to him. They took their time as they began to look at each of the booths and what they all offered. Usually when she came here, Michelle would go straight for the fruits that she wanted and then went on her way; it had been a while since she actually looked at every single booth. Neither was interested in buying anything, but that didn't take away from the fun of wondering around and checking everything out. They soon reached one booth dedicated to pastries. Michelle's eyes widened and she grabbed Kevin's wrist again dragging him ahead to the place.

"They have the best croissants ever! They seriously melt in your mouth." Grinning Michelle pulled out her wallet and handed the lady the usual 2.50 for the pastry. After she got it she ripped off a small piece and held it out for Kevin.

"You've gotta try it. Please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

"Fine, but if it isn't as good as you say it is…you owe me."

Laughing Kevin took the piece of croissant and plopped it in his mouth. Michelle watched him closely as he finished the bit. A grin form on her face, she felt like a dork for being so excited about a single pastry, but she didn't really care. She grew up with croissants and normally the cheap ones weren't all that good. The fact she had found someone that made amazing ones just made her really happy.

"Wow that is really good. Wanna give me some more?"

Kevin reached over to Michelle and tried to grab a bit more of the croissant that she held in her hand. Pulling her hand back she shook her head. She let out a mini squeak when she realized Kevin started to chase her. Weaving between the crowd, Michelle tried her best to keep out of reach from his grasps and continued to glance backwards to see just how close he really was. Getting out from the crowd, they ran toward the small playground where a handful of kids were playing. Kevin finally caught up to Michelle and grabbed her from behind wrapping one arm around her.

It was getting harder for her to breathe as Michelle continued to laugh. She tried her best to hold out her arm keeping the pastry as far away from Kevin as possible. Since he was holding her though, he easily grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pulled it closer to him. With the croissant still in her hand, he pulled it toward his mouth and took a bit, then held in front of her to take a bit as well. Taking a moment to catch her breath she took a bit of the croissant, it was a little weird taking a bit from a pastry held in her own hand, while it was being directed by Kevin. It was enough to cause her to start laughing again.

The two stayed in that position for a while, as Kevin continued to take bits of the croissant and then hold it out for Michelle to as well. When the pastry was gone he tried to take a nibble on her fingers and she let out a squeal.

"Hey! Leave my fingers alone!"

She turned her face around so she could see his face. A smirk grew as she assessed the situation. Her left hand was held across her waist by Kevin's right arm and her right wrist was being held by his left hand. Turning to her right quickly she lifted her right arm up and over his head and in an instant his left arm was behind his back and she was now facing him. Kevin's eyes widened as he realized his grip on her wasn't as tight as he had thought.

"How in the heck did you pull that off?"

"Do not question my skills I won't…"

Before she could finish her sentence, an inaudible shrieked filled Kevin and Michelle's ears. They quickly glanced around to find where the noise was coming from. In an instant they saw a young girl no more than 9 years old running toward the two of them. Wide eyed the two quickly loosen their hold on one another and took a step away. As the girl neared it became clear just why she was running toward them, on her pale blue long sleeved shirt rested a pin with Kevin's face on it. A snicker escaped Michelle's lips as the girl finally came to a halt right in front of Kevin. Her cheeks were pink from running and she was a little out of breath, but even still the grin on her face was unmistakable.

"You're Kevin Jonas!" She pointed at his face before pointing to her pin. "I'd recognize you _anywhere_. My friends kept telling me I'd never meet you, but I kept telling them they were wrong. And here you are! I can't believe it, you're really here, in Davis at my farmers' market. I mean this is so cool. You've always been my favorite. You're just so old and mature, _I'm_ really mature for my age…"

As the little girl continued to ramble, Michelle took a step back to survey the area. She wasn't sure if the attention this girl was giving Kevin was drawing a crowd. After realizing no one was really giving the three of them a second glance she turned her attention back to Kevin and the girl.

"Can I have an autograph please?" The girl reached into her little clutch purse and pulled out a slip of paper, but once that was done a frown appeared on her face. "I don't have a pen…wait my mom should!"

Before the girl could run off Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder as he started to kneel down in front of the girl. He pulled a small black sharpie out of his back pocket and glanced at Michelle giving her an apologetic look. She just snickered in response, she didn't care that he was signing an autograph; she just found it amusing that he carried around a mini sharpie for these types of instances.

"I got a sharpie right here. So I can sign it for you."

After getting the girl's name, Kevin signed the paper for her. Michelle took a step forward to see what autograph said and a smile appeared on her face. _Elizabeth, Thank you for not giving up on meeting me. I'm glad I've got a great fan like you. Love, Kevin Jonas_. After giving the girl a hug, Kevin stood back up and watching as she ran off waving her autograph in the air to her friends in the distance. Michelle walked up to Kevin and joined him in watch a group of kids crowded around Elizabeth.

"Do you wanna get out of here before they all start running over here?"

Kevin paused for a moment before turning and nodding to Michelle. "Yea I think so. I was hoping for a relaxing day with you, and I don't think signing autographs all afternoon fits the bill exactly."

"Since it's a little after noon, we can grab something to go and then I can take you around the campus. We could easily find someplace to eat there, and no one is really on campus on a Saturday, so we'll have it mostly to ourselves."

"So what did you have in mind for lunch?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The two grabbed lunch at place called Pluto's that was a short walk away. After grabbing half sandwiches, curly fries, and overly extensive salads the two took their meal and walked toward campus. The University of California Davis campus was literally a street width distance from downtown. In a few minutes the two made it to campus and Michelle walked directly toward the quad. Picking a spot in the grass that was basically the center of campus, she took a seat on the ground and waited for Kevin to sit down with her.

While eating, Michelle began to ask him random questions, some of which she already knew, but that didn't really matter. She had a habit of doing it anyways, asking random questions, it always seemed to make her know a person better when she knew the little facts. The questions ranged from favorite movie and favorite snack food to worse nightmare and most memorable moment of the second grade.

The random questions continued long after lunch was finished. As Michelle explained her worst nightmare involving a monster stealing her stuff animal (a nightmare she had when she was 5), Kevin started to laugh. After letting out a "HEY" she pushed him lightly and he grabbed her hand so they both tumbled to the ground. Their laughing slowly died down and she let her head rest on Kevin's chest while they fell into a comfortable silence.

Michelle had never felt so comfortable with a guy in her whole 20 years of life than she did at this very moment. She was completely forgetting that the guy she was with was _the_ Kevin Jonas of the biggest music sensation since the Nsync. After a few minutes in silence, Michelle finally sat up and Kevin followed. She was comfortable in the pervious position but she didn't think he would want lay outside in a place as public as the UC Davis campus.

Turning to face him, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. There was a look in Kevin's eyes and she knew exactly what it was. She felt like she was 16 again, waiting for her first kiss. She definitely wasn't feeling like the adult college student she really was, but rather the nervous girl she had been so many years ago. Kevin's hand began to reach for her cheek; she watched it as it inched closer.

"If you follow me this way we'll be heading toward the main library on campus. Right now we're walking through the main quad. With the warmer weather you'll see the entire place filled with students studying, napping, and playing Frisbee."

A frustrated groan escaped Michelle's mouth as she turned to see a campus tour guide lead a group of potential new students right past her and Kevin. _I swear I'll find that guy and hurt him for messing up this moment._ Turning her head back to see Kevin, she saw his hand back at his side. _So much for that_. She put a smile on her face.

"That just reminded me; I said I'd give you a tour of the campus."

"Well then lead the way tour guide."

With a smile Michelle held out her hand as Kevin helped her stand. Once they were both up and ready to go, they threw away their trash and she began to lead the way. Without a glance down she felt Kevin's hand grasp hers softly and their fingers entwined. She smiled brightly, they may not have kissed, but the day wasn't over yet, and neither was his visit.

"Now if you follow me this way, I'd like to show you the science lecture halls where I spend far more time than I'd care to admit."

The little tour continued on for a while as Michelle took Kevin to every single building she had a class in. Rather than just talking about her classes and the times she spent sitting in class listening to professor drone on and on she began to explain the little events that students held around campus. They had walked in a giant circle and were back at the quad when Michelle began to explain one event that had just been title a Davis tradition the year before. She glanced up at Kevin as he stared at her in disbelief.

"So you have a couple hundred students just run around here attacking each other with those pool noodles?" She nodded with a silly grin on her face.

"Yea! It's called epic quad battle. There is always the north and south teams, and last year we had the Spartans too. It was insane!" She paused for a moment. "Okay so I wasn't there last year cause I had class, but this year I'm gonna plan my schedule so I have the time free to go."

Kevin continued to eye her for a moment before he stared to laugh. Pouting Michelle pushed him lightly then crossed her arms. She looked like a little toddler that wasn't getting her way. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her toward him. As she stumbled forward her arms became uncrossed just as he wrapped his own arms around her in a tight hug. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Kevin pulled back to glance down at her face.

"Honestly, I think it's a cool idea. I'd love to come watch you attack people with foam noodles."

"Well then mark your calendar for June 15th. Now that is way in advanced, I don't want to hear you can't make it because of a concert you've got. No excuses rock star."

"What if I have to shoot an episode of my show or make an appearance or we get hired to play at a girl's birthday party?" Kevin looked down at Michelle to see her biting her lip in contemplation. A smirk appeared on her face and she shook her head.

"You're just trying to impress me with all of your super stardom aren't you? You'll probably just gonna be sitting around you tour bus doing nothing, and you just want it to sound like you're really important."

Laughing Kevin nodded in agreement. He let his hands slip down her back softly and they took up a resting place on her waist. She took a small step backwards so their bodies were no longer touching from their hug. It was driving her crazy to be that close to him.

"Was it really that easy to figure me out? I don't want all my fans to realize I am doing all of this stuff just to impress the girls. You can't go spreading this stuff around okay? I'll lose my rep as the sensitive one."

"Fine," she let out a huff. "But I'm keeping this secret out of protest. Just know I think it's important the fans know you are just lying to us."

She looked up at Kevin and started laughing, and in a moment he joined her. Shaking her head a few tears began to tumble down her cheek when the laughing didn't stop. She wasn't completely sure what it was that made everything so funny at this moment, but she couldn't stop laughing if she wanted to. Her nose wrinkled and she bit her lower lip trying to control herself. Kevin's laugh turned into a chuckle and he finally let go of his hold on her waist. Slipping her hand in his own, Kevin for once began to lead the way.

"Come on, Giggler, or we're gonna miss our reservation.

"Wait…reservation?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michelle continued to eye Kevin as he led her around downtown. They had been walking for the past 10 minutes and he wasn't answering a single one of her questions. Occasionally she stopped moving in hopes he would pause and answer at least one of them, but that didn't seem to be the case. After a pause Kevin would just smile that amazing smile of his and tug on her arm lightly before they started walking again. They were nearing the other side of downtown and Michelle couldn't seem to take it.

"Where are we going? And what reservations are you talking about? And more importantly…how do you know how to get where ever it is that we are going?"

Kevin titled his head down and watched Michelle for a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a joking pout on her face. Even though she wanted to know what was going on, it was clear she was excited about the surprise.

"I googled it. Nothing beats google maps, they are very useful things. And I promise you'll know where we are going soon enough."

"I thought Joe was the best google-er."

"Hey, I might not be the best but I promise I'm good enough at googling to fine a location of a restaurant. I have it all planned out, now be quiet so I can surprise you."

Kevin put on a stern serious face and Michelle just stared for a moment before breaking into laughter. It was just strange seeing that look on his face. Once him put his usual smile back on his face, it dawn on her that he had said planned. As they continued to walk she changed her line of questioning.

"Wait, you had this all planned out. Then why did you take that bet the other night?"

"Clearly I thought I was going to win," he smirked. "And I didn't care what we did today, but I wanted to plan dinner. The surprise it pretty much coming up now anyways."

Removing her eyes from Kevin, Michelle looked ahead to see the restaurant coming into view. The Bistro was a beautiful restaurant, with a circular bar in the center of the main room and tables around it, and in the back was a more secluded area of seating. It was one of those places that looked extremely fancy, but didn't require to you actually dress up, which was perfect considering neither of them were dressed for a fancy dinner.

Walking up to the door, Kevin held it open and Michelle walked through the waiting crowd toward the front counter where the hostess was waiting. It was 6 in the evening and the Bistro was already getting crowded. By the time she reached the counter, Kevin had already made his way behind her. His hand slipped into Michelle's while he spoke to the hostess.

"I have a reservation for two under Kevin."

Glancing down at her station a smile appeared on her face as she apparently checked the reservation sheet. Looking up at the two the hostess nodded and gestured them to follow her. Michelle eyed the stack of menus for a moment before feeling a light tug from Kevin as he started to follow the hostess. They headed past the bar and up the incline that lead to the second more secluded area of the restaurant. Reaching the last booth in the room, the hostess seated the two. The table had the menus already placed atop their plates and in the center there was an appetizer of spinach - artichoke dip, Michelle's personal favorite.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She smiled brightly as she slipped into the booth, Kevin taking the seat across from her. Before she did anything else she took a taste of the dip and licked her lips. It was still hot, just showing how well planned out everything was. "I can't believe you remembered I said I loved this stuff."

"I try to remember the important stuff."

Once dinner finished, Michelle didn't even try to protest when Kevin took the bill. She had gotten use to the fact already he wasn't going to let her pay even if she wanted to. The meal was delicious and the chocolate dessert even better in her mind. With the meal paid for Kevin, slid out of his side of the table and held out his hand to help out Michelle. Hand in hand, the two left the restaurant and head back to the center of downtown.

The street lights barely lit the town, but it was enough to add a nice glow to everything around, and the countless bike lights helped illuminate the buildings and people in the streets. The night was still early and Michelle turned to Kevin to ask what he wanted to do next when she saw a startling sight out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head completely she stopped walking and just stared behind her. Her sudden stop caught Kevin off guard and he slowly turned to see what had caused her to stop moving.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um…Kevin…we might want to run."

"What do you…"

Before his sentence was completely Kevin saw what had caused Michelle to stop short. His eyes widened and he glanced down at her nodding. Grabbing her hand tightly, the two began running as fast as they could. They didn't have place in mind, just somewhere that was far away from what was coming for them. The other people on the sidewalk turned their heads as Michelle and Kevin flew by them and only moments after at least 10 girls ran past as well, slowly closing the distance between them and their celebrity obsession. As Michelle and Kevin tried their best to keep ahead of the fans Michelle could no longer keep it inside and she started laughed.

"I'd like to say I wouldn't be part of the mob that is currently hunting us down, but..."

"You know what, if it was just you chasing me down…I think I would have been okay."

Glancing at Michelle and her grinning face, Kevin started to laugh too. Michelle was just glad he was taking being chased by a mob of fans so well. After checking the distance between herself, Kevin, and the mob, Michelle started to tug Kevin in the direction of campus. Darting in front of a car, the two were able to add more space away from the mob. Michelle lead Kevin down a flight of very steep stairs and into the opening building Davis students liked to call the deathstar.

The entire building was completely confusing, even grad students who had been at the school for years and years were never able to completely find their way around the building with any luck. With countless dead ends and stairways that lead to nothing, Michelle quickly found a perfect hiding spot for the two on the top of a random staircase. The moon lit their hiding spot, allowing them to see each other and the mob of girls two stories below them. One of the girls glanced up at the hiding stop and Kevin grabbed Michelle's arm pulling her out of the line of sight, the two standing just inches apart trying to stay hidden.

Michelle's breath quickened as Kevin glanced down at her. The mob was completely forgotten. Their bodies were too close and yet she couldn't step away. With a gust of wind strands of her hair blew across her face. Before she could act, he lightly brushed the stray hairs back and tucked them behind her ear. His thumb rested on her check for a moment before he let it run softly along her cheek bone. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she felt her right ear begin to heat up and glow red. As she reached to cover her ear, Kevin stopped her and once again tucked her hair behind her ear. Biting her lip she spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"It does that, when I get nervous…can't really control it." Kevin ran his finger along her ear lightly. Michelle's ear was no longer just emanating heat; it was tingling from his touch.

"I don't know why you're nervous. I like it."

With a smile Kevin placed his hand over her right cheek and once again let his thumb run along her cheek bone. Michelle closed her eyes not only to stop staring at his lips, but so she could focus on the feeling of his touch. After just standing there for a moment, her eyes fluttered open slightly to see Kevin leaning in his head to meet hers.

First his lips lightly pressed against her bottom lip. He took a step closer without breaking their contact and with a small tilt of his head, Kevin moved his lips, capturing her lips with his own. His hand moved from her cheek and through her hair, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Michelle's lips parted slightly as a soft moan escaped her mouth and echoed through Kevin's. The kiss ended too quickly and he pulled he head back. Glancing down at her, he ran his fingers through her hair slightly and watched as her eyes opened slowly as if she had just woken from a dream. Their eyes meet and neither glanced anywhere else. A shallow breath was released as Michelle started breathlessly at Kevin.

"Wow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Michelle started blankly at Kevin for a few moments in completely silence. She wasn't sure what else to say besides wow. It was the only word that could describe the kiss, besides other cliché words like breath taking, amazing, unbelievable, and such. After running through her hair, Kevin's finger found a resting post on her neck, his thumb lightly brushing against the skin behind her ear. The fear she once had of saying something stupid had vanished, as far as Michelle was concerned nothing she said mattered anymore because she had just been kissed by Kevin Jonas.

"That was the best first kiss I've ever had in my entire life."

A smirk grew on Kevin's face as he looked down at her. Her ear was no longer red, the nervousness she once felt had disappeared the moment his lips had touched hers. Instead her emotional give away was her glossed over eyes, and her still shallow breaths. Her heart was beating too fast, but it only made her feel excited. Kevin wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her closely before speaking.

"How were those second kisses?" Licking her lips, Michelle smirked in reply.

"Those might be a little harder to compete with."

Kevin's right eyebrow raised up slightly as the smirk on her face grew. It was a clear challenge. Michelle wasn't sure what came over her that made her say that, but he was baiting her, and part of her couldn't let that just slide. His eyes narrowed in on her and he lowered his head to remove the gap between them.

"Really now?"

Before another word was spoke, their lips met for the second time. The hand on Michelle's neck ran lightly down her arm causing her entire body to tingle. Kevin's hand found its new resting spot on the small of her back as he held her tightly. Michelle's own hands inched their way up his chest before wrapped around his neck. She pulled herself up on her tiptoes and she felt Kevin's arms tighten around her. Their mouths parted and Michelle felt the tease of his tongue on her lips just before he took her lower lip between his and sucked lightly on it. The soft moan escaped her lips again, but the moment was broken with the sounds of the screaming mob filling Michelle and Kevin's ears.

"I think I saw him!" "Where?" "Up there! On those stairs." "WAIT, what are he and that girl doing?" "OMJ did you guys catch her face earlier?" "No…but lets get there! Come on before we lose him again!"

As the two broke apparent, Michelle didn't tried to hide her frustrated groan, she was however happy to hear the very same tone coming from Kevin too. Glancing over the stairwell, she looked for the mob. It took her a few minutes to find them in the confusion of the building but once she did she was able to figure out where they were and how long it would take the mob to find them. Grabbing Kevin's hand, Michelle began to run down the stairs, in the seemingly same direction as the mob.

"Wait, you're taking us right to them!" Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, this building will get em lost."

"And I take it you know your way around?"

"Play enough flashlight tag here, you learn the layout of the building. Now we gotta be quiet or they'll find us."

With a nod, Michelle continued to lead the way around the building. After what seemed like countless wrong turns, and constantly going up stairs just to go down another set two feet away, Kevin glanced around to realize they were no longer in the building, but just on the outskirts of it. He smiled at Michelle, and in return he got a smile back and shrugged, a clear I-know-I'm-awesome gesture. The two hurried away from the building and in the distance they could hear the mob's shouts slowly quieting.

"Where did he go?" "I don't know!! But seriously girls, where are we?" "Whose idea was it to chase him here?" "What else were we suppose to do? Let him walk around downtown with that girl?"

Once they were a safe distance away from the now lost crowd, Michelle and Kevin walked back to his car. Rather than walking and in hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Neither said much until they reached the rented Jeep. What had just happened at the top of the stairs was suddenly just hitting Michelle all at once and she was finding herself in complete shock. While she would never say it out loud to him, she had imagined kissing Kevin countless time, and the reality of it was so much better than any dream she had ever had. Reaching the car, Michelle checked the clock on her phone only to see it wasn't even nine yet.

"So what do you want to do now? We can head back to my place and watch a movie…though Caitlin and Alyssa will probably be getting ready for another party. Or we could catch a movie at the theater."

"I'm voting for which ever has the least amount of possible fan interactions." Kevin gave her a half smile. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't normally get fans chasing me like that. And I'm just sorry you had to be bragged along for it."

Michelle watched the sincerity in his eyes. How a person could be so sweet and caring was beyond her. She always thought Kevin was great, but the more time she spent with him, the more she realized he was constantly surpassing every idea she had of him. Rising on her toes, she placed a light kiss on his lips before lower back down with a bright smile on her face.

"Please don't be worry for any of that. I don't think I could have asked for a better moment then right there on the stairs."

Her cheeks began to be tinted with pink as she continued to smile. She was embarrassed so say that to him, to let him begin to understand what an important moment that was for her. It made her feel more vulnerable that she wanted to admit. She turned and walked toward the passenger side of the rented jeep instead of waiting for his response. A light touch on her arm caused her to turn around and face Kevin. There was something about his posture or his hesitant touch that made it seem obvious he was nervous. Michelle couldn't figure out what was causing the feeling to emanate off of him though. The entire trip so far she was been the nervous one and Kevin was the one that was so calm and okay with everything.

"Um…instead of heading back to your place want to just watch a movie here?" He pointed to the hotel in front of them. "I'd rather just spend more time with you than listening to your roommates getting ready for a party. If that's okay with you…"

She nodded quickly and the nervous look on his face quickly vanished. Michelle was instantly reminded of when Kevin asked for her number not even two weeks ago. He thought she might say no. A bright smile appeared on her face as they headed into the hotel and up to Kevin's room. If the kisses earlier weren't enough to make her realize he really did like her, his nervousness was.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The two sat on the edge of Kevin's bed as he flipped through the channels to see if anything was on. When he didn't find anything Michelle grabbed the remote from his hand and switched it to the list of paper view movies that were offered by the hotel. As they reached halfway through the list of movies she turned to Kevin.

"I never realized what a horrible selection of movies hotels had. I'm half tempted just to watch the Disney channel," a smirk appeared on her face.

"You just want to see if my face appears on it don't you?"

As Kevin spoke she flipped the TV to the Disney channel. Apparently luck was on her side because when she did the Hannah Montana episode was showing. Kevin let out a chuckle when he and his brothers did their little dance when they meet Robby Ray. Michelle turned to him and nodded.

"Pretty much. That and I wanted to see your reaction when you saw yourself on the screen."

"Well you were lucky you got the timing right."

"Psh, it has nothing to do with luck. I totally control the television. It shows whatever I want it to." The two laughed.

"If that's the case, then get us a great movie to watch. I mean come on, put that power of yours to good use!"

"Watch and be amazed!"

Placing the remote down for a moment she entwined her fingers and pushed her arms away from her, cracking her knuckles in the process. If was as if she was preparing for an extreme task. With a smirk of confidence, she picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

Thirty minutes past before she found anything to watch. After only five minutes Kevin began to joke around wondering why her power wasn't working. Michelle pushed him playfully and began defending her skills by coming up with excuse after excuse on why she hadn't found anything yet. When 9:30 arrived, her luck returned as the TV landed on the SciFi channel. A Heroes marathon was just beginning that would apparently last the rest of the night.

"See! Told you I'd find something." She smiled brightly and Kevin just shook his head chuckling.

"Given enough time anyone could have found something, but congrats on finding something good!"

Kevin scooted back on the bed until his back was resting against the bedpost. He tapped Michelle's butt with his foot and she moved to join him. Once she was back against the bedpost, Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist loosely and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Once comfortable, Michelle rested her arms across her chest and Kevin's fingers moved to entwine with hers. During the first commercial break Michelle lifted her head slightly and looked over at Kevin. She waited until his eyes meet hers before she spoke.

"You're totally thinking about how hot Hayden looks aren't you?" There was a grin on her face, making it know she was just joking around with him.

"Darn it Michelle! Get out of my head. It's not fair that you know me so well! Now shhh, it's back on, I don't want to miss it if she talks."

Kevin winked and she stuck out her tongue in response. With the show back on, she let her head lean against Kevin again. As the marathon continued, the two talked constantly about the episodes, since they were old ones, they both attempted to point out all of the little things they might have missed the first time watching. By one am, Michelle was starting to get tired. She did her best to say awake but as 2am rolled around Kevin glanced down at her to see her eyes shut, she had fallen fast asleep.

He watched her for a few minutes as she slept, she looked so comfortable resting on him, he didn't want to move and wake her. Reaching slowly he grabbed for the remote and turned off the TV. Noticing she didn't budge as he moved, Kevin slowly and carefully moved her so she was lying down on the bed. Slipping off her shoes, he grabbed the blankets from the bed and pulled them over her.

Kneeling down on the floor next to the bed, he just watched as she rolled on her side and her knees pulled up slightly, still completely fast asleep. Michelle's hair had fallen into her face when she had moved and he tucked it lightly behind her ear. A sigh escaped her lips and a smile formed from Kevin's, he had no idea how this weekend was going to turn out. Joe and Nick said they really liked Michelle, but that didn't change the fact he was nervous she had just been putting on an act from him when they first meet. So many girls tried to do that to him before, but he kept trying and this moment reminded him why. He was so glad he decided to take a chance and come visit her. The weekend turned out better than he imagined.

Once Michelle became settled in her new sleeping position Kevin kissed her lightly on the forehead and took a seat in the large arm chair that rested in the corner of the room. He didn't have the heart to wake her up and drive her back to her place. The hotel bed was comfortable enough he was sure she'd sleep just fine there. He continued to watch her sleep until he finally drifted off to bed himself.

It was nearly 4 in the morning when Michelle's eyes started to open. She was incredibly comfortable and she had no idea why her body was trying to wake her up. Sitting up slowly she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but seeing Kevin sitting in the chair reminded her she was in Kevin's hotel room. And apparently he put her to bed. He began to stir as well and Michelle smiled shyly, her voice groggy as she spoke.

"You didn't really sleep in that chair did you? That couldn't have been comfortable." Kevin rolled his shoulders backwards for a moment as he sat up straight in the chair.

"The chair is surprisingly nice. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just let you sleep in the bed." He glanced at the clock on the side table before standing up and walking over to take a seat next to Michelle on the bed. "I can give you a ride back to your place now though."

"Alyssa and Caitlin would have chained the door by now. And there is no way I'm gonna be able to wake them up. Is it okay if I just stay here until the morning…well until later in the morning?"

"Of course it's okay." Kevin stood up again and started to walk back toward the chair he had been resting in earlier after watching her yawn. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

Michelle sat silently for a moment while Kevin took his seat in the chair again. She bit her lip nervously for a bit, she didn't want what she wanted to ask to sound inappropriate. But she had no idea how to phrase it.

"I can't let _you_ sleep in that chair. You're the one that is leaving tomorrow. You can," she paused for a moment before quickly blurting it out, "sleep in the bed with me." She glanced up at him. "Cause I'm sure not gonna give up this bed, it's too comfy."

When Kevin laughed, she grinned. She watched him stand up from the chair for the second time and walk over to the bed, this time walking to the other side of it. He slipped off his own shoes and then pulled down the covers before sliding in under them.

"No funny business mister." Michelle spoke as she glanced over her shoulder at him before lying back down, with her back to him.

"Aw, but I'm known for my funny business."

She curled herself up again, making sure there was more than enough space between them both. Just as she got comfortable, she felt Kevin's hand around her waist and he pulled her gently toward him. With his arm resting across her waist, he whispered good night. Michelle's eyes closed and as she drifted off she could have sworn she felt a kiss on the side of her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

There was a small squeeze around her waist that slowly started to wake Michelle up. After the squeeze she felt the arm slowly lift up and the warm body behind her soon left. Rolling to her other side her eyes open to see Kevin standing beside the bed. His arms were pulled above his head and he leaned back slightly stretching his back. He must not have notice she had woke up because after his stretch he rummaged through his suitcase on the floor and then walked over to the bathroom. Once the door shut, Michelle heard the shower turn on and with the sound of the running water, her eyes closed without her permission and she was fast asleep again.

Michelle slept for thirty more minutes before she finally woke up for good. The shower was off and the sound of Kevin packing his things woke her. Rolling onto her stomach she pushed herself up with her hands to stretch her back. Turning around, Michelle crawled to the end of the bed and laid back down on her stomach to watch Kevin pack. He's hair was still wet from his shower and the damp curls looked perfectly placed.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Looking up from the suitcase Kevin's eyes meet hers and a small snicker escaped his lip. Scooting closer to the bed he nodded slowly.

"Yea, I have this whole tour thing I had to do. It's kinda sold out in more places and well, I think if I didn't go, people might notice."

"Wait a second; are you in some kind of band? You'd think that would be something you'd tell me right away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you I thought you knew."

After a short pause the two laughed. Michelle sat up and swung her legs so they dangled over the edge of the bed. She grinned brightly when Kevin straightened himself up on his knees right in front of her. Leaning in he lips touched hers. She let her fingers get tangled up in his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. Just as her lips started to part she pulled away to see a slightly confused look on Kevin's face. With a grin, Michelle removed his arms from her and stood up. She walked to the bathroom knowing Kevin's eyes were on her. After disappeared for a moment her face appeared in the doorframe again and she held out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm borrowing these."

Nodding, Kevin laughed. Turning back around Michelle looked into the mirror to see how horrible of bed hair she had. She ran her fingers through her hair to smooth everything out then pulled it into a loose pony tail. Her mascara had apparently run a little during the night and her eyes were dark underneath. With the help of water and a bit of soap she removed all reminisce of her make she had put on the day before. After brushing her teeth she gave herself a one last look over before deciding she was okay. Michelle never wore a lot of makeup, but she always felt a little weird when she had none on at all. Since there was nothing to be done about it she walked out of the bathroom and handed Kevin back his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thank you very much."

He looked up at her from his sitting position as he took his things from her hand. Licking his lips he put them in his back before standing up, not once taking his eyes off of her. Her right eyebrow rose in questioning when he took a step closer to her.

"What is it? I know I need to take a shower…" He shook his head.

"No, you just look beautiful right now." Michelle's mouth gapped open for a moment but she quickly closed it. She never heard guys call her beautiful before, they usually stuck with the less meaningful ones like hot.

"You're just saying that 'cause you just slept with me." It was a joke, her defense tactic when she felt overly vulnerable. The way Kevin was standing there, the way he was looking at her, that was exactly how she felt, vulnerable. Once again he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm saying it because it's true. You _are_ beautiful."

"Oh…"

Luckily for Michelle, she didn't have to say anything in response, not that she could come up with anything if she wanted to. He brushed the strands of hair that couldn't fit in her pony tail behind her ear. After resting on the side of her face for a moment, his right hand moved slowly to her neck and he titled her head up slightly. His thumb caressed the skin behind her ear slightly, she never knew it before, but that spot with his light touch was making her crazy. She licked her lips slowly with her eyes locked on Kevin's. Michelle had no idea what his plan was, but she just hoped he'd do something soon or her knees were going to give.

His face lowered slowly and her eyes fluttered closed. First he placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, then her chin, then the other corner. She felt his breath just moments before his lips finally found her own. The kiss was light at first, their lips barely touching but in an instant Michelle felt the press from Kevin's lips. His tongue grazed her lips then parted them slowly. One of her hands found its resting place at the nape of his neck, her fingers slowly working they way through his hair, her other hand rested on the side of his neck.

Kevin's hand moved its way down her shoulder and arm, his nails lightly running along her skin. As a shiver ran up her spine, Michelle's knees gave. Before her body even fell an inch, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly holding her up. Her mind was a complete blank, but then without her permission, a thought popped into her head. _He is leaving today, and you don't know when you'll see him again_. Reluctantly she pulled her lips away from his, hating the fact her mind was right. Her breath was shallow as she spoke.

"We should get breakfast, before you leave."

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. He was making her nervous again, only a different nervous than when she had first meet him. She wasn't in love with him, she knew that for certain, but she knew if she wasn't careful she'd step off that ledge and fall faster than she wanted. She took a few steps back, Kevin's arms were still around her, but their bodies were no longer touching.

"Crepe Ville is amazing really great breakfast. Or there is this other place, I forget what it's called, but it's pretty good too…"

She was rambling now, trying to fight off the nervousness. All she was really doing was making it obvious to Kevin how nervous she really was. He smiled and finally dropped his arms from her body. Running his fingers through his hair, he shrugged. He didn't want her to feel anymore nervous than she already was.

"Whichever place is closest how about that? As long as we can get coffee there I'll be good."

Michelle smiled and even let out a small snicker. It was strange how easily around him she could go from being in complete shock and wonder to just simply happy and joking around. It wasn't the most rational range of emotions, but the fact he could quickly cure her of her nervousness was more than enough to let the irrationality of it all slip away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Michelle and Kevin left the hotel room hand in hand, his bags draped over his shoulder. After loading his things into the rented jeep, the two walked back to the center of town toward Crepe Ville. Like most early Sunday mornings, the town was quite. A handful of people were walking around, but it seemed as if the whole town was still asleep. Once they reached the restaurant, Kevin held the door for Michelle and the two placed their order at the front counter. With their number sign in hand they grabbed a table in the back corner.

Glancing up at Kevin, Michelle remained silent for a few minutes. The fact he was leaving in a few hours made her realize she had no idea when she would see him again. She already knew this goodbye was going to be harder than after the show. At least then she hadn't expected anything to happen between them, it was a completely different story now. And to make things worse, she had no idea what was going to happen to begin with.

"Your schedule's pretty packed until this summer isn't it?"

"Yea bit it'll be pretty exciting. I mean we're gonna be headlining our own town soon. Just don't tell anyone yet, it's still being finalized."

Kevin grinned and the twinkle in his eye appeared again. The sad feeling she had about him leaving quickly vanished because of that smile of his. There was something about that smile that was just contagious. It was hard not to be happy and smiling when she was around him.

"I'm gonna get all the insider information now aren't I? I should sell everything I know to some magazine and made loads of money!"

Michelle smirked but it began to falter when he saw Kevin's face fill with what looked like outrage. She expected he would realize she had been joking, but now she was worried some girl did that to him in the past. Biting her lip she stammered while trying to apologize.

"Look, I so sorry, I was just kidding. You know I wouldn't really…" Kevin cut her off before she could finish.

"I can't believe you would steal my job." Michelle stared blankly at him. "How do you think the teen magazines get all those rumors about us? I'm the one that sends them in."

Her blank stare quickly left as her eyes narrowed in on him, her head shaking slowly. The smirk on his face made it clear he was just kidding around and the outraged look had just been a joke. Michelle couldn't believe she had fallen for it.

"You had me worried I said the worst possible thing ever! So not cool. Tricking me like that? Not cool at all." A grin formed on her face as she let out a chuckle.

"I was just practicing my acting skills. I gotta make sure I'm at the top of my game for whenever we start filming the show."

"Excuses excuses, I think you're just a meanie head." She stuck out her tongue.

"I know you are but what am I?" "Psh, whatever, I'm totally a nicer person than you so HA."

There was a single second of pure silence before Michelle and Kevin both burst into fits of hysteria. There was just something about immature insults that made it impossible to stay serious for too long. Their food arrived while they were still laughing and they tried their best to thank their server in between laughs. Once their laughter died down the two started to eat. Kevin stared astonished as Michelle quickly went through her large plate of breakfast. She glanced up at him, without even asking she knew what he was staring at. She shrugged and grinned.

"Breakfast is my favorite meal. I don't usually wake up for it…so when I do, I got all out."

She was fully aware this was probably something she should have been embarrassed about, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. He was going to learn sooner or later (at least she hoped) that she loved her food, she didn't see the point in hiding it. Michelle had tried one before to eat "like a lady" taking small bites and not finishing everything, but at the end of that date she was so cranky and hungry, it just wasn't worth the trouble. She waited to hear the usual response she got from guys, but when Kevin said something different she laughed.

"Just know, once you're done, you're done. I'm not gonna share my food just cause you downed yours too quickly." He placed his arm in front of his plate to prove his point. Michelle pouted.

"I don't even get one little taste?" As she asked she moved her fork toward his plate and Kevin just swatted it with his other hand, then crunched down closer to his plate. "Hey! I said no. Now eat your own food!"

Michelle eyed him for a moment. Every once in awhile she edged her fork toward his plate and watched as he flinched jokingly. Grinning the two finished up their meals and left the restaurant. With no where to really go, they headed to the center of town where the farmer's market was held and took a seat on the edge of the playground. Kevin wrapped his arm around Michelle's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Your flight's at 1:30 right?" He nodded. "So what time do you want to get to the airport?"

"I just need to be there an hour and half early so I have to leave at 11."

There was a strange tone in his voice, and she couldn't quite place it. Though she liked to believe it was because he didn't want to leave, and she was right. Pulling out her phone she frowned, it was already 9, which meant she only had two more hours with Kevin before he left again. She put a smile on her face though, when she glanced back up at him. No point in spending the last two hours sad. She held out her phone to Kevin so he could see the time.

"So what would you like to do with your last two hours in Davis?"

"Hm…get chased by a mob of fans?" A groan escaped her lips as Michelle shook her head.

"You know I did that last night. It's really not all that it's cracked up to be. Maybe we can be rushed into a SUV and forced to eat dinner there?"

"That is a possibility; I haven't done that in over a week."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Instead of deciding on going somewhere, Michelle and Kevin decided to stay at the play ground in the middle of town. For an hour they talked about nothing in particular, just continuing to get to know each other better. As they talked their fingers entwined and Kevin lightly ran his thumb along her hand. A yawn escaped from her lips without her permission and he glanced down at her smiling.

"I guess I'm boring you with my talk of superstardom and fame." Michelle nodded slowly.

"Yea I mean really? Who cares that you're going to be staring in your own TV series, or movie. Or that you have a platinum record and get to meet other celebrates whenever you want. I think that's all really lame." Grinning, a second yawn escaped her lips and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You woke me up early two days in a row. My body is just a little annoyed it hasn't gotten it's usually weekend sleep in time."

"I didn't wake you up early today. I tried very hard not to wake you up this morning." Kevin spoke matter of factly, before leaning his own head against hers.

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you for this morning. At least today I wanted to get up early, so it works out in the end." Kevin pulled back and eyed Michelle questionably.

"_You_ wanted to wake up early? I'm shocked. Why would you wanna do that?"

She paused for a moment, trying to decide which route to talk with her answer. Either she could continue with her usual joking manner, or she could answer completely honestly. Under normal circumstances there wouldn't have been a pause in her thinking for this; it would have always been a joking answer. She was guessing this sudden desire to be serious had something to do with the fact Kevin was leaving. Glancing down at their still entwine fingers she spoke, making sure not to make eye contact. Being serious and open was not something she did very well.

"You're leaving today, soon. And if I woke up when I usually do on a Sunday morning, it would have been right before you left or even after. Waking up early seems like the better option if the alternative is not getting to spend some more time with you."

She was blushing, and she knew Kevin could tell. It was the reason she kept her head titled down ever so slightly. Unfortunately for her, he didn't seem to like the idea. He removed his fingers from hers and placed them under chin lifting her head. It was now too hard to not make eye contact with him. A half smile appeared on her face in response to the large grin on his face.

"I'm glad you'd rather spend time with me than sleep. I take it as a very large compliment."

He was joking around with her and she snickered. At least he had a way of making her feel better about her random serious moments she had been having lately. It made Michelle happy to know he didn't think any less of her even when she was clearly being a little strange, and a bit more emotional then she cared to admit. With a smile, Kevin leaned in and his lips pressed against hers lightly. His hand moved from beneath her chin to her neck pulling her closer to him. In the distanced Michelle for a brief moment thought she heard some kind of click, but quickly forgot about it. Pulling back she licked her lips, her moment of seriousness had left.

"You should take that as a compliment, I value my sleep more than anyone really."

Shaking his head Kevin just laughed. There was that twinkle again, Michelle knew what that meant when he was talking about music or playing, but she wasn't sure what it meant now. She thought she might, but part of her was clearly assuming that was all just wishful thinking. He stood up suddenly and held out his hand for her. Grasping it, he pulled her up and started dragging across the grass.

"Do I get to know where you are dragging me to or am I gonna be surprised again?"

"I'm just dragging you here." Kevin had stopped in the center of the grassy opening. Michelle just stared as he dropped her hand and turned around so his back was facing her. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Get on." She continued to stare, rather confused and he laughed. "Piggy back ride? Come on, I've got less than an hour before I have to leave and I want to give you a piggy back ride."

"I hope you realize this is completely random."

Shaking her head Michelle laughed. Placing her hands on his shoulder she jump and wrapped her legs around his waist. Once she was up, Kevin placed his arms under her legs and started to run. Michelle was fully aware how odd the two looked to the other people in the center of town, but as laughed happily she found herself not caring at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head in to whisper in his ear.

"I know you can run faster that this."

"How do you know that? I'm the one running with someone on his back."

He glanced over his shoulder and was met with Michelle sticking her tongue out at him. Grinning he started to run faster and in a few moments began running in a rather large circle. She threw back her head and let out a rather loud wee that quickly turned into a laugh. Unknown to either of them, they were starting to draw a small crowd of watchers. Kevin began to run in smaller and smaller circles until he was nearly doing his usual guitar spin. His balance started to shake and in a second the two tumbled to the ground. Rolling off of him, Michelle stayed flat on the ground the two laughing insanely. A grin formed on her lips as she saw Kevin's face come into her line of sight. He was resting on his elbow and leaning his head over hers, with a similar grin.

"Random can be fun sometimes don't you think?" Licking her lips she attempted to nod without lifting her head.

"You have made a very good point there. I think we should do random more often."

His face left her sight and Michelle turned her head to see him sitting up and scooting closer to her. After he took a seat directly near her head, she lifted her head and rested it in his lap. He leaned his head down slightly so their eyes could meet. Her mind knew it was time for him to leave but she didn't really want to say anything. Her mouth however was already speaking before her mind could stop it.

"Why did you have to have a flight home so early?"

"I have to be home for tonight's mass. If I could stay longer I would. But we have to get ready for the next part of the tour."

There was clear sadness in his voice, Kevin truly wanted to stay longer and for that Michelle couldn't help but smile. She had completely forgotten about the fact Kevin went to church on a regular basis. She hadn't been in years; Sundays had always been regular days for her with nothing to do. She sat up slowly and turned around to face Kevin. She started to fidget with her cross necklace she never took off. Glancing up at Kevin, she saw him watching her play with the necklace. Sometimes she wondered why she never took it off, other times it was clear why. He opened his mouth to speak, in fear that he might ask about the necklace she quickly spoke first. That was a story for another time.

"You probably have to head to the airport now I'm guessing. It's almost 11."

"Way to ruin the moment, reminding me I have to leave." He pouted and she just stuck out her tongue in return.

"Hey I'm not gonna be the reason countless fans don't get their daily dose of Jonas. You realize how much they will hate me _and_ you if you miss a concert. I don't think I could handle that."

Kevin paused for a moment as if he was contemplating her statement. After a moment he nodded slowly. Standing he help Michelle up and the two started heading back to the hotel where his rented jeep was still resting.

"I think you have a good point there. For the safety of you, myself, and countless fans that would die if they don't see me, I suppose I should head home." He glanced down at her. "But just know I'm leaving under protest."

"Your protest has been noted."

With a smile the two reached the jeep and Kevin held the passenger door open for Michelle. Sliding into the driver seat, the engine revved and in a few minutes he stopped outside herself. She glanced out the window at her house. Yesterday morning seemed like ages ago, it was hard to believe she had only been gone a day, and even then she wasn't really gone. She had been in the same town she spent all her time, but for some reason yesterday with Kevin seemed as if she was somewhere completely different. Kevin opened the door for Michelle and she slid out of the seat. Grabbing her hand, he walked her up to her front door and they turned to face each other. A small frown formed on her face, it was time for the good bye.

"Let me know when you land okay? I gotta make sure you made it back alright." Kevin took a step closer to her and nodded.

"I think I'll be able to do that. I'm sorry I could only stay for the weekend. And I know it's far away, but this summer I'll be in one place or a while. Maybe you could come visit me this time." He smiled.

"I think I can figure out a schedule that includes a trip to LA. It sucks that it's so far away, but it's better than nothing."

Kevin nodded in agreement and his hands lightly grasped her waist. She glanced up at him, their eyes locked. Her mind was completely torn, something was starting with this amazing guy, but she would never really see him. Sure they were talking about seeing each other again in the summer, but that was 5 months away, things could easily change in that time. Shaking her head slowly she cleared her mind, there was a time Michelle worried too much about the future and what will happen. A few years ago she decided to just worry about the present and this was one of those times she had to remember that. What happens will happen, but right now was something she actually had an input in. Rising on her toes, she wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck.

"Don't forget about me while you're being a rock star okay?"

"After this weekend I don't think I could."

Leaning in their lips met again. Michelle was sure to keep it short and sweet. She didn't want to give herself something to moon over until they saw each other again. It would only make the goodbye worse for her. Lowering back down so her feet were flat, she bit her lip looking up at Kevin. With a smile on his face he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The hug lasted a few minutes and Michelle closed her eyes wanting to memorize this moment and the feeling of his arms around her. If it was ever going to happen again, it wouldn't be anytime soon. Taking a step back, he rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'll call you every chance I get. I promise."

"I like the sound of that. Bye Kevin. Thanks for coming."

"You have no idea how glad I am that I did. I'll be seeing you. Bye for now Michelle."

With one last peck of the lips Kevin walked back to his jeep. Michelle stood in front of her door watching as he got in his jeep and gave her one last wave. She rocked on the side of her feet and watched as the jeep turned onto the main road and out of sight. Grinning she turned and opened the door to her house. Waiting on the other side of the front door was waiting Caitlin and Alyssa. They grabbed Michelle's arms and forced her onto the couch.

"We want to know everything." Laughing she nodded and began to recite the weekend she just had. Her grin grew realizing how amazing it had been.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next few days it seemed as if everything was falling back into its usual boring life for Michelle. She had talked to Kevin after he landed but the conversation was cut short because he had to get to church and she knew they wouldn't be able to talk Monday or Tuesday because he was spending the time getting ready for and heading toward the last few stops on their tour with Miley, and starting to get ready for their own headlining tour. Looking back at it now Michelle couldn't help but feel like it had only been a dream. She knew it wasn't but it was almost too good to be true. She had been in those moments before, and whenever _anything_ seemed too good to be true, it usually was.

It was already Wednesday and she was sitting at her desk trying to print off notes for her Biology lab. As the printer complained about lack of ink, Michelle changed her mind on trying to prepare for her lab and instead decide to pass the time checking her facebook. She expected to have one or two comments oh her wall, but what she found was something completely different. Her eyes started in disbelief as the screen let her know she had 10 wall posts, each from a different girl. Clicking to view her profile, her eyes widened as she read the comments.

"What the hell…."

Scanning them they all said the same type of thing. _Kevin Jonas?! Why didn't you tell me! When did this happen. I can't believe this! You're gonna be famous for this._ None of the comments said how they knew and for that reason Michelle started to freak out. She only told Caitlin, Alyssa, and Tracy about the weekend, and the three each promised not to tell anyone. Obviously she was aware people could have seen them around town, but she had no idea how she would be linked to Kevin. The mob hadn't seen her face, so why was she getting comments on her facebook about it.

Refreshing the page she noticed she had a new message in her inbox. Clicking the link a message from Tracy appeared. It was short and apparently to the point. _Check Perez, not sure if you're gonna like it too much though. I didn't tell anyone promise._ Michelle's heart began to race, she usually checked on a pretty regular basis, but the week had been pretty busy and she didn't get the chance to yet. Trying to calm herself she slowly typed the web address into her browser and she waited as the pink page loaded. Her mouth dropped as the saw the first story on the page. Dragging her eyes way from the picture of Kevin giving her a piggy back ride she read the title of the post and the story below.

_**Blonde Mystery Girl Stealing Our Boy**_  
_On Friday we mentioned rumors of the eldest Jonas Brothers' solo flight to somewhere. While no pictures appear of Kevo at the airport, this picture was sent in from he apparent weekend get away. They seem to be having sweet innocent fun, but click here and see what else our new little couple has been spending their time doing._

I don't know about you fans, but I think we might have some competition for The Bro's attention.

Michelle took a deep breath before she let her mouse land on the link to the second picture Perez said he had. Instantly she was reminded of the little clicking noise she thought she heard. While she had completely forgotten it, apparently part of her mind decided it was something worth remembering. After hovering over the link for a few moments she finally clicked it. Scrolling down slowly she stopped as she saw the picture of her and Kevin sitting at the playground. One of his arms was around her waist and the other was gently holding her neck as they kissed.

"This is not good." Below the picture Perez added a few more comments.

_Just look at that hand on her neck! I know a million people that wish they could be held by Kevo like that. Jealous? Cause I am._

Anyone know her name?

Against her better judgment Michelle scrolled down further and began to read the comments people were posting about her. Some people were claiming to know her, some even claiming to be her. The later made her chuckled despite the shock, but it wasn't until she read a comment that actually called her by name did the chuckling stop. _Oh my god! This girl went to high school with me. I know for a fact her name is Michelle. I guess I should try and get in contact with her again! HAHA._ She wasn't sure how many readers would believe the comment, but if they did, things could get even more complicated for her than just her friends recognizing her.

She continued to read the comments, those that weren't claiming to know or be her were mostly saying how Kevin could do so much better, or how unattractive she was. The rude comments didn't affect her like she thought they might. She had been the subject of internet bashing before; at least this time the bashers were complete strangers, unlike old friends last time. A mini smile form on her face when she came across the handful of comments that complimented her and even shouted at the other commenters for being so rude. As she continued to read the comments an AIM window popped up blocking her view.

**TraceFace**: thought id give ya a few min to read before i messaged ya, you ok?  
**MichB**: im not sure actually, kinda in shock right now  
**MichB**: i gotta delete all those wall posts though, this is gonna spread like wild fire  
**TraceFace**: im really sorry hun, i know this has gotta suck  
**MichB**: to be honest it's not as bad as i thought it would be  
**MichB**: I gotta call Kevin though, to see if he's seen this yet, i feel horrible. i knew we shouldn't go somewhere so public  
**TraceFace**: don't feel bad!! im sure he'll know how to handle this, something like this has bound to have happened before  
**MichB**: yea maybe…hey im really sorry but i gotta go and try to get a hold of Kevin…and try to delete all those wall posts too  
**TraceFace**: okay but if you need me im here for ya, and ignore all those comments!! those people don't know anything  
**MichB**: thanks Trac, and don't worry the comments toward me are the least of my worries, not lettin' em get to me promise  
**MichB**: talk to ya later

Closing the window, Michelle returned to her facebook to see she had several new comments on her wall, all of them about the picture of her and Kevin kissing. Frowning at her friends' lack of privacy she went through and delete ever single comment that was related to her and Kevin Jonas. With that done she went to her privacy setting and set it so wall comments must be approved. She also changed her profile to be completely private to anyone other than her friends. Once everything was fix on her facebook she went to her myspace, only to see a similar situation having occurred. Luckily her myspace was used mainly for her closest friends, and the various bands she liked, so there weren't as many comments. Deleting the comments she adjusted her profile just as she had done with her facebook.

Taking another calming breath she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and flipped it open. Typing in Kevin's speed dial she held the phone to her ear as she waited to see if he would pick up. They two had only talked a little since the visit, and to be honest she had no idea how to start the conversation. Luckily, or unluckily, he didn't answer his phone, and she waited for the voice mail to kick in.

"Hey Kevin, it's Michelle. Um…I don't know if you check but…well you might want to. We kinda made it into his blog. I don't know if you've seen it or not, but I figured I'd tell you just in case. That's really all I wanted to say so, hope the show goes well tonight and just give me a call when you get the chance. Miss ya and buhbye"

With the message left she looked at her phone for a moment, wishing that it had come out a little more presentable, without some many ums and random pauses. Since there was nothing to be done about it now she glanced at the clock realizing she had to catch the bus to get to lab on time. Her worries about being pictured kissing with a celebrity had to be pushed aside, her regular every day life wouldn't stop just because her picture was being sent throughout the internet.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It wasn't until ten at night that Michelle was released for her lab. Just moments before she entered the room she had felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, but since she was already running late she wasn't able to check the message until now. Pulling out her phone as she waited for the bus to pick her up she opened it to see she had one new text from Kevin. _Saw the picture, we're about to enter lockdown but I'll call you once the concerts over. I'm SO sorry_. Checking the time she quickly realized he could be calling her any minute now. She just hoped it wasn't while she was on the bus, there were far too many ease droppers on buses, and this should be a private conversation.

The universe had decided to be nice to her, since it already decided to cause her enough trouble with the internet buzz. As she stepped inside her house her phone began to vibrate and Kevin's ring tone started playing. With a nod to her roommates who were watching TV, she answered her phone and headed back to her room.

"Hey Michelle, it's Kevin. Can I just say how sorry I am about this?"

She smiled though she knew he couldn't see her. There was sincere concern in his voice; Michelle wasn't use to guys caring so much about something like this. Not that she had ever been the subject of a mini celebrity 'scandal' before, but when she was bashed before online, the one guy that should have cared didn't. She flopped down on her bed letting her head hit her pillow.

"Please don't be sorry. It's kinda nice to have that moment captured, would have been cool to know about it before hand, but can't always get what we want." She let out a mini snicker to let him know she wasn't too worried about the issue, but once the snicker was over she went for a more serious tone. "I'm sorry I got you dragged into the paparazzi though, I figure you like to keep this type of thing a secret. If you need me to do anything please just let me know. I don't really know how you're supposed to handle a situation like this."

There was a chuckle on the other side of the line. Kevin was sitting on the couch in the front of the tour bus; he had gotten yelled at earlier that day by his dad, as both his father and his manager, for getting caught on camera kissing Michelle. The father yelling about kissing a girl his parents had yet to meet and manager yelling about getting caught by paparazzi. Kevin had left out the bits about her staying the night in his hotel room, even if nothing happened, he knew his dad wouldn't approve. After the yelling had stopped, Mr. Jonas just told Kevin the only thing that could be done…wait it out. The fact Michelle thought she could do something to make it all better made him happy.

"We really can't do anything. It'll all blow over eventually. We just have to try and keep you're name out of Perez's blog." There was a slight pause and Kevin wondered how to say the next bit. He had been lucky enough with his last girlfriend that they weren't as big as they were now, but he knew what had happened with Miley and AJ. "The fans aren't going to like you, and they aren't going to be very nice. Just don't listen or read what they say, they don't mean any of it really."

"I know what fans say about your girl…" She quickly corrected herself. "Girls you're seen with. I promise I'll be okay. I just don't want them to say anything bad about you. I know how much your fans mean to you."

"Our fans stick by us, which is what we love about them. Sometimes though, I wish they would be a little more supportive of our relationships." There was a sad tone in his voice and before Michelle could say anything in response she heard chatting on Kevin's side of the phone. In a few moments he returned to the line. "I'm sorry but my dad's making me get off the phone. We have a radio interview in the morning and apparently sleeping through it is not an option." Michelle laughed.

"Don't need to give the fans any other reasons to hate me."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, promise. And just ignore the internet for a few days. Sweet dreams Michelle. I miss you." Her heart fluttered as he spoke those last words.

"Miss you too; I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight Kevin. And good luck with the interview tomorrow."

With a click the conversation ended and Michelle was left staring at her phone. She decided to follow his advice and avoid the internet for the night. It was weird not talking to her friends at night like she usually did, but she wasn't completely prepared for the countless comments and messages she knew awaited her on her facebook. The blog had been online for an entire day now, everyone that would see it, had by now. Without the internet's usual distractions Michelle got ready for bed and grabbed a book. Despite the "early" hour she soon fell asleep while in the internet world her inbox became clustered with messages of shock.

After her morning class finished Michelle finally decided to go online. Instead of facing the music of her overfilling inbox though, she went straight for IMDb. A smirk formed on her face as she noticed the boards cluttered with threads about her, it had apparently gotten to the point someone made **The Official Mystery Blonde Girl Threat**. Instead of reading it though she made her own post asking if anyone had a link to the interview the boys did earlier that morning. Within five minutes she got the link. After the interview load she listened as the boys talked about their new tour and deal with Live Nation. Half way through the interview the part she was concerned about happened.

_"So, we tried our best to not mention it Kevin, but we gotta ask dude. What's with this blonde mystery girl you got caught kissing?" There was a slight pause and Kevin's distinct laugh was all that could be heard for a moment._

"She's a good friend of mine."

"Do we get a name? How long have you two known each other." There was his chuckle again.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I don't kiss and tell." The radio DJs joined in with the laughs as Kevin continued to speak. "With our new tour coming up we really don't have that much free time, so it was great to see an old friend again. But we're really excited to be back and touring seeing all our fans…"

The interview continued on they began to talk about their hectic schedule they had until summer began. Michelle sat back in her chair with a smile on her face. How Kevin learned to handle himself in an interview was beyond her, but he really knew what he was doing. Finally she decide what she wanted to do about her facebook messages, with a few clicks of her mouse she deleted every message about Kevin, not even bothering to read a single one. It would blow over eventually and until then, she didn't need to bother with the stress of reading those comments if she didn't want to.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Over the next month everything did blow over, for the most part at least. Each day Michelle deleted the comments and messages and eventually her friends realized she was not going to respond or even mention anything about the weekend visit with Kevin. The messages finally stopped coming. In interviews he always said the same thing never once mentioning her name and soon the interviewers just stopped asking about the mystery blonde. If they weren't going to get a new answer, they didn't want to hear the same vague one over and over again.

Life was getting back to normal, with the occasional confused glances from students around campus (Perez was a pretty common website for college students to visit), and before Michelle knew it, it was February. Nearly every night she and Kevin talked for at least an hour after his shows. She kept telling him he didn't have to, she knew he was busy but his response was always he wanted to make the time. That comment however changed once the second week of February started. On Monday Kevin promised to call on Thursday, but until then he was busy. Michelle didn't bother to question it; she understood his schedule could to that sometimes.

Getting back from class late on Wednesday the 13th Michelle entered her house only to see Alyssa and Caitlin whispering to one another. As the door closed behind her, the two looked up and grinned rather ridiculously at her. They had stopped speaking the second they had noticed her enter. Eying them, Michelle walked over to the two and set her backpack on the kitchen table.

"What's up you two?"

"Nothin' you look pretty exhausted. You should get some sleep Michelle."

Alyssa spoke with a sheepish smile on her face, the same smile could be found on Caitlin's. When she moved in with these two, Michelle knew sometimes they were a little strange and that trying to understand them would be pointless. This moment was one of those moments when it would be pointless. With a chuckled she just grabbed her backpack and head back to her room. Back in her room, she let out a rather tired yawn, her roommates were right at least. Wednesdays were her longest day and going to bed early wouldn't really be that bad of an idea. She was asleep the instant her head hit her pillow.

Michelle was woken by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Groaning she rolled out of bed and lazily walked to her door. Pulling it open she saw an overly excited Caitlin staring down at her. Titling her head to the side, Michelle started up at her tall roommate and ran her fingers through her hair. Her voice was groggy barely even awake.

"Yea?"

"There is someone at the door for you."

Taking a step back Michelle eyed Caitlin for a moment. Her roommate's face was grinning brightly and all she could do was stare confused. She wasn't awake enough to really comprehend anything. Once Caitlin stepped out of the way, Michelle walked to the front door, Alyssa was standing in the doorway to her own room. Michelle rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way to the front door. _What are those two smoking?_ Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing at the front door. He was short and a little chubby wearing a black suit and hat, and glancing past him she saw a short limo parked in front of her house.

"Miss Michelle?" She nodded slowly in response. "I'm here to pick you up for your flight. I have your bag in the car already. We'll be leaving in about 20 minutes if you want to get dressed."

"Um…okay?"

Eying him she turned around and walked back to her room. None of this was making any sense. In her room she found Caitlin and Alyssa sitting on her bed, the two still smiling like fools. As she rummaged through her dresser draws, Michelle looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Do either of you have _any_ idea what this is all about?"

"It's a surprise, you'll love it promise! Just get dress and throw your makeup in a bag…you'll want it."

If Michelle had been more awake she would have realized what was going on, at least started to piece it together. But glancing at the clock it read 7am, and her mind did not function at that early hour. After she pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt she applied a bit of makeup and threw the stuff in a backpack. Since she had no idea what was going on, her roommates helped her grab the other things she might need like her tooth brush, phone charger, and camera (with charger). Michelle packed her purse with her iPod, wallet and other essentials.

With her backpack and purse ready, Caitlin and Alyssa began pushing Michelle toward the front door. The limo driver held open the car door for her and she slipped in. Waving to her roommates she looked around trying to figure out just what was going on. In a few minutes the limo started and the blackened windows made it nearly impossible for her to see anything outside. Thirty minutes passes and the limo came to a halt. The driver opened the door for her then held out a blind fold and a pair of head phones.

"I'm sorry Miss, but these are part of the plan. If you could please put them on, someone will lead you to your flight and help you on."

Taking the items, she pulled on the blind fold and placed the headphones over her ears. The rest of the world was blocked out. The blind fold made everything black, and the headphones cancelled all the sounds from the outside. In a moment one of Michelle's favorite songs began to play. She felt a hand grasp her arm and she stood up, backpack and purse in hand. Slowly the person led her around the airport, and as she went along the headphones continued to play her favorite songs. Eventually she found herself walking aboard the airplane and taking a seat in what felt like first class. She wasn't completely sure, but the seat felt too comfortable to be coach.

The plane lifted off and Michelle's mind was finally started to work. There was only one person that would be capable of doing something like this. Well, one person that would do it for her. A smile grew on her face, whatever this surprise was going to be, she knew she was going to love it. She fell into a bright smile as she sat back continuing to listen to the play list the headphones provided her with. In two and a half hours, she felt the plane start to descend and finally come to a stop.

Michelle once again felt a hand grab her arm and she allowed the person to lead her off of the plane and through the new airport. A gush of fresh air rushed across her face and the headphones were talking off her head. It was strange, hearing actually voices again, in addition to the other sounds of the regular world.

"You'll be stepping into a car now."

The unknown voice took her backpack and began to help her into the car. One of her hands reached out, grasping at air trying to find something that would help her take a seat. Instead of finding car fabric like she thought, a hand inside the car took her own hand and helped her into the car. Whoever the person was didn't say a word until the car door was shut and it started to move. Michelle felt hands on the side of her face slowly lift off the blind fold. She smiled brightly as the gorgeous hazel eyes stared back at her. His voice was so much better in person than over the phone.

"Surprise."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Did you honestly plan all of this?"

Kevin nodded and Michelle let out a mini squeak. Shaking his head laughing, she just sprang from her seat and nearly tackled him to the floor of the stretch limo they were in. With her arms wrapped his neck, she hugged him tightly and felt his own arms pulling her close. A speed bump disturbed their already off balance position and the two were tossed to the floor. Laughing they detangled themselves and Kevin pushed himself up slight so he was no longer crushing Michelle beneath him.

"Sorry about that Sir." The driver spoke, and Michelle titled her head backward to see that the black screen separating the front seat and back section had been lowered.

"No problem!"

Kevin was still chuckling and he glanced down at Michelle as she scooted herself up onto her elbows. Even though she had finally realized what was going on when she got on the airplane, that didn't change the fact she was still so surprised this was all happening. She couldn't suppress her grin.

"I can't believe you flew me out here. It's just amazing."

"Well the surprise isn't over yet." There was a smirk on his face and her mouth gapped open. She shook her head.

"You didn't have to do anything else. Seriously this was more than enough." She paused for a moment before smiling sweetly. "So….what else is planned?"

Laughing Kevin shook his head a clear sign he was not going to tell her a single thing. He brought himself back onto the long seat of the limo and held out his hand for Michelle. She pouted as he pulled her up onto the seat next to him. As the limo ride continued the two spent the time catching up on the past few days. While not much had happened for Michelle in those days besides class, Kevin and his busy schedule provided more than enough to talk about. It was when he began to tell the story about a fan that had printed off the picture of the two of them kissing, that the limo arrived at its stop.

"We've arrived at the hotel Sir. The back at you're request."

The door in the back of the limo opened and the two of them climbed out. Kevin grabbed Michelle's bag and backpack from the trunk and held out his hand for her to take. Slipping her hand in his, the two walked through the back entrance of the hotel and onto the elevator. Kevin didn't say anything, but rather just smiled brightly as they walked off the elevator and he led them through the halls.

"So what exactly is going on? I mean you have a concert tonight don't you?"

"We'll you're going to come with us to the show…and I have a surprise for afterwards." There was a sudden silence from Kevin. Glancing up at him she could tell there was something else he wanted to say; only it took him a few moments before he finally spoke. "You'll be meeting my parents tonight too..."

Michelle stopped short and started up at Kevin. Her entire face was filled with shock and for a few moments she didn't do anything. There was something that never sounded good when it came to meeting the parents. When she was younger, meeting parents wasn't a big deal, she couldn't drive or anything like that, she would meet the parents just as soon as she met the boy. Now though, they were older, it was a scary concept. Michelle's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"They saw the picture didn't they?" She looked down and she could hear Kevin laughing. "Oh my gosh, I'm this girl they haven't met that caused all this drama for their son and his career with a picture of us making out spreading through the internet."

Looking back up at Kevin, he smiled through his chuckle. She didn't understand what was so funny about the situation. They weren't officially going out or anything and she assumed his parents knew that. She also knew how important it was for him to have his mom approve of the girl before the relationship really began. She glared at Kevin and his sweet smile that was clearly making fun of her.

"Stop laughing at me! This is serious! They probably already think less of me and I'm going to completely mess this up. And it isn't like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and their oldest son just disappeared for a weekend to visit me and they don't even know who I am!"

She knew she was rambling and she started to bit her lower lip. His hand lightly brushed her cheek as he pushed the stray strands of her hair behind her ear. Once he was done his hand gently titled her head up so her eyes could meet his. He still had the same sweet smile on his face.

"Would you relax?" He chuckled. "First of all, my parents trust me and who I pick in a girl. And as for the picture, they were upset at _me_ for not being careful, and dragging an innocent girl into the news. They'll like you, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Michelle's worried look began to slowly disappear. She nodded and smiled as Kevin leaned toward her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Taking her hand in his, he started down the hall again making their way to what Michelle assumed was her hotel room. Stopping in front of a door, Kevin pulled out the room key and slipped it into the electronic lock and pushed open the door. Walking in, she looked around and grinned. It wasn't a huge room, but it was beautiful, with a queen sized bed, dark oak desk and chair next to the window. A dark oak cabinet held the TV behind the closed doors and below were a set of draws.

After making a small circle to finish looking around she stopped to face Kevin. The door behind him closed slowly and he placed her bag and backpack in the small closet before walking over to Michelle in the center of the room.

"So the part of the plan you get to know is this. There is a change of clothes for you in the bag. I'll be back here in a couple hours to pick you up for the concert. And afterwards…you'll have to wait and see."

She nodded and grinned brightly. Under normal circumstances Michelle wasn't the hugest fan of surprises like this, but she knew whatever was going to happen she'd love it. Even if that did mean meeting his parents however awkward and embarrassed it might make her. Kevin took a few more steps toward her.

"Now before I leave, there's one last thing…" He closed the gap between them.

"What is it?" "This"

His head titled down and their lips met. In an instant his arms were her waist and she ran her hands up his arms until they found their place around his neck. She couldn't believe she hadn't kissed him in over a month. In fact, the feel of his lips on hers and his arms holding her tightly, she couldn't believe she didn't kiss him the moment she saw him in the limo. A soft moan escaped her lips as the kiss deepened. His hand began to roam her back, slowly making its way up her back; each inch it moved pulling her closer.

The moment was broken when a ring started playing in Kevin's back pocket. Reluctantly he pulled away and his cheeks looked flushed. A smile grew on Michelle's face as she withdrew her arms from his neck and watched him answered the phone. He's breath was shallow adding a new tone to his voice.

"Yea she got off the plane safely…everything is great…she loves the room…mom I'll be down in just a second, I wanted to make sure she had everything…yes I know…what? No I'm fine…I sound different?" Michelle's snickered. "Promise I'm not getting sick mom…yea I'll be down in a second…Love you too."

With a press of a button Kevin hung up the phone and glanced down at Michelle who had a small smirk on her face. It was evident she heard part of the conversation. Shaking his head, he slipped his phone in his back pocket then placed a quick last peck on her lips before taking a step back.

"It's two now, and I'm picking you up at six, because the show's at 8. So be ready by then. I'll see you soon."

With a nod, Michelle walked with Kevin to the door and she held it open as he walked out. With a wave she waited until he was no longer in sight before closing the door. Turning back to her room she grabbed her bags and tossed them on the bed. Her eyes widened as she opened her bag that she hadn't packed and pulled out the top item. It was her blue cocktail dress that fell just above her knees. Silver specks covered the dress as if they had fallen from the silver and crystal empire waist band. Setting the dress down on the bed she found her silver strap heals and her long black double-breasted coat, and a small jewelry box that held her diamond necklace and earrings (fake of course, she was a poor college student). Beneath those things was her toiletry bag, curling iron, a change of regular clothes and pjs.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

A grinned appeared on her face as she grabbed her toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she couldn't help but wonder what Kevin had in store for her for the evening. He had to have gotten help from her roommates; there was no other way Kevin could have gotten the bag packed with everything. Stepping into the shower she let the warm water wash over her. She already knew tonight was going to be incredible, no matter what he had in store for her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Glancing in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, Michelle did her best to fluff out her hair without ruining the work she put into it. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls around her face, her blue eyes popped thanks to her carefully done makeup, and her necklace and earrings caught the light perfectly. She had spent forever getting ready; it was a challenge considering she didn't know what exactly the plan was. But since she had been give a certain dress with the accessories all packed as well, she had at least a general idea how dressed up she needed to get. She just hoped it was right.

After pacing for a few moments she took a seat on her bed and turned on the TV. It was an amusing sight, Michelle was dressed up, ankles crossed and tucked in, the 'proper' way for a lady to sit, and on the TV was an episode of Bone and rather juicy one for a lack of a better word. At each commercial she glanced at the bedside clock. Even though she knew it would be six once the episode was over, she couldn't stop herself from constantly checking the clock to be sure what time it really was. _Ten minutes to go, only 5 more…it's 5:59 Kevin will be here any minute now._ 6:01 rolled around and she bit her lip. Only one minute past when he said he would pick her up, but Michelle was far too impatient to care it was just a minute. She wanted to know what her surprise was.

A knock on the door caused her head to turn sharply and a grin to form on her face. Standing up she let her hands run down her dress to remove any unwanted wrinkles. Out of habit she glanced through the peep hole and saw Kevin standing there, his hands behind his back. Taking a step back Michelle pulled open the door and smiled brightly at Kevin as he took a step toward her. He looked unbelievably handsome in his black pinstriped pants, black button down tucked in, and patching vest. Before she could voice her opinion, Kevin spoke.

"You look absolutely stunning." She blushed and took a small spin in place slowly. Grinning she bit her lip.

"You mean you didn't see which dress Caitlin and Alyssa packed for me?"

"Nope, I just told them the plan and they said they would pick one of your dresses that work…" His eyes narrowed in on her and his head titled to the side. "What, how did you know that I got help from your roommates?" Michelle laughed.

"Considering the fact Davis is probably still on the look out for any sighting of Kevin Jonas, I think I'd notice if _you_ came into my house and rummaged through my closet. But, that's just my own personal opinion."

With a smile, Kevin finally pulled his hands out from behind his back and in his hand was a single purple rose. Her eyes widened when he held it out for her to take. It was hard to find beautiful purple roses, but some how he was able to find the most gorgeous one she had ever seen. After taking the rose she closed the gap between them and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"How did you know this was my favorite type?"

"I kinda figured it out, considering there was purple everywhere in your room."

"Quite the deductive skills you have."

Michelle paused for a moment staring at Kevin's lips. As a smirk grew on his face she just laughed and shook her head. The smirk turned into a rather confused look which only made her laugh a little more. In the light of the hotel room his lips glistened much alike her own lips. Tilting her head to the side slightly her thumb lightly touched his lips and ran across them, removing the remnants of her lip gloss. Once she had it all off, she finally spoke to Kevin's confused look.

"Did you really want your family and fans to start questioning why you are wearing lip gloss?"

"Um…yes?"

The two started to laugh and Kevin grabbed Michelle's coat from the bed. After helping her pull it on, he held out his arm and they linked arms. With the rose still in hand the two made their way to their elevator. As the doors opened, her eyes started to dart around, she had assumed they were taking the back elevator like they had when they arrived. Instead they were in the front lobby of the hotel. Kevin titled his head he whispered lightly in her ear.

"The fans think we're staying at another hotel. Don't worry."

It wasn't that she was worried; actually it was that she was worried. The fans had finally started to drop the issue of the kissing picture; she didn't want to cause any more problems for Kevin and his band. Being caught arm in arm leaving a hotel room all dressed up, that might be a way to cause a little more celebrity drama. Glancing up at Kevin however, Michelle could see it in his eyes that he wasn't worried. His reassuring smile made her realize if he was fine with it, she could be to.

Walking out of the hotel, there wasn't a single fan in sight. While she knew he said the fans thought they were at a different hotel, she still expected to find some. At the front of the hotel was the Jonas Brother's usual black SUV. After opening the door for her, Michelle climbed into the middle seat and glanced back to see Joe and Nick in the back seat with another man she didn't recognize. The two smiled back at her and Joe spoke with a smirk.

"Wow, you beautiful. See now you got my ego down again! Care to switch brothers?" He winked. Kevin had gotten into the SUV while Joe was speaking and he reached into the backseat and slapped his brother upside the head. Michelle and Nick started to laugh.

"Stop hitting on my date would you! Find your own gorgeous blonde to hit on okay?" The entire SUV started to laugh and Michelle felt her cheeks start to pinken, her right ear began to emanate heat as well. The wonder of having her hair down was that no one noticed. Despite her pink cheeks, she grinned at Kevin's younger brothers. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the concert forever ago, though occasionally Kevin had told her they said hello during their phone calls.

"It's great to see y'all two again." She paused for a moment and leaned a little closer to the two boys. They in turn leaned closer as well. "So…do you two know what tonight's plan is?"

Chuckling the two sank back into their seats, the SUV finally starting down the road. Instead of answering the two younger brothers just smirked and shook their heads. For being such sweet and fun guys, the two looked absolutely devilish with those smirks on their faces. After glancing out the window for a moment Nick shrugged as he turned his attention back on Michelle, with a perfect innocent face.

"We didn't even know you were going to be coming today. Complete shock to us." Joe nodded, but unlike his younger brother, he couldn't keep the straight innocent look on his face.

"Lies!" A grin formed on her face and she turned her attention back to the front of the SUV. She felt Kevin's hand slip into hers and slowly her head turned to the side to meet his eyes.

"I'm not gonna find out what the plan is until it happens am I?"

"That is the point of a surprise."

With the look of fake frustration in her face, Michelle turned her head to look out the window as they drove to the venue for the night's concert. The boys began to talk about the concert and she listened quietly as the special plans for the evening concert were discussed. Soon enough she was completely zoned out watching the trees, houses and other cars seemingly speed past. A light squeeze on her hand caused her to break her stare and turn to glance at Kevin. He was still stuck in the conversation with his brothers and the other man in the back seat, a small smile appeared on her lips and she looked back out the window giving a light squeeze in return.

By the time they reached the venue, Joe was jokingly warming up his vocals and it looked as though Nick was practicing his drumming for the songs he performed. Michelle and Kevin exited the SUV first and followed Big Rob as he led the group in through the back. It was true last time she was with the boys she arrived at the back entrance, but there was something that just seemed to exciting and special about being able to do it. Feeling a light tug on her arm, Michelle stopped looking around and began to follow closely behind Kevin as he went in the opposite direction as his brothers.

"Where are you going?"

"There are some people you have to meet."

Her heart began to race. Sure he told her everything was going to be okay, and that his parents didn't think any less of her because of the picture, that didn't change the fact she was nervous to meet his parents. She instantly wished she could run across a mirror to make sure she looked alright. Michelle hated having to try and impress people; she hated having to go to job interviews or any other interview for that matter. She took a deep breath as Kevin opened the door to their dressing room. Inside she saw Frankie playing guitar hero and his parents slowly stood up and made their way over to the two.

"Mom, dad, this is Michelle." He smiled brightly. "And Michelle, these are my parents Kevin and Denise."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The moment she stared talking to the Jonases she began to wonder what it was that made her so worried. She had never met a family before that was as warm and welcoming. After shaking their hands, Michelle found herself easily talking to both parents. Apparently Kevin had told them quite a bit about her, the fact he was talking about her often cause a grin on her face. He however kept trying to get his parents to stop embarrassing him. There hadn't been a mention about the picture at the beginning of their conversation, and when Mr. Jonas finally did mention, Kevin had been right, they didn't think any less of her for it. In fact he spoke entirely sincerely.

"I'm really sorry that you were dragged into the public eye. I know it can take some getting use to, but I hear from Kevin you handled it perfectly."

A blush appeared on her cheeks, she hadn't really realized she had handled it at all. Considering no one knew her name, with the exception of friends, the public eye wasn't really on her at all. The eye was on the couple itself, and since she was missing from fame, Michelle thought everything was thrown in Kevin's lap.

"Please, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I don't know who taught him to give interviews, but your son did an amazing job with all the questions that were asked."

"I like to think we raised them right." A caring smile formed on Mrs. Jonas's face as she spoke.

"You raised them all perfectly."

Kevin had decided that this was a perfect time to have him and Michelle leave. She was almost certain it was because the conversation was turning around to him, and he didn't want his parents to say something he didn't want her to know. With a smile, handshake, and hug from Mrs. Jonas, Kevin and Michelle headed out of the dressing room and toward the stage. The sound of her heals echoed through the backstage as Kevin lead her to the underbelly of the stage.

"I wanna show you something."

After taking a step onto a mini platform of types, Kevin nodded to someone and the thing they were standing on began to rise. Caught off guard Michelle's legs wobbled for a moment and he wrapped his arm around her to help keep her balance. His other arm grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him so her back was toward the front of the stage. The platform finally stopped rising and a grinned formed on his face. Gently he turned her around so she was facing the audience standing in front of him.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?"

Her eyes slowly scanned the stage in front of her. Michelle had made sure she didn't watch a single one of the youtube videos of the boys' performances from their new headlining tour. The stage looked amazing, the fact they had platforms that rose was unbelievable. As she took a step toward the edge of the top section of the stage, she stared out into the audience. Michelle couldn't help but think how amazing it would be to perform on a stage like this. With grin on her face she turned toward Kevin only to see he had disappeared. A call came from the second level of the stage.

"Come on."

Walking to the ramp, she glanced down it and then eyed Kevin. A laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. He placed his elbows on the floor of the highest bit of the stage. He titled his head up to meet Michelle's grinning face with his confused one. She laughed again.

"You expect me to go down that steep ramp in these?" She pointed down to her heals. They were at least five inches tall, if not taller. "I might be skilled at walking in these, but there is no way I won't fall and break a couple of bones or so."

"Oh you have to be difficult don't you?" She nodded.

"You're the one that wanted me dressed up for tonight. I say it's all your fault I'm being difficult."

Smirking, Michelle sat down on the edge of the stage with her feet dangling over. Her intent was to just sit there; Kevin however had a different plan in mind. He placed his hands on her waist and carefully scooter her off the edge of the stage. Her hands found their way to his shoulders just as he lifted her off the stage and placed her down on the second level. The two made their way down to the bottom level of the stage and Michelle turned around to see the stage from a more audience perspective.

"This is absolutely incredible. I can't believe you get to perform on this." She turned to face Kevin who was standing beside her. "It has to be so much fun." With a nod he placed his hands in his front pockets.

"I love it. Getting to jump around, slide down those ramps. You can see the looks on the audiences faces too. It's…indescribable"

There was that twinkle again. Turning his head down toward hers, Kevin just shrugged. It was as if it was no big deal to him, and at the same time Michelle could see how much he loved what he did. Being able to perform for all these people, it was exactly what he wanted to do. A shout came from backstage and Kevin grabbed her hand. He started toward the side of the stage.

"You mean to tell me there was an easier way of getting around this stage and you wanted me to walk down this ramp?" He grinned sheepishly. "And you were blaming me for being difficult. I swear, more your fault than before."

"Hey now…I wanted you to try out the rising platform."

Michelle opened her mouth expecting a witty retort but nothing came. He had a point there; the rising platform was pretty amazing. A smug look appeared on Kevin's face when he heard no response from her. It was clear he won that little battle. Glancing up at him, she stuck out her tongue at his smug look. With a laugh, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they returned backstage so Kevin could get ready for the performance.

While the boys entered lock down, a security guard led Michelle to the front row of the audience. After finding her seat on the right side, directly in front of Kevin's mic, she took the time to glance around at the other fans that had been filling in. Some girls gave her questioning looks because of how dressed up she was, others just stared. Michelle was fully aware the ones that just stared were trying to place where it was that the recognize her from. To her surprise no one asked if she was the girl from the picture.

As the wait for the show continued, Michelle found herself talking to a few of the fans around her. Each one of them was excited to see the performance and talking about how they planned to catch the eyes of Kevin, Nick, and Joe from the front row. Luckily the lack of lighting in the room made it so the fans couldn't see the bright smile on her face. First was the opening performance, then the Jonas Brothers chant began and Michelle turned to face the stage.

The show was brilliant, the stage, the energy, and the songs. Michelle danced along with the beat, sang the songs she knew, and watched happily as the new songs were performed. Whenever Kevin was singing in front of his mic, he locked eyes with her, never letting them stray. Once the mini break between their sets start, Michelle felt her phone begin to vibrate. She was surprised she was even able to feel it. Flipping the phone open, she read the text message she had just gotten, and the short texting conversation began.

_You look great.  
What can I say, I try. You look pretty good onstage yourself. Got say you're guitaring skills are pretty impressive.  
Good to know. Since it's my kinda my life, glad I can pull it off.  
Well stop texting me and get back on stage! Your fans are very impatient!  
And what about you?  
I wouldn't mind seeing you onstage again either :)_

Closing her phone, Michelle slipped it back into the pocket of her coat and turned to face the stage again. A tap on her shoulder caused her to look to the side and one of the fans she had been talking to before the performance was trying to get her attention. Turning her head to face the fan, Michelle smiled as the girl spoke.

"Who could you possibly be texting at a time like this?!" The fan laughed.

"The guy I kinda have a thing for was just asking how I liked the show so far."

"You're thinking of another guy right now? Kevin was _totally_ giving you the eye during that entire first half! I'm so jealous of you right now." Michelle grinned brightly, biting her lower lip.

"Did you really notice that?"

"Are you kidding, I think everyone in this entire section noticed." Turning her head she stared at Kevin's mic stand. A brighter smile grew as a slight pink tint rose on her cheeks. Under her breath Michelle whispered "cool." The fan eyed Michelle questionably, but before the girl could say anything, the second half of the show started. Whatever the girl wanted to say quickly left her mind as the boys appeared again.

Once the show ended, girls rushed the stage trying to catch the attention of the boys. While most security guards tried to get the girls away from the stage, the guard that had escorted Michelle earlier took her by the arm and lead back to the backstage where a rather sweaty and worn out Kevin was waiting for her. She laughed when he tried to give her a hug and she just took a step backwards barely an inch out of his reach. A pout on his face made it impossible for her not to give in. After the hug, Kevin took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair; he was smiling happily the entire time.

"I just gotta get ready really quickly and then we'll be on our way to the next surprise."

With a nod, Kevin led Michelle to the boys' dressing room. While he got his things and left for the restroom, Michelle took a seat on the couch and in an instant was joined by Joe and Nick. Both of who were overly energetic for having just performed a seemingly exhausting show. While the three chatted, Michelle kept glancing back at the restroom door, wondering when Kevin would appear again.

Finally the bathroom door opened and he stepped out in the same outfit he had picked her up in early that evening. Walking over to her on the couch, he held out his hand for her and he helped her get up. With a wave to his brothers and parents (who were chatting with some man in the opposite corner), Kevin entwined his fingers with hers, and started to the door.

"Ready for the next surprise?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Walking to the back entrance of the venue, the only thing on Michelle's mind was what Kevin had in store for her for the rest of the night. She had been telling the truth when she said flying her out to see him had been more than enough. It was hard for her to believe that someone would do something so amazing for her and the night wasn't even over yet. Tilting her head up, Michelle locked eyes with Kevin, who had been apparently watching her this entire time. The smile on his face showed complete innocence but in his eyes, she could see the look of exciting and secrecy.

Kevin held open the door for Michelle that led them to the back parking lot. While the area was fan free, in the distance she could hear the shouts of a handful of fans trying to get the attention of Kevin from afar. With a smile, he waved to the fans while leading Michelle to the black SUV, never once letting go of her hand. Slipping into the vehicle, she watched as he gave the fans one last wave before closing the door. Michelle didn't want to say the thing that was currently running through her mind. That she would be in the news again. Instead she just wanted to enjoy the night and the feeling of Kevin's thumb as he gently caressed her hand.

Michelle had never before been in Houston Texas, making it impossible for her to be able to figure out where it was that they were going. As the SUV continued to drive along on the freeway, she tore her eyes away from the window and saw Kevin typing away on his phone. He instantly stopped when he realized she had been watching him. Slipping the phone back into his pocket a sly smile grew on his face. Michelle shook her head and laughed.

"Yet another thing I'm not allowed to know about right?" Kevin nodded and squeezed her hand briefly.

"But it'll be worth it I promise."

"Oh it better be worth it. After all, you are the one that flew me _all_ the way out here to Texas. I don't make random trips like that unless they are worth it…"

With a grin, Michelle pushed back the desire to say he had already made the trip worth it. She was certain Kevin had no idea what kind of an effect he was having on her. It was too soon to let him know just what that effect was, and Michelle didn't want to ruin whatever this was before it even became something. He lowered his head slowly, and she found herself titled her head up to meet his. He whispered softly against her lips.

"It will be."

Michelle found herself being the one to close the final centimeter gap between their lips. Kevin's hand rose to her neck slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his thumb ran across her skin lightly and in moments his whole hand was running along her neck and shoulder. A shiver shot down her spin and without her minds permission, her entire body shook slightly. Kevin pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss, but his hand remained on her neck.

"Are you cold?" Snicker, Michelle shook her head.

"Not at all actually."

Kevin eyed her questionably for a moment; soon enough there was a look in his eyes that made it clear to Michelle he understood what had caused the body shiver. Before either of them was able to say something, the SUV came to a halt. Michelle glanced over Kevin's shoulder to see that they had arrived at a fancy looking restaurant. She had no idea when they had gotten off the freeway, but with a quick glanced she realized there wasn't a freeway near by. The hand on her neck slowly ran its way over her shoulder and lightly down her arm. With a small squeeze on her arm, Kevin's hand fell to his side and the two headed toward the door.

The hostess led Michelle and Kevin through the restaurant. The entire place was dimly light, candles at every table set the mood for the countless couples enjoying their late Valentine's Day dinner. A smirk grew on Kevin's face as they walked further and further into the restaurant, he was knew what was going on. Michelle however continuously glanced around trying to find at least one empty table where the two might be enjoying their meal. Instead all she saw were a handful of faces eyeing the two. The ones that were caught watching Michelle and Kevin eyed them almost as if upset at the two. In a moment, she found out why.

Once the hostess stopped walking, Michelle realized they were standing in front of a door that read "Private." Kevin took a step to stand directly behind her and he gently covered her eyes with his hands. She heard the door open and he nudged her forward so she began to walk into the room, slowly to be sure she didn't run into anything. Kevin finally made her stop, but he kept his hands covering her eyes. After the hostess said their waiter would be there soon, the door behind them closed. All Michelle could hear for a moment was Kevin's breath on her ear, as he leaned forward to whisper to her.

"Ready?

"I've been ready for this surprise since I got here."

Kevin slowly removed his hands from in front of her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips and Michelle took a step back, bumping into him accidentally. Placing his hands on her waist lightly, he chuckled. She however paid no attention to the laughing and instead just eyed the table in front of her. A beautiful red table cloth covered the table that was set with gorgeous china with a silver trim of vines and rose bubs. There were two plates stalked atop each other, the smaller plate already had the salad in place. The silver utensils and crystal champaign glasses seemed to sparkle in the light of the candle that was in the center of the table. On the side of the table, so they wouldn't block the few of the other person, sat at least two dozen of the same purple rose that Kevin had given her when he picked her up.

After staring at the table for a moment Michelle glanced around to see the rest of the room. As her eyes scanned around the walls, she saw red drapes lining the top of the walls in simple swoops. At every point where the swoop met the ceiling there was a red drape that ran all the way down to the ground. Twinkling lights were embedded in the drapes, and with the candle on the table, providing the soft glow that appeared in the small personal room. In the back corner there was a single swinging door (without a window) that Michelle assumed lead to the kitchen. Slowly she turned around to face Kevin. The look in her eyes made it clear how wonderful she thought it all was and he smiled brightly.

"So this is why we got all those dirty looks from the other costumers. You got the private back room and they didn't." She paused for a moment before a simple sweet smile form on her face. "This is absolutely amazing, and I wish I knew a better word to use, because that doesn't even begin to describe how perfect this is."

"I'm glad you like it." Kevin removed one of his hands from Michelle's waist and held it out in front of her. "Let's sit before our salad gets cold."

With a laugh, she took his hand and he walked her over to the table. After helping her out of her coat, he pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in slightly once she took a seat. He put her coat on the back of her chair before walking to the other side of the table and taking a seat himself. As she took a bit of her salad, Michelle continued to glance around at the room she was i and the boy that set everything up. She shook her head.

"How were you even able to get this room? I mean it's Valentine's Day. Wouldn't you have to request this room months and months in advanced?"

"Yes well you see, I kinda had this room rented out for this _other_ girl, but things didn't work out. So I figured why waste a perfectly good romantic dinner." Her mouth dropped, despite the fact the grin on Kevin's face made it obvious he was just joking. Closing her mouth she shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Geez, Kevin. I can't believe you'd even joke about something like that." She let out a chuckle. "If that was the case…I'd so be on the next flight back to Cali."

"Good thing I'm joking then. Besides if you left now you wouldn't see what else I had planned for you…"

He smirked and even winked. A grinned grew on her face; she knew there was no point in trying to tell him he didn't need to do anything else. She had tried to say it enough times already; he wasn't going to listen now. Instead Michelle just smiled at the fact she had more surprises waiting for her. While they ate their salads their waiter came out with two water glasses and menus. As they scanned the menu Michelle couldn't help but constantly glance up to watch Kevin for a moment. He finally noticed and a smile grew on his face.

"What is it?" Biting her lip for a moment, she tried to piece together what she wanted to say, hoping it didn't come out wrong.

"This is almost too good to be true." For a moment Kevin's smile faltered but quickly she shook her head and smiled, her cheeks already starting to blush before she even said anything. "This is amazing, it's more than I could have ever imagined and thank you." It was as if her mind just listened to what she said and Michelle laughed. "Wow that sounded so lame." Her cheeks were still pink and Kevin smiled sincerely.

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to do this…for you."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

By the time they had finished their salad, Michelle and Kevin had already picked their main courses and while they waited the waiter brought out a basket of bread. When they weren't talking the two were would glance up at one another with bright smiles on their faces. As they eyes caught one another, Michelle could no longer suppress her laugh. As she laughed her head tilted downward for a moment and her soft curls fell into her face. In a second Kevin began to laugh as well and she looked back up.

"If we keep doing that I don't know if I'm gonna be able to eat. You have to stop looking at me like that!" She spoke a grin and chuckle.

"Well I'll stop if you do!"

Kevin leaned over the table with his arm and pushed the loose curls back behind Michelle's ear. While they continued to laugh, the waiter came out with their main course and they laughed more at the look on his face. He clearly thought they were crazy. Michelle was under the impression most people that were able to book this private room for Valentine's Day were older couples set on a purely romantic evening, probably even engagements. She doubted the waiter expected two young adults laughing.

Michelle did her best to eat her meal with a little class, but she didn't go as far as barely eating at all. Placing a bit of steak into her mouth she heard a chuckled come out of Kevin's mouth. Looking up at him she didn't bother to respond, it was the same look he had on his face when she ate breakfast with him back in Davis. With pouted lips she glared at him but quickly pulled her lips up into a grin. Once their main courses were done, Michelle watched as the waiter removed the dishes then glanced around to see where the dessert menu was.

"Are you telling me you planned this entire evening and no dessert? It's Valentine's Day, there has to be dessert."

Kevin laughed and stood up. Standing behind Michelle, he pulled out her chair and held out his hand for her to take. There was the sly smile on his face that made it clear something else was planned. She pouted again while Kevin helped her pull on her coat.

"I take the dessert is the next part of the surprise?" Kevin shrugged, though the look in his eyes made it clear she was at least partly correct.

"If I tell you then it really wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Exactly! Enough with the surprises already I wannna know!"

Michelle did her best to make herself sound like a whinny little girl that wasn't getting her way. Shaking his head, Kevin just smirked and enlaced their fingers as they headed out of the private room where they had just spent their dinner. He didn't respond to her whining and she actually found herself smiling at the fact. While she wanted to know what was going on, the fact he Kevin wasn't telling her a single thing excited her. Valentine's Days had never been anything special for Michelle, but this already made up for all the others she never had.

The SUV had been waiting for them at the front of the restaurant and Kevin opened the door so Michelle could slide in. She glanced at vehicle's clock and was shocked to see it was already 11 at night. She was now completely blanking on what it was that the two would be doing next. Rather than bothering to ask what the plan was, Michelle felt Kevin's arm drape across her shoulder and she in turn leaned her head on him.

As she snuggled up against him, she watched the buildings and houses slowly spread out until they were driving along a deserted road. Michelle sat up and Kevin's arm fell from her shoulder and dropped to hold her waist instead. The only light that seemed to be leading the way was from the SUV's headlights. With an eye of confusion to turned her head to Kevin.

"Are we lost?"

"Nope." Her right eyebrow rose slightly and he just smiled sweetly in return.

"So you're taking to the middle of no where?"

"It appears that was doesn't it…" He laughed and pulled her lightly so she was leaning on him again. "I promise where ever we are going, you'll be safe."

"If you say so…" She grinned. "But if I get attacked by an armadillo or giant mosquito, I'm blaming you."

Kevin titled his head to the side so he could see Michelle clearly, at least as clearly as he could in the darkness. He laughed as she just shrugged. It was clear she didn't mind being out in the middle of no where. He was please about that, because things wouldn't go as well is she did.

"Not worried about the other wild life that might be out and about?" She shook her head.

"I grew up in Texas. I'm fully aware the only things to really worry about here in regards to wild life are the giant mosquitoes."

With a grin, Michelle let her head fall back against Kevin's chest. His hand squeezed her waist lightly as the two fell into a comfortable silence while the drive continued. The landscaping slowly turned into flat fields with trees scattered around. Even in the dark it was clear this place was beautiful in the sunlight.

After what seemed like ages, the SUV finally pulled over and stopped. Kevin loosened his arm around Michelle's waist and grabbed a flashlight that had been apparently positioned there earlier. Opening the door he helped her out and turned on the flashlight. The light revealed the grassy field in front of them, the moon above them helped provide a bit more of light, at least enough to see shapes. Grabbing her hand, Kevin began to walk forward leading Michelle away from the SUV.

She did her best to keep up, but her heels were making it hard to walk straight in the field. Her heel got stuck and she felt herself stumble forward. The next things she knew Kevin had her safely in his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Michelle placed her hands oh his shoulder as he glanced down at her feet. Looking her back in the eye he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so I might not have planned _everything_ out perfectly. I can carry you, it's only a bit farther." She smiled but shook her head.

"You don't have to do that. I've got my own idea."

With a grin, Michelle removed one of her hands from Kevin's shoulder, but kept the other there for support. She lifted one of her feet up and slipped off her heel. Taking a step down she pulled off the other shoe and turned to glance up at Kevin. Michelle was once again back at her usual short 5'2'' frame. With her heels in hand she grinned brightly.

"There we go, all better."

With a chuckle Kevin grabbed her hand again and continued to lead her further from the SUV. Soon enough glancing back, Michelle couldn't see the black vehicle; it had completely blended into the black night sky that was surrounding them. Glancing back to front, she felt Kevin stop. She eyed him for a moment, and then watched as he slowly dragged the light of the flashlight across the field until it stopped and illuminated the next surprise. Her jaw dropped and she instantly turned around completely so she was directly in front of him.

"Really?" She had to ask to be sure that she saw was real.

"Nope, it's just a figment of your imagination." Sticking out her tongue, Michelle smiled brightly.

"This is way better than dessert at that restaurant."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Michelle turned back around to look at the sight in front of her. As she walked forward she could feel Kevin follow close behind. Illuminated by the flashlight was a blanket laid out neatly. On the blanket rested a small basket and candles surrounding it. A second blanket was folded and placed on a corer of first. With a smirk on his face, Kevin walked around past Michelle and took a seat on the blanket with his legs stretched out in front of him. She just watched him for a moment while he pulled out matches and lit the candles.

"You gonna just stand there or find out what's in the basket."

Grinning, Michelle stepped onto the blanket and soft fabric felt amazing on her bare feet. Slowly she sat down next to Kevin tucking her feet under herself. After tossing her heels to the side she leaned forward toward the basket as he opened it. With his hand on the basket lid he turned to face Michelle.

"Close your eyes."

"What? But…" She pouted.

"Come on, close you're eyes."

Letting out a huff, she closed her eyes. She heard a bit of rustling around before finally everything fell silent. She turned her head to the side trying to figure out what was going on. Kevin wasn't saying anything and the only thing Michelle could hear was the sounds of the outdoors. As she tried to strain her ears to hear something, Kevin's breath tickled her ear.

"Open your eyes."

He whispered softly to her and the sudden noise cause her to jump slightly. She didn't realize he had leaned in close to her. Opening her eyes slowly Michelle glanced down right next to basket. A large slice of triple layer chocolate cake was placed in the center of a plate. Chocolate sauce decorated the plate with swirls and was even drizzled over the cake itself. It looked absolutely delicious. She licked her lips just staring at the dessert.

"You said you liked chocolate." Michelle nodded and looked up at Kevin.

"It's my addiction. That looks so amazing." He just laughed as she turned her attention back to cake, once again just staring.

"Are you going to eat it or just stare at it?" Dragging her eyes away from the cake she smirked.

"I was just gonna stare, cause that's what you do with delicious chocolate cake."

Shaking his head Kevin stuck out his tongue. With a grin he grabbed a fork and got a bite on it. He held it in front of Michelle for her to taste. Licking her lips again, she opened her mouth and he placed the bite in her mouth. She closed her lips around the fork and Kevin slowly pulled it out. The cake was perfectly moist, the chocolate was rich and frosting between the three layers was unbelievably delicious. Her eyes widened as she finished the bite.

"Where did you get that? It's delicious."

"Now that part is a secret, for me to know only."

Michelle's mouth gapped opened, but as she was about to close it to speak Kevin shoved another bite of cake into her mouth. After swallowing she just laughed instead of trying to protest. She couldn't find a reason to be at all concerned about where he had gotten the dessert. Grabbing the second fork, Michelle offered a bite to Kevin before taking yet another taste for herself.

While the two continue to eat the cake, she stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed her ankles. She leaned forward to be closer to the dessert. Kevin had been right, she did like chocolate and in fact she loved it. Chocolate cake had always been her favorite dessert and this current one she was eating was the best she had ever tasted. Glancing up she let out a laugh realized Kevin had chocolate on the corner of his lip. Shaking her head she reached forward with her right hand and he stopped going for another bite, instead watching Michelle as if she was moving in slow motion. Gently with her thumb she whipped away the frosting that had been stuck there. She caught Kevin just staring and she held up her thumb with a smile on her face, trying to avoid just staring at his lips.

"You were being a bit mess. So I though I'd help out." Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"You got a little something on your face too."

What Michelle thought would be a romantic little moment quickly vanished when he said she had chocolate on her face too. Instantly she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Eating a bunch didn't embarrass her, but getting food all over her mouth that was something that did. Her cheeks pinkened, but in the dark Kevin couldn't see. He laughed and grabbed her hand with his own, slowly lowering it. She titled her head down in response.

"Come on. Let me get it."

Michelle felt Kevin's hand under her chin and he lifted her head up slowly. Once she was looking into his eye, he lifted the hand that had lowered her own. Softly his thumb ran across her lips, first the top then bottom. It was then she realized, she didn't have any chocolate on her lips. He leaned in her eyes closed as their lips touched, lightly at first. The hand that had lifted her head up slowly ran down her neck, shoulder and arm. As the hand reached her waist, Kevin let his hand find the opening of her coat and slowly run along her back until his arm was wrapped around her, pulling her closer. His other hand grasped her neck gently as the kiss deepened.

Kevin teased Michelle's lips with his tongue until her lips finally parted. His tongue grazed hers for a moment before it returned to his own mouth. His lips moved barely a centimeter down, taking Michelle's lower lip between his own. He sucked her lip lightly and she let out a soft sigh as she felt him nibble her lower lip gently. As Kevin's lips captured her own again, Michelle felt him slowly lean backwards. Without protested, she allowed him to pull her along with him until she was lying atop him. His hand began to roam her back and her body shivered as his hand reached the bare skin of her upper back. This time, Kevin didn't pull back to ask if she was cold.

They remained in this position, kissing, for a while. One of his hands was roaming her back, pulling her tightly toward him, while his other hand was still grasping her neck. Michelle's own hands were entangled in his curls. Michelle was the one to pull away, most of her was rather reluctant about it, but she knew they would have to stop sooner or later. And she didn't want things to get too heated. She stared down at Kevin and bit her lip at his growing smile.

Leaning forward, Michelle placed one more soft kiss on Kevin's lips before slipping off, so she was no longer lying on him. She rested her head on his chest and glanced up at the sky. The moon shined brightly and the entire sky was covered in stars. Caressing her side slightly Kevin read her mind.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Amazing," Michelle paused for a moment as a grin appeared on her face. "This is my favorite surprise, the stars."

"Not all the other stuff?" She shook her head, and Kevin felt it against his chest. "Well you're a cheap date." Letting out a snicker, Michelle pushed herself up slightly so she could look into Kevin's eyes. As a curl fell into her face, she brushed it behind her ear.

"Everything was perfect. But just watching the stars like this, it reminds me of growing up in Texas. It's a stupid story really," she shrugged. "But back in 5th grade we went on a class trip for a week. On the first night we were suppose to go star gazing, but I wasn't feeling well so I spent the night in the infirmary. I hated the fact I missed the main thing I was looking forward to during camp. Ever since then, I've loved just staring at the stars." Shrugging again, Michelle rested her head back on Kevin's chest. "It's stupid really, but I don't know. It's the truth, I love this."

She felt him squeeze her waist again and whispered, "It's not stupid." Michelle and Kevin just laid there beneath the stars and watched them. When she shivered again, this time because of the cold, he grabbed the extra blanket and the two snuggled under it. As the continued to watch the stars, part of Michelle wanted a shooting star to rush past, even if it was cliche. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, she pushed it away, she couldn't really think of anything to wish for anyways.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Michelle felt a kiss on the top of her head that slowly brought her back into partial consciousness. She had spent four days with Kevin in person, and three of those four times she fell asleep with him at her side. As far as Michelle was concerned, she was perfectly alright with that ratio. With one hand on his chest, she pushed herself up and looked down at Kevin.

"We're gonna have to head back now. It's nearly three in the morning and I just got a text from Joe saying my parents are wondering where we are…"

Kevin smiled sheepishly making it known he didn't have a problem with the situation they were currently caught in. If Michelle had been fully awake, she would have started to spaz out yet again, worrying about what his parents must think of her. Instead she nodded slowly then dropped her head back down on Kevin. Laughing he slowly sat up pulling her with him.

"I wouldn't mind staying out here longer either, but I think I might get into a bit of trouble if I don't show up at the hotel before the sunrises." Michelle just mumbled a response.

"But sunrises are pretty. Tell your parents it was part of the date."

Kevin laughed again and shook his head. At least he was responsible. While he put everything back into the basket, Michelle just sat rubbing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair, all in an attempt to wake herself up more. The curls in her hair had finally started to fall out, leaving nothing more than reminisces at the ends of her hair. Once everything was put away except for the blanket they were sitting on, Kevin grabbed a hold of Michelle's hands and pulled her up. Making her take a step off the blanket, he put that in the basket as well.

"Ready to go back?" She nodded slowly, but then her eyes widened.

"Wait my shoes!" Kevin chuckled.

"They are in the basket already. Don't worry got everything covered. Are you okay to walk?"

With a second nod, Michelle took a step only to stumble slightly. Being half wake and trying to walk never really turned out too well. Her legs hadn't fully woken up yet. Shaking his head, Kevin handed her the basket and she eyed him rather confused. Bending down, he put one hand behind her knees and the other braced her back. In one swift motion, Kevin swept her off her feet and was carrying her. After a moment of readjustment, he was also able to grab hold of the basket as well.

With her arms loosely around his neck, Michelle leaned her head against him while he walked to the SUV that been waiting for them. It was obvious Kevin was having no problems what-so-ever carrying her all the way to the vehicle. Once they reached it, the driver grabbed the basket from Kevin and placed it in the front seat before opening the back door for the two. After sliding into the SUV, Michelle waited for Kevin to sit down next to her. The second the door closed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. With the car moving she felt her eye lids become heaving and she fell asleep.

"Kevin? We're here."

There was a muffled noise from above her as Kevin began to stir awake. Michelle wasn't sure what had woken her, but for some reason, she had. For the past ten minutes or so, she stared out the window as they drove back to the hotel. Kevin was sleeping next to her, with his head resting on hers. It was far comfier than she imagined it would be. He pulled himself upright and rolled back his shoulders before stretching his neck to both sides. He glanced down at Michelle and smiled.

"Let's get you back to your comfy bed."

"Aw do I have to? Falling asleep in cars is too comfy to resist."

Kevin laughed and started to slide out of the car, because his arm was still wrapped around Michelle's waist, she was dragged along. While she waited be the SUV, he rummaged through the basket in the front seat. Pulling out her shoes, he closed the door and held out his arm for her to talk. They walked to the back entrance of the hotel and Kevin handed Michelle her silver heels back.

"I couldn't let you forget those. Leaving shoes behind is a little too cheesy, even for me." Grinning she nodded in agreement and looped the straps of the heels around her pinky.

"Thank you for not letting me pull a Cinderella." She glanced up at him as the stepped into the elevator. "That is a bit too much."

Once the elevator reached her floor, Michelle and Kevin stepped off still arm in arm. In front of her door, she rummaged through her purse and finally pulled out her room key. Before she opened the door, she turned around so she was standing directly in front of Kevin, with her back against the door. Biting her lip she smiled up at Kevin. She felt overly girly at the moment, just standing there at her "door step," at the end of her date.

"Thank you for this. Really, I couldn't have asked for a better date. I'd say it was perfect, but then you couldn't do something better next time." Kevin looked down at her and took a step forward.

"Oh there is gonna be a next time?" Michelle shook her head as he took another small step toward her.

"Nope. I wasn't sure how to tell you, but after tonight, I've lost all interest in you."

"Good. I feel the same way. I was afraid I'd break your heart."

A face flashed in Michelle's mind at the mention of breaking her heart, but she quickly pushed it aside. She had no desire to think about that. Instead she watched closely as Kevin took the final step, so their bodies were touching.

"Don't worry, no heart breaking here."

While Kevin leaned his head down, Michelle rose on her toes to meet his lips. They kissed for a moment until in the distance they heard someone clearing their throat. Lowering down, she turned her head to see who had disrupted the moment. Kevin's shoulders slumped lighted that young man in front of them. His brother laughed as the clearly annoyed look on his face. Joe ran a finger through his hair causing it to look even messier than before.

"Don't be annoyed with me Kev." He laughed. "Mom and dad just walk into your room then into me and Nick's wondering why you weren't back yet." A groan fell from Kevin's lips.

"I told them I'd be home late."

"4 am late?" Joe just laughed again. "I thought I'd check to see if you were just hanging out with Michelle's room. Mom and dad weren't going to 'cause they thought it might be intrusive."

"And you have no problem with that…" Kevin shook his head with a smile. It was clear he had no actually problem with his brother beside the regular frustration from interrupting a kiss.

"None at all! You're the one with the attractive Valentine's Day date. It's only my job as a younger brother to interrupt at the worst possible moment. I'll leave you two alone…just check in with mom and dad before ya go to bed."

With a nod and mini wave, Joe walked back down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Once he was gone, Kevin turned back to Michelle with a half smile on his face. Considering it was already four in the morning, she knew he would be heading back to his room now. His hands brushed stands of her hair behind her ear before leaning back in for one last kiss for the night. Pulling back he smiled.

"Okay I should make sure my parents aren't too worried." Michelle nodded. "You have a wake up call at 8 tomorrow." Her eyes widened and Kevin let out a chuckle. "I wanted to take you to your flight and we have to hit the road at 12. And you can't leave without breakfast with the family now, can you?"

"I think I can miss 8 am breakfast…but that's just me really." She grinned. "I'll be ready to go quickly. Promise."

Kevin smiled, his hand still resting on her face from when he pushed back her hair. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sharing yet another smile, Michelle finally turned back to the door and opened it. Standing in the threshold she said goodnight to Kevin and waited until he disappeared behind the same corner Joe had earlier. Closing the door she lazily walked over to the queen size bed, dropping her shoes as she went and crashed down. Beneath her head she heard the sound of a crinkling paper. Sitting up she found a piece of paper with a note written to her on it. A smile grew on her face as she read it.

_Michelle,_

Thank you for coming to visit me for Valentine's Day. You have no idea how much it meant to me to know you were going to be there watching us perform tonight and I would be able to spend the night with you tool. I know it was only for a short visit, but this summer will be even better.

Kevin

PS: Sorry for keeping you out late – I'm sure I did :)

Biting her lip Michelle reread the note a few times before finally setting it down on the bedside table. Quickly changing into her pjs, she took one last glance at the note before finally slipping into the comfortable bed. Sleep took over the second her head hit the pillow. Her mind was busy imagining what was in store for her over the summer.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The moment the phone began to ring, Michelle quickly sat up and answered it. Thanking the wake up caller, she jumped into the shower and got ready as quickly as possible. Despite the small amount of sleep she had gotten, Michelle had every intent to be completely awake and ready for breakfast with the Jonases. Straightening her hair, she added a dash of make-up and pulled out the clothes that had been picked out for her. With a smile she slipped on her pair of jeans and the dark blue long sleeved shirt.

Once dressed, Michelle packed up her bag and found herself sitting on her bed, just waiting. A chuckle escaped her lips as she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. She realized she and Kevin needed to work on their communicating time skills, she never knew when he was going to pick her up.

The television continued to be filled with nothing to watch and yet again Michelle began to feel impatient. A knock on the door made her turn off the TV and slowly make her way to the door. Checking the peep hole, she saw the smiling face of Kevin. Pulling open the door Michelle grinned brightly, her eyes light up with energy.

"You're awake…and functional." With a laugh she nodded.

"I do have the ability to wake up. I just don't always find a reason to." Kevin took a step toward her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well I'm glad I was able to give you a reason wake up." He glanced down at her and Michelle smirked.

"Yup, nothing beats a yummie breakfast."

Shaking his head Kevin laughed before taking a step into her room. He walked over to her bed and grabbed her bag and backpack, leaving Michelle only her purse to carry. Grabbing it, she felt him slip his hand into hers and the two left her room.

"I should have realized you were only awake for the food."

"I suppose your company is a close second."

Tilting her head up she smiled. Kevin glanced down at her as well and just shook his head. Michelle was happy to know he got her jokes, she had had bad experiences with people that didn't realize when she was kidding and when she was being serious. So far, Kevin was getting everything right. They continued down the hallway, down the same path Kevin has taken the night before until the stopped in front of another hotel room door. Instead of acknowledging her questioning look, he slipped a key into the electronic lock and pushed the door open.

Stepping through the threshold, Michelle was instantly met with the entire Jonas family sitting around. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were sitting in two comfortable looking chairs, while Nick was laying lazily in one of the two queen sizes beds. Joe was sitting up straight flipping through the channels while Frankie was sitting next to Joe clearly impatient, his feet bouncing against the bed as kicked his legs. All at once everyone's head seemed to turn to face Michelle and Kevin. She smiled rather shyly at the group at was now staring at her.

"I'm glad you'll be joining us for breakfast dear. Are you all packed and ready?"

As Michelle nodded, she saw Joe jump up, quickly turned off the TV and threw the remote at Nick who sat up rather quickly as well. The two middle brothers rushed to the door and Michelle quickly back up into the wall, running into Kevin in the process. She watched Frankie join in the mini stamped and she glanced up at Kevin before looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"Were you guys waiting for me? You didn't have to do that."

"Oh please dear, we were happy to wait. Besides it wasn't really a wait anyways, five minutes at most."

"More like a life time!" Joe had turned his head around to stare back at everyone with a grin on his face.

"Oh come on dude, it's not our fault you woke up 2 hours early."

Nick laughed shaking his head at his older brother while he spoke. Michelle instantly began to wonder how it was possible anyone was able to get any sleep with a family like this. She thought her family could be crazy sometimes and there were only four members in it. Ahead of her and Kevin, she could hear Joe mumbling to Nick and she just laughed. Kevin, still holding her hand, began leading the way behind the rest of his family. He was still carrying her bags, making it pretty clear she would be leaving right after breakfast.

The seven of them pilled into the elevator and they made their way to the lobby. As with last night, it seemed like no fans were aware this was the hotel they were staying at. Michelle realized she'd have to ask how they were able to pull that off. She was sure the fans would have eventually figure it out, but they hadn't. Shaking the unimportant thought from her mind she followed the large group as they entered the hotel's restaurant.

Once the host led them to their table, Michelle found a large round table waiting for them in the back, away from any windows. Kevin pulled out a chair for Michelle to sit in and once she was seated she watched as everyone else took a seat as well. To her left sat Kevin, then his father, Frankie, his mom, Nick, and finally Joe sitting on her right. The host passed out the menus and Michelle began to search for something to eat.

She sat quietly as the family began to talk about the next stop on their tour. Even though she had already picked what she wanted, she continued to stare down at the menu. It was a little overwhelming to be the outsider of a big family like this, no matter how warm and welcoming they were. She was fine just listening until Mr. Jonas decide to include her into the conversation.

"Michelle, did you have a good visit in Texas?"

She pulled her eyes away from the menu a little stunned that he had asked her specifically. Nodding she closed the menu; Kevin apparently noticed her nerves and offered to help out. While he spoke, he placed a hand on her knee giving it a light squeeze.

"She actually grew up in Texas." Mr. Jonas eyed his eldest son for a moment then smiled.

"Don't you think Michelle could have answered that son?" There was a hint of pink in Kevin's cheeks and the embarrassment for him made it easier for Michelle to talk.

"Well he is right. I spend all of elementary school in Texas. So it's nice being back actually. I haven't visited the state in nearly two years."

"What part of Texas did you grow up in?" Joe asked while he took a sip of his water. Michelle was starting to get a little shy again. All eyes were on her, it was like an interrogation over the breakfast table.

"Richardson, Plano?" She spoke with a questioning tone, just to see if they had heard of the area at their confused she looks she just shrugged and smiled. "It's about 30 minutes from the Dallas/Fort Worth airport. I actually listened to Kidd Kraddick in the morning when I was going up."

Michelle was use to trying to explain where in Texas she was from. Not many people had heard of it before. The Kidd Kraddick part was just a little extra, because she knew they had done an interview with the station before. Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"We had no idea you grew up so close to, where we were. I'm surprised Kevin didn't say anything."

"Well I just found out last night too."

A smirk grew on Joe's face, and Michelle knew instantly she didn't want to hear a single thing he had to say. Ever since they first met, Joe was making it a habit to embarrass her at least a little bit each time. He leaned forward on the table and glanced over at her and Kevin, his eyes darting between the two.

"Was this information exchanged during the late night under the stars? Or was it after you got back at four in the morning?"

Kevin seemed to be use to Joe's joking, because the comment had no effect on him what so ever. Michelle however felt her cheeks begin to pinken and she glanced down at her closed menu. The hand on her leg left and above her she heard a soft slap and a groan coming from her right side. Nick and Frankie began to laugh and Mr. Jonas spoke his eldest son's name with the tone only a parent could use.

Michelle lifter her head up to see what the commotion had been. To her side she saw Nick bending over the table laughing, Joe was rubbing the back of his head but his usual smirk was still there. Kevin was eyeing his brother grinning despite the fact his dad was staring daggers at him. Frankie was the only one who seemed to have gotten over the incident, he had returned to coloring his menu. Mrs. Jonas shook her head in fake disapproval, a sweet smile finding its resting place on her face.

"Kevin, apologize to your brother for hitting him." With a grin Kevin listening to his mother.

"Sorry dude." Mrs. Jonas shook her head but accepted his apology; she then turned to Joe who was smirking since his older brother got in trouble.

"Now it's your turn to apologize to Michelle for embarrassing the poor girl." Joe turned to Michelle and pouted at her, giving her his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Please forgive me Michelle for saying what we all know is…" "JOSPEH!" He smiled sheepishly. "Geez mom. Sorry Michelle didn't mean to embarrass you." He leaned in close to her and she leaned in slightly as well, so he could whisper the next part. "I was trying for Kev."

Her pink cheeks were finally gone after Joe's little exclamation to her. Leaning back into her chair she turned to Kevin as he gave her a look clearly asking what Joe had said. Michelle just shrugged in return and behind her she heard Joe laughed. The rest of breakfast was not nearly as eventful as the beginning. By the time the meal was over, Michelle no longer felt so nervous about being around the entire family. Every member of the family gave her a hug good bye. They all wished her a good flight home and Mrs. Jonas exclaimed she couldn't wait to see Michelle again soon.

With a smile and a wave, Kevin and Michelle headed to the SUV that was waiting for them in the front of the hotel. After putting her things in the back of the vehicle, he slipped into the middle seat next to her like always. Michelle was already dreading the moment she had to say good bye, and the worst part was she knew it would be good bye for a while. Their new tour was going to be keeping them very busy.

By the time they reached the airport, the dread that came with leaving had filled the pit of her stomach. Michelle and Kevin walked quietly to the security point. Kevin was wearing a regular sweatshirt with the hood up so no one could recognize him. After putting down her bags, he took a step toward her and placed is hands on her waist. She looked up at him and smiled half heartedly.

"I take it my flight leaves soon." He nodded slowly. "I know I told you this earlier this morning, but thank you again. This was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. You're making it really hard to leave."

"That was kinda the point." He grinned, "just know I wouldn't mind if you stayed longer."

"Oh don't go tempting me! I've got classes. I've already missed two days and I can't really miss anymore." Frowning, her head dropped for a moment before she felt Kevin's hand under her chin lifting her head up to meet his.

"Give me a call when you get back in okay? Before you know it, it'll be summer and we'll each other again. I promise."

Michelle wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about Kevin's voice that made it impossible not to believe him. She nodded while his hand moved from under her chin to her cheek. With a smile he leaned down and kissed her for a moment. Pulling away his hand remained on her cheek for a moment before he pulled her into a tight hug. As she wrapped her arms around him, Michelle closed her eyes trying to remember the feeling on his body against her. She just had to wait four months before being in this position again. She finally break the hug and took a step back, it was either that or she would stay hugging him until her plane left.

"I should go before I miss my flight."

With a nod, Kevin pulled out her ticket from his back pocket and held it out for her. Grabbing it from him, their hands brushed. For a moment Michelle had a flash of the first time she met Kevin and her lame move to touch his hand. Even then she didn't this is how everything would end up, and it wasn't the end yet.

"Bye Kevin," she paused for a moment before deciding to say it. "I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you too Michelle."

With the exchange of soft smiles, Michelle grabbed her bags and headed to the security point. After getting everything checked she turned around to see Kevin still standing there waiting for her to longer in his sight. Waving the hand that held her ticket he lifted a hand in response and smiled. Once she was on the plane she stared out the window zoning. Soon enough the pavement beneath the plane looked as though it was moving as the plane began its path down the runway. She watched as the ground slowly became farther and father way, everything becoming smaller and smaller the higher the plane rose. Even though she was leaving and smile formed on her lips. It was hard to be sad after have such an amazing surprise.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The flight back to California seemed to take ages, much longer than the flight to Texas had taken. Landing Michelle was met with one last surprise, a limo to take her home. Reaching home she quietly slipped back to her room, hoping her roommate were in class or didn't notice she had come home already. Instead moments later they both walked into her room with grins on their faces.

"Celebrity or not that Kevin knows how to treat a girl!" Caitlin grinned as she sat down on Michelle's rolling desk chair.

"You've been back all of what – five minutes now? More than enough rest time. We need to hear what happened! Kevin wouldn't tell us the entire plan."

Laughing Michelle watched as Alyssa sat down on her bed and grabbed one of her childhood stuffed animals. Both of her roommates were ready for story time. She grinned as she recited the events of the past day and her roommates listened in aw. Once done, Michelle kicked them out of her room so she could finally call Kevin like she had promised.

The call lasted longer than she had expected considering they had seen each other just hours earlier. Michelle learned she had the seal of approval from Mrs. Jonas, something that, while she didn't express outwardly, made her extremely happy and pleased to hear. Once the talk ended the two exchanged "I miss yous" and good byes. Michelle hung up her phone and crashed into her bed. Since she had already missed her classes for the day, it was the perfect time for a nap.

It was a week before anything eventful in Michelle's life occurred again. That was the time she once again appeared on Perez's radar. At least this time she wasn't caught off guard by random facebook comments and messages. She was able to see it first hand without being told to. As she read the little blurb Michelle found a new love for Perez Hilton.

_**Mystery Blonde Resurfaces **__  
Well Jonas Brothers fans apparently she wasn't just a one weekend thing. We don't know if she surprised him or if she had already planned to visit, but this little blonde spent Valentine's night with our Kevo._

No kissing picture this time, maybe the love birds realized massive PDA just isn't their thing. Either way the oldest JoBro looks pretty happy to have her on his side. And she looks pretty darn smitten with him.

Then again, who wouldn't be happy to snag his JoBro?

At least Kevo got himself a cutie. Don't know who her stylist is, but she is working that dress and those heels! She gets an A+ just for being able to walk in them!

Michelle glanced back at the picture that went with the post. Apparently one of the fans at the back entrance of the concert had a pretty impressive camera with them. The picture showed Michelle and Kevin standing hand in hand right in front of the SUV. He was in mid-wave to the fans with a smile on his face while she was glancing up at him smiling as well.

Checking the comments, she laughed when she read one apparently from the girl she stood next to at the concert. _Oh my gosh! I was next to her at the concert! She was texting someone during intermission, it had to have been Kevin! I could have stolen her phone and gotten his numbe!. He was totally staring at her the entire show! She seemed nice._ The next comment made Michelle laugh even harder. _Man! I wanted her to be a bitch!_

Not bothering to read the rest of she went onto her facebook to see what damage awaited her. It wasn't nearly as bad as she expected. One message caught her eye and it made Michelle realize she and Kevin needed to figure out what exactly their relationship was, and what they were going to tell people. The message was from her friend she hung out with in her Thursday sociology class. _So that's why you missed class…I guess it's a pretty legit reason! Haha hope you had fun with your celebrity!_

Without knowing a response Michelle just closed the message and returned to her books that had been waiting for her to stop procrastinating. While Michelle and Kevin continued to talk on a regular basis it took her nearly a month to find the nerve to bring up the subject, well after the time the "excitement" of their second outing had died down. By that time Kevin knew by her tone when something was on her mind. It was during one of their nightly conversations after a concert that he realized something was up.

"Is there something you wanna talk about Mich?"

Michelle paused for a moment. She loved the fact he was able to read her tone so well, but sometimes it was hard to hide things. She felt like such a child, not being able to just say it, the mature thing to do was talk about it. Finally she let it out in her rushed speak; almost positive he wouldn't be able to understand. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to understand or not.

"What are we? I mean, we've been on dates; you've visited me and flew me out to visit you. But I get people and friends asking if I'm dating Kevin Jonas and I have no idea what to say. Or even if I should say something to being with."

She let out a breath of relief after finally saying what had been on her mind for so long. While Kevin remained silent on the other end of the phone, she began to worry that she has said something she shouldn't have, or that he really hadn't understood what she rambled about. By the he spoke up there was a maturity and seriousness in his voice she wasn't use to.

"I like you Michelle, a lot. I'm hoping you've realized that by now," she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "If we were even in the same state as each other, I'd want you to be my girlfriend. But with all my traveling it's really hard. I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you if you were to meet someone…okay maybe I would." She laughed. "You can tell friends we're seeing each other if you want." There was a pause in his speech and when his voice returned Michelle could hear the excited tone laced with a dash of nervousness. "This summer things will be different. I want them to be…if you do."

"As long as it's a good different then yes, I do."

A smile grew on her face as a silence surrounded the conversation. Even though Kevin hadn't asked her anything specific, the fact he wanted to made Michelle extremely happy. The silence continued until it grew to the point of awkwardness. She soon felt the desire to laugh, biting her lip she tried her best no to, but instead it came out a short burst of snickers. Finally breaking, she fell into a fit of laughter and in a moment Kevin joined her. Michelle fell backward onto her bed as she laughed, while on his tour bus, Kevin could be heard laughing from inside his bunk.

It wasn't until Joe pulled open the curtain to the bunk to yell at his older brother did Kevin finally stop laughing. On her side of the line, Michelle heard the two brothers jokingly argue with one another, causing her to laugh harder and gasp for breath. Kevin returned to the phone conversation and finally she was able to catch her breath. Still snickering slightly, she was able to actually speak.

"Sorry to get you in trouble with your little brother," it was obvious by her tone Michelle was smirking.

"You're right, it was your fault! Making me laugh so loudly I disturbed the rest of the bus."

"Well you were the one that allowed the awkward silence. What else was I suppose to do besides laugh? I could have just remained silent until we awkwardly said good bye."

"I'd take awkward silence over getting yelled at my younger brother. Really, I'm supposed to be yelling at him. He can't tell me what to do, it kinda weirds me out when he does."

The two continued to joke around for a couple more minutes, allowing the serious conversation they had just had to slip to the back of their minds. The earlier conversation hadn't actually left either of the two's mind, but it was almost an unspoken decision to let it remain in the background. Another yell from Joe informed Kevin the bus had arrived at the hotel, meaning the conversation had to end.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea, I'm actually a little impressed. Joe's voice really carries." The two laughed yet again at Michelle's comment.

"I really should get some sleep, we have a radio interview in the morning and a photo shoot right afterwards." There was a tone of sadness that laced Kevin's voice. She didn't want him to feel bad for having to leave.

"Well then you really do need some sleep. It seems like the radio DJ's have gotten tired asking about me and getting the same answer. They might come up with some new questions now."

"And how may I ask do you know what the DJ's have stopped asking about?"

"Um…hello? I'm a Jonas Brothers fan. I totally stalk the band. But my job is made a lot easier since I have your number and I can call you about whatever I want." Kevin laughed.

"Shoot…I didn't realize my number had gotten into the hands of a stalker. I guess I have to change my number."

There was a voice again on Kevin's end of the line. This time Michelle could tell it was Mrs. Jonas and not Joe. Mrs. Jonas told Kevin to say good bye to Michelle and he reluctantly obliged, but not before passing on Michelle's hello to his mom. Michelle placed her phone on the side of her bed after hanging up. She glanced up to the calendar she had hanging above her desk and counted how long she had left until it was summer.

"Only three more months."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The end of March left barely anytime for Michelle and Kevin to talk. Much to her distress, it wasn't his schedule that prevented the conversations from occurring. It was because of her busy finals' schedule keeping her locked in the library from early morning until late at night. Since talking was about of the question, they were left with texting whenever the moment presented itself.

_Why did I decide to major in biology again?  
Hm…since you talk about it constantly I'm gonna say it's because you love it :)  
Well I might love it, but I resent finals you're lucky you don't have them.  
Oh I know. See what people don't realize is that's the reason I really wanted to do music…no more school!  
I knew it had nothing to do with your fans or love of performing!  
Nope, the fans don't even entire my mind when I perform haha.  
I should forward that message to everyone; totally ruin your rep :)  
You wouldn't.  
No, I wouldn't. But at least it's keeping my mind off studying. That is what really matters.  
Studying right. HEY stop texting me you need to study for your finals.  
Stop texting me! You need to warm up for your show to night.  
It isn't like I need to practice. I'm naturally awesome :-D  
Thought Joe was the one with a big Head...  
Not today…we share the big head. It's Nick's tomorrow.  
Ah well at least you guys know how to share.  
We try. Ok really you need to study, I won't have you failing because of me. You go study I'll go be a rock star and we'll talk soon.  
If I must. Miss you Kev.  
Miss you too Mich!_

For two weeks their text conversations were always similar. Michelle tried to distract herself from her studies and Kevin always made time in his busy schedule to respond. Once her last final was completely she figured out what state Kevin was in and when his performance would be starting. After realizing he should be free, she pulled out her phone and typed in his speed dial.

"Hey cutie!"

Michelle knew instantly whoever had answered the phone was not Kevin. As the voice on the other end began to say hello, and asking if she was still there, it finally dawned on her who was on the other line.

"Joe…do you really think Kevin would appreciate you hitting on his…"

"Girlfriend?" Joe had finished her sentence before she even knew what she was going to say next. Her cheeks became flush, and if it wasn't for the fact she was in her own room alone she was certain she would be getting some strange looks.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yet…but just give it some time. We're gonna see you this summer when we're on break from touring aren't we?"

"That is the plan, though the plan does still need to be finalized." Michelle didn't bother to respond to his first comment. "No massive offense…but why am I talking to you instead of the owner of this cell phone?"

"Aw Michelle I'm hurt!" They laughed for a moment before Joe became semi serious. "He had to do a last minute call in to the local radio station. He's in our parents' room on their hotel line."

"Alright then, just tell him I called okay? I'm done with finals now so I can actually talk on the phone." Joe let out what sounded like a sign of relief, before Michelle could ask about it, he explained.

"Thank goodness! I swear I hear him one more time complaining about the fact he can't talk to you on the phone I'm gonna duck tape his mouth shut." She laughed despite the flutter she felt in the pit of her stomach. "Too bad you can't fly out and visit him."

By his tone, it was obvious Joe was only joking around but the moment the comment reached Michelle's ears she started to think. Soon enough the idea was completely formed in only a matter of seconds. With a grin on her voice she spoke with a clear mischievous idea in her mind.

"You know…I am on spring break now…"

"I feel I'm gonna like where this is going."

Michelle and Joe talked for nearly thirty minutes as she explained her idea and he offered her his own advice on the matter. He promised to give her a call again after he checked things out with his parents, saying he'd get her number from Kevin's phone. With quick goodbyes Michelle hung up the phone and stared at her calendar for a moment before adding a giant star at the end of her spring break.

While waiting for Kevin to call back she packed her things for her drive back to her parents' place where she would be spending most of her break. By the time he called she was completely done with the exception of her computer and the few things she would shove in her backpack moments before she left. The instant she heard his voice on the other end she started to become even more excited for her plan to play out.

As they talked Michelle could hear the ping of sadness lacing his voice while she explained she was going to spend the entire break at home with her family and catching up with her friends she hadn't seen in ages. It took all her will power not to break at that moment and tell him everything, but she knew it would be so much better if it remained a surprise. They talked for over an hour before Kevin had to leave for the sound check. With a good bye, Michelle finally packed up her car and started on her hour long drive back home. She just needed to check with her parents and get Tracy to come along and everything would be set.

--  
Sound check for Kevin went as well as it always did. The talk with Michelle had definitely made him happier than before and the grin on his face was obvious to everyone. The only difference in the sound check this time though, was the fact Joe and Nick were smirking in response to Kevin's grin. At first he assumed it was because they were just mocking his happy mood for talking to Michelle, but as the smirks continued he began to worry what his younger brothers had planned.

For the next several days he saw them both whispering in the corner and even talking in hushed toned to his parents and the other manager. Kevin was starting to become paranoid almost, especially when he noticed that Joe would be talking on the phone and quickly hang up the moment he entered the room. He did his best to ignore everything, but it was proving to be more challenging than he originally expected.

The anxiety hit its peak right before their performance in LA on Friday. Not only were Joe and Nick watching him closely, their eyes constantly staring at him, his mom had joined in. She had the sweet smile that every mom had when they knew something. Every time he opened him mouth to ask what was going on they would all instantly start a conversation. It was driving him nuts! The only saving grace was when the lock down began; focusing his mind on the show they had to perform was exactly what he needed to do.

--  
Michelle stood in the front row of the arena, Tracy standing next to her eying the stage. She was still a little shocked Joe was able to get her two front row tickets for the show tonight. It was the one part of her plan that could have gone wrong. And it was the one part that would have messed everything up. Her pocket started to vibrate and she pulled out her phone to read the text she had gotten from Joe. _Starting lock down..._ She closed the text and quickly wrote one to Kevin before he turned off his phone. _Have a great show tonight! Miss you. :)_ Glancing at Tracy, Michelle nodded and the two started to laugh.

Since the talk with Joe, everything quickly fell into place. She had finalized her plans with her parents, got Tracy to agree to drive with her all the way to LA, and got Mr. and Mrs. Jonas to say she could steal Kevin for a little after the show. Now all that was left was to surprise him. Even that had a plan of its own. She glanced down at the posted that was lying in front of her feet. She couldn't wait for the show to begin.

As the boys started to rise out from their hidden platforms she put the sign in front of her face so Kevin wouldn't be able to see her, just what the sign said. It was just solid black writing, **Mystery Blonde Strikes Again**. Stationed in her spot directly in front of his mic, Michelle could glance to the left and see Nick and Joe. The three had decided on a signal the boys would do once they knew Kevin was staring at the sign. She patiently waited until finally she saw Joe use his right pinky to push his bangs out of the way. Slowly she lowered the sign.

Kevin eyes widened and he took a step back from the mic as a gasp escaped his lips. Michelle just grinned and waved as he just stood there staring at her, never once letting his surprise interfere with his performance. In the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Nick laughing while Joe sang the verse of the song. For the rest of their set, Kevin would glance back at Michelle whenever he could, she would just smile and wave in return.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"You knew…all of you did."

Michelle had made her way backstage with her pass and walked into the dressing room as Kevin drilled his brothers. His back was to the door so he couldn't see her when she stepped over the threshold. Nick titled his head to the side so he could see over his older brother's shoulder and nodded a hello to Michelle. She grinned, Kevin still oblivious to the fact she was there.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was going to be coming to the show!"

"But if they did it would have completely ruined the surprise."

Kevin turned quickly and met the grinning face of Michelle. He quickly closed the gap between them and instantly wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Michelle let out a laugh as her on arms held him tightly. The fact he was still sweating from the concert wasn't even bothering her. She was just as excited to see Kevin as he was to see her. They just stood there hugging for a few minutes until Michelle heard someone let out a loud "AW." Pulling back she turned to Joe…who she assumed made the noise. Instead she found Nick smirking.

"Wait that was you?" He shrugged and continued to smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Michelle just shook her head and laughed. She turned her attention back to Kevin who had been watching her the entire time. There was still the look of surprise in his eyes as they continued to dart around her face taking her all in.

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"I'm on spring break so I have some free time. Since you guys were performing in LA, I figured I'd come and surprise you. You've done it for me only fair I return the favor." She paused for a moment. "But if you want I could go."

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Michelle just laughed at the look on his face. She wasn't even remotely serious about the suggestion, but the fact he was even slightly worried make her smile. Grabbing Kevin's hand, she turned to face the rest of the Jonas family.

"I'm gonna steal your son now. Promise I'll have him back before curfew."

With a nod and wave from Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Michelle smirked up at Kevin and he eyed her questionably. Turning back to the door she started off down the hall dragging him behind her. He said goodbye to his family and just followed her, still wearing his white pants and black shirt from the concert. Kevin looked down at Michelle as she led him around the backstage.

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise" glancing up she saw his pouting lip and she grinned brightly. "Annoying isn't it?" Kevin stuck out his tongue.

"I guess I should have expected that."

With a nod Michelle pushed open the door to the back entrance to the venue. Parked right next to the buses was her little blue civic. It looked smaller than it really was in the sworn of tour buses. Pulling out her keys she clicked the button to unlock the door, the headlights flashed. After they slipped into the car Michelle started the engine and glanced over at Kevin in the passenger side. She loved the fact she got to surprise him this time, it made her feel better about the fact he had done something for her. True her surprise wouldn't cost nearly as much, she did put a lot of thought into it.

Pulling out of the parking lot, the fans paid no attention to the civic. Since the boys only seemed to travel in black SUVs or their tour bus, the civic didn't even register on their radar. While she drove, Michelle put her hand on the gear shift as she always did. Once Kevin noticed it, he placed his hand atop hers and their fingers entwined. Glancing over she smiled. The drive took nearly 30 minutes, it would have taken longer if it wasn't for the fact it was later in the evening. Luckily most of the major traffic had disappeared. After leaving the freeway Michelle took a few more turns down smaller streets before turning into the driveway to an apartment complex. The gate blocked opened once she entered in the code and she glanced over at Kevin, his confused look reappearing.

"What are we doing here? And what exactly is here?" She laughed.

"This is actually my dad's condo. Last year he work in LA and the family bought the condo so he didn't have to keep staying in hotels when he was working during the week. We've been trying to sell it…but luckily for me, no offers yet."

"You didn't tell me what we're doing here though." Parking the car she turned and just shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough! Geez, it's a surprise."

Sticking out her tongue Michelle grabbed her purse and slipped out of the car. She leaned against the car waiting as Kevin finally got out and closed the passenger door. The two made their way to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. Continuing to drag Kevin along, Michelle made her way down the hall until she reached the correct door. Slipping in the key she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

When she had first arrived in LA earlier she had every intent to make the place completely and utterly romantic or something to that effect. But as she and Tracy began to get the place ready she realized that wasn't what she wanted. Instead she just left the place the way it was, with the off white walls, a black leather couch against the wall with a matching black chair on to the side slightly. Straight ahead from the door was large glass sliding door that went out to a very small balcony. The place wasn't huge, in fact it was a one bedroom with a small little kitchen, but considering it was just for one person it was a perfect fit.

"Okay, so don't make fun of me…but here is the plan. I'm gonna make you dinner." She smiled, and then felt the sudden urge to explain why her surprise wasn't nearly as extensive as his. "Since you're on the road so much I though a home cooked meal would be nice. I mean, I'm not the best cook in the world but…"

Michelle just shrugged then began to worry her surprise wasn't nearly as great as she had original thought. Joe and Nick told her it was perfect that he would love it, but standing there she couldn't help but thing how stupid it was. When he surprised her, Kevin flew her out of the state, set up a romantic dinner, and dessert under the mood light, she was just making him dinner in an apartment. Kevin glanced down at her and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"This is the best surprise ever. I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages…even if it's going to taste bad." Michelle turned her head up and pouted her lips while he smirked.

"I did not say it would taste bad. I just said I wasn't the best cook. I can still make very very tasty food." Kevin eyed her for a moment then took a step back.

"Then prove it."

"Oh it's on!"

With a laugh Michelle took the few steps needed to make it to the kitchen and started pulling out the groceries she had picked up earlier that day. While she cooked Kevin leaned back against the counter watching her. He knew when he walked into the apartment she was worried he didn't like her surprise, but the truth was, it was perfect. Just the fact she showed up at his concert made it perfect. He was so use to being the one creating a surprise for his girlfriend, the fact she did it for him was great. A grin appeared on his face as he thought about Michelle as his girlfriend.

"So what are we eating for dinner tonight?" He broke the small silence that had filled the area while she was cooking.

"Chicken fettuccini alfredo, with broccoli and a salad and some garlic bread." She turned her head over he should to see his face better. "Kinda basic, but it's one of my specialties."

"Ooo…so this will actually taste good. Good to know."

Laughing Michelle shook her head and stuck out her tongue before return to the stove. It was a pretty basic meal, but it was what she considered a pretty good simple and classic meal. And it was something she knew how to make, one of the main reasons she decided to make it. The meal was one in thirty minutes and Michelle took the two plates to the coffee table and placed a plate on both sides of the table. Since the place was only for her dad, the apartment didn't have a dinning room table. After grabbing the drinks and silverware she put them down on the table then took a seat in front of her plate. Turning her head up she watched Kevin join her on the floor with a grin on his face.

"Don't laugh. Tonight you get a normal every day meal. No special treatment, so you're gonna enjoy eating on the floor!" He nodded and let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding, the fact we get to eat on the floor is the best part. We also seem to go to fancy places for dinner. This right here, exactly what I want." A small smile grew on Michelle's face.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"So this is where you'd stay if you came and visited me this summer?"

The two had finished eating a while ago and were now just sitting on the floor talking. Michelle pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them nodding. They were finally getting to the conversation about her visiting Kevin over the summer. It had been mentioned many times before but nothing had actually been decided.

"Yup, at least that's what I was thinking. I still kinda have to ask, double check everything with my parents though. They have no problem with a visit to LA, it's trying to convince them that I can stay longer that might turn out to be a bit of an issue."

"Parents always seem to get in the way." They laughed and Michelle just shrugged.

"It shouldn't be too much of an issue really. The intent was to talk to them about it once I got home from this trip. After one successful LA visit, they'll be more inclined to let me come again."

"So you're really going to come aren't you?"

Michelle nodded with a bright smile on her face and Kevin joined her. She didn't need to question why he sounded slightly surprise, because for a while she wasn't completely sure she would be staying in LA for part of the summer. Part of her was already preparing for possibility she wouldn't, but the closer summer got the more sure she was this summer was going to happen.

"Yea, I really am."

She glanced down at her empty plate before her eyes rose slightly to look at Kevin. She still wasn't completely sure where their relationship was currently lying and where it was going, but whatever it was now was making her happy and she couldn't wait to see where it all lead. They continued to talk for another hour before Michelle realized it was time for her to take Kevin back. Standing up from the table she grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. Turning around she found Kevin standing right in front of her blocking the exit from the kitchen. She glanced up and smiled.

"Thank you for this. Tonight was perfect." He took a few steps toward Michelle and she just watch as he got closer.

"Not better than a romantic dessert under the stars. But I'm glad you liked it."

"Nah, this was much better."

Michelle looked up and smiled. Kevin was now standing directly in front of her, they were barely inches apart. He put his hands on her waist lightly and just stared down at her for a moment. His head titled to the side and he leaned down his lips brushing her cheek lightly. As he pulled back he could see her pouting.

"That's all I get? After I slave over a hot stove making you dinner? I just get a lousy kiss on the cheek. Geez, see if I make you dinner again." The pout turned into a smirk and Kevin's right eyebrow rose slightly because of her comment.

"I wasn't done thanking you yet. But you went off and ruined the moment. Now I guess you should just take me back."

He was smirking as he spoke and with each word his face came closer and closer to hears. But the moment he said back he pulled away quickly. Kevin was joking around with her and Michelle decided what better thing than to play along. She let out an exhausted breath and took a step back. The look on her face was that of disappointment.

"I guess I should. Let me just get my keys."

Obviously confused, Kevin watched as she took a step around him and walked over to the couch. Grabbing her purse she pulled out the keys and walked over to the door. With her hand on the knob she turned her head to Kevin who was still standing in the kitchen, still confused.

"It was your idea to go back. Wasn't it?"

With a smirk she pulled open the door and waited for him to join her. Kevin slowly made his way over to Michelle. She didn't acknowledge the look on his face as he stared at her. Instead she just grinned and locked the door after they walked out. Leading the way to the car, Michelle slipped into her seat. The entire trip to the car was made in silence, Michelle smirking the whole way.

Once Kevin got into the passenger seat he turned and stared at her as she put the key into the ignition. Just as she was about to turn it, his hand reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the key. Michelle turned her head slowly to look at him, his body turned to the side facing her directly. There was a smile on his face she couldn't read.

"You took that too far." Because of his smile, she was sure he wasn't actually upset.

"I thought you wanted me to take you home." He shook his head slowly. His hand still grasped hers though now their hands were resting on her leg.

"But I still haven't gotten to finish my thank you yet." He leaned forward. "Besides, why in my right mind would I want to leave so soon?"

"Maybe I thought you weren't in your right mind."

Kevin nodded before letting out a laugh. He continued to lean in toward her until this time his lips captured hers. The hand on her leg lightly moved high up her leg until it found its way to her waist. His touch, even though her jeans, made her spine shiver. Her own hand quickly made its way to the nape of his neck, her fingers slowly running through his hair. As the kiss deepened, Michelle let out a soft moan. Kevin's hand had found its way under her shirt, his fingers lightly running along her back.

As he nibbled her lower lip, Michelle's arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him as their tongues danced. Kevin's hand moved higher still on her back until he reached her bra strap. With one quick motion of his hand, he undid her bar. She pulled back completely out of breath; a breathless smirk shown on his face.

"You've had practice with that. Most guys can't do that with one hand." His eye brow rose slightly and she smirked.

"I'm just skilled. And most guys? Are you saying others have done what I just did…"

"Did I say that?"

Rather than giving a response Kevin closed the small gap and their lips meet again. His hand continued to roam her back, his other hand had wrapped around her waist trying to pull her as close to him as possible. The parking break and gear shift were getting in the way though. Michelle was leaning forward toward him when she felt his arms tighten around her and slightly lift her up. With a bit of maneuvering she was sitting on his lap, her legs straddling him. Kevin's second hand began to roam her back as well; her own hands were tangling in his hair.

Another soft moan escaped her lips, this time it was meet with a throaty groan coming from Kevin. His hands rose higher on her back, causing her shirt to lift slight. He pulled her closer again, as she rose on her knees. His lips moved from her hers and he began to trail kisses along her jaw line. As she lowered herself back onto his lap, Michelle felt his pocket begin to vibrate. She pulled back to see the blushing face of Kevin.

Once again it required a bit of maneuvering from the two, but he was finally able to pull his phone out of his pocket. Michelle's chest was rising rapidly while Kevin answered his phone. She had the luxury of catching her breath slowly; he however had to speak between his. Something he was having a bit of trouble with.

"Hi…yea mom…I'm heading – back – soon...sorry – laughing – just trying to catch my – breath…" Michelle's hand quickly covered her mouth, holding back her laughs. "See ya soon."

Kevin finally hung up this phone and put it down to his side. His head fell back against the head rest and she finally cracked. As she laughed, her head titled backwards. It was the second time she caused his mom to wonder what was wrong with his voice. He stuck out his tongue only causing her to laugh a bit more.

"She's not naive enough to not figure it out."

"Aw but we can pretend can't we?"

With a laugh of his own, Kevin lifted his head forward giving her one last kiss. He hands ran up her back and grabbed both sides of her bra. With a quick snap, her bra was put back together. He grinned as his hands slowly ran down her back again resting on her waist. Kevin's grin slowly fell.

"I need to go back. Apparently it's pretty late." Turning her head to the side she stared at the clock in her car. It was 2 in the morning.

"Oops." She smirked. "Okay back to the hotel for you."

Michelle finally made her way back to the driver's side of her car. It was done far less gracefully than how she remembered earlier. She turned sticking out her tongue again while Kevin laughed. Turning the key a grin appeared on her face. Her surprise turned out even better than she expected. Pulling out of the parking garage she glanced over at Kevin, seeing the same smirk on his face. A snicker escaped her lips soon enough the car filled with laughs.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Kevin sat up in his bunk letting out a very frustrated groan. It was the third time this week he was interrupted from his dream. It was more of a memory than a dream really, but for the past two months his nights were filled with the memory of Michelle's surprise visit. He pulled open the curtain to see who it was that had disrupted. Kevin glared as Joe and the smirk on his face.

"You have got to be quieter. Two whole months of that…awkward."

"Oh shut up Joe. Don't get me started on the days of Amelia or AJ, or even Mandy."

Kevin raised his eyebrow and smirked at his younger brother, almost daring Joe to say something else. Joe's mouth opened for a moment but he quickly closed it and shook his head. Kevin laughed and closed the curtain to his bed as he dropped back on to his pillow. _Only a few more weeks_.

Michelle stared blankly at the chalk board as her biology 101 TA began to write out the basic genetic code the class was suppose to be working with. Once he had it written out he began to ask the class what the sequence would be for the messenger RNA. Under usual circumstances she would be able to ramble off the sequence rather quickly, but her mind was completely distracted.

"Michelle?"

She looked up to see the entire discussion staring at her. Apparently the TA had asked her something but she had completely ignored him. Or at least her mind was out of focus. Taking a moment she replayed the conversation that had occurred over in her head trying to figure out what was asked of her.

"She's distracted by her celebrity."

The few girls that knew what the comment was about snickered and Michelle felt her cheeks begin to pinken slightly. Despite the fact there hadn't been any pictures of the two since Valentine's Day, apparently people still remembered. Mostly because Perez began to ask what ever happened to the "young love birds." While the males of the class stared rather confusedly at Michelle, she rambled off the letters that to anyone other than a biology major made no sense at all.

She threw her stuff into her backpack once the class finished and headed to the bus stop. The past two months seemed never ending. The only thing that made the time seem to pass was how busy she was with all of her classes. Michelle's phone began to beep and she flipped it open to read the text message waiting for her. A smile grew on her face while she stepped onto the bus.

_2 weeks until we're both in LA :)  
It's about time. You've been on the east coast for too long.  
Gosh I know. I should just quit the band and be in California right now.  
I don't see why you don't. I mean what's the fun in touring anyways?  
Nothing at all, the fans, the stages, doing what I love…it's completely pointless.  
Exactly, just quit right now.  
Oh definitely, I'll get on that :-P  
I've got a study group in a few so I gotta go. Call me after the show!  
Will do. Miss you Mich  
Miss you too Kev:)_

While they were texting Michelle had made her way back to her house and had already switched the books in her bag so she was ready for her physics' study group. She just had to get through her finals next week and she would be home free, ready for her trip to LA for the summer.

The trip had been figured out completely a month ago. After several talks with her parents Michelle was given permission to spend two of the three months of the summer at her dad's condo in LA. There were a few catches however: Michelle's older sister would be spending some time at the condo and Tracy would have to spend most of the time there as well. Personally Michelle didn't see either of those as rather larger catches, but it made sense, her parents didn't want her to stay in LA all by herself.

For Michelle it was a summer of relaxation and spending time with Kevin. For him it was a break from touring but it was also the time for them to finally start filming their new show for Disney Channel. Even though he would be busy at times, Kevin was positive he'd have more free time than he had during touring. Everything thing seemed to be falling into place and Michelle couldn't be happier. They talked nearly every day and she could feel herself falling for him more and more with each conversation.

Michelle flopped down into her bed after returning from her study session. The only thing that was getting her through her stressful quarter was thinking about the summer she had ahead of her. Without it, she wouldn't have the energy to get through the labs and late nights studying. As her body stretched out on her bed, Michelle turned her head to stare at the clock. The concert had been over for about an hour now, meaning Kevin should be calling any moment, unless his schedule became too busy.

The instrumental version of SOS finally began to play a few minutes after Michelle checked the clock. She reached over to her side table and grabbed her phone as it flashed. She flipped it open not even bothering to sit up. Despite the fact she was exhausted she was still smiling brightly.

"Hiya." Kevin laughed, it was the same greeting she always did, but every time it made him laugh. "Hey."

"So how was the concert? Anything new thrown on the stage this time?"

"I wouldn't say it was new, but we got another bra. It actually hit Nick's guitar and the strap got stuck on the neck of the guitar." Michelle started to snicker. "Oh it gets better."

"Is that even possible?"

"It happened in the middle of SOS and he had to play the rest of the song with a bra on his guitar. I couldn't stand anywhere near my mic the entire song. Garbo and I were just cracking up. After the song he picked up the bra up with the tips of his fingers and just threw it to the side of the stage."

"Aw poor little Nick, that must have been so awkward for him." Despite the fact she did feel slightly bad for Nick, Michelle couldn't stop laughing. No matter how awkward that must have been in front of an entire arena of fans, it was still hilarious.

"After the show…" Kevin chuckled. "No one was giving him a break. Well Frankie had no idea what was so funny about it all." The two continued to laugh for a bit and Michelle finally sat up in her bed. With her back now resting on the wall she let her stretch out in front of her.

"How did the study session go?" A disgruntled groan escaped her lips. "I'll take that as it didn't go as well as you would have liked."

"That's a very nice way of putting it…I planned on using more cuss words though. I saw we change the subject to something much better than finals."

"Two weeks."

That was all that was needed to be said for the conversation to become lightly and far more fun. Kevin once again went into details about the first thing they were going to do when Michelle arrived in LA. It involved going to a park and having a picnic lunch, then going back to the Jonas house to spend the day at his pool and have dinner with the family. Michelle had heard the plan so many times it was almost as if she had already lived through it. The truth was she loved that fact. Their first day together in over two months had been planned well before she was sure she would even be coming.

The conversation continued on for another few hours. Sometimes Michelle couldn't figure out how it was possible for them to talk that long, be it seemed every night they did. While they were talking, she had made her way back to laying down on her bed, her eye lids started to drop and she let out a yawn.

"I need to sleep." Her voice was soft, she was already starting to drift asleep.

"Are you sure? You sound very lively to me still."

"Mmm, yes very lively."

"Alright sleep time for you." She mumbled a yes. "Next week you'll be busy, right?" There was a second mumbled yes and Kevin laughed. "Then we'll return to texting for the week. Night Michelle, sweet dreams."

"Night Kevin, miss you and see you soon."

Michelle flipped her phone closed and tossed it lazily on her bedside table. In an instant she was asleep. Kevin on the other hand hung up his phone and just stared at it, with a smile on his face. Glancing up he saw Nick staring at him with a smirk on his face. Kevin just shook his head, trying to make it clear he didn't want his younger brother to say anything.

"Just don't get cranky this week. We've got shows to perform." Kevin threw a pillow from the couch at his brother who easily ducked out of the way. Shaking he head Kevin grabbed his phone and headed back to his bunk.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Finals past and Michelle headed back to her town of Danville, where for one week she would spend time with her family. The problem was her family could easily tell she was not where she wanted to be. She was lucky though, instead of her parents be upset they just made fun of her for being with a Jonas Brother. After all, they made fun of her enough just for being a fan of the band, it got a little worse since then.

She sat at the base of her bed in her room back home staring down at her bags. It seemed like her whole life was sprawled across her floor, some clothes neatly folded, while others were just tossed in piles. She was leaving the next day early in the morning and she had yet to finish packing. Then again this was her usual move. She was never ready to leave until right before she had to. A knock on her door caused her to turn her head up at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Michelle's sister stepped through the threshold. Danielle and Michelle were complete opposites in appearance. Danielle was 5'7'' with a tanner complexion and long brunette hair. She was 23 years old and graduated from the same college Michelle was now attending. Danielle leaned against the door frame and just shook her head at her younger sister.

"I can't believe my sis is off to spend time with a rock star. This was supposed to be me getting the exciting life." Michelle just laughed.

"Oh please, you don't even like rock stars."

"Eh alright that makes sense. But next time Fish Head, I better learn about your relationship from you…not Perez."

Michelle stuck out her tongue to her sister and just laughed. That was another thing her family wouldn't completely forgive her for…she had forgotten to mention the boy she had meet and was constantly talking about happened to be _the_ Kevin Jonas. With a nod Danielle walked out of the room and left Michelle to finish packing. Something she knew would take her hours to complete. Worst of all for her, she had to wake up early if she wanted to get to LA in time for lunch – a late lunch.

The next morning Michelle rolled out of bed to smell of eggs and bacon. She stumbled down the stairs still in her pjs and found her family sitting around the kitchen table. Her mom, dad, and sister all talked over breakfast. They all had grown to become morning people, except Michelle, who remained silent the entire time. Even though she was remaining silent during her family breakfast, Michelle was quickly wake up, getting more and more excited by the minute. As a grin grew brightly on her face, her family just shook their heads laughing.

"Oh shut up y'all, I'm gonna leave now."

"Aw come on hun, we're just teasing you."

Michelle just stuck out her tongue and shook her head. With a smile, she headed up to her room and quickly changed. After double checking her things, making sure she had everything packed and ready to go. Grabbing her bags she dragged them to the stairs. She stared at her bags then down the stairs for a few moments before finally deciding.

"Fair warning…loud noises."

With a chuckle she started to push her bags down the stairs one by one. Each tumbled down with loud bangs. Her dad entered her line of view just shaking his head. Michelle shrugged after the last bag tumbled down the stairs and she walked down them. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs her dad instantly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He spoke into her hair.

"Just remember, you're my little girl, always." Michelle pulled back and laughed.

"Dad, seriously? We've gone longer than two months from seeing each other. It's not like I'm leaving the country."

"Geez Mich, let me be a protective dad for once." She shook her head with a smile on her face. The smile turned into a smirk when she took a step back from her dad, her eyes darting to her bags for a moment.

"Wanna be the strong male figure in my life too?" Her dad rolled his eyes and grabbed some of her bags. He walked to the door and waited for Michelle to open it before making his way to her car. "Love ya daddy!"

It took a few minutes but finally everything was loaded into her car including the bag of snacks her mom packed for her. Michelle hugged her family and gave them all a wave before slipping into her car. She'd be making the drive by herself, Tracy would show up in a few weeks and Danielle – well she would be visiting whenever she felt like it. That trip didn't have an actual date attached to it. With one last wave Michelle put the car in drive and made her way to the freeway, where she would be spending the next 6 hours of her day, driving.

The second she reached the freeway and was set on her way she pulled out her phone. As she drove she sent a text to Kevin. _Finally on my way, I'll call you in a few hours to help keep me awake:)_ He and his family had arrived back at their home the other night, their tour having ended two days prior in New Jersey. Michelle would have loved to come to LA yesterday, but she had to obey her parents on this one. They wouldn't let her drive to LA by herself in the dark of night. Too many bad things could happen according to her dad.

The six hours actually speed by quicker than Michelle imagined they would. It was in no time that she found herself pulling into the gated parking garage of her Dad's condo. After two hours of driving she called Kevin and they talked for a while. He once again kept discussing their plans for the moment she arrived in town. Two more hours past before she called her parents and filled them in on her drive. It wasn't a complicated one, rather it was pretty boring, and the scenery never seemed to change.

Her car pulled into the same parking spot she had used last time she was here. For a moment she glanced at the passenger seat of her car with a smirk on her face. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of the thoughts and slipped out of the car. Michelle grabbed her largest bag and her backpack and made her way to the elevator. It would take her a few trips to get everything up, but that didn't bother her too much. Right now her only thought was the fact she was in LA, about to see Kevin again.

Stepping into the condo she tossed her bag on the ground and leaned her backpack against the wall. She glanced around at her home for the next two months. It felt weird saying that. Michelle already felt like she had to homes, her one in Davis and her one in Danville with her parents. This was more of a vacation spot. The idea of it being that seemed good enough to her. Pulling out her phone she flipped it open and called her parents first, letting them know she was there safely. After that she made the call she was far more excited to make.

"I'm here." She didn't even bother to wait for Kevin to say hello, because of that he snickered softly.

"Really?"

"Nah I'm actually lying. In fact I'm still six hours away and have no intent to visit you at all. I just wanted to pone a Jonas Brother. It has been my life long dream."

The banter continued for a few minutes while Michelle took her bag to the room and started to pull some of the things out of it. Her phone was held against her ear ad shoulder while she stared to put some of her clothes away. After she was done unpacking the one bag she flopped back on the large king sized bed.

"I still can't believe you were able to pone me. I mean seriously, I thought I would have seen it coming." Michelle laughed.

"Nope, I'm just that skilled at poning. No one knows when it will happen." Kevin had let out a saddened sigh.

"I guess I should just leave then. I don't know what I was thinking, driving all the way to the condo. Getting someone to let me in and walking up to your door…knocking on it…"

Just then there was a knock on the door causing Michelle to sit up suddenly. She jumped off the bed and ran straight to the door. With a quick glance out the peep hole she could see Kevin standing there with his phone at his ear. Michelle ripped open the door and practically threw herself at him, her phone dropping from her hand as her arms wrapped around his neck.

It had been over two months since she last saw him and having him standing there, attacking him with a hug was the only thought in her mind. Kevin wrapped his own arms around her waist tightly. After a few minutes he pulled back with a bright grin on his face. At that moment Michelle realized what she had just done and a sheepish smile appeared.

"Much better welcome than I had expected." There was a smirk on his face and she stuck out her tongue. "Hey I'm serious, I liked the welcome."

"Well I'm glad. Because I would have hated it if my welcome wasn't appreciated enough. Might never do it again."

Kevin's mouth dropped open dramatically and for a moment his face was filled with sadness. After these past few months, Michelle was easily able to tell he was just joking around with her. With a grin she grabbed her phone from the ground and then grabbed Kevin's hand pulling him into the apartment. Once the door was shut behind them, she took a step into the center of the apartment and he followed closely behind her. Kevin touched Michelle's arm lightly causing her to turn on her heels so she was now facing him. As his hand slide down her arm his other hand lightly cupped her cheek. She smiled softly as Kevin just stared directly into her eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally get to see you again." His thumb began to run along her cheek bone.

"I'm going to guess and say it is as happy as I am right now."

"That's good to hear." Kevin leaned down slowly and their lips touched.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The two headed out of the condo and down to Kevin's jeep that was parked across the street. He held open the passenger side door for her and after she slipped in she turned her head to the backseat to see a basket. A door closing made her look ahead to see that Kevin had took a seat in the driver's seat and start the vehicle. With a smile he started down the street and soon made it to the freeway.

Despite the fact her dad use to spend his weeks in the LA area, Michelle did not know her way around at all. She watched the houses, buildings, and billboards rush by while Kevin drove them to the park where their day would begin. Once they started driving down smaller streets, Michelle rolled down the window and let her hand rest out of it. Her fingers danced about in the sunlight. She turned her head to watch as Kevin drove, one hand was holding the steering at the top; his other arm was resting on the open window. It seemed a little surreal sitting in his car, in LA, going to a park for a picnic lunch, but she loved it none the less. As Michelle watched Kevin, he turned his head for a moment and their eyes locked just smiling.

"Keep your eyes on the road Mister. I don't want my vacation to be start off in the hospital."

Kevin stuck out his tongue and turned his head so he was facing the street again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him continuing to glance back at her. Rather than calling him out on it again Michelle just smiled and watched the houses pass by, until finally he pulled his Jeep into a parking spot right in front of a large open field. Her hand reached for the door but Kevin leaned over her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so. This is a day date, I get to be the gentleman and open the door for you."

She nodded too occupied to even say anything because of the fact she saw his lips just inches from her own. Apparently Kevin noticed the same thing, because in a second his lips brush up against hers. He pulled back after the brief kiss and smiled before making his way outside of the jeep and over to the passenger side. After helping her out he grabbed the basket from the back seat and held out his arm for Michelle to take.

The two made their way across the open field. The park was scattered with couples, families, and some people just taking their dogs out to play. In the distance she could see a playground for the younger kids, every once in a while one would run toward it laughing happily. With a smile she turned to Kevin as he stopped and placed the basket down on the grass.

"Come on and sit. You're on break right now, enjoy it." Michelle nodded and took a seat on the grass while Kevin started to pull out the things he had in the basket.

"Oh don't worry I'll be sure to enjoy every minute of it."

There were countless other things she wanted to say in response to Kevin, but they all just sounded too cheesy in her head. A few just sounded perverted. Her eyes widened as she saw everything they were going to have for their late lunch. Homemade sandwiches, potato salad, chips, strawberries, and lastly two plastic Champaign glasses and a bottle of apple cider. A snicker escaped Michelle's lips as Kevin set the bottle down. He eyed her and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I swear I tried to hold it in!" He shook his head in fake disappointment.

"Well laugh all you want, but I love this stuff." Kevin spoke defiantly and a small sincere smile formed on her face.

"I love it too, much better than actual Champaign."

After pouring them both a glass, Kevin placed the bottle back in the basket and handed Michelle her glass as well as a plate with helpings of everything. While they ate, the two talked about everything and anything as usual. Kevin asked how her finals went and what her grades were, and Michelle asked how the interviews were going and how the good bye was when they finished their tour.

Most of her life she never had someone that she could talk to as easily as she could talk with Kevin. After all these months of talking, he knew more about her past than she was sure most of her friends from high school and college. Michelle had reached the point she didn't even think of Kevin as a Jonas Brother. It seemed like ages ago that she meet him as a fan at the Verizon concert back in January.

As they finished the food on their plates, Kevin refilled their glasses with the apple cider. He had slowly started to get silent, which was extremely odd for him (as everyone seemed to know). Michelle looked up and their eyes locked. She could tell there was something on his mind.

"Is everything okay?"

Kevin blinked as if coming out of a daze. He paused for a moment before nodding. Placing his glass down, he rubbed his palms on his dark washed jeans. As he licked his lips, Michelle's head titled to the side slightly just watching him. He just emanated nervousness. Whatever was on his mind was obviously important.

"Do you remember that conversation we had?" She held back the sarcastic comment that was resting on her tongue. It was clear this exact moment wasn't meant to be joking. But that didn't change the fact she honestly had no idea what conversation he was talking about.

"I remember every conversation we've had." She spoke truthfully with a smile. "Do I get a hint on which conversation?"

Michelle tried her best not to sound like she was joking around. Kevin looked up at her; there was a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. The same one he got when he performed. Just seeing it maker her smile in return. For a moment she didn't even care what he was going to say. The smile on his face made it clear whatever he was nervous about had started to vanish.

"It was about things being different."

"Diff…" Michelle's jaw stared to drop slowly. The conversation they had that took her weeks it seemed to get the nerve to mention. She remembered the conversation perfectly actually. Biting her lower lip she nodded slowly, she was now the one who was nervous. "Yea, I remember that one. Vividly."

Kevin smiled and reached into the basket. Before he lifted pulled anything out, he just glanced at her. Michelle's eyes kept darting between Kevin and his arm in the basket. When they were locked on his eyes, his hand slowly lifted from the basket. A purple rose exactly like the one she was given on Valentine's Day was lifted out of the basket. Michelle just stared at the rose until Kevin's voice dragged her eyes toward him.

"I wanted to ask you this that day." He knew she remembered the rose. "But since I was going to be gone so much, it didn't seem fair to you." Their eyes locked. "And I nearly blurted it out when you came to surprise me."

Michelle didn't want to say anything at all. She knew what might be coming, what she expected to be coming. She knew she was getting her hopes up, something she tried so hard not to do. Even with the cynical parts of her mind, she couldn't help but think what he was going to ask; after all he was the one that brought up the conversation. Kevin held out the rose for her to take. As her fingers wrapped around the stem, his own fingers let go and rewrapped themselves around hers.

"I don't think there is any way to say this without it sounding horribly cheesy." Michelle finally seemed to find her voice.

"Cheesy can be good though. Look at pizza; he's doing pretty well being cheesy."

Her eyes widen as the words made their way to her ears. Kevin just started to laugh. Michelle shook her head slowly as it lowered. She couldn't look at Kevin at that moment; she just felt like a complete fool. With a smile on his face, his pulled his hand away from hers and cupped her chin lightly. He slowly lifted her face, her cheeks rosy and her right ear was bright red as well.

"You know what? That reminded me of when we first meet at the Verizon show. You kept saying random things like that." She nodded, her cheeks getting pinker. She remembered those comments far more clearly then she would have liked. "Why did you stop saying them?" She bit her lip.

"Cause I wasn't nervous around you anymore. I guess I just got use to having you around." Kevin smiled.

"I wouldn't mind be around more." Michelle stared blankly at him for a moment before smirking. Just like when they first met, it took her a moment to fall back into her usual stride.

"I guess I could live with that."

"Well good. I'd hate it if my girlfriend didn't want me to be around her. Might complicate the relationship."

"Girlfriend you say? Do I get a say in the matter." Kevin shook his head and she laughed.

"Nope you're my girlfriend now, end of story." With a smile she watched as he leaned forward.

"I don't think that was too cheesy."

"Just wait until the pizza comes."

Michelle pulled back pouting but before she was able to say a thing Kevin's lips came crashing down on hers. Her hand dropped the rose as the kiss become more intense. It was like her whole body was melting in his arms, something about the kiss was so different than the others. Kevin pulled her closer as they kissed and once she gained movement in her limbs again her arms wrapped around his neck.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

As the picnic lunch finished, Kevin and Michelle walked hand in hand back to the jeep. He held the passenger side door open for her as usual and in no time they were on the road again. Unlike on the way to the park, Michelle was the one constantly watching Kevin as he drove down the various streets. For the life of her she couldn't seem to get the bright smile off her face. It was there while they ate their strawberries and finished the apple cider. The one saving grace she knew was the fact Kevin hadn't made fun of her for it once. Whenever he caught her watching him, he just smiled in return, his own smile just as bright as her.

Kevin pulled his car into a driveway that Michelle only assumed was his home. As the car came to a stop and the engine turned off she realized this was the first time she wasn't nervous to see the rest of the Jonas Family. Sliding out of her seat she was met with Kevin's hand. Their fingers entwined and he led her to the front door, allowing Michelle to step in first.

"Hey, I'm back."

"And are you alone?"

Joe stepped into the entrance hall, speaking with a suggestive tone. He glanced down at the two, their fingers still entwined and a smirk grew on his face. Turning his head to the side, he called out for Nick to come to the front door. In a few moments Nick arrived. Without saying a word Joe pointed to Kevin and Michelle's hands and Nick smirked identically to his older brother.

"Ahhh, so is it official yet? Cause I've been calling you Kevin's girlfriend of a couple months now." Michelle's cheeks began to pinken, despite that though she smirked at Nick.

"Weren't you always the one telling Joe to be more subtle?" Nick's mouth open, but no reply came out. Kevin and Joe began to laugh and Michelle just grinned brightly. "I kinda figured that might get you to be quiet."

"I approve of her."

"Aw Joe I thought you already approved of me."

"I liked you, but I hadn't given my official approval yet. Since you guys are official now, I guess I can give my official approval."

"Have we said we were official yet?" Michelle and Kevin glanced at each other as he spoke. Joe just shook his head smirking.

"No, but it was a lucky guess." Joe smiled with fake innocence and his two brothers just shook their heads. "Anyways…mom's in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner and dad had to go to some meeting."

With a nod of acknowledgment Kevin once again stared walking, leading Michelle out of the front entrance and down a hall. They past two doors before he stopped and turned the knob pushing open the third door and finally door in the hallway. Stepping over the threshold Michelle took a moment to glance around and realize she was in Kevin Jonas' bedroom.

It wasn't anything extra extravagant, it was simple and the room looked unbelievably comfortable and relaxing. The walls were filled with a few posters of his favorite bands. A few shelves were attacked to the wall, stacked with pictures and random knick knacks. The queen sized bed was placed under the window with a deep green comforter. The bed was already made and just staring at it made her smile. She made a small circle to see what else was in the room. His desk and dresser draws were black, a mirror mounted on the door to his closet, and glancing at the floor of the closest she could see what looked like some clothes trying to escape.

"Aw did you clean up just for me?" Turning around she faced Kevin as he took a step toward her.

"How did you know?" Michelle pointed to the bottom of the closet door.

"I think it's a little crammed in there." She grinned. "But don't worry my room is usually a mess to. So I completely understand the closet stuffing. It's really a challenging skill to master."

"Next time I'll be sure to hide it better."

With a snicker Michelle nodded her head. Turning again she walked over to the bed and took a seat. Once Kevin came and sat down next to her she fell backward onto the bed. He did the same and she felt him reach for her hand. As there fingers entwined he lifted her hand and pulled it closely to his chest. They turned the heads to the side so they could see each other better.  
"So what are our plans for the summer?"

"Well, _I'll_ be staring in my own TV series. I have no idea what you're gonna do with your time." Michelle pouted.

"I drive all this way, by myself for six hours to see my boyfriend and I don't even get to see him. Personally I don't see why I put the effort into this relationship. Clearly it's very one sided."

Kevin's mouth dropped open the moment she said boyfriend. He loved how it sounded when she said it. Michelle was just smiling at his gaping mouth, she knew what had caused it. But rather than say anything at all, Kevin pushed himself up on his side and leaned down to meet her lips. His hand rested on the other side of her as he shifted his body slightly, bring him closer to her. As they kissed Michelle's own hands found their way to his back, running up and down his back lightly.

A knock on the door caused Kevin to jump slightly and within less than a second he was nearly a foot away from Michelle, already sitting up. She broke into fits of laughter while he told whoever was at the door that they could come in. Trying to compose herself, Michelle glanced up see Mrs. Jonas walking into the room.

"I just wanted to say hello dear, Joe and Nick told me you two had gotten back. Had fun at the park I hope."

"A lot of fun Mrs. Jonas. I've never really spent that much time in the LA area before. The park was beautiful." Michelle spoke with a smile. She loved how warm and welcoming Mrs. Jonas was.

"Oh please, call me Denise." Michelle nodded. "Is there anything special you want for dinner tonight dear?"

"Anything and everything is perfect I promise. I'm not a picky eater at all."

The two talked for a bit longer about food until Denise finally took her leave. Though as she left, she kept the door wide open. Michelle waited until Kevin's mom was completely out of ear shot before she broke into laughter again. Falling backward on the bed again she turned her head to the side to see Kevin leaning against the window shaking his head. His face was graced with a rather happy grin.

"I feel like I'm a freshman in high school again, getting caught by your parents making out. I can't believe she left the door open."

Michelle couldn't stop laughing. Sometimes she felt much older than her actual age and other times it was hard to believe she would be turning 21 in a couple of months. Kevin finally removed himself from his spot against the window and laid down next to Michelle. Scooting closer to him, she placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mind if we just rest here for a few. I think the drive is finally getting to me."

Kevin nodded as her eye lids closed slowly. Michelle felt him kiss her head and in a second she was fast asleep. As she slept she curled up closer to him and he held her tightly. Kevin soon felt asleep too, he found himself far too comfortable to do anything else but sleep next to her. The two stayed in that spot for the next couple hours until Denise reappeared.

Standing at the door for a moment she just watched her eldest son sleeping there in his bed with his girlfriend held tightly in his arm. She hadn't seen him this way about a girl in a very long time. In fact, his last girlfriend didn't even seem to make him this happy. As she watched a moment, Kevin's eyes slowly opened and he meet the smiling face of him mother. She mouthed that dinner was ready and left leaving him the task of waking up Michelle.

"Mich?" Her eyes began to flutter. "Good evening. Dinner's ready now."

Groggily she pushed herself up so she was now sitting on the bed. Slowly standing her arms reached over her head and she arched back slightly stretching. Turning to face Kevin he stood up as well and took a step toward her. His hands reached out and grasped her waist lightly, pulling her close.

"You know what?" Michelle shook her head. "We have two months of being able to see each other every day."

"You'll get sick of me after three days." Kevin shook his head and laughed.

"I highly doubt that. But I'm glad I get the chance to find out for sure."

Rising up on the balls of her feet Michelle waited for Kevin to close the gap, placing a soft kiss on her lips. This was all too good to be true, but for once the doubtful part of her mind couldn't be heard. Lowering back down, Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist and the two made their way to the dinner that awaited them.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As dinner came to an end, Michelle joined the Jonas family watching TV. She curled up next to Kevin with his arm wrapped around her comfortably. Mrs. Jonas got up first to help Frankie get ready for bed. Once she returned she held out her hand for Mr. Jonas to take. The two parents took a few steps toward a second hall, but Mrs. Jonas turned slightly before she disappeared from view.

"It was wonderful having you over for dinner tonight Michelle. I know you're staying by yourself so please feel free to stop by for dinner or whenever you feel."

"Thank you Denise. I might just take you up on that offer sometime."

With a smile and a nod goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Jonas finally left the living room and went to their own bedroom. It wasn't until midnight that Kevin finally took Michelle back to her condo for the night. Part of her wanted to just stay there on the couch with Kevin, but she knew that was completely out of the question.

They arrived back at Michelle's condo and Kevin walked her back up to the door. Standing outside the door she took a few steps she her back was against it. Kevin stood in front of her with a smile on his face.

"I want to stay longer.

"But you can't." Michelle grinned despite the fact they were saying goodbye. "It's okay honestly. At least this time you're not leaving for a tour or anything. We can see each other whenever we want."

The smile on her face was copied on to Kevin's. She had a perfect point; they had more than enough time on their hands. It wasn't like the last times they saw each other where there were weeks or months in between visits. They had over two straight months of time. It wasn't actually goodbye.

"Lunch tomorrow? There is this really nice café I want to take you to."

"Isn't lunch supposed to be the friend meal, very anti-boyfriend girlfriend date?"

"We're already made it to the relationship stage. Lunch dates are free game now."

Laughing, Kevin promise to send the address of the café in the morning when he woke up before his morning radio call in. While the touring was done for the summer, they were promoting Camp Rock what would be airing at the end of the month. With a quick kiss goodbye, Kevin headed back to his car once Michelle entered her room.

The LA weather was perfect once Michelle was done getting ready to meet Kevin at the café. She arrived earlier than expected but she was to happy to just sit around the condo waiting for the right time to leave. After getting a table for two outside at the café's patio, Michelle ordered a tea and just closed her eyes enjoying the sun against her bare shoulders. Her rest was disturbed by a male voice. While it sounded vaguely familiar, Michelle couldn't quite place it. She was however certain the voice was not Kevin's.

"Mich? Woah, Michelle is that really you?"

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to try and locate the person calling her name. Soon enough the tall male figure that belong to the voice appeared before her. His thin six foot frame forced Michelle to tilt her head back in order to meet his eyes. With the exception of his now missing fauxhawk, he looked exactly the same as he did in senior year of high school, right down to the exact same black rod eyebrow piercing. A grin appeared on her face.

"If it isn't Dan! This is an odd place to run into you! What brings you to the LA area?"

"Yea seriously," he grinned in return. "Actually I've here with Jeff…" Michelle's grin dropped at the name. Whether Dan noticed didn't seem to matter because he continued on as if he saw nothing. "He is going to a four year college next year, UCLA actually. I'm visiting for the summer, he just got his place. What about you?"

"I'm visiting my friend…well actually my boyfriend."

She ignored any talk of Jeff, but at least a smile formed on her lips as she said boyfriend. She really loved the ring of it. Dan apparently caught the look in her eyes and let out a chuckle. While the two hadn't really been friends for four years now, he had known Michelle really well back then. Some looks were just hard to forget.

"New relationship I take it?"

"Title's new, but we've kinda been seeing each other since January. Really long distance most of the time." A small snicker escaped her lips. Long distances seemed like a bit of an understatement. Dan stared slightly confused at Michelle and she smiled while explaining. "He's been on the east coast for the past two months or so."

"Dang really? I had trouble with a six hour long distance relationship. Must be…'

Before Dan could finish his comment a second guy walked up with two bags of take-out in hand. He was about an inch shorter than Dan and bigger build. His strong arms defined beneath his short sleeved button down, and his dark hair was short and spiked. The smile on Michelle's face instantly disappeared as the new guy spoke.

"Dude, I've got the food let's go…" The o sound dragged on as the new arrival looked down finally noticing that Michelle was sitting there. A smirk grew on his face. "Well hey if it isn't Michelle the liar!"

"Oh my gosh it's Jeff the two faced jack ass!" Her words were laced with mocking excitement. Beside the two Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys it's been four years. Seriously get over it."

"As soon as she admits she's a lying…" "ME?! You're the backstabbing son of a…"

"Everything okay Mich?"

Apparently the little table on the patio was turning into the party spot as Michelle felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to see who it was, but as she turned her head she saw Kevin give her a reassuring smile before eyeing down Jeff. The smile returned to her face just knowing he was there.

"Dan, Jeff," the second name was spoken with a tone of disgust, "this is my boyfriend Kevin Jonas."

Dan held out his hand for Kevin to shake while Jeff just stood there with a smug look on his face. Neither boy had any real reason to know who the Jonas Brothers were. They both listened to Indie and Alternative music, rarely if ever did they watch MTV or the Disney Channel. After shaking Dan's hand, Kevin let his hand drop down to Michelle's other shoulder and began to rub her shoulders lightly trying to ease the discomfort he knew she felt. Kevin continued to eye Jeff, while he didn't know the extent of Jeff and Michelle's past, he had an instant distaste for the guy.

"Nice to meet you Dan."

"You too man. Michelle said you were on the east coast the past couple months? What were you doing there?"

Dan had always been a sweetheart, even now as he tried to lighten the tense mood. Michelle hated the fact she and him never remained friends. But the fact was Dan was best friends with Jeff and a friendship with Jeff was not an option.

"Yea, me and my brothers have been touring over there. We grew up in Jersey so we always to a lot of shows on the east coast."

"Touring? Are you in a band or something?"

As Kevin and Dan talked, Michelle felt the relaxing effects of Kevin's shoulder massage. She was completely forgetting the fact Jeff was ever in the same area as her. Her eyes fluttered between close and half open as she lazily listened to the two talk.

"Yea, don't know if you've heard of us though. We're called the Jonas Brothers." Dan paused for a moment trying to rack his brain.

"WAIT! You guys are on the Disney channel right?" Kevin nodded. "Man, my ex's little sister is obsessed with you guys! If it wouldn't be so completely awkward I'd tell her I meet you." Kevin let out a laugh and in a moment Dan joined him. "Well we gotta head out now. Nice meetin' ya Kevin and good running into you Michelle."

Drawing herself out of her zone she nodded to Dan and waved goodbye as he and Jeff walked off. Unknown to her, Jeff had been giving Kevin the death glare the entire time. Once the two boys were out of sight Kevin leaned into Michelle and gave her a kiss on the cheek before talking the seat across from her. She smiled brightly.

"Dan seems like a cool guy," she nodded. "Jeff on the other hand…" Michelle cut him off.

"Jeff is an old friend that had a hack for being immature and making bad situations worse." It wasn't the whole story but there was a look in her eyes that made it clear she didn't want to talk about it, at least not at this moment. Though for Michelle, she hoped she wouldn't have to ever tell Kevin the entire story. "How did the radio interview go?"

Kevin didn't speak for a moment, but once he did he didn't mention Jeff or the yelling that he had walked in on. Instead he just began to talk about the radio interview he just did. Michelle couldn't be happier that it was being left in the past.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Michelle crashed down to the couch in her condo, exhausted. She loved lunch with Kevin, the food was delicious and the weather was amazing, even just talking was perfect. The entire thing was great, but in the back of her head there was one thing that kept her from fully enjoying her time with her newly appointed boyfriend. Jeff. With her hands over face she let out a scream as she kicked her legs in the air.

Sitting up, she started to feel at least the tiniest of bits better. Her computer was resting on the coffee table as it always seemed to be. Flipping it open Michelle let out a sigh seeing that Tracy was online. Just the person she needed to talk to.

**MichB**: guess who is in LA now  
**TraceFace**: we knew too many people, who?  
**MichB**: he's here  
**TraceFace**: well at least you're being descriptive  
**MichB**: come on! Who is the ONLY guy whose name I never say?  
**TraceFace**: wait you mean Jeff?  
**MichB**: oh thanks for the reminder, I don't say his name for a reason Trace  
**TraceFace**: im sorry hun, what is he doing there?  
**MichB**: apparently going to school at UCLA I got in a yelling fight with him when Kevin walked up for our lunch date. Kevin's never hear me cuss before  
**MichB**: and then I wouldn't let him mention what happened I just cut him off before he could ask anything.  
**TraceFace**: mich, you're gonna have to tell him  
**MichB**: no I really don't, I mean seriously how do you start up a conversation like that?  
**TraceFace**: I have no idea, but he deserves to know. Especially after they ran into each other  
**MichB**: I realize I have to…at some point. But do I have to do it now? Can't I just, pretend it never happened? At least for a while.  
**TraceFace**: don't wait too long Mich, that'll only complicate things.  
**MichB**: I know…I just need some time to figure out what I'm gonna say  
**MichB**: I'm gonna go actually, thanks for listening to me vent. I'll see you when you come to visit in a week :)  
**TraceFace**: hey just remember, it's a big city, you'll probably never see him again  
**MichB**: I could only be so lucky, later Trace!

Michelle signed off her computer and closed it with a frown on her face. It wasn't fair that Jeff could have such the downing effect on her entire life. She had spent the past four years avoiding him like the plague and three of those years were done with perfect success. It did seem right though, Michelle knew if he was ever to show up again, Jeff would only do it at the worst possible time. Also known as when she was happiest.

It would have been enough for her to handle if all that was on her mind was the past, but now after her short chat with Tracy, Michelle was beginning to worry about telling Kevin the truth. She knew her best friend was right, she had to tell him. Maybe not everything, but he deserved at least the TV guide version. A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she fell back against the couch again. Pulling out her phone she stared down at it.

"Damn you Tracy."

Flicking open her phone Michelle brought up the text message window. Kevin was called home after their lunch date was over. His dad needed him to sign a few things in regards to the television show that they would be starting to shoot in the next few days. He always joked it was the one problem with being 20, even though his parents were on the road with him all the time, he still have to sign every single contract that was sent the band's way. It was the burden of being a legal adult.

It took her nearly twenty tries before she could decide what to say in the text message. Some messages said too much, some too little, and some just sounded like the rambling of a drunken person. Michelle hated the fact she was sending him a text message, but she knew she couldn't bring up the topic in person. She'd only tell him everything and that wasn't what she wanted to do. Not yet, not ever. She read it one last time before pressing the middle ok button finally sending the message.

_I'm really sorry about earlier. Jeff use to be one of my closest friends and when we stopped being friends it didn't end very well. It isn't something I like to talk about and kinda planned on forgetting. Sorry again :(_

It was close enough to the truth Michelle's conscience was starting to clear, at least for the time being. Now all she need was to never see Jeff again and her life would be perfect. With some effort she was able to silence her pessimistic mind and actually began to believe everything was okay again. Michelle's phone started to beep letting her know a text message was waiting. _I'm sorry you had to run into him then. If you ever do want to talk about it, just know I'm here._ A smile appeared on her lips, Kevin was too sweet. /iI'm gonna pick you up at 5 for dinner at my place. No is not an option :). It's gonna be pasta night. Frankie kept asking about you, he couldn't figure out why you were over last night, see you soon!/i

Michelle glanced at the clock. It was already 4 o'clock. At first she wondered how it had gotten so late, but then she remembered they didn't leave lunch until 2 o'clock. Standing up she stretched for a moment before walking back into her room and began to get ready for when Kevin came to pick her up. After re-straightening her hair, Michelle fixed her eye makeup and put on the smallest touch of lip gloss. The text from Kevin had brightened her mood. It was her one saving grace for the day, just knowing she could see him whenever she wanted for the next two months instantly made her happy.

Instead of the usual knock on the door, Michelle's phone began to flash and vibrate along to the SOS instrumental ring tone. Picking it up she said hello only to hear Kevin asking her to come downstairs. There was a tone of sadness in his voice as he apologized for not being able to get into the complex to pick her up at the door. With a no problem she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the condo. Reaching the front door of the complex she smiled as Kevin stood outside waiting for her to arrive. His arms enveloped her as she stepped through the threshold.

"I am so sorry!"

"Oh my gosh Kev, don't even worry about it. To be honest I question the security of this place if you can easily walk up to my condo without a key."

Laughing they linked arms and headed back to Kevin's jeep. Slipping in, they began the drive back to his place. Pulling into the driveway Michelle stepped out of the vehicle and up to the front porch. She waited for Kevin to open the door, not feeling comfortable enough to walk in herself. Instead of reaching for the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. Stumbling, Michelle crashed into his chest, his arms already wrapped around her. Glancing up she grinned at Kevin's smirking lips.

"The second we step through that door I won't get another chance to do this."

"Do what?"

In response Kevin lowered his head slowly and his lips pressed against hers lightly at first. He took a step toward her as they kissed, Michelle's hands found their way to his neck. The kiss lasted a few more minutes until the front door was pulled open. Stepping apart Michelle felt her cheeks begin to pinken, she didn't look up, too afraid she'd see the face of Mrs. Jonas.

"That is disgusting. I do not want to see my brother making out with his girlfriend. Pardon me as I go gouge out my eyes."

"Have fun with that Joe!"

Shaking his head at his younger brother Kevin held open the door for Michelle to walk though. Rather than going to his bedroom first, he led the way to the dinning room where the rest of the family was already sitting. Mr. Jonas was at the head of the table, Joe, Nick, and Frankie on one side, leaving the other head of the table for Mrs. Jonas and the other side for Michelle and Kevin. As Kevin held out the chair for Michelle, Mrs. Jonas stepped in from the kitchen with a dish of pasta, the salad and bread was already on the table.

"Perfect timing dear." Michelle smiled. "I thought I had heard Kevin pulling up. I'm glad you're joining us again."

"I don't think I could possibly say no to a home cooked meal. It smells delicious Denise."

With a smile, Mrs. Jonas took a seat and everyone fell silent as Mr. Jonas said grace. After her quiet Amen, Michelle looked back up as everyone began to pass around the food, slowly pilling their plates high. As she passed the salad across the table to Joe, she felt a soft squeeze on her right leg. Glancing down she saw Kevin's hand resting just above her knee. Turning her head up at him, Michelle smiled; her cheeks the faintest of pinks.

It wasn't anything extra special, just dinner with his family, but she loved it. The earlier parts of the day had been forgotten completely now. As the meal continued, Michelle began to eat with her left hand; her right took a resting place on her leg with her fingers entwined in Kevin's. Nick and Joe's smirking looks didn't even bother her. The few times they tried to say anything suggestive Michelle and Kevin just kicked under the table. More often than hitting the younger brothers, their feet collide in under the table causing them the burst into fits of laughter.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Her finger looped around her cross necklace as Michelle sat on Kevin's bed getting comfortable. She was sitting in side of the bed, one leg tucked under her and the other dangling over while he was resting against the window. Dinner had ended two hours ago and it had taken that long before they were able to escape the rest of the Jonas family and retreat back to Kevin's room.

Michelle continued to twirl her necklace around her finger while they talked. Her mind was slightly occupied with a question she had always wanted to ask. Normally the question exited her mind the moment it entered, but now knowing she would be around Kevin more often she couldn't seem the shake it. Biting her lip, Michelle turned up to see him staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"You've nervous." It wasn't a question. Kevin was starting to learn her ticks very well and the necklace twirling and lip biting was a clear sign she was nervous. Her hand ran through her hair.

"Why?" Kevin eyed her questionably at her comment. "I feel so stupid asking this." She shook her head almost regretting ever bring it up.

"Asking what exactly?"

"Just promise you won't laugh when I ask." He nodded. "Why did you ask me to dinner after the show?"

Michelle looked down at her hands that were now resting on her leg as she spoke. She felt weird asking why, after so many months of talking and surprising each other with visits. A sweet smile grew on Kevin's face as he scooted closer to Michelle. His hands reached for hers and he held them.

"Because even though you were nervous, you didn't hide yourself. I could see it in your eyes while we talked that you weren't putting on a show for me, trying to be who you thought I wanted. You made me laugh and you looked unbelievably cute while nervous. You joked around with me, willing to say random things. And even though you were embarrassed you didn't let that stop you." Michelle turned her head up slowly. "The fact you were willing to help out the fan made me want to meet you. After meeting you, I just wanted to get to know you better. I'm glad I did too."

Serious conversations were not something Michelle and Kevin did often, at least not serious conversations about them. She felt nervous just sitting there in front of Kevin, with his hands holding hers. Her ear was burning red again and a small shy smile formed on her face. No words came out of her mouth; she had no idea what to say. Michelle knew it would just come out as random blabber. Instead she locked eyes with Kevin as one of his hands released hers and went to cup her cheek softly.

"It was one of the smartest decisions I've ever made, asking you to join us for dinner. I didn't realize then it would turn out this great. If I had I would have asked you for a private dinner, not one with my brothers at a burger joint."

Despite herself, Michelle found herself chuckling softly. The pressure of the serious conversation was lifted slightly, making her feel much less vulnerable then she had moments ago. She wasn't use to a guy saying these types of things to her, and on the occasion someone did, she could never make herself believe them. Kevin though, she believed him.

"Saying I'm speechless is a bit of an understatement. Thank you. It sounds lame, but really, thank you for saying that."

"You're more than welcome."

Leaning forward their lips touched lightly. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Pulling back slowly, Michelle's own hand went to cover the hand that was on her cheek. Not trying to ruin the moment, she bit her lower lip resisting the urge to laugh. A grin formed on Kevin's face as he watched her. His thumb rubbed her cheek bone lightly.

"Think that was a long enough serious moment for us, don't you think?" Michelle nodded slowly.

"I think we reached our quota for the evening. Unless there is anything else serious you want to say."

Kevin paused for a moment. As his mouth slowly opened Michelle felt her heart begin to flutter. She wasn't sure why, but part of her couldn't help but wonder what it was that Kevin wanted to say. The moment passed and his mouth closes with a smile on his face.

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

With a shrug, Kevin's smiled turning mysterious. It seemed worse than his other surprise for her. In fact she wasn't so sure she could possibly wait to find out what serious thing it was that he wanted to tell her. Her mind was racing with possibilities all of which caused her to smile. Looking at Kevin her hand dropped down as she shook her head.

"No clue on what this serious matter is?

"Not a single one. But I promise you'll find out eventually."

Smiling Michelle just let the topic drop. Mixing Kevin with secrets meant lock and key, no way of ever getting it out before he wanted to tell someone. The two talked for a couple of hours before Mr. Jonas appeared at Kevin's door. Pushing it open slowly, he poked his head through only to see Michelle and his son laying on the bed laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Michelle to head home."

"Alright dad, I'll take her back."

"I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure Michelle." She nodded and grinned.

"Yea I'm pretty sure you will. Thanks again for having me over for dinner."

With a nod from Mr. Jonas, Michelle and Kevin got up and headed to the Jeep. In no time they were back at her condo and said their long goodbye. Once Kevin arrived back home he walked into his bedroom and crashed down on his bed. He laid there for a minute before there was a knock on his door. He eyed it questionably.

"Come in."

Joe stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him. There was a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door. Kevin slowly sat up in his bed and just stared at his brother. He knew something was on his younger brother's mind, that smirk gave it all away.

"What is it Joe?"

"Have you told her?" Kevin stared blankly at his brother for a moment before Joe spoke again. "Come on Kev, you know what I'm talking about. Have you told her?"

It slowly dawned on Kevin what his brother was talking about. He fell back against his bed letting out a frustrated groan. The problem with siblings, they knew a person too well. Nothing seemed to be secret between them, even if they wanted it to be.

"No, not yet." Sitting up again Kevin stared over at his brother. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well to the entire family, yes. You've never been like this with a girl before. It's pretty damn clear that you do."

Kevin couldn't help but let out a laugh, they were having this entire conversation with out saying the word. Joe walked over to his older brother taking a seat on the bed next to him. It always seemed odd for Kevin to be the oldest and ever actually fall for a person like this before. He felt a little strange having this conversation with his younger brother. He shook his head and turned to look at Joe who was staring right back at him.

"I almost let it out tonight. I don't know if I'm ready though. Not sure if she does though." Kevin frowned. "Michelle isn't telling me something. I just, don't know if it's anything important."

"How do you know?"

Glancing up at his younger brother Kevin continued to frown. He hadn't mentioned anything that had to do with the run in that morning with Michelle and her old friend Jeff. True he didn't have a lot of time to say anything, but part of him didn't really want to say anything at all.

"For lunch today, she got in a yelling fight with an old friend." Joe stared. "A Guy friend by the name of Jeff actually. I didn't hear all of it, but the parts I did get when I arrived, did not sound like they had a great past. The entire time I was talking with her other friend – who happened to be a nice guy – this Jeff character kept glaring at me." Kevin shook his head remembering it all. "She changed the subject before I could even ask a single thing."

Shaking his head slowly Kevin looked at his younger brother with a sense of pleading in his eyes. Part of him was worried this Jeff had more of a history with Michelle than he wanted to admit. Kevin didn't want to be jealous of Michelle's old boyfriend. What happens in the past stays in the past, at least most of the time. Something was just eating at him, making him believe this wasn't one of those staying in the past types of moment. Joe put his arm on his older brother's shoulder and squeezed. It was a rare moment when Joe was able to help his older brother in a situation like this.

"Just don't jump to any conclusions alright? You don't know what happened. It could easily be a bad friendship that just ended horribly. Give her time, she'll tell you what happened eventually."

Nodding Kevin couldn't find anything else to say to his brother. Standing up Joe glanced down at Kevin. With a quick goodnight he talked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Kevin alone in his room again. Quickly changing, he slipped under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. He knew his younger brother was right, he couldn't jump to conclusion. Whatever happened really hurt Michelle and Kevin knew he just had to be there for her. A smile slowly formed on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm the one she's with now."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Groaning Michelle blindly grabbed her phone as it buzzed around. It took her a few tries to reach it, but finally her fingers wrapped around the phone and she pulled it toward her. Without her glasses, she had no idea what time it was, and in her sleepy state she didn't bother to check the large numbers on her phone before answering. Instead she flipped it open and groggily spoke.

"Allo?"

"Did I wake you up?" She instantly realized who was on the phone and found herself smiling. Despite the fact she was no where near functionally awake.

"Nope. I've been awake for hours. Can't you tell?" Kevin laughed.

"I do hear it now that groggy voice of a person who just worked out right?"

"Exactly, I'm just really worn out. Too much exercise."

Michelle rolled herself to the side and now began to blindly grab for her glasses. They had been resting on the side table next to her phone. She let out a groan when she realized she had just knocked them off the table and onto the floor.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea…I just knocked my glasses on the floor. Now I can either reach of them awkwardly while still lying comfortable in my nice wonderful gigantic bed. Or I can get out of bed and grab them." There was a slight pause on both ends of the phone.

"Awkwardly."

They spoke at the same time and began to laugh. Pushing herself to the edge of the bed, Michelle began groping around the ground trying to grab her glasses. Reaching just under the bed she felt the tip of her glasses. With a bit of strain she reached further under and grabbed onto them, beginning to pull them up.

"Ah got e…OW"

With her body off balance, the last reach for her glasses caused her to tumble over the edge of the bed. Landing with a loud thump she rolled over and sat up slowly leaning against the bed. She shook her head slightly embarrassed despite the fact no one had seen her tumble.

"Get your glasses?"

"Them as well as a nice bruise on my butt now I'm sure. It's kinda a little painful to sit on at the moment actually." She paused. "Enough about my butt, I'm sure you didn't call to hear about that."

"Well…"

"KEVIN!" He laughed. "Doesn't matter, I'm not gonna let us have a conversation about my newly bruised butt."

A grin was on her face as she finally put on her glasses. Now finally able to see, Michelle turned to the alarm clock on the bed side table to check the time. _Eleven already? No wonder he was calling._ With a bit of effort, she was able to force herself awake to a more functional state. Standing up she stretched while Kevin spoke.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do today. I was thinking walking around and shopping? Nothing special, just hanging out."

"That sounds perfect to me. What time were you thinking?"

"Does an hour give you enough time to get ready?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then!"

With a grin and a quick goodbye, Michelle hung up her phone and quickly jumped into the shower. After her quick shower, she finished getting ready with barely any time to spare. Grabbing her purse from the bedroom, she walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch, now just waiting for Kevin to arrive and pick her up. It only took five minutes after she finished getting ready before she heared the knock on the door letting her know Kevin had arrived. Pulling open the door, she quickly stepped out and locked it behind her.

"Shall we?"

Kevin had his arm held out for Michelle to grab and she just laughed. Linking arms they two walked down the hall and made their way to his Jeep. It was hard to believe that this was already the third day in a row they were seeing each other. After today it would have been the longest time they had spent together at one time. Kevin pulled into a parking structure and quickly opened the door for Michelle, helping her out.

"I'm never going to get you to stop doing that am I?"

"Maybe if I'm really sick and can't get out of my own bed _maybe_ I'll let you open the door yourself. I'm not making any promises though."

Laughing, Kevin laced his fingers with Michelle's and the two began to walk out of the parking structure. A smile quickly formed on her face as they entered into the sunlight. The warmth washed over her and it couldn't make her happier. Glancing down Kevin smirked.

"What is making you so happy?"

"The sun, what can I say I love the summer season."

With a shrugged, Michelle watched as Kevin dropped his hand from hers and grabbed her waist lightly. Turning her around to face him, his other hand bushed some strand of her hair behind her ear. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly before pulling back rushing her hair back again. Michelle bit her lip for a moment before grinning happily.

"Public PDA, you know this entire day is going to be all over Perez."

She spoke it half jokingly, and half almost as a warning. Michelle wanted to be sure he realized that stepping out like this he wouldn't be able to push it all aside so quickly like the last two times. Pulling his eyes away from her, Kevin took a moment and glanced around the sidewalk they were on. It wasn't overly crowded, but people were around, some oddly staring at the two, most were just walking past without a second glance at the couple. Kevin turned his attention back to Michelle. She was waiting for him to say maybe they should do something else, less public.

"They might as well have some picture proof of my new girlfriend. It'll make the interviewers bring up the topic again. That way this time I can tell the truth." Michelle's jaw dropped. "I've been meaning to tell them about you for the longest time."

Kevin just laughed at the stunned look on her face. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked just standing there wide eyed. Before giving Michelle a call that morning, he had checked with his dad to see if it was okay if he let it out that he had a girlfriend. Kevin and his brothers weren't forbidden to tell the public they were dating. It was just that things were easier if no one knew.

The conversation with his dad seemed to last all morning. Mr. Jonas just wanted to be sure his son knew what he was getting himself and his girlfriend into by openly displaying their relationship. Mr. Jonas had the same conversation with Nick about Miley and Joe about Amelia. Only different those two went for the more denial option verses the telling everyone option. Ever since the picture of Kevin and Michelle kissing came out he wanted to tell everyone the truth, now he could and he wasn't going to let the moment pass.

"Are you sure about this?" Michelle finally found her voice in the matter.

"Completely positive, unless you'd rather keep things a secret for a while longer?"

Her head shook rapidly, with a bright grin on her face. Laughing again, Kevin let go of her waist and the two started down the street hand in hand. A conversation they had when they first meet popped into her head as they walked. He had mentioned people in LA weren't nearly as fazed when he walked around and the fact was he was right. Occasionally people stared at the two, making it clear they recognized Kevin as a Jonas Brother. Besides that no one stopped them and no crazed fans tried to chase after him. Kevin glanced down at Michelle as they walked past store after store.

"Were you expecting a chase like in Davis?" She smiled shyly.

"Okay _maybe_," turning around, she stood in front of Kevin causing them both to stop. "After all I think that little chase turned out pretty well actually."

His eyebrow rose slightly at the smirk on Michelle's face. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. Their first kiss. A contemplating look appeared on his face for a moment and his head titled to the side. After remaining silent for a few moments he smirked.

"I guess that was okay." Her jaw dropped and she lightly hit him on the arm.

"Just okay? Psh see if I ever kiss you again."

With a smirk she turned and started walking down the street leaving Kevin behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled devilishly before turning back around. After a few moments she felt an arm around her waist. Turning her head Michelle smiled up at Kevin. As her head leaned against his chest he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Fine, it was much better than okay. Perfect in fact."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

As the day rolled on, Michelle found herself sitting outside at a fairly nice restaurant with Kevin. They had just been walking around and joking as they past shop after shop. Occasionally they went in and browsed around, but neither bought a single thing. Michelle had never really been that much of a shopper and Kevin was making an effort to not spend all of his money on shoes like he usually would.

"Have we really been out all day?"

It was a rhetorical question really; Michelle knew they had been out all day just spending time together. It was surprising how quickly the day seemed to be going. In fact after just a few hours of walking around Michelle began to worry that their time was coming to an end. It took her a while realize today wasn't like their usual visits together and it would take a little longer before she got use to the fact it was all different now.

"We really have. An entire day just the two of us."

"Well the two of us and the rest of the people wondering around the streets."

Laughing Michelle picked up her coke and took a slow sip. The California weather was slowly turning colder like it always did as the sun slowly started to lower in the sky. It was only 7 and their main meal was just arriving. With a grin she took a bit of her French fry before picking up her turkey avocado melt. After taking a bit she quickly covered her mouth feeling she had food all over her face. Kevin just grinned shaking his head.

"I've already seen you with BBQ sauce all over your face. Am I not allowed to see turkey melt all over your face?"

"You I'm fine with. It's the rest of the population I'd rather not see me a complete slob. But hey, that's just me."

Shaking his head Kevin took a bit of his own meal. Reaching over the table he tried to grab one of the fries on Michelle's plate. With pouting lips she slapped away his hand before glaring jokingly at him. Her arm surrounded her plate protectively as Kevin tried again to grab a fry.

"Heck no mister, this is my food. You could have gotten fries instead of that side of mashed potatoes." She was grinned before taking a fry and slowly taking a bit, clearly teasing him.

"I didn't realize the fry would have looked so delicious." Kevin was eying Michelle as she took another slow bit of a fry. She smirked up at him. "Okay that's just mean."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just here, eating my French fry. Innocently I might add." The smirk grew as she in turn took a slow sip of her soda, licking her lips afterwards.

"Yea, innocently. I can see that that now, so very very innocent."

With a shrug Michelle smiled brightly. The first bite was just to enjoy the food. The next bit was to tease Kevin that she had the fries and he didn't and the rest were to just tease him a little more. The licking the lips though, that was for her own enjoyment. Kevin leaned forward and waited in the middle of the table for Michelle to do the same. With a smile on her face she closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed for a moment and Michelle pulled back a smile on her face.

"That is something I'm willing to share."

"Good I'm glad, but I was just trying to get these."

Holding up his hand, Kevin showed off the handful of fries he had stole during their brief kiss. Michelle's eyes widened when he took a bit of his newly acquired food. A mischievous smirk was placed on his face; Kevin sat back in his chair. Copying, Michelle sat back as well, crossing her arms as she shook her head disappointedly at him.

"You tricked me. Completely uncalled for, I don't know if I can ever trust you around my food ever again."

"I think I can live with that."

Laughing Michelle didn't bother with a reply. The conversation was just of bunch of jokes and she was enjoying it. Once they finished eating their meal, the dessert menu arrived and for a few minutes she pondered over the double chocolate cake or the chocolate eruption. Kevin laughed as she closed her eyes and randomly pointed at one of the two options. Opening her eyes Michelle frowned at the one her finger landed on.

"Why did you even debate if you wanted one more than the other." Michelle glanced up grinning. She pointed to the one she wanted for the waiter that had arrived and he nodded. Once that was done she turned her attention back to Kevin and just shrugged.

"Chocolate decisions cannot be taken lightly."

"And what are we going to be having for dessert tonight?" She licked her lips as she spoke, already excited for it.

"Chocolate eruption, basically it's a chocolate cake type thing, with a warm fudge center and vanilla ice cream on the top. And obviously decorated with chocolate sauce."

After laughing at her excitement, the two waited for the dessert to arrive. Michelle became slightly restless after only a few minutes, glancing up every time their waiter walked by hoping so see the dessert on his tray. With each laugh from Kevin, she just shrugged, making it clear she didn't mind that she was acting a bit like a dork over her dessert. Once it arrived Michelle just stared for a moment before taking a slow bit, licking her lips afterwards, making sure to get every last taste of chocolate. She looked up from the plate to see Kevin just watching her.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" He shook his head.

"I'm good just watching you eat."

Shaking her head, she didn't put much thought into his comment. She had a delicious tasting chocolate fudge yummie-ness on a plate right in front of her. That was her main focus. Once she was half way finished, Michelle's head turned up quickly at the high pitched squeal of some unknown girl. In a few moments the source of the scream appeared. The girl was a skinny 5'5'' with long brown hair. She was wearing a short deep red dress with black legging and matching red heals.

"Oh my god Kevin? Kevin Jonas is that you?"

The unknown girl hurried to the table. Kevin took the few moments left of peace to stare at Michelle completely confused. It was clear he hadn't the faintest idea who this girl was. The closer she got Michelle was able to notice the fact the dress, in addition to being short, had a very low cut v-neck, not leaving much to the imagination.

"Um, hey."

Kevin did his best to sound as pleasant as possible. But he wasn't completely sure what was going on. Michelle however was fairly sure this girl was a fan, and trying to pretend to know him from some previous time. At least that's what she hoped. The girl had to too much make-up on and was clearly showing off to everyone that looked her way. Michelle hated to think he would actually spend all that much time with a girl like that.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I ran into you! It's been what a year since we last saw each other?" Kevin stared up at her as she finally reached the table. She grabbed a chair from a near by table and pulled it up before taking a seat.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

He tired to sound as polite as possible, while trying to place the girl's face. Letting out a girlish giggle, the unknown arrival slapped his arm lightly before leaning forward and placing a hand on Kevin's leg. His eyes widened and he stared across the table at Michelle. She couldn't decide if she had to suppress a laugh or be horrified at this girl's flirting technique and the fact it was her boyfriend. Kevin scouted back in his chair.

"Oh silly don't tell me you forgot. You played an LA show last summer on your guys' tour. We hung out after the performance for a while. It's Victoria." With one last glance at Michelle, Kevin decided to at least slightly play along.

"Oh yeah Victoria! How have you been?" Kevin hoped his sudden remembrance would cause her to remove her hand from his leg. When she didn't he scooted further back in his chair. "Victoria this is my girlfriend Michelle."

Glancing over her shoulder Victoria uttered a small hello as she glared at Michelle for a moment before she turned her attention back to the person she wanted it to be on, Kevin. With a smirk she leaned back in her seat, her hand finally leaving his leg. Just as he was starting to relax, sure Victoria had realized her moves were clearly inappropriate he jerky slightly. He stared wide eyed at Michelle who could no longer suppress her snickers. Under the table Victoria had started to lightly run her foot up and down Kevin's leg.

"That's so sweet, taking your friend out for a dinner." Michelle bit her tongue before she was able to say something rude to Kevin's overly interested fan. Luckily Kevin handled things perfectly.

"I'm really sorry Victoria, but I've actually got to get going. Busy morning and I have to drop off my _girlfriend_ at home before getting some sleep. It was great running into you again though."

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon Kev."

She did her best seductive smile as Kevin stood up and nodded goodbye. Holding out his hand, Michelle grabbed it and he helped pull her out of her seat. Paying the waiter (away from their table) the two began to walk back to the parking structure. They walked in silence for a moment before Kevin stopped suddenly, jerking Michelle back. Turning she smiled at the slightly ashamed look on his face.

"I am so sorry about that. That's honestly never happened before."  
Watching for a moment, she could see how worried he was about the situation that had just occurred. For a moment she said nothing at all, until she finally burst into fits of laughter. Kevin's worried face quickly turned into one of confusion.

"So you aren't upset that she did that? Or completely ignored you?" He wasn't sure how to react as Michelle continued to laugh. Slowly she regained her composure enough to speak.

"It was a little bit too outrageous to be completely upset at her. I've got to admit, she had some guts." After a slightly pause Kevin began to laugh too, wrapping his arm around her waist they started to walk again.

"Well it's good to know you aren't jealous."

"I think I'd go crazy if I was jealous of _every_ girl that threw herself at you," she smiled. "Besides I like to think you like me a little more than to just toss me aside for another fan." Kevin nodded before kissing her temple. _More than just a little._


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Kevin pulled into a parking spot on the street right in front of Michelle's home for the summer. Her eyes stared at the time as it flashed in the car. It seemed so early and at the same time so late. The engine turned off and Michelle unbuckled herself before turning in the seat to see face Kevin.

"It's still really early." He laughed.

"It's 10 at night." Nodding a grin formed on Michelle's face.

"Exactly, that's early." She paused for a moment. "I thought you were a late night person. Never seemed to be an issue before, but if you're tired I suppose I could understand why you want to head back home now."

With a smirk Michelle leaned forward and gave Kevin a very short and sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back she put a frown on her face as she reached for the door. In his seat Kevin shook his head with fake disappointment as the passenger door open and Michelle slipped out of her seat. In a moment he walked next to her as she made her way to the front entrance. Turning to the side a grin formed on her face as she unlocked the door.

"Oh so you're going to be joining me? I don't think I offered that."

"Doesn't matter, it's too early. Can't go home yet."

"Alright I guess you can join me."

Smiling, they entered the elevator and rode it to the top floor. After the short walk to her condo, Michelle unlocked the door and walked in, Kevin trailing closely behind. With the door shut the two took a seat on the couch, he instantly wrapped his arm her as she leaned her head on his chest getting comfortable. It seemed like an automatic natural position of the two. Reaching for the remote Michelle grabbed hold of it after a few tries and turned on the TV beginning to flip through the channels. The two remained quiet for a moment until Kevin finally spoke up.

"You were really okay with the…um…awkward situation?"

He tried to phrase it delicately. Truth was, that Victoria girl had weirded him out a bit, he wasn't use to girls being so forward like that. And the fact Michelle seemed okay with it, at least enough not to worry, made him wonder. He was slightly worried she didn't care because she didn't like him as much as he hoped she did. Tilting his head down he watched her for a moment. The flipping through channels had stopped, but she didn't say anything for a moment.

"Okay I was a little jealous at first." She looked up at Kevin, her eyes filled with a bit of embarrassment. The look in her eyes actually made him smile. "But then I realized something that made it a little bit okay."

"And what was that?" Kevin sat upright, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Well, I saw the look on your face. You weren't at all interested and you flinched uncomfortable when she touched your leg and tried to play footsies with you." Biting her lip the embarrassed look disappeared and a grin appeared instead. "I realized something then," Kevin's eyebrow rose in intrigue. "If I did that, you wouldn't be flinching."

"Oh really now? What makes you think that?" With a smirk on her face Michelle placed her hand on Kevin's thigh and ran her finger nails up and down his leg. His body jerked slightly and she laughed.

"Okay maybe a bit of twitching, but…" "It wasn't uncomfortably."

As Kevin spoke he leaned forward, their lips met and he wrapped his arms around Michelle, pulling her closer. As his tongue ran across her lip, he leaned back until they were lying down on the couch, Michelle on top. His hands began to roam her back through the fabric of her shirt while her lips slowly parted. Michelle shivered slightly when she felt Kevin's finger run along the skin on her lower back. Slowly his hands inched up her back beneath her shirt as the kiss deepened.

For a moment she expected the phone to rang, someone to knock on the door, anyone to ruin the moment. As Kevin's finger reached the strap of her bra, Michelle realized it wasn't going to happen and let herself fall into the moment. With his skilled quick motion Kevin undid the last thing separating his hands from free reign of Michelle's back. She let out a soft moan as his fingers lightly brushed against her skin.

Michelle broke away from his lips as she started to trail kisses along his jaw. Reaching the sensitive skin just below the ear she kissed him lightly and began a second trail down his neck. Once she reached the base of his neck she sucked on the skin lightly. A throaty groan escaped his lips. The sound stopped abruptly and Michelle felt Kevin's hand's on her shoulder pushing her away.

Slowly Michelle sat up, her knees straddling Kevin while she sat atop of him. Looking down at Kevin she could see his chest rising rapidly with his shallow breaths. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair fixing it slightly. Kevin pushed himself up on his arms, his voice deep while trying to explain. There was a look of regret in his eyes, making it clear part of him didn't want to be saying this.

"You can't leave a hickey. Tomorrow we have the first reading for the show and costume fitting. I can't show up with a hickey on my neck, everyone will notice." A smirk grew on Michelle's face, either Kevin didn't notice or he didn't realize what exactly it was she was thinking.

"Then I won't leave a hickey on your neck."

Kevin nodded slowly, still mostly out of breath. He didn't take any notice to the fact Michelle made a point of saying neck. His head fell back against the couch letting out a groan of frustration. He didn't want to stop things, but he couldn't arrive at home with a hickey on his neck. Michelle scouted down Kevin's body so she was now sitting on his legs. Silently she pushed up his shirt until it reached the base of his breast bone. It was then that Kevin's mind began to work. _The smirk, no hickey on the neck, the rising shirt…_ Kevin quickly pushed himself up on his elbows to see Michelle better. His eyes widened slightly.

"Wait…WHAT?" She smirked as she laughed happily.

"I said I won't leave a hickey on your neck."

"They can't find a hickey at all."

"Do people usually see you without a shirt and pants on?" Kevin shook his head slowly. "Then they won't find this one."

Kevin's eyes widened fully as Michelle pushed his boxer-briefs down just enough to reveal his hip bone. As she leaned down he began to protest half-heartedly. Rather than listen she kissed his hip bone softly. Kevin reached a hand toward Michelle just as she blew lightly on the sensitive skin just above the bone. His head fell back against the couch as a groan echoed past his lips.

Michelle continued to kiss just above his hip bone until she reached the corner of it. She kissed the corner of the bone lightly before blowing on the thin layer of skin. Kevin squirmed beneath her as a second throaty groan was released. Touching her lips to the skin, Michelle began to suck lightly at first. Kevin's breath becoming heavier as she continued. After a while Michelle pulled back to reveal the red mark she just left. The red slowly vanished revealing the bruise that was beginning to form.

Taking a few moments to attempt to catch his breath, Kevin sat up slowly. Once his back was leaning against the arm of the chair he was met with the innocent smile that graced Michelle's lips. Glancing down at his hip, he could see the bruise that was a perfect match to her mouth. He shook his head, not bothering to cover his husky voice.

"That was just…mean." A grin grew on his face as Michelle just continued to smile innocently.

"Aw, I didn't intend to be mean. I'll never do that again." Kevin's eyes widened and the innocent smile finally changed as she laughed.

"You don't have to go as far as saying _never_ doing that again."

Her head shook still laughing while she pulled down Kevin's shirt covering up the hickey she just made. For a moment she just watched as his breathing slowed down, becoming more even and smooth.

"No one better find that on you."

"Don't worry I won't let anyone see that, except me," Michelle eyed him, "for reminiscing purposes of course."

"Oh, of course."

Laughing Michelle crashed down against Kevin's chest. They took a moment to readjust on the couch so they were both lying down comfortable. With his hand around her waist she felt his finger tips lightly run along the skin just above her jeans. Her body twitched slightly, but Michelle didn't bother to say anything, she knew she deserved it.

"Are you really starting work tomorrow?" Kevin nodded behind her. "I guess that means I don't get to see you every second of the day. I can't believe you are going to be leaving me."

She was joking, partly at least. Michelle wasn't completely fond of the idea of Kevin starting to film their TV show. She was fully aware that meant much less time together at least during some portion of the day. Turning around, she was now facing Kevin, his fingers now running along her back softly. He smiled changing the subject.

"Do you know what Tuesday is though?" She shook her head slightly confused. "It'll be six months since we first met." Michelle's jaw dropped in shock and his smile brightened.

"You…remembered that?"

"I've been counting down the days. It's not our official six months or anything, but I wanted to do something." Michelle nodded slowly, still not completely sure what to say, Kevin just laughed. "I'll take that as an okay. Now turn around, I want to watch this show."

Without another word she turned to face the TV. Her mind was too occupied to actually pay any attention to what was playing on her TV screen. Instead she just laid there, zoning, as Kevin pulled her closer to him. A grin slowly formed on her face as her eyelids dropped.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

There was movement behind her and Michelle groaned in protest. Whatever the movement was, it was waking her up and that was not what she wanted. She wanted to remain in her comfy position for ever. The movement stopped finally and for a moment she began to sleep soundly again, that was until she heard someone's voice.

"I'm sorry mom, really I am. I didn't mean to fall asleep. We were just watching TV…You know nothing happened mom…mom?…Hi dad."

Michelle eyes slowly opened as she realized who it was talking. With her eyes open she looked around to see the morning light washing through the glass door. Sitting up she turned to see Kevin pacing in the mini kitchen. Apparently the movement she felt earlier was him getting off the couch. With a small smile Michelle remained silent as Kevin continued to talk.

"I'm heading home right now dad…I'll be back on time I promise…I'm really sorry for making you guys worry…I know dad…Love you, bye." Hanging up the phone Kevin walked back to the couch before taking a seat next to Michelle. Her small smile turned downward at the saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Kevin let out a chuckle and she sat staring confused.

"Oh I didn't get into all that much trouble. My parent's trust me, they just woke up in the morning and I wasn't in my bed. They kinda freaked out a bit, but everything will be okay."

"Wow you're lucky. I know I'd be grounded if I fell asleep at a guy's place and didn't come back home that night." Laughing again he nodded.

"I'll be getting a stern talking to I'm sure. But," he leaned forward, "I think it was worth it."

Their lips pressed against each other; pulling back Michelle smiled up at Kevin. She hadn't thought she would ever be able to fall asleep in his arms again while they were together for the summer. With his family around, in her mind it just wasn't a possibility. She was however happy to get one last chance though. Sleeping in Kevin's arms always seemed to much better than sleeping alone in her big bed.

Kevin stood up first, before holding out his hand for Michelle to grab. With lazy effort, she let him do all the work in pulling her up into a standing position. Shaking his head they walked to the front door. Though it was unspoken, they both wanted to stay together a bit longer but they knew that wasn't really an option. Reaching the door, Kevin wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist.

"I'll give you a call once the meeting and everything is over. Dinner at my place sound okay?"

"Yea that sound's great. I love dinner at your place. There's some good company there." A grin grew on Kevin's face. "Joe is hilarious." The grin turned into a pout and Michelle just laughed as he tried to pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Thanks for that, 'cause I love hear girls say that type of thing regarding my brother. Here I was thinking you liked my company."

"Oh I do, but I can have your company without being over at your place." Rising to her toes, Michelle gave Kevin a deep kiss. "You better get going before you get into anymore trouble. I do want to see you more this trip. I'd hate it if I couldn't because you got grounded."

After several more kisses and a couple more goodbyes Kevin finally walked out of the apartment and down the hall. Closing the door Michelle leaned against it with a smile on her face. Licking her lips, she pushed herself standing again and lazily walked to her bed. Flopping down on the bed she curled up comfortably closing her eyes. As she drifted back to sleep her mind was filled with the memories of the night before.

Kevin leaned his head back on the chair as Nick and Joe chatted away. They had a few minutes rest before they were called into the fitting room to try on a few styles before the final style for each character was picked. Glancing over at their older brother, Joe and Nick smirked.

"Tired? I thought you would have gotten enough sleep last night."

Most people wouldn't believe it, but Nick was just as much of a joker as his brothers. Only difference was, he kept it in the family. Kevin's head slowly lifted up and he glared jokingly at his younger brother. Nick and Joe hadn't said a single thing about him spending the night at Michelle's place. In fact all that happened was the talk with his parents. They didn't go as far as saying they were disappointed, but they did mention they thought he knew better than to at least call home. The bonus of having parents that trusted their children, they knew nothing was going to happen.

After the talk with his parents, Kevin was under the impression he was off the hook. His brother's weren't baiting him and for the entire read through, he though they weren't going to. Shaking his head as his brothers laughed, Kevin realized he should have known better. They were just waiting until they got him alone. Joe shook his head at the look on Kevin's face.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't mention it? I mean come on Kev. You fell asleep at your girlfriend's place…where you were _alone_. Do you know us at all? To be honest, I knew at 3am you weren't home. But I figured why ruin your 'sleep'" he added the air quotes. "Mom and dad could worry in the morning."

"Well thanks for your consideration Joe."

Before anyone else could say anything the stylist walked into their waiting room. After telling the brothers their wardrobes were ready, she led the three down the hall of the studio to three small rooms next to each other. Each door labeled with one of their names. Stepping into the first room Kevin took a moment to glance around at the clothes that had been picked out for him to try on.

One of the things he could never fully get use to was not being able to fully pick out clothes for himself. Kevin had his own style and true the various stylists they had knew that and took it into consideration when picking out his clothes. It was just strange that he didn't really go shopping for himself all that much.

Shaking it off, Kevin took his time to try on the various clothes. The studio wanted their opinion on each of the outfits because after all they were suppose to be playing a version of themselves. After pulling on one of the final pairs of pants, Kevin grabbed a shirt and jacket combo. Taking the jacket off the hanger he stared at it for a minute, it clearly was in the wrong room. Jacket was a size too small and screamed Nick. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he walked out of his fitting room and knocked on Nick's door.

"I do believe they gave me this by accident." Kevin spoke as the door opened and Nick stepped forward. He handed over the jacket to his younger brother.

"Oh thanks Kev…" Nick's voice stopped as he stared at his older brother. His head shook slowly unable to suppress the small smirk on his face. "What may I ask is that?"

Nick pointed at Kevin's hip. With a confused look Kevin looked down and saw peaking just above his pants the hickey Michelle had left there. His cheeks began to flush rapidly as he head turned back to his younger brother who was laughing hysterically. Kevin grabbed the waist of the pants and pulled them up trying to completely cover the bruise before anyone else noticed. Despite his red cheeks Kevin glared at his younger brother.

"You can't tell anyone. I swear if you do…"

"Oh calm down, it's not like its Joe who found out. That's when you are in some real danger." Nick had yet to stop laughing. "I won't let tell anyone, don't worry." Kevin let out a sign of relief.

"Mich is gonna be joining us for dinner, try not to…"

"Smirk suggestively at her like I know you have a hickey on your hip?" Kevin nodded. "I'll try my best."

Chuckling softly, Kevin gave his younger brother a nod before turning back to walk to his own dressing room. Nick had a way of being far more discrete about things then their brother Joe. It was one of the things Kevin always admired about his younger brother, he had a way of being far more mature than any one else his age. As Kevin closed the door to his dressing room he heard his younger brother call out to him.

"So have you told her yet?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

While Kevin was sitting being teased by his brothers, Michelle finally took the time to get her place organized just how she wanted it. After hanging up pictures she had brought with her and some posters in her room, she headed to the store to finally get food for the place. When she first arrived a few days ago she had yet to have a reason to need food at the place, but now after waking up again she was craving breakfast and there was nothing in the fridge or cabinets.

With everything put away, Michelle turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. Now that she had some free time on her hands, she began to realize how lonely and bored she was going to be while Kevin was working. Letting out a sign, Michelle left the channel where it was and sat back to watch. After a few minutes her phone began to ring, but it wasn't the SOS instrumental ring she normally heard. Flipping it open she grinned as she answered.

"Tracy! How have you been?"

Michelle had yet to talk to anyone really since she had arrived in LA except for the occasional call to her parents to say hello. It had only been a few days, but she couldn't help but feel like it had been so much longer since she last spoke to her best friend. So much seemed to have happened since she got to LA.

"I've been good. Just decided to check out Perez and happened to see you on the front page…again." It was easy to hear the grin on her face as Tracy spoke.

"Again?" Michelle laughed. "So what is being said about me now? And is there a picture with the article?"

At her computer back home, Tracy pulled up the post from Perez. For once it sounded like Michelle wasn't at all worried that she had appeared on the internet again. Tracy knew something good had happened if her best friend didn't care enough to worry. Once she had the website up she began to read it aloud to Michelle.

"It seems like our JoBros finally have a dilemma on their hands. How can Kevin possibly spin the newest pictures of him and his blonde mystery girl? A bunch of pictures have surfaced last night of the day date between the two. Their PDA has resurfaced again too, hand holding, lip pecking, and a rather sweet dinner together out on a patio. If our little Kevo denies dating this girl one more time, I might just have to say something to the boy. Though I wouldn't mind if he did remain single. At least this girl looks like a sweetie. Just look at those two, I'm jealous."

Michelle grinned as she sat back against the couch listening to Tracy read. The other day had been great. A smirk replaced the grin as the part of the day that the public didn't see repeated itself in her mind. She remained silent until the rest of the story was finished.

"What picture are they showing? Is it an old one?"

"Oh definitely new. I haven't seen this one before. You and Kevin are standing on the sidewalk, his hands on your waist, just staring into each others eyes. If I didn't know any better it looks like you two are in…"

"Don't say it Trace, please." Her happy moment slowly passed.

"Are you saying you don't?"

"No…maybe…" Michelle sighed in frustration. "I don't know. You know I don't have luck in this department.

Michelle knew Tracy was going to start asking a lot of questions regarding what she had just said. Truth be told Michelle did not want to answer any of them. In fact she didn't want the topic to be mentioned ever again. Just as Tracy started to talk again, Michelle's phone started to buzz letting her know she had call waiting. After quickly saying goodbye, bypassing the conversation she knew would have occurred, she answered the second caller.

"Allo."

"Well don't you sound energetic now." With a grin Michelle found herself nodding, after realizing Kevin couldn't see her, she remember to speak up.

"Of course I am. I got some more sleep after you left, very nice and relaxing. How was the read through and fitting?"

Kevin began to explain the rest of his day, leaving out the parts that involved his brothers teasing him. After he finished filling her in, Michelle took the time to explain her oh so exciting day of grocery shopping. She always felt as if her life was utterly unexciting after hearing everything about Kevin's life. While he was getting clothes picked out of him and discussing his own television show, she was doing what everyone did, buying food.

"About dinner tonight," Michelle paused, for a moment she was worried it was going to be cancelled. "I hate to ask, but do you think you could drive over here?" She laughed, he was so set on being a gentleman she loved the fact he worried when he couldn't.

"Of course I can. Any specific reason why?" There was a small silence before Kevin spoke.

"Don't laugh." "I make no promises." "I should have assumed you'd say something like that. My parents are a little iffy about having me drive you home tonight. They are under the impression I might leave your place later than they would like."

Michelle bit her lip remaining silent for a moment or two. She wanted to laugh but Kevin had asked that she didn't and she was going to follow his wish. The idea of being grounded or even in trouble with her parents was something Michelle was no longer use to. Since she left for college two years ago, her parents "control" over her had greatly diminished. After a moment of silence Michelle finally spoke up.

"The moments of laughter have passed." Kevin chuckled on the other side. "Sorry you got in trouble. Still think it was worth it though?"

"Most definitely. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Michelle smiled brightly with Kevin's comment. She didn't think it was possible to come across anyone else in the world that was as sweet and wonderful as Kevin was to her. After a moment longer of talking, the two said goodbye so Michelle could get ready before heading over to the Jonas household. It took her no time at all to get ready and it seemed like she arrived just as quickly. Standing at the front door she stared for a while before finally ringing the door.

"Bout time you got here."

"I'd have been here sooner if someone picked me up first."

Shaking his head Kevin just grinned for a moment. Leaning down he kissed her on the lips before their fingers linked. Entering the room they walked past the kitchen and into the living room where Joe, Nick, and Frankie were sitting around playing video games. In turn they each looked up at Michelle for a brief moment and nodded hello. She couldn't suppress her laugh.

"I don't get what it is about video games that draw every guy's attention to it."

"Don't question it. You just wouldn't understand."

Joe took the moment to stare at Michelle as he spoke. Instantly however Nick let out a large "YES," and Joe quickly turned back to the TV screen. He glared out at his younger brother for a moment who had apparently killed his character. Or something to that extent Michelle wasn't exactly following what the game was.

With a laugh at his preoccupied brothers, Kevin walked across the screen Michelle following behind, their fingers still entwined. Reaching the other side of the living room, Kevin took a seat and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Michelle leaned her head against his chest getting comfortable.

"Frankie! Joe's behind you get him!"

Michelle turned her head around to see Kevin zoning in on the TV screen. His eyes were wide as he tried to help out his youngest brother win. She could feel his hand fidgeting almost as if e was playing the game himself. Michelle shook her head slowly, catching Kevin's attention for the moment.

"What?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

As always dinner came and went, the entire meal Michelle and Kevin's fingers were entwined under the table. There was something about just being anywhere with Kevin that made her entire body flutter. After diner instead of retreating back to Kevin's room as usual, they went back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Michelle suspected it was because his parents didn't want them alone in his room. She didn't bother to ask for verification from Kevin though. She knew it was true because ever once in a while Denise would pop her head in asking if they wanted anything or how they were doing. Luckily however, Nick, Joe and Frankie were leaving the two alone.

Sitting on the couch Kevin was resting against the arm while Michelle leaned against him, his arm wrapped comfortable around her waist. The two were doing their usual thing, talking, watching TV, and joking around. It was all so comfortable and perfect. Once an odd moment of silence fall upon the two, Kevin lifted his hand and gently turned Michelle's head to face him.

"So about tomorrow night, any idea what you want to do?" She smiled brightly.

"Something entertaining, it's LA there must be something fun to do. Maybe something different."

Michelle just shrugged. She had an idea of something she would love to do, but she wasn't completely sure Kevin would be up to the idea. Since it wasn't their actually six month anniversary or anything, she didn't want the romantic dinner or anything, she wanted something different. Kevin apparently saw the look in her eye.

"So you have something in mind I take it." She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Well I can't make it happen if I don't know what it is."

"Just…give it a chance okay?" Kevin's eyebrow rose slightly not sure what the suggestion was, he nodded never the less. "I kinda want to go dancing… I promise it'll be a lot of fun! I love dancing and it'll be different which could be a lot of fun. And if it isn't we can always leave and come back here and watch a movie…"

Michelle continued to blabber on, the most she spoke the more she was sure she wouldn't be able to convince Kevin to go along with her idea. Listening, a bright grin slowly creped its way onto his face. Once she finally noticed the grin, Michelle's blabber stopped. Her eye line dropped and she paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"Okay bad idea." There was a tone of disappointment in her voice, something that wasn't lost on Kevin, despite the fact she hoped it was.

"No it's not a bad idea. If you really want to do something like that we can. I might have to pull a few strings and get Big Rob to be there. But with you, I think that would be a lot of fun. As long as you don't laugh at my horrible dancing."

Michelle bit her lip to hold back her squeak of excitement as she smiled brightly. Her cheeks were glowing red from smiling and Kevin just shook his head. It always seemed like it was so easy to make her happy. The smile on her face right now and the excitement he could see in her eyes made him more than excited for the concept of tomorrow night. Kevin kissed her lips lightly. She looked so happy over something so small; he just had to sudden urge to kiss her.

"I'll teach you how to dance don't worry. Thanks for this. I know you'd rather just sit around and relax. So thank you so much."

"Like I could say no to something that's clearly making you so excited." Kevin smirked. "And you called me a dork for getting overly excited about video games." With a smile she just shrugged, not bothering to contradict him. "Don't worry though, I love it."

Tilting her head up, Michelle closed her eyes as Kevin leaned forward kissing her lightly at first. As the kiss deepened, she felt his fingers slowly run across her back. The light touch caused her spine to shiver. A thought popped into her head and Michelle slowly pulled back reluctantly. It had been a while since Mrs. Jonas showed up; she was due to arrive any moment now. Rather than ask what was wrong, Kevin gentled brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He understood the reasoning.

"After I figure everything out tomorrow I'll give you a call. Is it okay if we have dinner before hand?" Michelle nodded.

"Of course! It wouldn't be a night out without dinner involved." Laughing Kevin leaned forward and the two tumbled down to the couch. Pushing up on his hands he smiled down at Michelle under him.

"Well I'm glad you think that way."

Lowering himself Kevin's lips met Michelle's again. Her hands ran across his back, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. As the kiss deepened, Michelle let out a soft moan as she continued to examine every inch of his back. Just as the kiss became more intense, she heard foot steps. Kevin had heard the same thing. In an attempt to quickly get out of their current arrangement, he rolled to the side only to fall off the couch and land on the ground with a thump. Laughing Michelle sat up quickly and covered her mouth with her hand trying to muffle the sound.

On the floor Kevin looked up at her with a mocking glare in his eyes. The look only made her laugh more. She couldn't seem to make herself stop. Glancing over at the hall where the foot steps had come from, Michelle waited to see who would walk into the room. After a few moments Frankie made his way into the living room. Walking over to the couch he looked down at his oldest brother with an odd look on his face

"Kev? Why are you on the floor?" Michelle bit her lip to suppress the laughs that wanted to escape. Kevin pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at his youngest brother, trying to ignore Michelle and her snickers.

"Michelle pushed me off the couch." She glared down at him but smiled never the less. "What are you doing up so late Frank? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and I heard some noises come from out here."

The snickers from Michelle finally stopped as her cheeks began to pinken. She began to worry that it was the noises she had made that brought Frankie out to the living room. Kevin had finally fully sat up and glanced over at Michelle with a smirk on his face. Turning his attention back to Frankie, he slowly sat stood up.

"Why don't I get you back to bed Frank? There won't be anymore noises to wake you up okay?" He glanced at Michelle who was still blushing. "I'll be right back."

With a nod, Kevin stared to push his younger brother back to his bedroom. Frankie reluctantly went along, clearly showing he would much rather stay up then go to bed. Once the two made it back to Frankie's room, Kevin put his youngest brother back in bed and sat down next to him. Frankie crossed his arm in slight defiance. Laughing Kevin shook his head.

"You know it's bed time Frankie. I won't tell mom and dad you were out of bed at this hour if you don't tell them you found me on the floor." Holding out his hand, Kevin watched as Frankie contemplated the deal before finally shaking his oldest brother's hand.

"Deal. So that's your girlfriend right?" Kevin nodded, wondering what his brother was up to. "Is she you're only one?" Laughing he nodded again.

"Yea she is my only girlfriend. I guess I'm not the babe magnet you are."

"It's okay. I like her. I guess I can see why she's your only one."

"Well I'm glad you approve Frank. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go back and spend some more time with her, if that's okay."

Nodding Frankie slipped down into his bed. With a quick goodbye, Kevin walked out of the bedroom and slowly closed the door. Once he was back in the living room, he found Michelle lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. Shaking his head he walked over to the couch and knelt down next to her. With a smile on his face, he brushed her hair back before letting his hand rest on her cheek. His thumb ran across her cheek lightly. Slowly Michelle's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep.

"I have to drive home now don't I?"

Her voice was groggy as she spoke, with a quick glance she looked at the clock. It was one in the morning all ready. At least that explained why Denise hadn't showed up in a while, she had fallen asleep already. Slowly Michelle sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up for the drive she had ahead of her. Watching her Kevin shook his head.

"There is no way I'm letting you drive home. You're barely awake. You can stay here for the night."

"No I'll be okay I promise. I've had to drive home like this before. Don't worry about it."

"Just wait until I tell my mom you're half asleep. There is no way she'll let you. That gives me an idea; I'll go tell her now."

"What? Kevin no! Don't go wake your parents I promise I'll be fine for the drive home…"

Without listening Kevin walked down the hall toward his parents' bedroom. Michelle sat waiting in the living room while he stoke to his parents. After a while he walked back into the living room with a smile on his face. Reaching her, Kevin held out his hands and Michelle stared up at him.

"You're sleeping here tonight. You can stay in the guest room."

"But I have nothing to sleep in!"

"Good thing you're at a house where there are clothes."

Kevin laughed at the look on Michelle's face. He tugged her along back to his bedroom. After she took a seat on his bed Kevin began to rummage though his dresser draws. After a few moments he turned around with a pair of boxer shorts and a band t-shirt in hand. Taking the short walk back to the bed and handed them over to her.

"If you want sweat pants instead I could get you those. But since it's warm I thought these might be better." Michelle stared at the clothing she was now holding.

"No these are good. So…where can I change?"

There was a momentary smirk on Kevin's face before he walked out of the room letting her change there. After quickly changing into Kevin's clothes she glanced down at herself. A grin appeared on her face, she was unbelievably comfortable at the moment. Walking to the door she pulled it open to see Kevin waiting right outside. He took a moment to look her over slowly, a smile on his face.

"You pull that outfit off quite nicely."

"Thank you I try."

Grinning, Kevin walked into his bedroom quickly changing. Once he appeared out in the hall again, he took Michelle's hand and led the way to the guest room. Yawning, Michelle stared at the guest bed almost longingly. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until seeing the comfortable looking bed in front of her. Slowly she walked over to the bed then flopped down on it quickly curling up.

"So comfy." Kevin laughed and walked over to the bed. Sitting next to her, he leaned forward so his face was right in front of hers.

"I'm glad. You get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Their lips brushed for a moment and Kevin began to get back up. Instead of letting him getting up, Michelle grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed. Laughing she turned over to face Kevin after he tumbled to the bed. Neither had to say a thing, instead they pulled crawled under the covers. Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He kissed the side of her neck lightly and Michelle's eyes fluttered closed, before she fell asleep she spoke up.

"Just be sure to get in your own bed before your parents find out."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Rolling over in the bed, Michelle realized there was no one there. Groggily she sat up, too lazy to actually open her eyes. _It was all a dream. Damn I knew it was too good to be true._ Just as her mind claimed the pervious day had just been a dream a knock on the door startled her. Michelle's eyes darted open and glanced at the unfamiliar room. _Scratch that, it's reality._

"Michelle dear? Breakfast is almost ready if you'd like to come join us." A small smile formed on her face, Mrs. Jonas was too sweet.

"I'll be right out."

Pulling herself out of bed, Michelle first glanced at herself in the mirror right above the dresser draws. After putting her hair in a messy bun, she peeked her head out of the door. With the coast clear, Michelle snuck quietly to Kevin's room. Just as she was about knock, the door was pulled open revealing a freshly showed Kevin, his curls still damp.

"I was just gonna go get you. Ready for breakfast?"

"Um…I have to change first. I can't go have breakfast with your family in _your_ boxers." Kevin laughed, though Michelle couldn't fully figure out why. She thought her concern was pretty clear and serious.

"Oh come on! Everyone is going to be in PJs still. It's only breakfast. Let's go."

Kevin grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the kitchen. Michelle continued to protest until they reached the living room. The moment she fell silent she glanced up at the Kevin who gave her a reassuring smile. Truth was, she wasn't worried about Mr. and Mrs. Jonas seeing her in Kevin's clothes, they knew she had stayed over. It was Nick and Joe she was concerned about.

Entering the kitchen Michelle was met with a much more casual mean then the dinners she was use to. Mr. Jonas was sitting at the kitchen table with a paper in hand. Frankie sat next to his dad already devouring his breakfast while Nick and Joe were leaning over the counter talking. It was Mrs. Jonas who first noticed the two walking in. Looking up from the stove she smiled.

"Ah there you are dear. I'm just making eggs and bacon for breakfast is that alright for you?'

"That's more than perfect Denise. Thank you so much."

As Michelle spoke, Nick and Joe slowly sat up straight. Their heads turned to stare at each other for a moment before turning completely to see Michelle and Kevin standing there. The two brothers hadn't been told that she had stayed the night. Identical smirks grew on their faces and Michelle began to fidget with the hem of the MXPX shirt she was wearing. She could feel her right ear burning brightly.

"Oh, good morning Michelle, I didn't know you were still here." Nick sounded completely normal, but his eyes gave away his teasing manner.

"At least you were able to find something to wear to bed. Those boxers sure look comfy."

Kevin glared at Joe before taking a step closed to him. Michelle's cheeks became red instantly and she wished she had at least changed back into her clothes. Maybe then she would have less teasing to deal with. While she continued to fidget with the shirt, Kevin spoke up just above a whisper so his parents couldn't hear.

"So Joe, how did that call with Amelia go last night? I still heard you at two am talking with her."

Joe's eyes widened instantly and just as quickly his cheeks blushed. He couldn't believe his brother had heard the conversation. While Joe continued to stare at Kevin with shock in his eyes, Kevin stared back just daring his younger brother to say something. Joe's mouth slowly shut and he turned back to is breakfast in defeat. Kevin turned his stare to Nick for a moment. Instead of saying anything, Nick just held up his hands showing his surrender. With a softened look Kevin glanced down at Michelle. Despite her still pink cheeks she smiled up at him, he had just saved her.

"What are you two doing still standing? Sit and eat before it gets cold!"

Sitting at the kitchen table the two quickly ate. With the threat of being teased themselves, Nick and Joe remained silent for the rest of the meal. They didn't even bother to acknowledge Michelle and Kevin as they left the kitchen and retreated back to Kevin's room. Once in his room, he shut the door behind them. Michelle sat herself down on the bed, her legs crossed Indian style.

"Thanks for protecting me from your brothers' teasing." Kevin just shrugged as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"No need to thank me, it's what I'm here for. And by the way, I'm sorry I left this morning without saying anything. I didn't want to wake you."

"I'd rather you did that then risk your parents walking in on us sleeping together in bed. I don't think they'd like that too much."

"Oh you never know, they might not have cared…"

There was a pause as Michelle and Kevin stared at each other. Laughter filled the room within seconds. Falling back against the bed they took their time to catch their breaths once the laughing stopped. With a deep breath Michelle sat up and began to search for her clothes that she thought she had left on Kevin's floor. After a moment without finding them she turned to look down at Kevin who was still lying on the bed.

"Um…where did my clothes go?" Getting up he held out a finger, the official one moment signal. Pulling open the bottom draw of his dresser, Kevin grabbed Michelle's jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing the night before.

"I put them away before my parents came in the room. Your clothes on my floor might make them question things." He explained as he handed them back.

"Smart thinking, oh by the way…I'm stealing this shirt." Kevin stared blankly for a moment. "Aren't you the one that can't wear a shirt twice without washing it? And you expect me to do the same thing."

With a grin, Kevin shook his head laughing. For the second time he rummaged through his dresser draws. This time he pulled out another shirt for Michelle. The shirt looked worn and was smaller than the one she was currently wearing. Clearly it was a shirt Kevin was just holding on it, no longer wearing it. Taking the shirt she stared down at it, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Star Wars?" Kevin laughed and nodded.

"I've had that shirt for years. I figured it might fit a little bit better than one of my other shirts."

"Good thing I like Star Wars. Otherwise this might be a bit awkward."

Michelle put the shirt down on the bed then walked over to Kevin. There was a smile on her face and he happily returned it, assuming he knew what was going to come. Instead of a kiss though, she put her hands on his chest and started to push him toward the door. His smile turned to one of confusion as Michelle stopped pushing him and pulled open his bedroom door.

"I gotta change."

With a smirk she pushed Kevin back the last few inches until he was past the threshold. The smirk remained as she closed the door in Kevin's face. Once she was in the room herself, she pulled off the PJ's and pulled on her jeans. She stared down at the shirt Kevin had handed to her. She got the feeling he was keeping the shirt around because it meant something to him. It was at least two sizes too small for him and yet here the shirt was. A small smile appeared on her face while she pulled the shirt over her head and down. Tugging lightly on the hem she stared down at it again as she wore it. Part of her really hoped the shirt did mean something to him, because by letting her wear it, it meant something.

Pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear Michelle walked back over to the door and pulled it open. Kevin was leaning against the opposite wall, just waiting for her to finish changing. Just like the night before, he looked her over slowly. She looked amazing in his shirt. For an instant he was reminded of the first night they fell asleep together so many months ago. That morning he told her she was beautiful, he didn't intend to say it so quickly; they barely knew each other at that point. Kevin had always been very careful when he said those types of things; they could ruin a relationship if said too soon. But the comment slipped out before he could even think about it. Now though, he could say it and not worry.

"You look beautiful." Michelle smiled sheepishly.

"You're just attracted to this Star Wars shirt. Don't lie."

"Fine you caught me. I just love that shirt so much."

"I knew it."

Shaking his head, Kevin leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She hadn't caught what he had meant when he said he loved that shirt. They were just joking around and part of him was glad she didn't realize it. The moment those words escaped his lips he could never take them back. Even though he was sure, there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him she wasn't ready to hear it.

Grabbing her hand the two walked back to the living room. Nick and Joe were sitting watching TV while Frankie was pestering them to play video games with him. The two middle brothers looked up as Michelle and Kevin entered the room. They eyed the shirt Michelle was wearing and turned to eye each other. Despite their desires, they kept their mouths. With a quick goodbye to the rest of the Jonas family, Kevin walked Michelle back to her car that was parked in the driveway.

"I'll give you the shirt back once I wash it." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you can keep it." With a shy smile she nodded. She didn't mind having something that belonged to him, especially if it was a shirt of his that she could wear whenever she wanted. "I'll give you a call once I get everything organized for tonight."

"That sounds good to me. See you in a couple hours."

"Bye for now Michelle."

Leaning forward their lips brushed before Michelle finally slipped into her civic. Kevin stood at the top of the drive way as she pulled out and down the street. For a few minutes he just stood there. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he knew for now he had to wait.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Back at her condo, Michelle stared blankly at her clothes. She had always been horrible at picking out things to wear. It only complicated things more when she wasn't completely sure what the evening would consist of. After a few minutes a couple of otions were laying on the bed. The final decision would have to wait until she got the call from Kevin.

With her now fewer choices, Michelle hopped into the shower. She took her time to slowly get ready. Part of her found it so hard to believe it had been six months to the day that she first met Kevin Jonas. Six months since she was blabbering random nonsense out of embarrassment and nervousness. Shaking her head, Michelle brought herself back to the present. Plugging in her straightener, she went out to the bedroom after hearing her phone ringing in the distance.

"Everything is set." Michelle's excitement was clearly present in her voice.

"Really?! Yes!...so what's the plan exactly?" Kevin chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"I'm picking you up at 6, we have dinner reservations at 7. Nothing _too_ fancy, but it's a nice place. After that there is an 18 and older dance club." Michelle squeaked in excitement causing Kevin to chuckle more. "Big Rob will be around at the club, but he'll keep his distance. And I think that's everything."

"I can't believe you figure everything out so quickly. Thank you again Kevin for doing this."

"What can I say, I like seeing – well hearing you this excited. It makes it all worth it." Michelle felt herself blushing at his comment. Kevin always knew that to say to make her feel special. "I have to over a few thing with my dad, we have a meeting tomorrow again with the studio. I want to make sure I get everything out of the way before tonight. I'll see you at 6 Michelle. I can't wait."

"I can't either. Bye Kevin."

Closing her phone Michelle turned to glance at the clock. It was still early; in fact she had a few hours to spare before she really needed to worry about getting ready. With her phone in hand, she entered the living room and took a seat on the floor in front of her computer. Pulling up her buddy list, Michelle took her few free hours to catch up with her friends.

She repeated the same story for the first hour or two saying she was spending her summer in LA visiting a friend. While they had made it official, Michelle was still hesitant to spread it around that they were dating until Kevin made an official statement. Talking with her friends helped the time fly by, before she knew it, it was already 4, a more reasonable time to start getting ready for the night. Saying goodbye to her friends Michelle walked back into the bathroom to her waiting straightener.

As 5:30 rolled around Michelle was adding the finishing touches to her eye make up. Pulling back from the mirror she did a quite overview of her face. Her smoky eye shadow went from soft black to a light grey at the inner corner of her eyes. After licking her lips she added a dash of lightly tinted lip gloss. Running her fingers through her long bangs, Michelle continued to sweep them back slightly until they fell just the way she wanted them to. Besides the stray bangs, her hair was pulled into a semi messy half pony tail held back with a burette.

While getting ready, Michelle had finally decided on what to wear. Since everything else was done, all that was left was getting changed. Pulling off her lounging clothes, Michelle slipped on her dark washed jeans. They were a few inches too long, but after placing her feet in her pointed toed heels they were the perfect length. The final touch was her black v-neck shirt that fit tightly on top and loosened slightly just below the bust. It was simple, not too fancy but perfectly classy. There was nothing left to do now but wait for Kevin to arrive.

A knock on the door caused her to smile brightly. Grabbing her purse, Michelle glanced at the mirror as she passed by for the final check. Pulling open the door, Kevin stood there were a purple rose in hand. Taking the rose, she closed the gap between them. His head titled to the side as he glanced down at Michelle.

"You look amazing."

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Shall we?"

Kevin held out his arm and Michelle link with him. Walking to his car, she couldn't wait for the evening to officially begin. Arriving at the restaurant the hostess led them to a small table in the back corner. A small lamp was place on the edge lighting the table. Glancing around Michelle noticed a few people watching them both; she smiled and turned her attention back to Kevin.

"I think everyone knows now." He took a moment to glance around, nodding he shrugged.

"It does seem like a possibility. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."

It seemed like the evening was going to unbelievably amazing. The food was delicious, dessert even better. Despite the occasional stares from young couples who recognized Kevin, no one came over to interrupt their meal. After paying the bill, Kevin grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her up. It took her a moment to realize they weren't going back to his car, instead her heels clicked against the pavement as they continued to walk.

"Wait…where are we going?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go dancing?" Michelle nodded slowly as she looked up to Kevin. They stopped walking for a moment as he gently turned her around to face him. "Well here we are."

"Wha…."

Michelle turned her head to the building in front of them. The club was gorgeous. Turning her head back to Kevin, her mouth was gapped slightly. He took a step closer to her just as his hand reached and rushed against her cheek. Leaning forward their lips touched briefly.

"I guess that means you like the place." Pulling back Michelle smirked.

"As long as the inside it just as good."

Laughing Kevin shook his head. With a bright grin, she grabbed his hand and they walked to the large double doors of the club. After talking to the bouncer and showing their IDs, Michelle and Kevin entered the club. The loud music washed over them and she couldn't help but grin brightly. Turning to Kevin he continued to laugh as she grabbed his hand again and dragged him further into the club toward the dance floor. Lights flashed about as Michelle glanced around taking it all in. The dance floor was packed with people, while the older crowd was standing by the bar.

"You sure you're okay about being here?" Michelle spoke loudly over the music.

"Even in this light I can see how excited about this you are. I promise its okay. But before you drag to the dance floor let's put our stuff down."

Michelle eyed Kevin slightly confused. It was common practice not to put things down at a club. This time he grabbed her hand and stared to lead the way. Soon enough they were at the VIP stairway, nodding to the bouncer, they walked past the red rope and up the stairs. Reach the top Michelle was meet by a rather large surprise – Big Rob.

"Hey man." Kevin spoke to Big Rob who was currently looking over the balcony down to the dance floor. Glancing back at Michelle he realized an explanation might be usefully. "I said I had everything planned out. Big Rob is gonna be up here watching out. We have the whole VIP place to ourselves."

"Are you serious?" Kevin nodded and Michelle let out squeak as she hurried over to him. "This is amazing! You didn't have to do all of this for me." Her arms wrapped around Kevin's neck, with her heels she didn't have to rise on her toes for once to kiss him. Pulling back after a moment Kevin grinned.

"I wanted to do it. Do you want to stay up here for a while or go da…."

Before Kevin could even finish the word, Michelle dropped her purse on the table and grabbed his hand. Kevin laughed as she happily dragged him down the stairs. After a couple minutes of pushing their way through the crowd they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Kevin leaned forward so he could whisper in Michelle's ear.

"You know I can't dance right?" She turned her head slightly to whisper back her breath tickling his ear.

"I said I'd help you out."

Pulling back, Michelle grabbed Kevin's hands and placed them on her hips. She slowly started to move to the beat, taking a few steps closer to him. As the DJ transitioned to a new song Kevin started to get the hand of things. There was a grin on both of their faces as they continued to dance, glancing into each others' eyes.

Michelle was having the time of her life; because of the crowd no one seemed to give them any notice. It all seemed perfect, almost too good to be true. The up beat song slowly turned into a slow one. Their dancing pace changed and Michelle wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck pulling herself closer to him still. Without saying anything at all, their lips meet as their bodies continued to move slowly to the beat.

Unknown to either of them, someone stood by the bar watching closely. He face dropped as their lips met. The stranger turned to the bar and nodded to the bartender. With a shot in hand he quickly swallowed it and slammed it down asking for another. The stranger took several more shots before turning his attention back to Michelle and Kevin, watching them closely.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Michelle and Kevin remained happily ignorant of the person watching them as they continued to dance. While Kevin began to slowly tire, Michelle was finding herself with more energy than ever before. There was something about dancing that she just loved so much. She pulled away for a moment only to notice Kevin's heavy breathing. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. Making their way through the crowd, they were finally able to breathe once they got closer to the bar. Catching his breath, Kevin ran his fingers through his curls that were slowly dampening from sweat.

"Tired?"

"Not at all," his eyes widened and Michelle just smiled. "But you are, so I figured we could take a break."

"Thank you."

Laughing, Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist placing a kiss on her temple. This time it was Kevin who saw a twinkle in Michelle's eye. The same type of twinkle she had always seen in him. It was clear she loved to dance, even if it was unconventional dancing at a club. She had been lying to him when he visited Davis. She had said she didn't have anything she loved as much as he loved performing. Truth was she did, but she just never admitted it. Michelle leaned on Kevin as they made their way back to their private VIP lounge.

The mystery man sat only a few seats away from them, watching closing. Once the two disappeared from sighed he called to the bartender for another shot. Staring down at it, he shook his head before swallowing it in one gulp. He felt nothing as the liquor ran down his throat. Too many shots had past his lips causing him to no longer feel the distasteful burn. With his elbows on the bar, he turned his head to stare at the VIP area. While he couldn't see a single thing, he knew what was going on. All he wanted was another shot or twenty.

After reaching their private lounge, Michelle and Kevin took a seat on one of the various couches that were there. A few moments passed before what looked like a waiter came up the stairs. Michelle stared blankly at him until he asked if they wanted anything to drink. Once ordering some drinks the waiter left the two alone again (Big Rob still staring over the balcony). They remained in their private area for a while, until Kevin noticed Michelle's restlessness. Standing up he held out his hand for her to take.

"You want to dance, so let's go." She shook her head.

"But you're fine just sitting here. I don't want to dance." Kevin reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her up. His arms wrapped around her as she tumbled toward him.

"You're lying." Looking up she smiled sheepishly.

"It is possible."

With a quick kiss, the two made their way back down to the center of the dance floor. Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close again as they stared to dance. With her own arms around his neck the grin on Michelle's face grew quickly. They remained on the floor what seemed like ages. Kevin found himself more tired from dancing then he ever had before while performing. Leaning he head down slightly, he placed a kiss on her neck before whispering softly in her ear.

"I need another break. I'm so sorry."

Kevin kissed Michelle's neck again, an attempt to make up for his desperate need to rest. She did her best to repress her laugh and instead reached for his hand. As she made her way through the crowd, her hand was raised above her head pulling Kevin along with her. Once they exited the dance floor Kevin paused for a moment. He glanced for a second in the opposite direction of the stairs before locking eyes with Michelle.

"I've gotta go use to the restroom, but I'll take you back to the VIP lounge first."

"Oh please, I think I can make the short trip to the stairs on my own Kevin. Now go wash up, you're all sweaty."

A fake disgusted look appeared on her face and Kevin just shook his head laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply for a moment before turning to walk in the other direction. With a smile on her face Michelle turned and slowly started her way to the stairs. At the bar the mystery person watched the two go their separate ways. In his drunken state his mind was made up. Pushing himself away from the bar he quickly made his way through the crowd. He caught up with her just as she reached the darkened area just under the balcony of the VIP lounge. His hand touched her arm and she turned a smile on her face.

"Kev you didn't have to…what are you doing here?"

Even in the darkened area Michelle could see his face perfectly. Her head shook in disappointed as the smile dropped. She had know tonight was too good to be true and the one person who could ruin it completely stood right in front of her. He took a staggering step toward her and instantly she realized he was drunk.

"Damn Jeff, why am I not shocked you're drunk? Cause underage drinking is totally all the rage."

"Aw come on Mich, it's a club! Have fun right?"

She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. She didn't want to speak to him any longer than she needed to. Instead though, his hand grabbed her arm turning her around again. Instantly she ripped her arm from his grasp. Jeff took a step closer to her and her eyes rolled again.

"Come dance with me." Michelle's eyes widened slightly out of shock. He took another step closer. "I know you love to dance, how can you say no to it?" She laughed.

"Easily, first of all, it's you Jeff. Secondly the only person I want to be dancing with is Kevin. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go find my boyfriend. Bye Jeff."

Shaking her head she turned to resume the walk to the stairs. Only once again he grabbed her arm turning her around. Michelle twitched as Jeff leaned in to whisper in her ear. His breath reeked of vodka and she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp again. Instead of letting her go, he tightened his grip on her arm keeping her where she was. Jeff was strong to begin with; in his drunken state he clearly had no control over it. In an attempt to keep at least some distance between them she turned her head away from his.

"He's not your type." His words were slurred, his breath tickling her ear. She turned her head sharply and spoke through clenched teeth.

"What do _you_ know about _my_ type?" Pulling back slightly Michelle could see the sluggish smirk on her face. Even in the darkened corner she noticed his glossed over eyes. If he wasn't blacked out yet, he would be soon.

"Because I'm your type," he leaned in closer to her again. "I know you haven't forgotten about us. We were perfect together."

Jeff's lips were nearly touched hers as he spoke. Michelle turned her head to the side just in time. His lips pressed again her cheek slopishly. Once again she tried to pull her arm away from him, trying to break his grasp. He's grip tightened even more and she bit back a winch, instead she focused on a different emotion she was feeling.

"That was before _you_ f-cked it up. Or have you forgotten?!" Michelle's voice was starting to rise despite her growing fear. His grip was only increasing and his other hand had begun to caress her arm roughly grasping tightly each time she tried to move. She was trapped. "Now get off me before I scream!"

"You use to like the way I touched you."

Jeff squeezed her arms tightly before one hand dropped to her waist. Gripping her tightly he pulled her roughly closer to him, their bodies now touching. All the air left her body as he backed her into the wall behind her. She groaned in pain as she was pushed up against the wall. Her once yelling voice had turned soft and frightened.

"Please Jeff, stop. You're hurting me."

Michelle had never once thought he would ever physically hurt her, mentally had always been a possibility, but never this. He was drunk and didn't realize what he as doing. He pushed her against the wall again and a second groan escaped her lips. With Jeff's body now pinning her to the wall, he released one of his hands and began caressing her arm again. Michelle looked up at Jeff; she could see it in his eyes he wasn't listening to her anymore, but she tried anyways.

"Jeff, why don't we go dance? Isn't that what you wanted to do earlier?" Her voice was soft barely above a whisper. Jeff didn't seem to acknowledge her at all; his eye line was tilted downward as he looked her over slowly.

"I've got a better idea than dancing now though."

Turning her head to the side, Michelle knew what was going to come. She tried again to get out from being pinned against the wall, but Jeff's hand on her arm only tightened more. He pushed her against the wall again and she winched. He's other hand reached for her face and turned hit roughly forward. Glancing up at him, Michelle could see the smug smirk on his face as he slowly leaned toward her. Her eyes closed, still trying unsuccessfully to escape.

The next thing she knew Jeff was ripped away from her. Opening her eyes Michelle saw Jeff staggering backwards, attempting to keep his balance. He was just as shocked as she was to find himself no longer near her. Looking around, Jeff finally found the person that had taken him away from what he wanted. A drunken laugh escaped his lips as he stood up straight. Michelle watched in surprise as Kevin took a few steps toward the laughing Jeff. As Kevin pulled his fist back, Jeff's eyes widened and the laughter stopped. In an instant Kevin's fist collided with Jeff's face causing him to tumble to the ground. Kevin walked over to where Jeff had fallen and knelt next to him. Jeff stared up at his attacker completely stunned.

"You won't touch her again."

There was such anger in Kevin's voice, it was low and menacing. Each word was spoken strong and clearly. Michelle wouldn't have believed it was him if she hadn't just seen it. Standing up Kevin stared down at Jeff until he stumbled his way up and backed away slowly before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. In seconds Kevin was standing in front of Michelle. His entire demeanor had changed. His eyes soft and full of concern, just looking into them made her feel better, safer. Kevin spoke softly as his hands gently checked her over, his fingers running lightly along her arms, neck, and cheeks.

"You're okay now. Did he hurt you?" She shook her head slowly trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No, I'm fine. He's just so drunk; he didn't know what he was doing."

"You don't need to defend him. Everything's okay now."

Michelle nodded as Kevin wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a comforting hug. He rubbed her back soothingly and everything that just occurred slowly began to sink in. As she stood there in Kevin's comforting and safe arms she realized she couldn't agree with his first comment. _Yes I do,_ a tear rolled down her cheek, _he's Jeff._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Michelle slowly rolled out of bed the next morning and made her way to the kitchen. After grabbing a pan, she turned on the stove and threw some bacon onto the pan. Her mind was completely blank; she didn't want to think about what happened the night before. In fact she wanted to forget it ever happened, it was the philosophy she had grown accustomed to when Jeff was involved. Just forget.

After the incident at the club, Kevin took Michelle back to the VIP lounge to grab her purse. He told Big Rob they were going back to her house and with a nod Big Rob had left. He hadn't seen the events that occurred just below the balcony. The fact was Michelle had begged Kevin not to tell Big Rob anything, luckily for her, Kevin reluctantly agreed.

Back at Michelle's condo, Kevin just sat with her on the bed. He held her in his arms as she slowly drifted between being awake and sleeping. She kept telling him she was okay, that he should go back home before he got in trouble. Kevin wouldn't listen. Instead he just stayed with Michelle, at least until he got a rather angry phone call from his mother. She insisted he come home not giving him a chance to explain. Finally Kevin left promising to call the moment he got a chance to. Michelle was left to sleep restless until this moment.

A knock on the door caused Michelle to jump slightly. She hadn't even realized she had been complete zoned out moments ago. Staring down at her now horribly burnt bacon she removed the pan from the heat. She had no idea who would be knocking at her door at this hour. Kevin was in a meeting and Tracy wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more days. Without bothering to check the peep hole, she pulled open the door only to instantly regret it.

"Go away!

"Mich, please I need to…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Screaming Michelle tried to slam the door on his face. Instead Jeff stuck his foot in between the door and the frame. He winched as the door crushed his food but he stood his ground not budging. Michelle knew the look on his face as she stared up at him. She hadn't seen the look in years, but she still remembered it. It was his "I know I messed up but I'm sincerely sorry" face, she hated that face.

"Just let me explain. Let me apologize!"

"Explain?" She let out a hollow laugh. "Explain what Jeff? How you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go? How you forced me to the wall and tired to kiss me? How the only reason you stopped was because you were ripped away from me? Yea Jeff, apologize for that, because I'm sorry means so much in these types of situations!"

Her voice was stern as she yelled, filled with anger. She wasn't scared like last night. Jeff had never been violent or even let his temper get the best of him. Even last night she knew it was the alcohol talking, making him ignore her pleads. She knew she had nothing to fear when it came to Jeff, at least nothing that hadn't already happened before. Michelle loosened her grip on the door and he pushed is way into the apartment. Rather than facing him, she walked to the large sliding glass door.

"You know me Mich. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, I'd never hurt you."

His voice was soft almost soothing and Michelle whipped around to face him. Another laugh escaped her lips as her eyes glared at him. They were filled with hatred, anger, wrath, loathing, and a million other emotions she reserved only for him.

"I _knew_ you Jeff. And you never hurt me? That's a load of bull. What about all that stuff you said about me? All the lies you made up? You made _our_ friends hate me when you were the one that ended us with a f-cking phone call! _That_ hurt Jeff, not the bruise you left me with last night, _that_ is when you hurt me!"

Michelle turned back around, facing the glass doors again. She didn't want him to see her crying. Even though they weren't falling, there were there, just waiting. She flinched as she felt Jeff's hand lightly touch her arm. Taking a step away, she could feel his presence behind her still. He had closed the gap between them.

"I bruised you?"

Jeff had apparently decided to ignore what else Michelle had said and she was glad. She had no problem ignoring it, the past only made her want to break down. Last however made her want to yell. Turning sharply she lifted the sleeve cover her left shoulder. Beneath the fabric, just below her shoulder were three long bruises, the exact match to Jeff's fingers.

"Yes you did! Now would you please leave me alone?"

His fingers grazed her skin lightly and she flinched again. This time Michelle wasn't sure if it was because of his touch or the fact the skin and muscle below were sore. Her anger was slowly disappearing. All she wanted now was for him to leave her alone, to vanish from her life like he had done four years ago. His concern, his presence, his soothing voce and deep brown eyes, she couldn't handle him being here anymore. It brought up too many painful memories she had tried so hard to forget.

"I never meant to hurt you like that." Michelle didn't need to ask, she knew he wasn't talking about last night.

"Then why did you? Why did you say those things, spread those lies? Make me believe you…" Her head shook slowly; she couldn't get herself to say the word.

"I did Michelle. I was just scare, were just sixteen. I fell to fast and I was stupid. I though it would only hurt more when, if, we broke up later. I didn't think I could handle it."

"So you hurt me instead. Brilliant plan Jeffrey, I applaud your bravery! It worked didn't it? Protect your heart, destroy the girl's. It was perfectly executed to, total win for you right?"

Michelle couldn't make eye contact with him; she couldn't see the look in his eyes that matched the tone of his voice. It would only make her cry and she was already closer to tears than she wanted to be. For years she wanted to hear something like this, to hear everything that happened sophomore year wasn't a lie. She had given up on that dream and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. She had Kevin now, amazingly sweet and wonderful Kevin. Michelle hugged herself as she stared at the floor. iWhy did he have to come back?i

"If I could take it back I would. If I could make it so I was never that stupid, I'd go back and fix it. Michelle you have no idea how much I regretted everything that happened. I know it was my fault, I know I screwed up. I just want to make it better, make it right again."

There was something about his voice that always got her, pulled her in. It was because of his soothing voice she didn't back away has his hand brushed her cheek lightly. As she closed her eyes a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jeff gently titled her head up and his thumb whipped away the tear. Opening her eyes, Michelle was instantly met with his deep brown eyes. They saw straight into her like the always had. Despite her best attempts more tears began to fall. She had never wanted to cry over him again, but it was all too much. Jeff took a step toward her and he tried to wrap his arms around her to comfort her. Shaking her head Michelle took a step back and broke the eye contact, still hugging herself tightly.

"Please leave Jeff. I can't…" She didn't know what it was that she couldn't do, but she knew it if involved him, she just couldn't. "Please just go."

Glancing up for a moment she saw the defeated look in his eyes. Nodding he turned to walk toward the door. Michelle looked back out the glass door. She didn't have it in her to watch him leave her again, even if it was by her own request. Pulling open the door, Jeff turned for one last glance at her. The morning sun washed over her small silhouette. Even with her flushed cheeks and saddened face he thought she looked beautiful.

"I never once stopped thinking about you. I'll do anything I can to prove that. I still love you Michelle."

The last words were spoken barely above a whisper. Jeff didn't care if she had heard him, but he had to say it aloud. Michelle finally turned toward the door after it closed. She had heard his declaration and her last bit of resolve, last bit of composure broke. Tears cascaded down her face as she made her way to the couch. Pulling her knees up to her chest she hugged them tightly.

Michelle sat there in her little ball, her burnt breakfast forgotten, crying until there were no more tears to fall. She had no idea how long she sat there, lost in her own mind. The past replaying over and over again until finally her phone to began to ring. Startled at first, the ringing brought her back to reality. It was the ring that she always looked forward to, the ring that made her happy and excited instantly. Right now it didn't have that effect. Answering her phone she added a little pep to her voice, masking the fact she had been crying.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Boring comes to mind. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine really." Kevin didn't believe her but he didn't want to push it.

"I was able to get the rest of the day off, I though I'd come pick you up and we can go do something relaxing. Movie or just sit around at a park how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me, does one work for you?"

"Yea I'll see you then Michelle, bye."

With a quick goodbye Michelle hung up the phone and sat quietly for a moment. Running her fingers through her hair she stood up and walked over to the bathroom to start getting ready. Stepping into the shower she let the cold water wash over her, hoping it would somehow change her mood, making her happier to see Kevin. Michelle had no idea how complicated her life would now become.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

They were sitting in the movie theatre in silence as the movie played. With the exception of saying hello Michelle had remained quite for the drive to the theatre. After arriving she let Kevin decide on the movie, get whatever snacks he wanted and she just nodded along. Once sitting in their large theatre chairs Michelle stared up at the screen, not really understanding or comprehending the movie playing before her.

Michelle wanted to be happy to be spending this time with Kevin; she wanted to be excited to see him. Even as his held her hand, his thumb gently caressing hers, she couldn't seem to get herself to be in the present. Instead her mind was trapped in the occurrences of the morning. What Jeff had said, not only his declaration but that he wanted to fix things, to prove something. All Michelle could think about was what he wanted to prove, she couldn't figure out what it was that he wanted to prove and she couldn't let it go.

As the movie came to an end, Kevin grabbed Michelle's hand and led her out of the theatre and back to the car. He tried to get her to talk about the movie to say anything at all, but she just nodded along to whatever he said, even when it was a question. Back in his jeep, Kevin turned to watch Michelle closely. He had partly expected her to be quiet, she didn't say much after the other night, but it almost seemed to Kevin that there was something more now. They sat in the car for a few minutes unmoving until finally he spoke.

"It's a stupid question, but are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no response from Michelle; in fact she hadn't even heard Kevin say a single thing at the moment. Without the noise from the moving playing she was able to fall completely into her own head, no longer able to puller herself out enough to hear anything else. Kevin had thought since they first ran into this Jeff person, Michelle wasn't telling him the complete truth. Now he was more positive than ever before there was something else to the story. He just hoped she would someday tell him. Reaching over Kevin placed his hand on her left shoulder. Michelle winched and pulled back slightly out of reflex.

"Michelle what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just distracted."

"Distraction doesn't make you winch, please just tell me."

"I just…he just…" Michelle shook her head for a moment before slowly pulling up her sleeve on the left shoulder revealing the bruise. "It's nothing; it'll be gone in no time. Just a little sore."

Looking up, Michelle followed Kevin's eye line as it fell to her shoulder and the three finger length bruises. It was almost as if his eyes flashed red the moment he saw the bruises on her shoulder. His face fell and an aura of anger washed over him for a brief second. Pulling his eyes away from her shoulder Kevin looked up at Michelle, no longer emanating the anger from moments before. He wanted to hit Jeff again, harder than the last time. For once Kevin didn't care what the back ground story was; in fact right now all he wanted to do was hurt the guy that left that bruise.

"Michelle, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you to walk back to the lounge yourself."

She felt the tears in her eyes beginning to swell. Kevin assumed it was just because of the night, because of what Jeff had done. Michelle just wished that was all that she wanted to cry about. She wished she could forget everything else in her life except for Kevin. The fact she couldn't, that she had her past playing around in her head, was making her want to cry. Gently Kevin reached over pulling her close. As his arms hugged her tightly and comforting she felt a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Please don't be sorry Kevin. I…I just want to forget it ever happened. I don't want to care anymore. It's just a bruise and the moment it disappears so will everything else involving him."

Pulling away slowly, Michelle whipped the few tears that had fallen away before Kevin could. She already knew if he had, it would only make her cry reminding her of a few hours ago. A small smile appeared on her face as Kevin let his hands softly run along her arms. He was doing all he could to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, Michelle tried to clear her mind. She hated being sad, she didn't want to be anymore. It hadn't even been an entire day, but she hated it already. She knew how long it took her last time to get over what Jeff had done to her; there was no way she wanted to go through that all again. The smile on her face grew.

"Besides, I don't think he'll come near me ever again. Not after you nearly knocked him out with that punch." Kevin stared blankly before a he cracked a smile as well, shrugging.

"I was highly motivated. I'm sure if I was given the chance again I'd be able to do a bit more damage."

"Well aren't you just my knight in spiffy clothes. Because to be honest, shining armor not the most comfortable thing."

Michelle was doing her best to forget it, to move on as quickly as possible. Luckily Kevin was going along with it. Sitting back in the driver's seat Kevin smirked and just shrugged. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, he was trying to look smug, but there was just something about Kevin that made it impossible for him to pull it off.

"What can I say; I am a very amazing dresser."

"So I've noticed. Want to go get an early dinner?"

With a nod, the Jeep's engine was finally started. The joking around made it better, lightening the entire atmosphere that surrounded the two. While part of Michelle's mind was still stuck in a sense of worry, the rest of her was able to find its way out. Feeling slightly ashamed to do it, she asked Kevin to explain the movie to her which kept their conversation going as the two made their way to the Jonas' household. Pulling up into the driveway Michelle turned to Kevin questionably.

"I take it we aren't going out for an early dinner then." With a grin he shook his head.

"Nope, I said today would be a quiet relaxing day. That involves dinner at home."

Entering the house Michelle waited for the usual hello from someone. Every time she had entered within seconds a member of the Jonas family greeted them at the door or at least there was a shout from somewhere within the house. As the silence continued it dawned on Michelle there wasn't anyone home, the entire place was too peaceful for anyone to be. Turning to Kevin, she noticed he had been watching her closely. Clearly he was perfectly aware that no one else was home.

"Um…where is the rest of the Jonas clan?" He chuckled before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Remember how I said I was able to get the rest of the day off, well not everyone else did. We've got the place to ourselves until about six or seven…so at least 2 hours." Michelle's eyes widened slightly and a bright grin appeared on her face. As she leaned over the counter she locked eyes with Kevin as he leaned forward on the opposite side of the counter.

"The place all to ourselves you say?" He nodded slowly. "I have no idea what we could do with that free time of ours…besides of course this dinner you're going to make me."

"I guess I'll just start making something and we'll just have to see where the evening takes us. Sound good to you?"

"I think I can deal with that plan."

Pushing himself up, Kevin turned and walked to the fridge just as Michelle rounded the counter. Once she was on the same side as Kevin, she jumped up onto the counter and sat patiently as he pulled out various things. Instead of paying attention to what he was grabbing, Michelle just watched him closely. Part of her thought none of this could be true, he was too perfect it seemed. Kevin wasn't trying to force her to talk; he was just there for her. It wasn't something she was use to. It was because he wasn't trying to find out the truth behind everything that for once she felt like maybe – someday – she could tell him everything, and he would actually be okay with it. As he turned back around he looked at Michelle's smiling face.

"What is it?" She just shrugged.

"Nothing really, just…thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Kevin took a few short steps so he was now standing directly in front of Michelle. For once they were nearly level with one another no longer did she have to rise on her tip toes. Placing is hands on either side of her, Kevin leaned forward and Michelle did the same. Their lips were just about to touch, but instead of closing the gap between them, she spoke.

"So how is dinner going?" A smirk grew on her face as Kevin pulled back slightly. There was the look of disappointment in his eyes, but he smiled.

"Oh I guess I should go work on that now…"

With his own smirk Kevin turned quickly so his back was facing Michelle. Laughing she reached for his hand pulling him back toward her. After placing a pout on her lips, the two resumed the same position as second before with Kevin's hands on either side of Michelle.

"Don't you want dinner?" She nodded slowly.

"It's just that I was kinda hoping for something else first."

"Oh really?"

Nodding slowly Michelle smiled sweetly waiting for Kevin to lean forward toward her. Once he finally did she licked her lips slowly just seconds before their lips touched. Michelle's lips parted as she wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck and he pulled her closer. They continued to kiss until her stomach began to grumble. Pulling back Kevin eyed her for a moment before starting to laugh. Michelle's cheeks pinkened slightly and she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay _now _it's time to make dinner."

Grinning Kevin nodded in agreement as he turned back to the fridge. After a few moments he made his way over to the pantry and started rummaging through it. Michelle watched quietly for a moment before slowly slipping down from the counter. Reaching the open pantry door she stuck her head in to see Kevin reaching for a can on the top shelf.

"Boo!" Kevin jumped causing Michelle to laugh. Shaking his head he turned around to see her with a bright smile. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's a lie."

"I didn't intentionally scare you. How does that sound to you?" With a smile Kevin nodded. "So what are you going to make me? Cause that stomach growl isn't going away anytime soon without food."

"Just don't laugh at my idea okay. I was thinking sloppy joes, salad, and macaroni and cheese." Michelle started blankly for a moment and Kevin began to worry she hated the idea. Instead she let out a mini squeak.

"I _love_ sloppy joes! Okay lets get started what can I do?"

Laughing he pulled down the can for the sloppy joes and walked back into the kitchen. After rummaging for a pot and pan, Michelle and Kevin began pulling everything together. While Kevin worked on the meat, Michelle started the mac and cheese. When everything was nearly done they tossed together a salad. It was strange working together to make dinner and yet somehow Michelle couldn't help but feel it was right. Kevin went off to set the table as while she put everything out on the table. Sitting at the kitchen table, Michelle glanced up from her meal eying Kevin as he was about to take his first bit.

"I've realized something."

"And what may I ask is that?"

"You like me making eating messy food." With a grin he just shrugged.

"Can't prove that."

"Oh but you aren't denying it. Personally I take that as a straight on confession."

Kevin smirked and took a bite of his sloppy joe, not bothering to give a response. Shaking her head Michelle stuck out her tongue before finally turning her attention to the dinner in front of her. By the time they were done eating, Kevin grabbed their plates before Michelle even had a chance. She smiled as he rinsed all of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It was always good to know he was handy around the kitchen. Kevin returned to the kitchen table just as Michelle stood up from her chair. He had told her she wasn't allowed to help with the clean up and she didn't completely mind too much.

"We still have an hour before everyone else is supposed to be back. You know what that means don't you?" Slowly Michelle nodded as a smirk grew on her face.

"We can sit in the living room and not get bugged every five seconds!"

Laughing Kevin nodded in agreement as Michelle hurried toward the living room. Following behind slowly he watched as she plopped herself down, bouncing up slightly once she was seated. He wanted to talk to say something about the other night. Kevin felt selfish, but he wanted to know what happened to know what Jeff had said that had shaken her so much. But looking down at her, he couldn't bring himself to even mention it, she looked too happy. He couldn't ruin that mood of her by mentioning anything that might hurt. Pushing his own worries aside, Kevin took a seat next to Michelle, who instantly leaned against him, getting comfortable.

"So anything specific you want to watch?" Biting her lip for a moment, she looked up shrugged.

"Pick whatever you want. I just want to relax and enjoy the alone time we have before the rest of the Jonas clan arrives back home and I have to share you with them."

"I'm sure if we told them we wanted some alone time they would…" He's train of speaking stopped as Michelle stared up at him. "Never leave us alone for longer than a minute."

They laughed, both fully aware of the disappointment they felt. It would be nice to be able to spend time anywhere without being interrupted, but they were both fully aware that wouldn't be the case. At least shortly Michelle hoped her condo would be removed from the "can't spend too much time there" list. They fell back into their comfortable silence as the episode of CSI played on.

The silence was disturbed after a while by a loud rhythmic beep coming from Michelle's back pocket. Sitting up she pulled out her phone to see she had a text message from an unknown number. The area code was from her hometown and the number looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. Flipping it open she stared at the message with confusion. _Blinky, I need to talk to you. Please._ Blinky, Michelle started at the name, clearly it was a nickname and she was nearly positive it wasn't for her.

"Who is the message from?" Kevin had turned to glance over her shoulder at the cell phone in her hands. Turning her head to eye him she shrugged.

"No idea, random number. But apparently whoever this person is, really wants to talk to somebody. I feel kinda bad they've got the wrong number." Closing the phone she put it back in her pocket still facing Kevin. She had a nagging feeling that she should know that name, that she was suppose to remember it, recognize it, but Michelle instantly pushed those thoughts away.

"Do want to let the person know they have the wrong number?"

"I will, but right now I'm far too comfortable to spend the last few moments of our alone time texting someone who isn't you."

A smile grew on Kevin's face, he was more than happy to hear her reasoning. And she had a point; it was nearly 7pm meaning the rest of the family would be home soon. He was in fact a little surprise they hadn't already arrived. Just as they got in the perfect position again, the front door opened.

"KEV! We're home, please remove yourself from your girlfriend."

"JOSEPH ADAM!"

Denise yelled at her son. While Michelle and Kevin couldn't see it, Nick walked up behind his older brother and slapped him upside the head, only to make Denise yell at her other middle child. Laughing Michelle and Kevin stood up from the couch and made their way to the front entrance where the rest of the Jonas family was conjugating. Mr. Jonas eyed his son for a moment before leading Frankie to the living room.

"That was the unsubtle look that I need to take you home," Michelle frowned. She didn't need to actually respond, Kevin knew what she was going to say. "I know it's early, but the only way I was able get out early today was by promising to spend quality time with the family tonight."

"You seemed to forget to mention that bit." Kevin smiled slyly.

"I was kinda hoping my dad would forget…which he didn't."

Laughing Michelle just waited at the front door while Kevin grabbed her purse from back in the kitchen where she left it earlier. The drive back to her place didn't take nearly enough time and the goodbye was far too short. Before she knew it, Michelle was once again alone in her condo. Staring at the couch for a second, she instead took a seat in the large matching black sofa chair. Once comfy, she flipped on the TV for background noise and flipped open her phone to tell the person they had the wrong number.

_I__'m really sorry but you have the wrong number. I hope you get to talk to this blinky person._ Closing the phone again she turned her attention to the TV but her phone began to ring almost instantly.

_It's not the wrong number. I just need to talk to you Mich._

Michelle started blankly at the phone and the text that was written. i_Blinky, blinky/i._ She repeated the name over and over again in her head until her eyes widened. Something in her head finally clicked. This nickname was hers from years ago and there was only one person her ever called her by it. She wasn't sure why she responded, but she did.

_How did you get my number Jeff?_

_I never deleted it. If I did it would meant I had lost you forever. I couldn't do that._

_What are you talking about? You already have los met. I deleted you from _my _phone, that should be a sign. What do you want?_

_I just needed to tell you something. I need to be honest._

_Honest? You haven't used that one before._

_It actually hurt seeing you with him. Seeing that he knew how to calm you down, that he was the one you kissed. It hurt seeing the only person I'll ever loved loving someone else._

_Only?_

It took Michelle nearly ten minutes for she was able to send her one word reply to Jeff. Five minutes were spent rereading his message, her eyes always landing on that one word. Only. The next five minutes were spent trying to decide if she wanted to respond and what she wanted to say. But after those five minutes that was the one word she could decide on. Only.

_The only one._


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Jeff sat quietly at the foot of his bed staring down at his open cell phone. He couldn't decide if he should be happy or not. Michelle had responded which was a start, though she hadn't said anything in over thirty minutes. It was a start that was all he could think about. Jeff was fully aware how horribly he had messed up, even Dan knew, which was the reason he had said something to Jeff the moment they had gotten out of ear shot of Michelle and Kevin. The first time Jeff ran into them.

_"You can't do this Jeff. You've got to just let it go. You've got to let her go." Jeff stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at his best friend. He had heard Dan wrong, it was the only explanation._

_"What? Let _her_ go? What ever happened to making sense dude?"_

_It wasn't that Jeff didn't know the truth behind Dan's words. In fact, Jeff had always known he needed to. The shock was the fact someone else had noticed. Dan chuckled and began walking again toward the parking lot where his car was. Jeff stood still for a moment before catching up with Dan._

_"Mich didn't notice and I'm positive her boyfriend didn't see either, but I've known you since kindergarten Jeff. You kept glaring at him. And it only got worse when she started to relax and completely ignore you." Jeff didn't bother to respond, he just looked straight as they continued to walk, his face had fallen. "You've got two options: tell her the truth and hope to god she doesn't hate you as much as she should. Or you can just let her go. You know what I recommend you do."_

_There was something in Dan's voice that made it clear he didn't expect Jeff to follow his advice. The subject was then dropped from the conversation, but it hadn't left Jeff's mind. It was easy to yell at her, be angry with her than to admit the truth that he had been hiding for four years. Jeff had never gotten over her._

The plan was to forget Michelle; Jeff had every intent to just let her go. Never see her again. It worked for a few days, until he saw them at the club. Until he saw Kevin kissing her, holding her, until he saw her smiling at him with the same smile that had once been his. He made the mistake of drinking too much and doing something that could have been so much worse, but after it all Jeff realized something. He couldn't just let her go. He didn't want to. Staring down at his phone still, a smile formed on his face. _She texted back, it's a start._

--

There was nothing else Michelle wanted to say or could think of to say in response to Jeff's finally text. Instead she wanted to hit herself over the head with a blunt object for replying to him in the first place. She could have ignored it; she could have blocked the number. In fact she could still block the number the number, but she made no move to do so. Because the truth was, part of her did know why she responded, why she was so willing to respond. Though most of her would never admit it or wanted to believe it. Tossing her phone to the side, she flopped down to her bed, not bothering to change. Instead she curled up and fell asleep almost instantly, leaving her to dream about the past.

_Her mom's voice carried up the stairs and into her room. Apparently there was something for her on the front porch. With a confused look, Michelle made her way down the stairs. There resting on the porch was a single soft pink rose beautiful wrapped with baby's breath. Tied to it was a matching balloon that swayed gently in the night air. One the balloon was a single word written in black sharpie. Yes._

_As she picked up the rose she slipped off the balloon and looped it around the door handle. She glanced over at her mom who just shrugged with that knowing motherly smile. Looking out into the night sky she saw the familiar figure dart under the street lamp. Turning to her mom for a moment, she ran out the door and after the figure with the rose in hand._

_"Hey get back here!" Turning his head, Jeff looked back at Michelle with a smile on his face._

_"Nope, you gotta catch me first." Laughing, she speed up, running after Jeff until finally her hand brushed his shoulder._

_"I caught you, now stop running. You know I hate running."_

_Jeff turned slowly so he was facing Michelle. While she was clearly out of breath, he could have easily run more. That's what happens when a person runs cross country. As she tried to catch her breath, she lazily flopped her arms around his shoulders, laying some of her weight onto him. Once she finally caught her breath, Michelle took a step back, removing her arms from him. Instead her hands held the rose gently a bright smile on her face._

_"So the answer is yes?"_

_"Of course the answer is yes! I don't even know why you asked. If you didn't show up on Sadie's night I was just gonna pick you up myself."_

_"Oh yea, since you have your license that'll work really well." _

_Despite her sarcastic tone Michelle was still grinning. Glancing to the side she saw they could no longer be seen from her house, they were blocked by several tall bushes. Jeff noticed the same thing as he took a step closer to her. He continued to take slow steps forward as his hand gently brushed her cheek, ran through her hair softly, and found its resting place on the side of her neck until their bodies were touching. He had taken his time to reach her, giving her the chance to take a step back. _

_They weren't officially going out yet, though everyone thought they were. Jeff wanted it to be special and memorable; he didn't want to ask her out just because their entire group of friends was waiting for it. But until then they still had this, private moments were no one interfered. Glancing down at her, the light from the street lamp washed over Michelle, her eyes were twinkling and Jeff instantly knew it was because of him._

_"You look beautiful Michelle."_

_"Oh please, I'm still all gross from cheer practice." She smiled still; there was something in his voice that made her instantly believe him. She had always trusted him._

_"Well apparently cheer works wonders for you." Gently titled her head back, Jeff leaned forward and their lips met softly at first. His hand other hand wrapped around her waist protectively pulling her closer as the kiss deepened._

In her bed Michelle let out a soft sigh as the memory played on. In her dream world Kevin didn't exist. There was just Jeff, back when she thought her life couldn't get any better. Back before things got complicated.

--

"Kevin, come on talk to us."

Nick had pleading with his oldest brother from for the last hour it seemed. Kevin had been quite all during family time. Mr. Jonas assumed it was because his son was upset he had to take his girlfriend home so early. Nick and Joe however were fully aware that wasn't the case. They knew their brother better than that, he wouldn't be this quite just because he had to send Michelle home early. There was something else on his mind.

After spending a couple hours with the family, Kevin retreated back to his room. He had a fake smile on his face all through family time, but that was it. Once he was back in his room he let the smile drop. A few minutes passed until his door opened and Nick and Joe talked in taking seats on either side of him on the bed. They said nothing at first, but then Nick started to plead. It took Kevin a while before he responded.

"I'm fine honestly," he lied through his teeth. "It's just that I'm worried about Michelle and this Jeff guy." Nick stared rather confused while Joe spoke this time.

"Jeff? Wait you guys ran into him again?" Kevin nodded staring down at his hands that were resting on his lap. "Kev, what happened?"

Kevin sat silent for a moment, dealing with his own inner battle. He had promised Michelle not to tell anyone, she basically begged him. But these were his brothers and he had to tell someone. Looking up he ran his fingers through his curls, before finally speaking.

"At the club, she ran into Jeff. He'd been drinking…"

Kevin went on to telling the story of what happened, at least the parts that he had witnessed, including her break down in the car earlier. While he spoke he unconsciously rubbed his right knuckles. Repeating it all made it more real than before. He tried to make it sound like he was worried about Michelle, that the only thing in his mind was Michelle. It was true his main worry was her, but he was also worried about them. Whatever happened with Jeff, whatever the past was, it was affecting them now. Kevin wanted to know, needed to know what happened. Shaking his head, he stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at either of his brothers. He knew what their faces would say.

"I just want to make her feel better, but I don't know what to do. If there even is anything I can do."

Now was the time he looked at his brothers. Nick started unblinking; his mind was racing with something to say to comfort his oldest brother. Joe's mouth was gapped open still trying to process the new information. Kevin let out a sign; he knew they wouldn't be able to help. At least not completely help. Getting up from the bed he began to pace, watching the floor as he walked. Nick was still trying to find the perfect words, so Joe spoke.

"I think you just have to wait until she comes to you."

"You said that last time."

"But Joe has a point Kev. You don't want to push her away. If she feels like she is being forced to talk about it too soon, she might never want to talk about it. It'll only make things worse."

Nodding Kevin sat back down between his brothers who in turn placed a hand on each of his shoulders squeezing tightly. He knew that was the only thing he could to do. He just hoped that there was something else, that his brothers could come up with a different thing to do. Something that didn't leave him feeling so hopeless and out of control.

"This summer was supposed to be perfect. We were supposed to finally be able to spend time together without feeling rushed to fit everything in. Not having to worry about saying goodbye by for months on end. I guess it's just too much to ask for, that one perfectly happy moment."

Nick and Joe started at their brother, who seemed to forget for a moment that they were they. They had never seen him like this before. Then again they had never seen him in love before either. There was nothing to be said at a moment like this; instead the three brothers just continued sitting on Kevin's bed. Nick and Joe's hands remained on their brother's shoulder, a reminder that they were there for him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

The next morning Michelle woke without any memory of the dream she had just enjoyed. If she had remembered, she would have given anything to forget. Instead the pit of her stomach clenched with regret telling her whatever the dream had been, she shouldn't have thought it. Stepping into the shower she let the warm water wash away the feeling. By the time she exited the shower, with a towel wrapped around her waist everything seemed alright.

On the side table her phone was flashing red; apparently she had gotten a text. Flipping it open she smiled at the message from Kevin. _You and me, fireworks tonight. Hope you don't mind I've got it all figured out._ With a grin Michelle send her response. Just as she hit the send button, another text arrived. _Check outside your door._ The phone number was blocked so she had no idea who it was from.

After staring at the message for a moment Michelle made her way to the front door. She checked the peep hole only to see no one standing there. With the coast clear she pulled open the door and glanced down the halls, no one was in sight. Shaking her head her worried mind was cleared, the text was a wrong number. Just as she pulled back to close the door she glanced down and stopped moving in shock.

There on the ground right in front of her door was a soft pink rose beautifully wrapped with baby's breath. The memory of last time she saw a rose like that instantly popped into her mind, still ignorant of the fact her dream was the same memory. Slowly she picked up the rose and started at it, transfixed as she closed the door behind her. She placed the rose on the counter and backed away slowly as if it might hurt her.

"He didn't. He couldn't have. Why is he doing this to me?!"

Michelle began to pace around the room. She was rambling loudly, pleased that no one else was in the room with her, everything she said was nonsense. After a couple of minutes she turned to stare at the rose, filled with mixed feelings. None of the feelings were very clear. Finally she stopped pacing and shouted to the rose as if it was causing all of her problems.

"This isn't fair! I didn't ask for any of this, I DON'T want any of this. I don't want you back in my life I don't want you to do whatever it is that you're trying to do. I don't want you and your stupid rose so LEAVE ME ALONE! Just leave me alone! I won't let you do this to me! I WON'T!"

Fuming she walked over to the counter and grabbed the rose. Her eyes burned red and she gripped it tightly. Walking over to the trash she threw it in, slamming it down while letting out a huge huff of air. Staring down at the crushed rose she smiled as if a weight was lifted off of her. The lid of the trashcan closed taking the rose out of Michelle's sight. It was that easy it seemed, just throw it all away.

She turned her back on the trashcan and returned to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. After blowing dry her hair and pulling on some workout shorts and a tank top, she grabbed her phone to call her parents and wished them a happy Fourth of July. The talk lasted a while, her parents asking about the stay so far, how she was doing on her own and even how Kevin was doing. The conversation ended with a promise to call back as soon as possible. The next call was to Tracy, who would be arriving the next day.

"Hey Trace! You ready to come visit me tomorrow?" She flopped down on her bed.

"Nope not at all. I hate you, didn't I tell you that?" There were laughs on both sides of the conversation. "So how are things over there? Anything exciting happen, because you know I need details."

"Things are great. The Jonas family is amazing, the past couple days I think I've spent just has much time with them as I've spent with Kevin…okay that's a lie. I spend all my time with Kevin, but I do have dinner with the Jonases a lot. As for exciting…"

There was a pause for a moment. Michelle couldn't decide if she wanted to explain everything that happened with Jeff. Staring forward for a second she realized there was no point in explaining it. She had already decided this morning when she threw away the rose that she wouldn't think about him anymore.

"Nothing too exciting, besides being plastered all over Perez. Luckily Kevin hasn't had an interview yet, they are still on break, but soon enough they will. At that point well…things might get a bit more interesting. We'll have to wait and see. How are things in our little hometown?"

While Tracy went on to explain about her summer so far, Michelle began to rummage through her clothes to find something to wear for the night. For the first time, she didn't need to fully know what the plan was; she was now very familiar with the things Kevin planned for their dates. She could figure out what to wear without him having to break the secret.

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours. They parted ways when Michelle's call waiting began to beep letting her know that someone else was calling. After checking who it was, she quickly said goodbye to Tracy and answered the new caller with sincere excitement.

"Do I get to know about our evening firework plans or will I be surprised again?"

"Aw do you really need to ask that. Geez Michelle I thought you knew me by now." Kevin could hear it in her voice, she was better than before. There wasn't the fake excitement or strain in her voice. Just hearing her usual voice and energy made him smile.

"Fine. It's a surprise. I figured as much but it doesn't hurt to ask. What time should I be expecting you?"

"BBQ with the family first, and that's going to be at around 6, so I'll pick you up at 5. Can you be ready by then?"

"Of course I can. Heck I can be ready in five minute if need be. But…I'll take my time."

Kevin wanted to say something, to tell her she sounded so much happier. For once however, he didn't want to talk about it, to worry about what the past contained. Before he could hear it in Michelle's voice every time she talked, but now that tone wasn't there. Kevin didn't want to bring up something that might change things again. She sounded like when she first arrived, when it had just been the two of them.

"I've got to go get a few more things ready for tonight, but I'll see you soon."

"More secrets. You know the saying Kevin, secrets secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone." He laughed a smirk on his face as he talked.

"Don't worry, I did share them with everyone…just not you."

Michelle was stunned and Kevin took that moment to say goodbye one last time before hanging up. Shaking her head she grinned regardless of his comment. She knew her sudden change in attitude was a little strange, but she didn't want to question it. Something had clicked in her head and that's what mattered.

Staring down at her bed Michelle smiled at the clothing she had decided on for the night. It was a simple summer jersey dress, with short sleeves and a deep u-neck that fell above her knees. The bust was gathered slightly and two buttons added for detail. The rich blue color was perfect given the day. Michelle didn't go for dresses often, but she did have a large handful of them, and today she wanted to dress up. Even if it was just for something most likely casual she was sure.

Because of her long conversation with Tracy, Michelle was already at the time where she could lazily get ready and not have to worry about a thing. In no time she had her hair straightened, makeup completed, and get dressed. After slipping on her black flats she walked in front of the mirror to give herself one last check over before deeming herself done. Just as she stared at the mirror there was a knock at the door. Pulling open the door she grinned as Kevin stared back at her.

"You look…wow." Feeling her cheeks pinken Michelle just continued to smile as Kevin crossed over the threshold into the condo.

"Well since the evening is a surprise, I wanted to be prepared for anything. True this is pretty casual, but I felt like at least getting a little dressed up for you."

She watched as Kevin closed the door behind him. She hadn't expected this type of reaction out of him; after all, it was just a jersey dress she had put on. But she could see it in his eyes as he looked her over slowly, he thought she looked beautiful. Kevin's hand held Michelle's neck gently as he pulled her toward him. Their lips meet briefly. Pulling away she quickly grabbed her purse as Kevin watched with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh I've been ready for ages, I was just waiting for you to come pick me up."

"I doubt that. I bet you were still looking in the mirror when I knocked on the door." Smirking Kevin glanced over to see Michelle's slightly shocked face. He laughed. "I was just guessing, but apparently I was right."

Once in the car, they quickly arrived at the Jonas' household. Slipping out of her seat, Michelle felt Kevin entwine his fingers with hers as they headed to the back gate. She walked along in silence questioning why they weren't going through the front door as usual. Her questioning stopped once Kevin pushed open the back gate and in front of her she saw the Jonas family and a few other people she didn't recognize simply talking and enjoying the weather. It quickly dawned on Michelle what was going on, turning to Kevin she whispered up to him.

"You didn't say the _entire_ Jonas family was going to be here!" Glancing down at her he smiled slyly.

"I said it was a family BBQ, I figured you knew that meant the _whole_ family." Michelle's mouth gapped. After eying the group in the backyard to be sure they hadn't notice the new arrivals she looked up at Kevin with glaring eyes.

"You so tricked me didn't you? And don't try to lie, I know it's true."

"I didn't lie, I just left out some clarifying pieces of information." His sweet smile appeared and instantly the glare vanished. "I didn't want you to worry about this. I know how stressed you got when you heard you were going to meet my parents. I figured this would be better. Come on. Look my parents already like you, this people will too." Without waiting for a response, Kevin turned his attention to the group. "Hey everyone, we're here."

One by one, the Jonas family turned their heads to stare at the couple. With a lightly tug, Kevin led Michelle into the center of the gathering. The closer they got the more aware she became of her bright red ear. After making sure her hair covered the embarrassment give away, she felt a tight squeeze around her hand. Glancing up she saw Kevin's reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath she got ready to meet the rest of the family.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Michelle stood smiling as Kevin slowly introduced her to everyone as his girlfriend. Everyone smiled and shook her hand, she didn't have the faintest idea how she would be able to remember all of the names. Behind the group of extended family stood Mr. and Mrs. Jonas as well as Nick, Joe, and Frankie. She felt like she was in a fish bowl while everyone watched her as if they were waiting for her to do something different. After being introduced to everyone Joe stepped forward with his hand out.

"It's so nice to finally meet the girl Kevin is always talking about. I feel like I know you!" Laughing Michelle finally felt herself lightening up. The joking from Joe was exactly what she needed.

"It's Joe right? Wow, I've hear so many awful things about you."

Joe's mouth dropped and then the shock turned into a laugh. While the two had been joking around the rest of the Jonas family had turned and began talking with one another. Michelle felt a squeeze on her hand and her attention was pulled back to Kevin who was still by her side. With a slight tug, he led them away from the rest of the group. Once they were out of ear shot of everyone, Kevin turned Michelle around to face him.

"You still worried?" Glancing around Kevin she shook her head.

"Not so much anymore. I think I can handle being around your family."

"Well good, hope you don't mind I'll be sticking around you still." Michelle let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid you just push me at them and hope I could swim. I swear if you did that I wouldn't speak to you for months." Kevin's eyebrow rose slightly. "Okay more like a couple hours, but it would be the worst couple hours of your life!"

"Don't even joke about that. I don't think I could handle even a few minutes knowing you were upset at me."

Glancing down at Michelle, Kevin stepped toward her. His head titled to the side as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer still. Her head titled up while lowered his. Just as they were about to kiss, Michelle heard the rest of the Jonas family in the background. She had completely forgotten they were there. With wide eyes she pulled back suddenly blushing brightly. Kevin just started down with saddened look on his face.

"Your entire family is back here! I can't kiss you in front of them. Are you kidding me?" There was a silence before Kevin started to laugh. "Oh please it's not _that_ funny."

"But it is a little funny. Come one, let's go join everyone else."

Grabbing her hand they returned to gathering near the barbeque. Soon enough Michelle found herself actually loosening up around the entire family. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas made sure she felt comfortable around everyone while Joe and occasionally Nick did their best to make her feel completely embarrassed but still happy. Kevin did his best to help her relax by wrapping his arm comfortingly around her waist, occasionally kissing her temple. At first she was resistance, but soon enough she let him happily.

The hot dogs and hamburgers were served and everyone gathered around the large outdoor table. The burgers were eaten slowly, as well as the potato salad, and every other food that was part of the usual Fourth of July feast. Plates had been emptied for a long time while everyone continued to talk. The conversations found their way to Michelle, asking her about college, her classes, and even how they meet. As the last question came out Michelle turn to her left to stare at Kevin before speaking.

"Well…we meet at a meet and greet actually. Just as I was leaving he asked me to join them for dinner."

She felt weird saying how they meet. She wasn't sure if everyone knew she was a fan. It didn't give off the best impression of her; at least that's what she thought. For a brief moment no one said anything and her worry grew. It was just what she needed the family to think less of her because they thought she was just a fan wanting to date a celebrity. Nick was the one that spoke up first.

"Kevin hasn't been able to stop talking about her ever since." There was that smile on Nick's face again, the one that seemed completely innocent despite the tone he spoke in. For once Michelle didn't blush simply because she had turned to stare at Kevin, who was just nodding in acceptance. She smiled brightly at his response.

"Yea that sounds about right."

The table laughed and the conversation then switched quickly to something less embarrassing for Michelle. After a while later, Mrs. Jonas stood up to start pulling together the plates to bring them into the kitchen. Michelle made a move to stand up as well, but Denise quickly shook her head almost laughing. With a stack of plates in hand she smiled down at Michelle who had resumed her seat.

"You will not be cleaning up dear. Besides," her glance turned to Kevin, "I do believe you two are heading out soon."

"Mom does have a point there."

Kevin glanced up at his mom nodding, and then stood up. Holding out his hand to Michelle, she eyed him questionably. This time she began to flush, everyone seemed to be looking at her waiting for her take Kevin's hand. Once she did, he pulled her out of her seat and entwined their fingers. Waving goodbye to the rest of the group he led her out of the backyard and back to his Jeep.

Once safely in the front yard, Kevin pulled lightly on Michelle's hand causing her to turn around to face him. In an instant he closed the gap between them, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other pushing back her hair tucking it neatly behind her ear. The whole time with his family all he wanted to do was kiss her. His entire family approved, Kevin had caught their nods and smiles directed at the both of them. For him, if the family didn't approve, the relationship was doomed to begin with. The moment however he realized they liked Michelle he just wanted to kiss her. It was as if she had passed the final test and he wanted to celebrate.

"You know they all really liked you." He was smiling bright down at her.

"They weren't too bad themselves." Before she could say anything else, Kevin leaned forward capturing her lips with his own. His hand ran through her hair resting on the base of her neck keeping her close. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Kevin spoke through his breathless voice.

"I've wanted to do that all day long, but if I remember correctly you didn't want to kiss in front of any of my family." There was a smirk on Michelle's face as she took step back.

"But it was totally worth the wait. Wasn't it?"

There was a nod of eager approval from Kevin as they made their way into his jeep. With a smile of secrecy he started the engine and they headed out of the drive way and down the street. Instead of going to the freeway Kevin continued down the back roads. Michelle watched the various families playing outside with their kids and young couples just sitting outside enjoying the weather. Everyone was getting ready for the fireworks that would be coming once night fall came.

Turning her head to the side, Michelle allowed her attention to focus on Kevin instead of everything outside the vehicle. There was a smile on his face while they were driving; he was clearly excited about whatever the surprise was. As she watched, she turned her body so she was resting against the window. In the corner of his eye Kevin noticed Michelle's new sitting position. With a quick glance he smiled at her, her own face was filled with a bright grin.

"What is it?" Biting her lip she shrugged for a moment before responding.

"You introduced me to your entire family." Kevin snickered as he nodded. Turning down a narrow street the jeep began to slowly crawl up the steadily increasing slope.

"Yes I did. Anything else you want to say about it?"

"Nope, just…you introduced me to your entire family."

They both knew a step like this meant something. They might not say it aloud but that something was big. For both of them. Michelle smiled silently at Kevin for a few minutes longer before glancing out the window again. The street remained narrow while the number of houses greatly decreased. Their slope was continuing to increase as they drove higher up the hilly mountain. Soon enough the trees disappeared and they were just driving along a grassy field; no houses seemed to be in sight.

"I see you're taking me to the middle of no where again."

"What can I say, I like the middle of nowhere."

Kevin didn't bother to turn his head to see the look on her face, instead he steered the jeep off of the narrow street onto a dirt path. After a few more minutes of driving Kevin came to a stop and turned off the engine. With a sheepish smirk, he slipped out of the jeep and opened the door for Michelle. Using his hand for help, she stepped out of the jeep and took the time to look around the place Kevin had driven her. It seemed completely excluded, no one around.

After grabbing a bundle of blanket from the back of his jeep, Kevin lead Michelle further down the dirt path that slowly turned into grass. The further from the vehicle they got, the more clear it became how high the hilly mountain they were on was. In front of them, the sun was finally starting to set. Unrolling the bundle of blanket, it turned out there was two. Kevin laid out the first one, letting the second remain on the ground in a bundled ball. Taking her hand, he helped Michelle down onto the blanket so she was sitting in front of him, leaning against him. Their eyes turned up to watch the sun setting. The bright orange, yellows, and pinks filled the sky. Her head turned over her shoulder to see him smiling. Her eyes were questioning and the smile turned into a smirk.

"This is just the beginning."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

As the sky around them darkened, Michelle felt feathery kisses on the side of her neck. It was all so perfect and for a moment she wanted to kick herself for almost letting Jeff ruin what she had with Kevin. The kisses on her neck continued and Michelle's eyes fluttered closed as she felt him suck her neck gently.

Kevin's kisses traveled down until they reached the base of her neck. There was a slight pause as his hand reached up and slowly slipped her sleeve off of her shoulder. The feathery kisses continued along her shoulder and Michelle let out a soft sigh. Kevin began to work his way back toward her neck when a loud bang caused her to jump. Removing his lips from her skin he whispered in her ear, laughter filled his voice.

"It's the fourth of July that was just a firework." Michelle turned over her shoulder to stare at Kevin.

"I know _that_, I just wasn't expecting it. I was…distracted." With a smile she turned to face forward as an explosion of bright blue erupted followed by another bang.

"Sorry I distracted you."

"Who ever said you were what distracted me?" Kevin leaned forward to whisper again, his breath tickling her ear.

"Just a hunch. Besides, I still owe you."

His voice was suggestive and Michelle's head turned sharply to see Kevin smirking back at her. Instead of saying anything he just pointed forward, bright yellow sparks fell from the ground. It was clear he had no plan of saying anything else on the matter. With Michelle facing forward again, Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist. His fingers lightly ran across her stomach over her the soft fabric of her dress.

Fireworks continued to explode around them. Starting out as a few burst of light falling into each other until soon enough the entire sky was filled with the bight colors of the fireworks. Red outlines of hearts and blue smiley faces mixed with the traditional explosions. The air was filled with loud bangs and tinny crackles falling to the ground.

Michelle felt a soft pressure one her stomach as Kevin began to lean down slowly, pulling her along. They took a moment to rearrange themselves on the blanket. Kevin was now laying flat on his back, one hand resting behind his head, while the other remain wrapped around Michelle keeping her close. She curled up next to her head resting on his chest tilting upward to watch the sky. In the process of arranging themselves the second blanket found its way over them, protecting them from the cool winds that had arrived. They remained silent until the fireworks finale had finished and the night sky came dark again.

"That was unbelievably cheesy, watching fireworks while lying together in a secluded location…And I couldn't have asked for a better Fourth of July." Kevin lifted his head slightly to kiss the top of Michelle's head.

"Some cliché things just have to be done. No matter what." She pushed against his chest as she lifted herself up slightly. With a smile she nodded down at Kevin, their eyes locked.

"I'm glad this is one of them."

Kevin pushed himself up on his elbow, while the hand around Michelle's waist slowly ran up her back. His finger tips ran softly along her shoulder, neck, then lightly along her collar bone. The feathery touch made her body shiver and he smiled. The setting was perfectly romantic. The lights from the towns below were turning back on with the fireworks now over and they added the perfect glow to their secluded location.

"You look beautiful, you always do."

There was a look in his eyes as if he wanted to say something else, something more than just tell her she was beautiful. Michelle noticed the look, but didn't put any thought into it. Instead she licked her lips slowly as she watched Kevin's eye line drop down to stare at them. He finger ran across her lip softer still before his whole hand cupped her chin and his eyes locked with hers again. It was as if his eyes saw right through her and for a moment Michelle began to worry, there was only one other person who could ever do that.

The longer they stared into each others eyes the more comfortable she became with it. A shy smile formed on her lips and watched as Kevin slowly sat up completely. Leaning forward, he captured her lower lip between his own. The first kiss was soft and he titled his head slightly so he could capture both of her lips. The hand that had been holding her chin returned to its place around her waist. As the kiss deepened, in one swift motion, Kevin shifted their weights so Michelle was now leaning back slightly. His hand around her waist helped her from falling as he slowly lowered them both down to the blanket again.

Michelle felt Kevin's tongue run along her lips asking for entrance and her lips parted giving him permission. He made sure to not put his weight atop of her as they kissed; instead he was resting on his side next to her, one hand resting on her other side for balance. Her arms clung to him tightly as she tried to pull him closer to her. Kevin pulled back slightly and stared down at his gorgeous girlfriend beneath him. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steadily shallow, and her lips red from the kisses.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, realizing the kissing had stopped. Michelle bit her lower lip with a smile on her face as she glanced up at Kevin. Cliché or not, this evening was perfect, she wouldn't have minded if they just stayed in this position starting at each other for the rest of the night. Kevin had other plans however, as he leaned forward again. Instead of kissing her lips, he kissed the sensitive skin just above her collar bone. After the kiss, he blew on the skin lightly sending a shiver down her spine.

Kevin continued to slowly and delicately kiss along her collar bone, then moved to kiss every inch of skin on her neck. Each kiss was soft and gentle, each light touch sending shivers down her spine in the most amazing way. Every inch of her neck tingled after being touched by his lips. Finally his lips found hers again and Michelle tried to pull him closer. This time he allowed his upper body to hover barely an inch above hers. The kiss deepened and a low moan escaped Kevin's lips.

A few minutes later, she felt him start to pull back slowly, increasing the distance between them. He still leaned over her, looking down at her. This time however here was a look of slight sadness from breaking their kiss. Michelle smiled instead of saying anything.

"We should stop." She nodded slowly. "I don't want to, but..."

"We _should_ stop. Before we head back…can we just lay here for a little bit longer? I like it here."

The exclusion actually made this place amazing. The rest of the world didn't seem to exist; it was just the two of them. For Michelle, there was nothing more perfect than that. They stayed lying on the blanket for a while longer, until they were both aware how late it was getting. Grabbing the blankets the returned to the jeep and started their drive back to Michelle's condo. As they drove, she entwined her fingers with Kevin's, their hands resting at the center consult.

Entering her condo, he watched and she put her keys in her purse and tossed it onto the couch before turning back to face him. His once happy and bright smiled had faded slightly. Closing the gap, she titled her head to the side with concern in her eyes. The frown turned into his usual smile before she even had the change to ask anything.

"I start filming on Monday." It was Michelle's turn to frown. "I won't be busy all the time. I just wish I had more full days with you. But isn't Tracy coming tomorrow?" She started in confusion again until she realized what Kevin was saying was true. She nodded.

"Yea she should be arriving sometime later afternoon early evening. She is my best friend, but her company isn't quite the same as yours." Leaning forward Kevin placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I'll be getting days off every now and again. Probably a bunch of full weekends too. And it isn't like you can't come visit me at the studio."

"This is true…"

They talked for a few more minutes before Kevin finally gave her one last kiss goodbye. Walking him out the door, Michelle waited as always until he walked out of sight before closing the door. Slipping out of her dress, she pulled on short and a tank top before grabbing her phone and turning it on. Awaiting her was a text message from Tracy.

_Happy 4__th__! You better be enjoying it!_

_Don't worry it couldn't have been a better night._

_Oh really now? Details, please and thank you._

_Sunset, fireworks, lying under the stairs…the rest can wait until tomorrow._

_The rest you say? Ooo I bet I can figure out what else happened. Sunsets fireworks and stars always lead to one thing._

_Really Trace? I had no idea…do tell._

_Nah, where would the fun be in that? Besides we aren't talking about me here. We are talking about you and Kevin. Thing's are good I take it._

_Perfect really._


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Michelle woke up the next morning without any worries or over laying thoughts. For once in the past few days she woke up feeling completely and utterly wonderful. The events of the previous night were just playing over in her head. Since Tracy was going to be arriving today, Kevin had decided to spend the entire day with his family. At least that way, he might be able to sneak some more alone time with Michelle later on. While the time past she cleaned the condo, went shopping again for food, and make sure she had everything she needed for when her best friend arrived.

By the time she turned from her errands, it was already two in the afternoon, meaning Tracy would be arriving soon enough. Michelle took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels after having put everything away. It was two on a Saturday so nothing much was on, but she kept herself entertained just flipping through channels occasionally stopping to watch a rerun of Home Improvement. Checking the time, Michelle waited for the call from Tracy asking to let her in, instead there was a knock on the door.

With a grin and a bounce in her step, Michelle hurried to the door and pulled it open. Tracy stood there with her various bags, and the two girls let out matching squeaks. Dropping her bags instantly, Tracy rushed over to Michelle crushing her into a hug. It hadn't been that long since they last saw each other but this was how they greeted each other since the beginning. After pulling apart they re-gathered the bags and walked into the condo, this time dropping the bags in the middle of the floor.

"How was the drive? Long and boring I'm sure."

"That sounds about right. BUT I'm here now and we all know that's what really matters. Oh I've also got something for you." Michelle's eyes sparkled.

"Ooo a gift? Sweet you know I love gifts." Laughing, Tracy shook her head and pulled out a small wrapped box in purple paper.

"Actually I found right outside your door. Doesn't have a note or anything, so, open it and let's see who it's from!"

With a grin Michelle ripped apart the purple paper revealing a white box. Opening the box her jaw dropped as she lifted a white note that said _Blinky_. Beneath the note was an old gameboy version of Pacman. Tracy stared slightly confused as Michelle huffed loudly. Standing up she didn't acknowledge Tracy for a moment walking straight to the trash. As the two items fell to the bottom of the trash, a memory flashed before her.

_"Really Jeff? Of all the things to be doing your want to be playing Pacman? Didn't I come here to help you study for chemistry?"_

_Glancing over his shoulder, Jeff smiled sweetly. Michelle had just been let into the house by his mom and she shook her head laughing at the sight in front of her. Jeff was sitting on the floor directly in front of the TV playing with one of the TV plug in Pacman games. There was a twinkle in his eye that instantly reminded her of a child who just received the perfect gift. He put the game on pause._

_"I was just waiting for you. I can't study without my personal tutor."_

_"Yea right you just wanted to play a video game…and an exciting one at that." Michelle grinned as she made her way further into the living room and took a seat on the love seat next to Jeff._

_"Pacman is a classic! You can't possibly say you don't like it!"_

_"I don't know, personally I'd rather be one of those ghost things that chases Pacman around. They seem to having more fun."_

_Watching her for a moment Jeff pulled himself onto the couch next to Michelle. In the process he hit the restart button on the Pacman joystick causing the game to return itself to the main menu. Once on the couch he turned to her with a look of disappointment._

_"How dare you chase around Pacman! I mean really what did the poor yellow circle ever do to you?"_

_"Hello, ghost here. Doesn't really matter what he did, it's kinda part of the job description…" Michelle's joking comments were cut short as something on the screen caught her attention. "Wait a sec, the ghost things have names?"_

_"Huh?" As she pointed, Jeff turned his head to the screen and laughed. "Apparently they do, I had no idea…and damn those names are pretty threatening!"_

_"Oh please your just jealous Pacman's name isn't as awesome as…Blinky." _

_There was a short pause of complete silence as Jeff started blankly at Michelle. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly as she bit her lower lip trying her best not to laugh. In order to make it more challenging for her, the blank stare turned into a straight serious face. Michelle quickly covered her mouth to hide her grin. Soon enough her composure was lost and her head fell forward as she broke into fits of laughter. Taking a deep breath she sat back up grinning brightly._

_"Fine, you can be Blinky, and I'll stick with Pacman, because he's pretty much the coolest."_

_"Oh yea so cool, getting chased around by ghosts all day long." Jeff leaned forward smirking._

_"I'm only getting chased cause all the ghosts want me. I'm just that amazing."_

_Michelle pouted jokingly. With one quick moment, Jeff's lips meet hers. As his hand gently found its way to the base of her neck, he pulled her closer causing her to tumble atop of him. After a few minutes, she pulled away, one hand pushing against Jeff's chest of support. Her hair fell out from behind her ears, framing her face as she looked down at him a blushing smile on her face._

_"What happens when your mom walks in and we're on the couch like this?" Jeff did his best to shrug; there was a sly smile on his face._

_"I'll become extremely embarrassed. But it'll be okay really, she already knows I'm falling for you."_

_With wide eyes, Michelle's mouth gapped open. There was no embarrassment in his face as Jeff made his almost declaration. He spoke as if he was saying something completely casual. He could have been talking about the weather in the same tone for all she knew, not suggesting something that meant so much more. Jeff pushed himself up slowly causing Michelle to sit up as well on his lap. The shock look on her face only made him smile brighter._

_"She knows _what_?"_

_"I think you heard me Blinky." Leaning forward his lips pressed against hers lightly for a brief kiss. Once he pulled away again, he grabbed his chemistry book that had been on the coffee table in front of them. "Come on, I do need to study for this test. Can't fail my test, or else you might not be able to come over as often."_

_Michelle's mind was racing, trying to figure out how it was possible he had been able to say something like that so easily. She was still staring blankly at him from her seat on his lap as he flipped through the book until reaching the chapter he was working on in class. As if nothing has just occurred, he turned the book so it was facing her and pointed to an equation on the page, asking if she could explain what it meant._

Shaking her head, Michelle turned back to face Tracy who had yet to say anything. Instead her head was simply tilted to the side trying to figure out for herself what exactly the gift had been about. With a sheepish smile, Michelle returned to the couch and took a seat. Tracy sat silently for a moment before sitting up straight, it had finally dawned on her what the gift had been about.

"Didn't Jeff use to call you Blinky sophomore year?" She spoke softly as if she was treading on thin ice.

"Um…yea he did…" Michelle wanted to leave it at that, Tracy however didn't want to follow that plan. She still spoke softly as she started to pry out the information from Michelle.

"And is there a reason he is leaving you gifts outside your door?"

"Kinda yea…" Michelle just shrugged hoping the topic would change directions now. Instead Tracy stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow until Michelle finally signed realize she wouldn't be able to pretend it was nothing at all. "Alright fine," she sounded defeated. "I told you how I ran into Jeff and Dan, well, I ran into Jeff again at a club with Kevin…things got a bit complicated."

After taking a breath to focus her mind Michelle started into the story of the past couple of days. She told Tracy about running into him at the club, his visit, and even the rose left the day before. The only thing however was she left out quite a bit and changed the stories. In the new stories Jeff only grabbed her arm roughly at the club and when he visited it was just a phone call. The one thing she was most careful to leave out was how it had all affected her. That part of her had wanted to hear those things from Jeff, that she almost let him comfort her, she left out the part where she couldn't watch him leave her again. In Michelle's mind, she didn't think those things were relevant anymore, at least that was what she told herself as she found herself leaving it all out. As far as she was concerned it didn't matter anymore, she had figured it all out in her head now and moved on.

"Now I guess he is trying to win me back or something."

Michelle shrugged as if it was no big deal. The entire time through the stories she had spoken nonchalantly, making it clear how immature she thought Jeff was for pulling the stunt. While Tracy didn't say it aloud, in her head she was slightly worried about her best friend. Tracy had been there for the break up, for when Michelle seemed so broken, she just didn't want that to happen. So despite her worried mind, Tracy believed her friend had everything under control. The alternative was not something she wanted to think about it.

"Well Jeff had never been the smartest of the bunch had he?" Michelle laughed.

"No not really. But enough about him," a smirk grew on her face, "I do believe I have more stories to tell you about last night." Tracy's face light up.

"Oh perfect! Let me guess, he did something cute and romantic and it made your entire body melt." Tracy smirked teasingly as she spoke. When Michelle didn't deny anything Tracy laughed. "Geez, Kevin is just so predictable. I mean really, he should get some new ideas." Pouting with a glare in her eyes, Michelle hit her best friend in the arm who in turn groaned still grinning. "Hey! Gosh I'm just kidding…and a little jealous."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"What do you want for dinner Trace?"

The two had been talking for the past couple hours and it was now already 6 in the evening. Best friends always had the ability to talk about nonsense for hours without having stories to tell. But considering they barely had any time to talk for the past week, there were a lot more stories that needed to be said. Once Michelle has realized the time, she could feel her stomach grumbling. Tracy grinned.

"I thought we were going to eat at the Jonas' for dinner." Michelle raised an eyebrow as her head titled to the side. She had no idea where Tracy would have gotten that idea.

"Um…no. Kevin is spending the day with his family."

"Oh really?" There was a smirk on Tracy's face as she pulled out her cell phone. The room became silent for a moment while she clicked away staring down at the small screen. Looking up she turned the phone to face Michelle who glanced down reading slowly. "Because this text from Joe seems to say different."

Michelle's eyes widened as she started down at the text message. _Mom and dad would love to have you over for dinner with Michelle! It's gonna be so much fun having you here! Just isn't the same as that first day with you me and Nick._ Tracy pulled the phone away closing it and putting it back in her pocket. Michelle on the other hand continued to stare down where the phone had once been. She finally looked at her best friend, her mind racing with confusion.

"You've been talking to Joe?" It seemed like the right place to start her questioning.

"And Nick of course. I guess you were too preoccupied with Kevin to notice the three of us had talked the entire evening. And when you surprised him…guess who stuck around afterwards." The look of shock on Michelle's face remained as she stared wide eyed at her friend.

"So these entire six months you've been talking to Joe and Nick? And never bothered to mention it? Are you and Joe like…" She couldn't quite get the words out; luckily Tracy instead laughed and shook her head.

"God no! Don't get me wrong, the guy's a looker and there is nothing saying _you_ are the only person who can date a rockstar, but Joe is so not my type. They are cool guys and actually pretty good friends now." Michelle couldn't think of a single thing to say. "Now come on we're gonna be late for dinner!"

Starting blankly Michelle quickly changed into something a little more presentable for the Jonas family besides her oversized shirt and jeans. Tracy insisted on driving and soon enough they were pulling up into Jonas' driveway. After slipping out of the car Michelle made her way to the front door and rang the door bell. In a moment Kevin pulled open the door, there seemed to be the same look of shock oh his face that had been gracing hers earlier. Leaning forward he kissed Michelle's cheek before whispering softly in her ear.

"Did you have any idea about this?"

"Not the faintest, Tracy, Joe and Nick set it up…I'm as confused as you are."

Pulling back Kevin turned his attention to Tracy for a moment giving her a hug and a happy hello. It wasn't that Michelle and Kevin weren't excited to see each other, but knowing that Tracy, Nick, and Joe had been collaborating together made them both more than a little worried. Right on cue Joe and Nick walked up to the front door, pushing past Michelle and Kevin they both gave Tracy a big hug. They headed back into the house leaving Michelle and Kevin behind.

"Dinner will be so much more fun now that you're here." There were smirks on all three of their faces and Michelle turned to Kevin.

"This will not end well for us."

Shaking their heads laughing the two walked into the house hand in hand. Noise was already coming from the dinning room and the two made their way there. In a few moments they saw Nick, Tracy, and then Joe sitting on one side of the table. The only two seats left were directly in front of the three, Frankie had taken the seat nearest his dad. Walking into the living room, Michelle saw Mrs. Jonas carrying the food for the table. With a smile on her face, she greeted Michelle and Tracy, exclaiming how happy she was to have them both over for dinner.

With dinner on the table, everyone sat down and began to eat. Across from the couple the three sat with smirks on their faces. During the entire dinner they didn't say anything, just sat, watching. Michelle wasn't sure what it was, she had grow slightly accustom to Joe and Nick's teasing, but there was something unnerving having the three of them there. If she and Kevin had known about dinner, if they had been the ones to get everyone together things would have been different. That wasn't the case though, Tracy, Nick, and Joe had planned this, _they_ had something else planned. Michelle was nervous to find out what it was.

Once dinner was over Kevin, Nick, and Joe quickly cleared the table, leaving Michelle and Tracy still sitting at the table. Frankie retreated back to his room to play a video game, Mr. Jonas had a business call to make, and Mrs. Jonas went to the kitchen to take over cleaning the dishes. It didn't take long before the boys walked back into the living room. There was a smile on Kevin's face as he walked back to Michelle, grabbing her hand, she watched over his shoulder as the others walked into the living room.

"Joe and Nick promised that they weren't gonna do anything." Michelle grinned.

"Are you sure?" There was a shrug before he pulled her out of the chair. They were alone in the dinning room for the time being.

"Not at all, but I'd rather not spend the time worrying what they may or may not say. But hey, that's just me."

Leaning forward slightly, Kevin placed a soft kiss on her lips before linking his arm around her waist. They walked together back into the living room where the others were playing a video game. Apparently Kevin was told the truth, considering the three didn't bother to drag their eyes away from the TV screen. Quickly passing by Kevin took a seat in the large chair, pulling Michelle on top of him. His arms held her closely as her head rested against his, both perfectly comfortable.

"Joe you suck at this game! Come on Nick and I are kicking your butt!"

"Oh please! I'm gonna sneak attack you two like no other! Just wait, I'll come back from behind and win this whole thing. Just wait, it'll all part of my secret plan!" The three were grinning happily as they continued to play the video game.

"So dying is part of your secret plan Joe?"

It was at that comment by Kevin that the three on the couch seemed to realize their new company. The game was put on pause as all three of them slowly turned their heads to glare at Michelle and Kevin. Slowly they sat up straight as the glaring intensified. With confused looks the two started back blankly. Finally it was Nick who spoke up.

"What are you two doing here?" Joe's turn came to pip in as he placed the controller down on the coffee table.

"Yea seriously. We haven't seen Tracy in ages; we were kinda hope for some private time. Without you two." Slouching back into the couch Tracy turned her eyes back to the TV screen.

"You don't bother us, and we won't bother you."

Tracy's voice was tinted with almost a threat. As if Michelle and Kevin didn't leave, they would be seeing more of Tracy, Nick, and Joe than they wanted. Eyeing each other for a moment, Michelle stood up with a smile on her face. It seemed like a good enough deal to her. After helping Kevin up Michelle for once lead the way back to Kevin's room. Unknown to either of them, Tracy, Nick, and Joe turned to each other as the couple left with mischievous looks on their faces.

Back in Kevin's room, Michelle took her usual seat on his bed. The moment her body touched the comfortable bed, she fell back against it, staring up at the ceiling. In a mere second Kevin joined her. He slipped his fingers into hers as their heads turned to face each other. Everything seemed to be falling back into place. They both felt it, the tension, the stress that had occurred the past few days was no longer there.

"I don't trust them." The words slipped from her mouth despite the fact she intended to say them in her head alone. Kevin just laughed and smiled.

"Can you ever really trust either of those three?"

"Good point. Given the past history, I'm sure we are perfectly allowed to have these worries feelings." Pushing himself up slightly Kevin leaned his head over Michelle with a grin on his face.

"But since I got the promise from my brothers they would not bother me, I know I can trust that."

Lowering his head, their lips meet and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. Kevin' free hand found its resting post on the other side of Michelle, helping balance him without crushing her beneath his body. They were both aware private moments like this would not come around often with Kevin's new busy schedule and Tracy now staying at Michelle's place. They wanted to take advantage of this moment, there was no one left to interrupt for a while at least.

Michelle's fingers began to roam Kevin's back until they found the rim of his shirt. Working their way under, her fingers nails grazed his skin gently. Above her, she felt his body jerk slightly at her touch. Part of her wanted to do it again, to see if his reaction was the same, instead her hands flattened against his back pulling him down atop of her. Kevin's lips moved to Michelle's neck sucking gently, until they heard the door slowly creak open. Kevin sat up quickly adjusting his shirt that Michelle had caused to rise up.

"Joe I swear you have the _worst_ timing…"

Before he finished his sentence he realized he had gotten the wrong brother. Walking into his room was Frankie whose eyes seemed to be close to tears. Instantly Kevin's frustrated voice disappeared, replaced with one of concern and pure sincerity. With a momentary glance at Michelle, he got up and walked over to his youngest brother, kneeling before him.

"Frankie what's wrong?"

"Nig….Nightmare." His voice was soft and cracking, the tears only moments away from falling. "Will you take me back to bed?"

"Of course I will little man. Lets go."

Before walking out Kevin turned to Michelle smiling apologetically. With a bright grin, she just nodded letting him know it was completely alright. She would have hated it if he felt he couldn't go comfort his youngest brother. Once alone in his room, she fell back against the bed letting out a frustrated groan. She sat up slowly when she heard the door opening again. Her eyes widened as Tracy, Nick, and Joe walked in with smirks on their faces. It was Joe that spoke first.

"What have you been doing to my older brother?"

"What do you mean?" The smirk on Joe's face seemed to grow if it was even possible. "I thought you two promised to leave Kevin alone tonight." Tracy nodded for them as she replied.

"Yea, but they didn't promise to leave _you_ alone."

"Wh…what?!"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Michelle watched in slow motion as Nick and Joe took seats on either side of her. Tracy however took the time to walk slowly around Kevin's room leaving her best friend at the hands of Nick and Joe. They both stared intently at her and Michelle found herself constantly turning her head to watch the two brothers. Their smirks were horribly unsettling, and instead of sitting there she quickly stood up. Smiling nervously she tried her best to sound completely normal.

"So you guys are gonna tease me, I get it! You might as well start now." Joe shrugged.

"What ever gave you the idea we were going to tease you?" It was that smirk again, the one only Joe could ever pull off, sweet and mischievous, a threatening combination. Michelle let out a dry laugh.

"Maybe it's that smirk. Then again maybe it's just all in my head."

A hand touched her shoulder and instantly she jumped back slightly. With her hand over her heart Michelle turned her head to see who had startled her, though she knew the only person it could have been was Tracy, and sure enough she was right. As Michelle glared at her best friend, Nick and Joe started cracking up. Michelle backed away slowly from her best friend who in turn pouted.

"Aw come on Mich, we're just joking around. It's not like we're gonna leave a mark or anything…" It seemed to be Nick's turn to join in the conversation.

"Not like you left one on Kevin."

The whole room seemed to fall completely silent for a moment. Michelle's jaw had dropped to the floor, her cheeks instantly red with embarrassment. Tracy and Nick both smiled innocently. It seemed the only person that wasn't aware of what was going on was Joe. It took Michelle a moment to pull herself together. There was no way Nick actually knew what happened; at least she was almost positive he couldn't have known. He was just bluffing. Shaking her head she tried to act calm, though her blushing cheeks still have her away.

"Nick what are you talking about exactly?"

"Yea seriously! Did I miss something?" Joe began to look between the three others in the room. Nick had seen the hickey, Tracy had heard part of the story from Michelle, but Joe he still had no idea. Nick grinned.

"You know that little…um…bruise you left on my oldest brother." Nick spoke delicately. "Not quite what I wanted to know about…" Finally it seemed Joe caught on, standing up his grin turned almost devilish.

"Oooh! I can't believe no one told me Mich left a hickey on Kevin!"

Michelle opened her mouth in hopes of some sort of reply, an attempt at a witty remark. Instead her mouth was just gapped open for a few moments. After closing it she shook her head. The fight or flight in her was steering her closer and closer to flight. There was just something about being in Kevin's room with Nick, Joe, and Tracy that just made her want to leave. Michelle was completely positive her cheeks couldn't get any redder, or her ear burning any brighter. She shook her head at Joe.

"No I didn't. Nick's just making things up to embarrass me…" Her words left her lips quickly, only giving Joe the proof he needed.

"Dang! I can't believe I didn't hear about this sooner." Joe's head turned to Nick and Tracy. "Why was I not informed of this earlier? And….where?"

"Because I promised Mich I wouldn't tell anyone."Tracy grinned, Michelle was at least happy to hear her best friend has stuck to her promise. Although apparently that didn't keep the event from being brought up in the end. Michelle saw Tracy's mouth began to open to respond to the next question from Joe. With wide eyes Michelle quickly answered before anyone had the chance to say otherwise.

"Shoulder!! It was on his shoulder! I'm gonna go see how Kevin is doing with Frankie. Poor kid seemed really upset."

Before waiting for a response from anyone, Michelle turned on her heal quickly and pulled open the door to the hall. Without looking up she started walking forward, only to bump into someone. Glancing up slowly she saw Kevin standing right in front of her. His hand reached down to rest softly on the small of her back. With the exception of his hand, Kevin made no other attempt to acknowledge Michelle; instead he started pointedly at his two brothers, both of whom had gotten off the bed. They smiled.

"Hey Kev, what's up?" Kevin's head shook slowly.

"You two are in SO much trouble!"

It was almost impossible to tell if Kevin was seriously upset or if he was just joking around. Clearly Nick and Joe were wondering the same thing; they did their best to keep their innocent smiles. Walking past Michelle, Kevin edged closer to his younger brothers. The smile on his brothers' faces faltered as they tried to retain their cool.

"You can't prove we did anything." Joe spoke happily, though it was clear as he took the tiniest of steps backwards, he wasn't completely confident with his comment.

"You mean I can't prove you two paid Frankie to come into my room and pretend to have a nightmare so you two could come in here and torment my girlfriend?"

Kevin's eyebrow rose with a devilish smirk on his face. He didn't need either of his brothers to respond, the looks on their faces made it pretty obvious. Michelle's own jaw dropped slightly as she realized what everyone had done. While Kevin hadn't added Tracy into his accusations, Michelle was completely positive her best friend had played apart in the scam.

"Trace! I can't believe you _helped_ them!"

"I didn't help them…I just…didn't stop them." Laughing Tracy shrugged. She turned her attention to Kevin for a moment, asking the question that was on all the tormenters' minds. "How did you figure it out?"

"Frankie told me. Apparently I was being too nice and he felt bad about lying to me." Kevin glared down at his brothers. "At least I know _one_ of my brothers isn't completely horrible. There is a change for him still."

"Aw come on Kev! We were just kidding around you know that."

Kevin shook his head with disappointment, and for spilt second Michelle almost believed he was completely serious. Finally he turned is attention to her. Lowering his head his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered quietly to her. The rest of group watched intently wondering what exactly he was saying to her.

"Are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you this red before." Glancing up Michelle smiled, Kevin was too sweet. She nodded slowly turning her head in order to whisper back.

"I'm fine. Nick just happened to mention the hickey." There was a silence between them for a brief moment.

"Just play along."

Michelle opened her mouth questioning but instead of getting to say anything, Kevin was already standing up straight again, facing the others. The disappointed look had returned, and the worried look on his brothers' faces intensified. Kevin crossed his hands across his chest his head shaking slowly.

"I can't believe you guys." His voice was stern like a parent, filled with the sound of disappointment hated by teens. "I don't even know what to say to you guys."

Shaking his head again, Kevin reached down and grabbed Michelle's hand, their fingers entwining. Turning, he pulled her along leaving his bedroom and walking down that hall. Behind them Nick, Joe, and Tracy stood in complete shock. Once the two reached the living room, Michelle looked up to see the smirking face of Kevin. He had something planned.

"What are you doing exactly Kev?"

"Just watch and see."

Grinning brightly, Kevin took seat on the couch grabbing Michelle and pulling her onto his lap. Leaning forward, the smile on his face only provided more confusion than before. With her head titled to the side, her mouth opened to ask when in the distance they could hear a door closing. Kevin's smiling face dropped.

"Look serious." "Wha…" "Just do it! Promise it'll be worth it."

Winking, Kevin turned his head to the hall. In a moment, Nick, Joe, and Tracy slumped into the living room. Nick and Joe's faces were dropped while Tracy seemed to be just as confused as Michelle was. Though unlike her, Tracy's face was filled with the look of regret, only a fraction of the regret that was on Nick and Joe's faces. With his hands in his back pocket, Nick looked over at Kevin, frowning.

"Kevin, we're really sorry. Honestly we were just joking around. I had no idea it would get you this upset. If I had, I wouldn't have done it." Nick paused hoping to hear something from his oldest brothers. When met with silence, Joe took over.

"Come on Kevin! You can't be mad at us. We were just kidding, you can't think we meant any of it." More silence filled the room and Michelle was finding it harder and harder to keep a serious face. "KEVIN! Come on say something. You can't be _that _upset. I mean…we were just kidding…"

"Please Kev, you've gotta say something!"

Watching the saddened looks on Joe and Nick's face made it impossible for Michelle to keep a straight face. Behind the two brothers, the situation dawned on Tracy. Her hands instantly covered her mouth to keep the laughs hidden. As Tracy began to crack up silently, Michelle wasn't able to last much longer. Biting her lower lip, Michelle turned her head to Kevin. Her eyes let him know she couldn't keep it up. The serious look on his face quickly changed to a smile and Michelle finally crack. Her head fell back laughed.

"Wait…what's going on?" Nick shook his head as he stared at Joe who once again was the only person who didn't understand.

"Oh Kev you have just declared war!"

"I'm sorry Kevin! I tried to keep it in, honestly I did! But it's all her fault!" Michelle pointed to Tracy who had also finally released her laughs. "She started cracking up and it was just impossible not to follow!"

"You mean you _weren't_ upset at us? Oh bro you are so dead!"

Joe smirked. With a quick glance to Nick, the two quickly started toward Kevin. Instantly Michelle jump out of Kevin's lap and ran toward Tracy. Their arms wrapped around each other both starting intently as the younger brothers eyed down Kevin.

"Nick…Joe…don't you dare…"


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Rolling over in bed Michelle groggily reached for her alarm clock. It was the one thing that was disrupting her wonderful sleep. As the noise suddenly stopped, her eyes slowly opened. Squinting her glasses were handed to her and finally she was able to see. Grinning Tracy collapsed atop of Michelle, squishing her into the bed.

"You realize your alarm has been going off for nearly an hour now."

"Lies! I just heard it start to beep."

Michelle spoke into her pillow, not even bothering to struggle against her best friend, who was still crushing her. Tracy finally sat up and without speaking pointed to the time, 8 o'clock. Wide eyed, Michelle jumped up and out of bed. Laughing Tracy fell backwards.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? They are gonna be here in an hour!" Instead of responding, Tracy continued to laugh. "Oh you suck!"

Shaking her head, Michelle quickly rushed into the shower. After Nick and Joe attacked Kevin the night before, the group calmed down enough to enjoy some TV. By the time Michelle and Tracy had to leave the plan to go to Magic Mountain was decided. It was the boys' last day of their official break and a day of roller coasters seemed like the perfect way to spend it.

Michelle had just finished changing when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing her things she walked into the living room and was met with Tracy greeting the boys. Michelle gave Nick and Joe a hug before she turned to Kevin giving him a quick peck on the lips. Michelle and Kevin rolled their eyes as a group of "aws" followed.

"You two ready to go?" Kevin asked slipping his hand into Michelle's as she nodded.

"Are you kidding of course we are! I'm always ready for roller coasters!"

"She really is, as long as she wakes up on time."

Michelle stuck out her tongue at her teasing friend. The group headed out of the condo and down to the waiting black SUV. In the passenger seat was Big Rob, with all the boys out together, there was no way of going anywhere without him. Pilling into the vehicle, Joe, Tracy, and Nick in the back with Michelle and Kevin in the middle, they were on their way.

The drive seemed quick enough. They spend the trip talking about the boys up coming shooting schedule as well as their first radio interview since their break with Ryan Seacrest on Monday morning. Michelle was a little nervous for the interview because she was sure Ryan would mention her and she wasn't completely sure what Kevin would say. He had just brushed past the conversation when she asked, another one of his many secrets. Michelle's giddiness about roller coasters took over her worries as they pulled into the parking lot of Magic Mountain.

"Everyone ready to get mobbed?" Michelle looked back at her best friend and laughed.

"Are _you_ ready for the rumors about you dating Nick _and_ Joe to arrive?"

"Heck yes!"

While Michelle and Tracy laughed, the brothers looked at each other smiling. There were glad the girls were such good sports about this. It would be interesting to see how things would turn out. They arrived at little earlier than the park's opening, but that had been worked out already. There was a small line of people already waiting for the gates to open. As Michelle and Kevin walked past them, he squeezed her hand. He wanted her to realize he didn't care who saw them. Glancing up she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm good if you are."

"I'm perfect."

Michelle glanced over her shoulder to see the smirking faces of Nick, Joe, and Tracy. While they hadn't said any teasing comments, their faces showered their desire to. Michelle grinned, pulling her attention forward again. Apparently she had found the only way to stop the three's teasing, the public eye. She wasn't sure how much she liked that idea, but at least there were three people not voicing the situation.

As the group neared the gate the mumbles behind them began. _Is that…Oh my gosh it totally is! It's the Jonas Brothers! Who is that girl holding Kevin's hand? It's the mystery blonde girl! Wait, who is that girl all over Nick and Joe?_ Michelle did her best to look forward ignoring the gawks she was sure she and her best friend were getting. Tracy removed her arms from around Nick and Joe's shoulders and learned forward to whisper into Michelle's ear.

"Geez, why hasn't the mobbing started yet? Cause I was really looking forward to it!"

Slowly Michelle turned her head to stare at Tracy's grinning face. The stare turned into a joking glare for just a moment. As a grin grew on Michelle's face, she said a silent thank you to her best friend. If she spent the time freaking out about who was saying what, there was no way she would be able to enjoy the time she had with Kevin and her best friend. Turning her head forward again, Michelle watched as Big Rob talked to a member of the Magic Mountain staff, who in turn opened the gates for them all to enter. As they walked through, Michelle decided at that moment not to care at all what was said or whispered behind their backs.

"So which ride are we going to first?" Nick asked as they walked further into the amusement park. Michelle and Tracy stopped walking for a moment turning to each other. Smirks grew on their faces as Tracy eyed Big Rob.

"How long until the park officially opens?"

"About 15 minutes."

The smirks on the girls' faces grew even more as Michelle grabbed Kevin's hand tightly and Tracy took Nick and Joe's. The brothers eyed each other questionably as they felt the sudden tug on their arms. Michelle and Tracy were pulling them along, slowly gaining speed. Before anyone could ask a question on why they were starting to run Michelle and Tracy laughed happily and spoke in unison.

"Biggest one first!"

As they ran through the nearly empty amusement park, the brothers soon enough started laughing as well. Behind them Big Rob could be heard complaining and requesting everyone to slow down. It didn't take them long to reach the Viper. Michelle grinned brightly as she dragged Kevin through the twist and turns of line. Reaching the roller coaster platform she finally stopped running. She stood there in silence for a moment her head darting between the front and back of the train. Kevin glanced down at her shaking his head smiling.

"We get all the way here and you can't even decide were to sit?" She pouted shaking her head.

"I'm not use to having an entire roller coaster to myself, unlike you mister rockstar. It takes time to determine the best spot. In the back here it's overly bumpy or in the front were you get to watch it all. Both are very entertaining." Michelle tuned her head to smile up at Kevin. "Any suggestions?"

"Both." Her eyebrow rose as he laughed. "Front first, back second time around."

"Who says you two get the front first? Ever think one of us want will get there first?"

Michelle and Kevin's heads turned sharply to see Nick, Joe, and Tracy finally entering the platform. The two small groups eyed each other for a few seconds before they all started darting toward the front of the train. Michelle squeaked as she passed Tracy stepping into the front cart of the roller coaster. Sticking out her feet Michelle blocked the second seat from Nick and Joe. Kevin placed his hands on his brothers' shoulders sticking his head between theirs.

"I believe that is my seat." He smirked as his two younger brothers pouted. Joe added in a glare.

"Not fair, you get the front just cause your girlfriend happened to get there first."

"I find that perfectly fair." Kevin smiled as he took the final front seat. "Now sit down so we can start this thing!"

Shaking their heads, the three made their way to the last cart of the roller coaster quickly taking a seat. After pulling down the safety bar, the roller coaster conductor check everything before taking his place at the front station. With the turn of a key and the press of a button the roller coaster jumped into motion. Michelle held out her hand, her head turning to smile at Kevin as their fingers entwined.

The sweet smiles on their faces turned into screams as the roller coaster twisted and turned at top speed. It seemed as though just as the ride started it was already pulling back into the platform. The safety bars lifted up and Michelle stood arching her back slightly to stretch it out. As she turned to step out of the cart she heard a snicker behind her. Turning she eyed Kevin as the smile appeared on his face again.

"What is it?"

"I don't think the wind agreed with you too much."

Before given the chance to express her confusion, Kevin reached his hand over brushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear. With his hand resting on her neck, it took Michelle just a moment to finally comprehend what he was talking about. Shaking her head grinning, her fingers ran through her hair detangling the mess that the ride had just made. The private moment ended with the sounds of clearing throats. Michelle and Kevin finally stepped onto the platform to meet the faces of Nick, Joe, and Tracy. Tracy smirked.

"Alright lover birds get to the back. It's my turn to ride up front."

"And what if I don't get to the back? What are you gonna do about it Tracy?" The smirk on Michelle's best friend's face grew as she shrugged.

"Not what _I'm_ gonna do about it…what _he's _gonna do about it."

As Tracy spoke, Michelle felt arms around her waist. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the smiling face of Kevin as he lifted her up and started to walk toward the back of the roller coaster. After a short few steps he let her feet touch the ground but continued to push her forward, both laughing. Reaching the last cart, Michelle slipped into the seat and pulled down the safety bar. As The Viper started to edge forward for the second time, she leaned her head forward to smile at Kevin. He locked eyes with her for just a moment with an excited smile on his face. Cheers came from the front of the roller coaster as the carts slowly dipped down over the first giant hill. Michelle broke the eye contact as she looked forward, a happy scream escaping her lips as the roller coaster entered the first loop.

--

Authors Note:  
I just want to say sorry for the long break between these chapters. It's been a busy time this quarter. I have finals next week so I'll do my best to update more often, but I can't make any promises. After June 11th I should have more free time, which will help things out quite a bit.

Thanks for sticking this out with me :)


End file.
